


Mi adorada hermanita (My beloved little sister)

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Humor, Incest, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Steven y Peridot son dos hermanos que tiene una relación especial... Muy especial y compenetrada. Y viven en el seno de una familia sumamente permisiva.Sin embargo deberán aprender a amarse, y a sortear juntos las mil dificultades que el destino le impondá a su peculiar relación.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic publicado inicialmente en las plataformas Wattpad y FF, bajo los perfiles stevenuniverse20yy, y rlc2001 (Team SHUTL).

**1\. Mi hermanita Peridot**

 

Peridot, mi hermanita querida, es la niña más bonita, dulce y tierna que ustedes puedan imaginar.

Pero también es la niña más precoz que he conocido. Desde ayer lo veo muy claramente.

Y resulta que eso me está produciendo muchísimos problemas. Porque a Peri se le ha metido en la cabeza que yo tengo que ser su novio. Y yo, la pura verdad, es que no creo que vaya a poder rechazarla.

Verán, mi hermanita es una preadolescente. Pero... ¡Rayos! La verdad es que está hermosa. Tiene unos ojitos verdes grandes, luminosos y maravillosos. Sus labios medianos tan suaves y cálidos. Su cabello rubio, muy suave y brillante. Su piel es tan blanca y delicada. Y de cuerpo...

¿Han escuchado la expresión "carnada carcelaria"?

Bueno, pues eso es exactamente lo que es mi hermanita.

Siempre tuvo unas piernas, caderas y trasero impresionantes; porque esas cosas se ven desde que una mujer es niña. Pero sus senos...

¡Dios mío! No cabe duda que los heredó de mamá. Ayer, por accidente, pude comprobar que ya llenan perfectamente mi mano.

¡No, no soy un pervertido! Les juro que jamás había visto a mi hermanita de esa manera. Ella siempre fue demasiado cariñosa y empalagosa conmigo. Pero les juro por lo que me pidan que nunca la vi con morbo... Bueno, hasta lo de ayer.

Pero a todos los que me juzguen y acusen, ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar.

Bueno, pues lo que pasó fue que...

¿Eh? ¿Que quién diablos soy yo y de qué rayos estoy hablando?

Lo siento. ¡Olvidé por completo mis modales! Las presentaciones deben ser primero.

Perdónenme de nuevo. Nunca soy tan descortés. Pero tómenlo como una prueba más de lo mucho que me ha afectado todo esto.

***

Somos cinco de familia. Mi padre Greg, mi madre Rose, mi hermana mayor Connie, yo, y mi hermanita Peridot. La consentida de la casa.

Y no, no lo digo con envidia, porque mis padres siempre han sido super cariñosos con los tres.

Bueno, mi papá más con Connie. Demasiado, diría yo. Porque el otro día que pasé frente a su cuarto...

Caray, ya estoy distraído otra vez. Mejor me regreso a donde iba.

Bueno, pues mi papá se llama Greg. Es un hombre alto, grueso y trabado. Dicen que en su juventud fue todo un galán y usaba el pelo largo. Pero hoy en día está más gordito y se está quedando calvo de enfrente. Tiene un negocio propio y es a todo dar. Todos lo queremos y respetamos mucho.

Mi mamá se llama Rose, y es una mujer impresionante en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mide más de dos metros y tiene una cara hermosa; es rolliza pero no gordita. Dicen que fue luchadora en su juventud. Tiene el cabello largo, rizado y precioso. Y tiene un cuerpo increíble de verdad. Me da pena decirlo, pero sus senos y trasero son muy grandes y preciosamente torneados. Les juro que yo no quiero, pero muchas veces no puedo evitar verla. Y en las noches, cuando me voy a dormir y mi "amiguito" se pone duro y exigente...

¡Rayos! Creo que entonces si soy un pervertido, ¿verdad?

Mejor hablo de Connie. Mi hermana mayor. Bueno, media hermana. O más bien...

¡Ya me hice bolas de nuevo! Pero es que lo de Connie es complicado. Trataré de explicarme y juzguen ustedes.

Miren, resulta que antes de conocer a mi papá, mi mamá estuvo casada con otro hombre. Un señor que se llamaba Doug Maheswaran. Y él, antes de conocer a mi mamá, se casó con una señora que se llamaba Priyanka.  _Ellos_  son los papás de Connie.

Connie vivió con los dos hasta que su madre se volvió loca, o algo así. No han querido contarme bien, pero parece que ella acusó a su marido de hacer no sé qué cosas con la bebé. Nunca pudo demostrar nada, y su marido sí pudo meterla al manicomio, quitarle a la niña y allí está todavía. Parece que los médicos dicen que su locura no tiene remedio.

El caso es que mamá se casó con este hombre, y poco después de un año quedó viuda. El señor Doug tenía un trabajo muy peligroso y murió en un accidente. Pero mi mamá siempre vio a Connie como una hija, y la niña adoraba a mi mamá. Todavía se quieren muchísimo. Pero Connie sin duda prefiere a mi papá, y creo que él la quiere todavía más que a Peridot. Siempre la abraza y la besa por la espalda. A veces le muerde la oreja, y ella solo se ríe y se deja hacer. Y una vez, cuando estaban solos y los oí por casualidad, mi papá le dijo al oído que cuando cumpliera 19 años, le iba a hacer un "sacacorchos francés". No tengo idea de qué sea eso, pero ella se puso tan feliz, que hasta lo besó en la boca.

Me imagino que ya se lo hizo, porque ya tiene dos meses que cumplió los 19. Lo que me llama la atención es que nunca he visto el bendito sacacorchos. Lo ha de tener bien escondido.

Así que, puestos a analizar, Connie en realidad no es nuestra hermana. O es algo así como una hermana adoptiva. Por eso me da menos pena tener deseos raros con ella. ¡Es tan bonita! Tiene un cuerpo... Y esa piel color chocolate tan suavecita. Y lo mejor de todo: es muy buena y cariñosa con Peridot y conmigo. De niños, nos cuidaba todo el tiempo y jugaba con nosotros. Ya lo hace mucho menos, pero todavía nos ayuda con nuestra tarea y le encanta jugar a hacernos cosquillas. Sobre todo a mí.

Lo malo es que cuando jugamos, se sube sobre mí, y casi siempre con esas blusitas tan escotadas y esos shorts tan pequeños que le encanta usar. Casi siempre acabo con mi cara metida entre sus senos mientras me hace cosquillas por todas partes. Y la verdad me encanta tener sus pechos tan grandotes en mi cara, pero lo malo es que no puedo evitar que mi parte íntima se ponga muy dura. Yo intento ocultarla, pero a veces no puedo evitar rozarla. Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de mis erecciones, pero jamás me ha reclamado nada.

Bueno... Lo confieso. Sí soy un pervertido que he tenido fantasías sexuales con mis primas, mi hermana mayor y con mi propia madre. Pero con Peridot, les juro que nunca, nunca me había pasado.

Hasta ayer.

Peridot es la niñita ideal. Preciosa, inteligente, cariñosa, comedida, activa... Llena de energía y alegría de vivir. Su nombre es un poco raro, y tengo entendido que cuando nació, mis padres aún no habían decidido cómo le iban a poner. Pero dicen que en cuanto mi papá vio esos ojitos color verde claro, dijo que eran idénticos a un peridoto. Y de ahí se quedó con el nombre, Peridot.

Mi hermanita Peri siempre fue muy, muy pegada a mí. Exagerado, diría yo. Siempre iba y jugaba conmigo en todos lados. Y nadie podía meterse conmigo, porque enseguida iba ella a defenderme. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que yo sea muy bueno para la pelea. Nadie podía osar tocarme. Muchas veces se ponía celosa hasta de mi mamá y de Connie, incluso cuando ya estaba bastante grandecita.

Tengo que ser sincero. Hasta que cumplí los doce, me encantaba jugar y pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermanita. Pero desde que entré al séptimo grado, empecé a sentirla más como una lata. Era demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto. Todavía le toleraba que se subiera encima de mí, que me acariciara y besara. Pero más a menudo la corría de mi lado.

¡Pobre de mí Peri! Ella se iba corriendo y llorando para acusarme, pero la verdad es que nadie le hacía mucho caso. A veces me llamaban la atención, y me decían que un día iba a extrañar los besos y caricias de mi hermana, pero fueron pocas veces.

Lo increíble es que nunca se rindió. Así que me dio mucho gusto cuando noté que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus pechitos le empezaron a brotar, sus caderas y su trasero se iban redondeando, y yo me di cuenta que su cuerpo pronto le haría competencia al de Connie.

"Qué bien", me dije. "¡Por fin me va a dejar en paz!".

Pero, ¡qué equivocado estaba!

***

Así que ayer mismo ocurrió. Como decía, Peridot jamás me dejó en paz; e incluso se volvió más osada. Agarró la costumbre de sentarse en mis piernas, tomar mis brazos y rodearse con ellos la cintura. Su lindo y voluminoso trasero se las arreglaba para quedar justo encima de mi pene, y me ponía en terribles aprietos; porque una cosa es que no la viera con morbo, y otra que mi cuerpo no respondiera ante tanta hermosura. Era imposible evitar que mi amiguito se parara. Pero ella, igual que Connie, nunca daba una sola muestra de molestarse.

Y ayer fue más lejos que nunca. Se puso de mimosa mientras veíamos una serie en la que los protagonistas se besaban. Recargó todo su cuerpo contra el mío, y empezó a jugar con mis manos. Cuando la escena de la tele se puso más intensa, me preguntó de repente:

\- Steven, ¿cómo se siente dar un beso?

Yo no me esperaba la pregunta. Traté de evadirla de la manera más burda.

\- Tú lo sabes, Peri. Nos has dado muchos besos a todos.

\- ¡No, Steven! - su carita denotaba contrariedad-. Me refiero a los besos de verdad. Esos que se dan en la tele.

Si me hubiera preguntado solo una semana antes, yo no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Me gustaba una chica de mi salón, pero nunca me le había declarado. Nunca había tenido novia, pero... tuvimos la visita de unas primas.

Y Lapis, la que más me gustaba desde hacía años, me enseño por fin lo que era un beso y lo rico que se sentía besar a alguien que te gusta.

\- Mmm... Peri... Creo que... Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para decirte.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo ella, volteando a verme con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Quieres que crea que nunca has besado a nadie?

Aquello me molestó un poco. Al final de cuentas, ¿qué le importaba a ella?

\- Bueno, si lo he hecho o no lo he hecho... No creo que sea asunto tuyo, Peri.

Mi hermanita hizo una mueca de contrariedad y tristeza. ¡Se veía tan linda! Confieso que me ablandó el corazón.

\- Bueno... la verdad es que sí, Peri. Ya lo hice.

\- Y... ¿fue bonito? ¿Te gustó?

Había algo raro en la cara de Peri. No era solo curiosidad. Se veía un poco enojada; como si estuviera molesta.

\- Es algo muy bonito, Peri.

\- Mmmm...

MI hermanita se cruzó de brazos por un momento. ¿Acaso estaba... celosa?

Pero se rehízo muy rápido.

\- Bueno. Si ya lo hiciste, ¿puedes decirme que se siente?

Suspiré, porque me di cuenta de que no me iba a dejar en paz si no le decía algo... lo que sea.

\- Se siente muy bonito, Peri. Es...

Me detuve porque me costó trabajo encontrar las palabras. Entonces, me acordé de mi hermosa prima. La calidez y el sabor de sus labios... y por fin pude decirle algo:

\- Es algo tan suave... tan emocionante. El corazón se te sale del pecho. Cuando tú lo hagas, también te va a encantar, hermanita.

Y en ese momento, Peridot me hizo la pregunta que cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros para siempre:

\- ¿Me enseñarías a besar, hermanito?

Yo creí haber escuchado mal, pero ella se había incorporado, se volteó; me echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a pegarse a mi cuerpo.

En un acto reflejo, intenté apartarla con mis manos y terminé agarrando de lleno uno de sus preciosos senos.

Mi cara se puso de mil colores. Aquel adorable pecho se sentía tan suave y firme en mi mano...

 

Y mi hermanita no parecía estar incómoda en lo más mínimo.

 

***

Me quedé bloqueado. De momento, me sentí culpable e incómodo por estar tocando uno de los pechos de mi hermana. Pero ella, en vez de enojarse o retroceder, se acercaba más a mí.

¡Dios! Esos hermosos ojos verdes. Esa piel blanca, con unas pocas pecas en los lugares adecuados para realzar su belleza... Ese rostro y esos labios preciosos. Seguro que cualquier otro hombre hubiera estado feliz y excitado por el hecho de que una lindísima muñeca como Peridot lo quisiera besar. Pero yo, la verdad, Estaba muy nervioso...

Excitado y estimulado también. Pero sobre todo muy nervioso.

Y sí que estaba consciente de que aquello no estaba muy bien. Seguramente debí hacer algo para detener la situación. Pero... ¿será que realmente no quería? Porque sí hice algo, pero fue de verdad patético. Solo se me ocurrió decirle:

\- Peri... Yo no te puedo besar. Eso... Se hace con alguien que te gusta.

\- ¿Y yo no te gusto, hermanito?

¡Diablos! Pregunta inteligente para una observación tonta. Y siguió acercando su rostro al mío. Hizo su torso para adelante, y su seno casi desbordó mi mano.

¡Mierda! ¡Sí soy un maldito pervertido! En vez de empujarla y rechazarla, mi mano se cerró por completo sobre su pecho. ¡Estaba manoseando a mi hermanita! Y Para colmo, lo único que hice fue decir otra estupidez.

\- De verdad, Peri... Estas cosas solo se hacen con alguien que te ama.

\- ¿Y tú no me amas?

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado, que sienten una emoción tan poderosa que los bloquea completamente para pensar y actuar?

Bueno, pues eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Su respuesta fue como toparse con una pared. Un verdadero shock. Y para colmo, su carita de niña tierna y mimada se veía tan preciosa y adorable...

Ay Peri.... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bonita? ¿Por qué tienes que tener esa boca perfecta, esa piel suavecita y ese olor tan rico?

¿Por qué tu seno se sentía tan embrujadoramente suave y firme en mi mano?

¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto? ¿Y por qué tienes que gustarme tanto, si eres mi hermanita menor?

Ya no me resistí. Ya no pude resistirme. Los labios de mi hermanita tocaron los míos y se mantuvieron allí por varios segundos.

¡Maldición! Qué bonito sentí. Que rico contacto con la suavidad y la humedad de sus labios. Con su cálido aliento perfumado...

Me deje llevar. ¡Me dejé llevar! Al principio tenía mis ojos abiertos, pero fue algo tan bello y exquisito que también los cerré. Y luego...

¿Saben qué? Me siento como el tipo más despreciable y asqueroso del mundo porque lo disfruté. Y lo peor es que ella también lo hizo, y nunca separó sus labios de los míos. Y entonces yo... hice todo lo que aprendí de Lapis aquella tarde. Comencé a masajear sus labios y... metí mi lengua en su boca.

¡Agggh! Doy asco, ¿verdad?

Peri estaba fascinada, y no se separaba de mí. Repetía todo lo que yo hacía y no aflojaba ni por un momento. De verdad parecía estar disfrutando de ese beso incestuoso. Y yo, la verdad es que perdí todos mis... ¿cómo se dice?

Mis escrúpulos. Eso es.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo la tuve allí, sentada sobre mis piernas y besándose conmigo. Solamente escuchaba sus suspiros y su respiración tan agitada. Estoy seguro de que mi pene estaba bien erecto y presionando contra su conchita, pero ella no dio ninguna muestra de miedo o incomodidad. Y la verdad, tampoco recuerdo bien cómo es que nos separamos al fin.

Lo que sí recuerdo es que mi hermanita tenía una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y me abrazó tan fuerte que hizo que me doliera.

\- ¡Sí, hermanito! ¡Sí! Ya tuve mi primer beso, ¡Y me lo diste tú, que te quiero tanto!

Yo no sabía que decir. Empezaba a sentirme avergonzado, pero ella se veía tan contenta. Y no tuve valor para apartarme.

\- Steven, ¡Gracias! ¿Sabes que yo siempre te he amado?

¡Pum! Aquello fue otro shock directo a mi cerebro. ¿Que Peri siempre me había amado? ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- No me importa que seas mi hermano, Steven. Yo te quiero mucho. Mucho. Y quiero ser tu novia, aunque tenga que esconderme de todo el mundo.

Eso me hizo reaccionar por fin. La aparté de mí, y le hablé mirándola a los ojos.

\- Peri, es que yo no puedo ser tu novio. Soy tu hermano, ¿entiendes? Y esto es inmoral.

Pero ella me dirigió una de sus sonrisas más irritantes y sarcásticas.

\- ¿Y quién nos va a juzgar, hermanito? ¿La sociedad? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Nuestra familia?

\- Sí, Peri. Papá, Mamá. Y Connie, por supuesto.

Ella se tapó la boca para contener una risita. Y lo que dijo me dejó completamente helado.

-Steven, Steven... Mi querido hermanito. Toda nuestra familia es inmoral. ¡Toda! ¿No me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de la manera en que mi papá se cachondea a Connie, verdad? Y no solo eso... ¿No has pasado por la puerta de su cuarto en la madrugada? ¿No has escuchado los ruidos que hacen?

\- ¿Ehh?

Caray. ¿De verdad había sido tan ciego y sordo? Ahora que lo decía...

De todas maneras, dejó de reírse y me volvió a mirar. La expresión de su cara cambió hasta hacerse tierna otra vez, y volvió a abrazarme.

\- Hermanito... La verdad eres tan inocente. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera te imaginas lo feliz que me estás haciendo. Ni debes haberte dado cuenta jamás de que yo te amo, y te he amado desde que era una niñita.

Dios... ¿de dónde había sacado ese discursito? ¿De alguna telenovela?

Pero ella no me dio tregua. Parecía que estaba leyendo mi mente.

\- Me imagino lo que estás pensando, hermanito. Que soy muy niña, que no sé nada del amor. Y a lo mejor tienes razón y no sé nada. Pero no necesito saber, Steven. Eso lo siento. Aquí.

Al decir esto, ella tomó una de mis manos y la puso directamente encima de su seno izquierdo. Yo me sonrojé y la retiré como si el cuerpo de Peri estuviera hecho de brasas ardientes. Ella se río, y me abrazó una vez más.

\- De verdad, hermanito. No entiendo cómo es que tú eres más inocente que yo. Pero sin duda lo eres -soltó otra risita encantadora-. Y eso me encanta de ti. Eso... y todo lo demás.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, Peri se separó de mí. Se acomodó la ropa y me sorprendió tomando mi cabeza y dándome otro beso en los labios.

\- Date cuenta y observa bien, hermanito. Vivimos en una familia de pervertidos. Papá y mamá lo son. Connie lo es, y todos los tíos y primos también. ¿Sabes que han hecho fiestas swinger  _entre ellos_?

\- ¿¡Ehhh?! -exclamé, sin entender nada. Peridot vio mi cara, sonrió de nuevo y apretó mi cabeza contra sus senos.

\- Ay, hermanito... De verdad, de verdad eres más inocente de lo que yo creía. Sí he visto que miras con deseo a mamá, a Connie y alguna vez a mí, pero nunca ha pasado de ahí. A ti y a mí nos han respetado bastante. A mí solo han intentado toquetearme un par de primos, pero no hubo nada más. Y a ti... Creo que nada más Connie se pasa de lista contigo. Y no sé... Tal vez Lapis...

Les juro que en ese momento mi cabeza ya daba vueltas. Después de lo que había pasado, creí que era el pervertido más asqueroso del mundo por haber disfrutado de los labios de mi hermanita. Y ahora resultaba que... ¿yo era el más inocente de todos?

Debo haberme visto patético, porque mi hermanita se puso a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza como a un bebé.

\- Ay hermanito, perdóname... Creí que ya sabías todo esto. No sé por qué, o cómo han construido una burbuja para ti, y en cierto modo para mí. Pero ya lo averiguaremos. Por ahora, solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo. Te amo de verdad. Quizá más que nuestra madre y nuestra hermana postiza. Eres la única persona en esta familia de locos en la que puedo confiar.

Yo suspiré. Era demasiada información para mí. Peridot puso su mano sobre mi muslo, y yo me sentí completamente perdido. ¿Acaso había sido tan mal observador? ¿Nuestra familia podía ser así, tan...? No lo sé.

Y en ese momento no quería pensarlo.

Por extraño que parezca, empecé a pensar que todo eso era un sueño. Que no podía ser real. Desde el beso de mi preciosa hermanita, hasta lo que me había estado diciendo, Pero... la verdad es que ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿Cuántos padres se besan y se tocan con sus hijas mayores cuando casi cualquier persona podría verlos? ¿Cuántas mujeres se quedan con una niña completamente ajena? ¿Cuántas muchachas grandes se ponen a jugar con sus hermanos adolescentes y casi se dejan chupar los senos por ellos? ¿Cuántas madres besan a sus hijas en la boca y dejan que sus maridos pasen todo el tiempo que quieran en la habitación de la hija con las puertas cerradas?

¡Cuántas preguntas sin respuesta, Dios mío!

La verdad es que el beso que me había dado con Peridot se veía ahora casi inocente. Incluso más que lo que había pasado con Lapis.

Peridot me abrazó, ¡otra vez! y me habló con una dulzura casi imposible para una niña de su edad.

\- Debo irme, hermanito. Tengo trabajos que hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy, muy feliz de que tú me hayas dado mi primer beso. Y que es verdad que me gustaría ser tu novia escondida. Y no te preocupes por nada porque... aunque las putas de Connie o Lapis logren hacerte suyo algún día, yo soy y siempre seré aquella a la que le diste su primer beso.

Y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me besó otra vez en los labios. Y otra vez no tuve ni la fuerza ni el deseo para oponerme de ninguna manera.

Creo que ayer fue el día en que de verdad perdí mi inocencia.

O por lo menos, eso creía.


	2. La confusión de los sentimientos

Como ya se imaginarán, en la noche de ayer no pude dormir. Y tampoco ahora, aunque me caigo de sueño.

Tengo tantas cosas en que pensar... 

Todo lo que mi hermana me dijo sobre la familia me impresionó mucho. De verdad.

Aunque hay algo que no entendí: ¿qué significará eso de _swinger_? Voy a tener que buscar en Internet. 

Pero eso no es importante. Puede esperar. Hasta lo de papá, mamá y Connie  puedo pensarlo después. Lo que me tiene fascinado, es el beso de mi hermana Peri. 

De verdad... ¡Qué rico y qué bonito! Qué suaves labios tiene mi Peri. ¡Y es tan dulce! 

Esperen un momento. ¿MI Peri? Será que... ¿Estoy empezando a hacerme a la idea de que somos una especie de novios?

Caray. Hace solo dos días, esa idea me hubiera dado asco. Pero ahora, aunque sí me siento mal, una parte de mi mente empieza a sentirse a gusto. Y es que a mi hermanita de verdad la quiero. La quiero mucho. 

Lo que nos pasó... Lo que hicimos, de verdad lo cambio todo. Antes de ayer, mi hermana se había convertido desde hacía tiempo en una niña latosa y empalagosa; que ya no tenía casi nada que ver con las cosas que estaba viviendo. Pero ahora...

Me hizo recordar tantas cosas buenas.

Nunca tuve una aliada mejor que mi hermanita. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por mí... Me consolaba cuando me pasaba algo, me daba de sus dulces; cubrió muchas de mis travesuras.

Ahora que me pongo a recordar, ni siquiera mi madre ha estado tan presente en mi vida como Peridot.  Y ahora que recuerdo todo esto y el beso que nos dimos, siento que la quiero todavía más. Ha vuelto a dejar de ser aquella niña latosa. Esta niña mujercita que es mi hermana querida. Una de las mujeres a las que verdaderamente he amado en mi vida.

Pero me siento culpable, porque estoy viendo a mi Peri como una mujercita.  Después de todo,  lo que haga mi familia es cosa de ellos. Lo que hagan mi papá y Connie es cosa de ellos. Yo siempre había visto a Peri como una hermanita a la que había que amar y respetar. Sobre todo porque en la casa, todos la respetan. Pero ahora...

¡No, no, no!

Ya no puedo verla de la misma manera.  Lo digo de nuevo: otra vez dejó de ser la mocosa latosa, para volver a convertirse en mi hermanita querida. 

¿Qué voy a hacer? 

¿Qué puedo hacer? 

Estoy en mi cuarto, intentando descansar un poco. MI mamá llevó a Peridot para hacer un trabajo con unas amigas. Y mi papá y Connie están... Quién sabe dónde. 

Pero no importa. La que me importa es Peri. Imagínense: me encantaría que estuviera aquí conmigo. ¡Y que tratara de besarme de nuevo!

Sé que no es correcto, pero eso es lo que yo deseo. Y estoy seguro de que otra vez me sería imposible oponerme.

Pero también tengo miedo. Toda la mañana, ella me ha estado sonriendo y me toca cada vez que puede. Toques discretos, ¿eh? No vayan a pensar en cosas pervertidas. Me toca el brazo o los hombros, o me hace cosquillas en la espalda. Solo una vez me pellizco un cachete y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. 

¿Qué irá a pasar después, dios mío? 

¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que ya me siento ansioso por averiguarlo. 

Mi hermanita es una verdadera joya. Mucho más valiosa que cualquier peridoto o diamante que exista en el mundo. Es increíble. ¡Diablos! Me imagino que ya los estoy cansando, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso. 

Fue tan diferente a los que me dio Lapis... 

Pero, ahora que lo pienso... ¿no será que Lapis tuvo parte de la culpa de todo esto? Despertó en mí instintos que ni siquiera sospeché que tenía.

***

Verán, lo de Lapis fue un acto de voluntad. Pero ella empezó.

Lapis pertenece a la familia de mis primos más cercanos. Es hija de mis tíos Jasper y Topacio, junto con mis primas Aquamarine, Agatha y mi primo Zircón. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero Peridot no los quiere mucho; porque dice que son los más pervertidos de todos. A mí no me consta... o no me constaba hasta lo de Lapis.

Lapis... ¿qué nombre tan raro, verdad? Se llama en realidad Lapislázuli. Échenle la culpa de esos nombres a mis padres, sus hermanos, y su obsesión fanática con las gemas. Ni siquiera yo me salvé. Mi segundo nombre es Cuarzo, y a Connie la querían rebautizar como Connie Tourmaline.

Bueno, pues resulta que Lapis es una muchacha que tiene un par de años más que yo. Es una preciosidad, casi tan bonita como mi Peri, aunque su cuerpo es muy diferente. Es bastante delgada, pero muy acuerpadita. Su cara es hermosa, tiene los ojos azules y tuvo la idea de teñirse el pelo del mismo color que sus ojos. Podrán pensar que se ve rara así; pero la verdad es que le queda muy bien.

Confieso que siempre estuve enamoriscado de ella. Pero ella no me prestaba mucha atención, hasta que cumplí los 13 años. A esa edad, como por arte de magia, di "el estirón". Aumenté casi 40 centímetros de estatura y creí de todo a todo. Y entonces Lapis, y a decir verdad el resto de mis primas, comenzaron a prestarme atención. Mucha atención. 

Pero Lapis fue la más osada. La que tomó más rápido la oportunidad. No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, y nos las arreglamos para quedarnos solos en el jardín de la casa de nosotros. Al principio, solamente platicábamos tonterías y nos reíamos. No teníamos mucho que compartir, ya que vamos en diferentes grados y en distintas escuelas.

Ella acababa de dejar a su novio, y me contó que se sentía liberada, más que triste. Que quería estar un tiempo solamente probando, sin comprometerse en una relación seria de ningún tipo.

Para ser sincero, yo me sentí un poco contento. El novio de Lapis nunca me cayó bien, y supongo que algún rincón perverso de mi mente imaginó que, ahora que Lapis estaba libre, quizá pudiera prestarme atención a mí. ¡En fin! 

Fantasías de adolescente calenturiento, ¿o no? Después de todo, ella es mi prima.

Llegó un momento en nos quedamos sin nada más que decir. Entonces, Lapis me miró fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules, y me dijo sin ningún tipo de pena.

\- Te has puesto muy guapo, primito. ¡Y cómo has crecido! Seguramente debes tener muchas admiradoras.

Su mirada tan especial hacia que yo me pusiera nervioso. Me costó trabajo encontrar palabras para contestarle.

\- La verdad, no. Ya sabes, como no soy deportista, ni me comporto como un idiota...

\- Lo sé. Mis tíos los han criado a ustedes tres super sanos. Pero, ¡oye! Seguramente hará alguna chica interesada, no me vas a decir que no... O tú eres el que no está interesado.

A mí se me subieron todos los colores a la cara. Me daba pena confesar que era bastante tonto con las mujeres.

\- ¡No!, claro que sí lo estoy. Hay una chica que se llama Garnet, pero...

\- Espera. ¡Espera un minuto! -dijo Lapis-. ¿Te refieres a Garnet? ¿La hermanita menor de Rubí?

\- Ahh... Si estamos hablando de la misma Rubí, entonces sí.

\- ¡Uy, Steven! ¡Esa chavita es un desmadre! Aparenta que no rompe un plato, pero se lleva la vajilla completa. No sabes en la que te estás metiendo.

Yo la miraba, incrédulo. ¿De verdad Garnet era así? Nosotros la veíamos tan modosita y bien portada.

\- ¿En serio? La verdad, no parece que hablemos de la misma persona, Lapis.

\- ¡Claro que es ella! ¿Cuántas Garnet crees que puede haber por ahí? No, Steven. Ni caso te va a hacer. A esa chamaca le gustan los hombres bien corriditos. Y tú apenas estarás dando tus primeros besos, ¿no?

\- Ehh...

Lapis me miró sorprendida. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Y yo me puse bien colorado.

\- Ay, Steven. ¿De verdad, no has besado a ninguna chica?

\- N-noo...

\- Mmm. Como que no lo puedo creer, Steven. Eres muy guapo. Seguramente eres demasiado tímido.

\- Creo que... la cosa va por ahí.

\- ¡Pero no tienes por qué ser tan tímido, Steven! Estoy segura de que a muchas les pareces atractivo. A mí, por ejemplo.

Yo me quedé de una pieza cuando dijo eso. Y sobre todo, porque acarició una de mis mejillas cuando lo hizo, pero no se detuvo ahí. Acercó su bellísima cara a la mía, y pasó la punta de sus dedos por mis labios.

\- Mira nada más, este labiecito tan gordito y sabroso. ¿Cómo puede una chica dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarlo?

Ay dios... de verdad, sentí una sensación muy rara. Como si se me estuvieran cayendo los calzones. Supongo que un corderito sentiría lo mismo frente a una cobra venenosa que se balancea justo frente a él.

\- Tus labios me gustan mucho, Steven. ¿Me dejas probar?

Se me escapó un suspiro. Un jadeo, más bien. Y mi experta primita supo inmediatamente lo que eso significaba. Su sonrisa incitadora no le pedía nada a las de las actrices de las series que me gustaba ver. Y yo me quedé ahí, hecho todo un idiota mientras ella acercaba sus labios a los míos...

¿Les gustan las caricaturas de los Looney Tunes? ¿Alguna vez vieron el episodio en el que una espía hermosísima besa en la boca al pato Daffy?

Bueno, pues lo que le pasó al pato Daffy fue exactamente lo que yo sentí. Una explosión de todos mis sentidos. Por un momento, no supe dónde estaba. Y solo me recuperé hasta que Lapis se separó de mí.

Mi hermosa prima soltó una risita cuando vio mi cara.  

\- Me encantas, Steven. Tus labios son tan suavecitos. Y tú eres tan inocente... ¿Te molesta que tu prima te esté pervirtiendo?

\- N-no. Para nada -suspiré-. ¡Ay Lapis!... Qué bonito fue.

Lapis sonrió. ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tiene mi prima! Casi tanto como la de mi Peri.

\- ¿De verdad te gustó? Entonces, ¿no te molestaría que lo vuelva a hacer?

No podía creerlo. ¡La más bonita de mis primas quería besarse conmigo! Sé que soy torpe y tímido, pero no soy un estúpido. Recuerdo que ahora fui yo quien acarició su lindo rostro, y ella tomó mis manos con las suyas.

Aquella tarde, mi hermosa prima me dio un curso extraintensivo de toda clase de besos. Sin duda alguna que dejé para siempre mi niñez atrás.

***

Ahora lo saben todo. ¿Verdad que me porté como un idiota con Peri?

Será que la quiero tanto, que me da tanta ternura...

Los besos de Lapis fueron deliciosos. Pero ahora, solo puedo pensar en el beso de mi querida hermanita.

Si tuviera que elegir quién quisiera que estuviera conmigo en este momento, en mi habitación solitaria, mi cabeza y mi corazón se dividirían.

Mi cabeza me pediría a Lapis. Belleza y placer casi sin riesgos. Lo mejor del mundo, ¿no?

Pero mi corazón... Mi corazón me pediría a mi querida hermanita. Al pequeño lucero que ha iluminado mi vida desde hace doce años. Y que solo ayer descubrí cuánto la quiero y la deseo.


	3. Una tarde a solas

¿Les dije alguna vez que mi hermana Peridot es inteligente? ¿Sí?

Pues les mentí. No es verdad. No es inteligente.

La realidad, es que mi hermanita Peridot es una genio. 

Una auténtica genio. Esa es la verdad, y no les estoy exagerando ni un poquito.

Vean ustedes: ayer fue  hacer un trabajo con sus amigas. Era un proyecto para la feria de ciencias. Se tardaron unas pocas horas; y hoy Peridot llegó feliz, porque ganaron el primer lugar.

¡La hubieran visto! Llegó abrazándonos y besándonos a todos. Especialmente a mí. Tanto, que incluso mi mamá nos miraba de reojo, y nos dijo:

\- ¡Uy! Pero qué amorosos están esos dos nenes. ¡Y eso que hace unos días, Peridot se quejaba de que ya no la querías, Steven!

Connie y mi papá nada más se reían. Pero yo me puse rojo, más rojo que un camarón cocido. Porque Peridot me besó dos veces en los labios, y se pegaba a mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido una enamorada, más que una hermana.

De verdad, ¿mi familia no se da cuenta? ¿O de plano no les importa?

 Pero tengo que ser sincero: me gustó. Y mucho.

***

\- Por favor, hermanito. ¿No vas a recompensar a la ganadora? ¿No me merezco que mi querido hermanito me dé un premio?

Yo estaba sudando frío. Una cosa es fantasear con todo lo que les contaba ayer, y otra cosa que estuviera ocurriendo en la vida real. Y lo malo... o lo bueno... era que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

Mis papás salieron de compras, y Connie fue a pasar la tarde con sus amigas. Cuando eso sucede, ya sé que no regresarán por lo menos en cinco horas. Quisieron llevarse a Peridot y festejarla por su victoria, pero ella les dijo que estaba muy cansada por la feria de esa mañana, y que prefería quedarse conmigo.

¿Acaso ellos se sonrieron, o solo fue mi imaginación?

Yo me fui a mi cuarto inmediatamente, sin esperar a que Peridot quisiera venir conmigo. Cuando cerré, pegué mi oído a la puerta; y escuché que también se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de ella. No supe si sentir alivio o decepción.

¿Fue casualidad que no pusiera el seguro de mi puerta? ¿O fue una trampa de mi mente subconsciente?

El caso es que me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Creo que empezaba a quedarme dormido; porque no escuché el momento en que Peridot entró al cuarto. Debe haberse acercado bien despacito a la cama, porque solo percibí su presencia cuando puso una mano sobre mi pecho.

\- Hola, hermanito -me dijo con una vocecita sensual y melodiosa.

Yo abrí los ojos... Y me quedé bien estúpido. No me escurría la baba, pero casi.

Peridot tenía puesto un top que dejaba ver su abdomen planito hasta el ombligo, y una licra que le cubría más o menos a la mitad de los muslos. Parecía no llevar sostén, porque sus pezones se traslucían perfectamente a través de la gruesa tela del top.

¿Cuándo demonios le habían comprado esa ropa?

Bueno... lo reconozco. Es simple ropa de ejercicio. Pero en el cuerpo de Peridot parecía tan reveladora como un bikini brasileño.

Qué hermosura. De verdad. 

Me dejó completamente sin habla. Juro que yo no quería verla, pero me era imposible despegar la vista de las suaves curvas de aquel cuerpo preadolescente.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan bonita? ¿Tan... deseable?

Con todas las proporciones guardadas, su cuerpo no le pedía nada al de Connie. Y era mucho más lindo que el de Lapis. No cabe duda que heredó todo de mamá.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, hermanito? -dijo Peridot, poniendo las manos en sus generosas caderas. 

Dios santo... La naturaleza se equivoca. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña que aún no cumple trece años luzca tan...  

Perdón. Se me vino una palabra a la mente. Pero no me gusta utilizarla para describir a mi Peri.

Ella no esperó a que le contestara. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y abrazó sus piernas.

Dios mío... Qué muslos. 

No son demasiado gruesos, porque todo en mi preciosa hermanita está en perfecta proporción con su estatura. Pero su piel... lucía tan sedosa y acariciable.

\- Al menos puedo sentarme a tu lado, ¿verdad? Quiero pasar la tarde con mi hermanito.

\- C-claro -dije yo.

¡Mierda! No podía apartar mi vista de sus piernas, de sus brazos desnudos. De sus hermosas manos y su preciosa carita.

¡Maldita sea mi mente!

¿Ya les dije que Peri usa lentes? Pues sí. No tienen mucha graduación, y los usa solamente para leer. Pero escogió un diseño que resalta toda la belleza de su cara. Se ve todavía más hermosa con lentes, y la muy perversa debe saberlo; porque justo ahora venía con ellos.

\- ¿Vas a dormir? Porque si lo vas a hacer, me quiero dormir al lado tuyo.

\- Si... quiero dormir un poco, Peri.

\- Entonces, hazme sitio. 

Así lo hice, y Peridot se acomodó a mi lado. La temperatura del cuarto había empezado a subir, creo yo. Porque estaba sudando.

Al parecer, a ella también le dio calor. Me pidió permiso para poner el ventilador. Yo le dije que sí, y ella se levantó para encenderlo.

Era un pequeño ventilador de pedestal que no llegaba al nivel de la cama, así que tuvo que agacharse para encenderlo. Y lo hizo de tal manera que tuve una visión plena de su hermoso y redondeado trasero... ¡Madre mía!

Ahora tenía otro problema. Mi "amiguito" comenzó a responder. Y como la naturaleza me dotó con cierta generosidad, era perfectamente visible a través de la tela de mi bermuda.

Peridot vino a acostarse a mi lado, dando una ojeada aparentemente casual a la tienda de campaña que se estaba formando en mi bermuda. Se sonrió, y se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Que descanses, hermanito -me dijo y me dio la espalda.

Imposible no quedarme un rato viendo el espectáculo. ¡Qué trasero más hermoso! Ni siquiera el de Connie o el de mi mamá se veían tan redonditos... Tan acariciables.

Solo había una manera de sustraerme. Cerré los ojos y procuré concentrarme en conciliar el sueño.

Pero no pude. Mi hermanita respiraba acompasadamente a mi lado. Abrí los ojos un momento, y me di cuenta de que había cambiado de posición. Ahora estaba boca arriba, con su preciosa boca entreabierta. Sus  pezoncitos destacaban a través de la tela del top. Y ese vientre tan hermoso...

Ya desde hacía un rato, mi pene sentía un fuerte escozor. Y la vista de tanta belleza no había hecho más que aumentar ese ardor tan torturante. Al parecer, mi hermanita se había dormido de verdad, así que empecé a frotarme por arriba de la tela de la bermuda.

Sentí que me relajaba un poco, pero sabía muy bien que no podría terminar. Tal vez pudiera ir al baño sin que ella se despertara.

Me disponía a hacerlo, pero en ese momento, Peri se dio la vuelta y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba enconchada contra mí, y me sonreía pícaramente.

\- Hermanito, ¿por qué nos hacemos tontos? Ninguno de los dos tiene sueño. Y yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar tus labios, cariño.

"Y yo tus labios, y todo lo demás, mi amor", pensé. Pero obviamente no me atrevía a decirlo. Para ser franco, la reacción de Peri me asustó un poco. Perdí inmediatamente parte de mi erección.

MI hermana no se fijó en eso. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi cara con una de sus preciosas manos. Me miraba de una manera... No sé describirla bien. Era tierna, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo de deseo contenido. Su boca entreabierta. Una mirada de ruego...

Deseo, amor y ternura. ¿Alguien puede contra esa combinación?

Yo no pude. 

SI alguna vez tuve escrúpulos, si alguna vez tuve moral... desaparecieron por completo en ese instante.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la tenía entre mis brazos otra vez. Así de costado, nos abrazamos y mis manos quedaron alrededor de esa cintura tan fina. ¡Qué piel tan suave tiene Peri! Parecía pedir el toque de mis dedos. Ella rodeó mi espalda hasta donde sus brazos le permitieron. Sus senos se aplastaron contra la delgada tela de mi camiseta, y nuestras bocas se acercaron a nuestros rostros anhelantes.

Me desconecté, esa es la verdad. ¿Alguna vez han sentido cómo el amor y la ternura se transforman en deseo? Yo tenía en mis brazos a una de las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida. Y su rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca entreabierta y esos ojazos verdes se veían tan lindos y tiernos... 

Cuando sentí su aliento, la suavidad y calor de aquel cuerpo maravilloso, todo cambió en un instante.  Me volví un puro deseo. Un anhelo de tocarla, de estrecharla... de besar esa piel y esa boquita perfecta; tan roja y bien perfilada sin una gota de maquillaje...

\- Hermanito... Te quiero mucho. Bésame, por favor. ¡Bésame!

Y así lo hice. Júzguenme, si quieren; pero ya los hubiera querido ver en mi lugar. Con tanto amor, deseo y belleza justo al alcance de sus manos.

No me apresuré. No sé qué instinto o qué sabiduría oculta en mi cuerpo me ayudó en ese momento. Comencé besando suavemente sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla. Hubiera besado sus ojos, si no llevara los lentes. Y solo poco a poco me acerqué a la flor de sus labios. La besé con delicadeza... con dulzura. Hice todo lo que no pude hacer el día en que nos besamos por primera vez. Todo lo que Lapis me enseño, y todo lo que yo mismo no tenía idea que sabía.

Y Peri... mi Peri también me enseñó cosas sobre las que yo no tenía la menor idea. Succionaba mis labios, los mordía suavemente, los tocaba con su lengua... Imposible saber en dónde había aprendido todas esas cosas.  Conociéndola como la conozco, es posible que haya visto algún tutorial en Internet. Y como es tan inteligente y aprende tan rápido...

¡Ay! Pero en ese momento, no me importaba en absoluto... 

Perdón. Perdón si me he vuelto un puro suspiro, pero estoy recordando. Me siento como si lo volviera a vivir. ¡Dios! La sesión de besos con Lapis no tenía ninguna comparación con esto. Con Lapis era puro deseo y placer. Pero yo tenía en mis brazos a Peri. ¡Mi Peri! Mi amor... 

Por dios, ¿por qué hasta ahora supe que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿De mi hermanita menor?

No saben cómo me arrepiento por haberla tratado tan mal, durante tanto tiempo.

***

 

Qué curioso. Mi primer beso fue la búsqueda del placer. Simple ansia y calentura. En mi segundo beso, eso también influyo. Pero sobre todo, ganaron los nervios y la sorpresa.

Ahora, que creía saber lo que era un beso de verdad, resulta que no tenía ni una remotísima idea.

"Es mucho mejor con amor", escuche una vez, cuando alguien hablaba de los besos y el sexo. Y por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba. Pero ahora lo supe. Lo había descubierto en los brazos de Peri.

¿Alguna vez han besado una boca con ganas de permanecer ahí para siempre? ¿Sintiendo que estarían felices de morir en ese momento, y con esa sensación?

Si no les ha ocurrido, se los deseo. Ojalá les ocurra. Se los deseo de todo corazón.

Peri y yo perdimos la noción del tiempo y del espacio. De verdad, el beso se volvió tan tierno... Nuestros labios se deslizaban suavecito, lentamente; haciéndome sentir delicioso. Por momentos abría los ojos para ver el lindo rostro de mi hermanita frente a mí, y me sentía invadido por una nueva oleada de ternura y deseo. Apenas hacíamos breves pausas para respirar y volver a comenzar. Las caricias... las sonrisas anhelantes... muestras manos deslizándose por nuestros cuerpos febriles

Mentiría si dijera que no llegué a desear algo más. Claro que sí. Voy a sonar como un degenerado, pero mis manos recorrieron toda la espalda y el hermoso trasero de mi hermanita. Y ella se pegaba más a mí para hacer lo mismo. 

La mano de los seres humanos es maravillosa. Cuando acariciaba las nalgas de Peri, podía sentir tanto la ropa como la piel que llenaba mis manos. Ya no tengo palabras para describir esa sensación, pero sí puedo recordarla. Si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo sentir como si su piel volviera a llenar mis manos...

Pero confieso que también tuve miedo. No sé... mi propia mente me impedía ir más allá. No sé si era la conciencia de que Peri es mi hermana, o lo pequeña y frágil que se veía. Parecía una niña con el cuerpo de una mujer. Quizá fue el regreso de la culpa y mi bien escasa moralidad, que creía extraviadas por completo un rato antes. 

Lo que haya sido, me impidió ir más allá. Me deleité con sus besos, su calor; el suavísimo contacto de la piel de sus brazos y su espalda. Y ella se conformó con eso... o al menos eso, creí en un principio.

Por fin llegó el momento en que nos calmamos un poco. Mi linda Peri se refugió en mis brazos, pegando su rostro a mi pecho. Yo le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y su sedosa cabellera rubia. Estuvimos así unos minutos, y luego Peri me miró. ¡Se veía tan tierna! Su hermosa sonrisa me llegó al alma.

\- Te amo, hermanito -susurró.

Yo no pude menos que contestarle del mismo modo.

\- Yo también te amo, Peri.

\- ¿De verdad, hermanito? 

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero.

¡Me miraba con tanta ternura! Sus ojitos verdes se nublaron, y me abrazó muy, muy fuerte.

\- No sabes que feliz me siento por eso. Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a pensar que ya no me querías.

¡Ay! Eso me dolió tanto... Porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. De todos modos, tenía que preguntarle.

\- ¡No, hermanita; no! ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Es que... -ella dejó de mirarme, y pegó su cabeza a mi pecho-. Un poco después de que cumpliste doce años, tú... comenzaste a ignorarme. A regañarme. Siempre habíamos estado juntos, siempre  compartimos todas las cosas. Hasta nos bañábamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Claro. Cuando éramos muy pequeños.

\- Sí. Pero eran tantas cosas las que compartíamos. Y entonces, un buen día... ¡Pum! Todo se acabó...

Peri se detuvo y escuché que sollozaba bajito. ¡Dios! Eso me partió el corazón.

\- No, Peri. Peri... Por favor, no llores.

\- Perdón, hermanito... ¡No puedo evitarlo! Así como ahora, lloré muchas veces en mi cuarto. Tú fuiste siempre mi único amigo. Mi confidente y mi protector. Nunca le tuve miedo a nada ni a nadie mientras tú estabas cerca. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí...

\- ¡Ay, Peri...

La abracé fuerte contra mí. Después me miró, y yo comencé a secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Me dolía tanto verla así, que estuve a punto de llorar también.

\- Steven, hermanito... No confío en nadie de la familia. Solo en ti. Connie nos ha tratado bien. Mamá y papá también, pero... ¿Alguna vez has hablado con ellos en serio? ¿De las cosas que te preocupan?

Hice un esfuerzo de memoria, y no me fue difícil entender lo que Peri quería decir. Algo de razón tenía, pero sí... Mi padre era alguien más o menos confiable. Así se lo dije a ella.

\- Pues conmigo no -me contestó con una mueca-. A veces pienso que ninguno me quiere. O que no les importo. Hacen como que me escuchan, pero sus ademanes... Su voz... Ninguno me toma en serio. No sé si será porque les hablo de cosas que no entienden; o porque creen que soy muy chica para tratar ciertos temas. Antes de que... nos distanciáramos, tú eras el único que me hacía caso, hermanito.

¡Dios de todos los universos!

\- Peri, chiquita... -dije, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Te juro que eso no volverá a pasar. No sabes cómo... me arrepiento de todo lo que te ignoré. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa, hermanita? Tú eres para mí como la joya de esta familia.

Peri sonrió, y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Y luego me atacó con sus besos. 

La saliva se mezcló con el sabor de las lágrimas. Esa ha sido la primera vez que he probado ese sabor, y ojalá nunca tenga que hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero pronto eso ya no tuvo importancia, porque volvimos a enfrascarnos en una sesión de besos, todavía más hermosa que la primera. Me es muy difícil explicar qué me pasó esta vez. ¿Me creerían si les digo que sentí muy poco deseo real? Deseo sexual, quiero decir.

La primera vez, tuve que controlarme. Esta vez, no hizo falta. Era como si hablara con Peri en un lenguaje misterioso que solo podía expresar con mis besos y mis caricias. Como si... ¿Cómo lo explico? Como si cada beso y cada caricia fueran una sílaba o una letra de la frase: "Aquí estoy. Te amo, te adoro, y nunca jamás quiero abandonarte. Siempre podrás contar conmigo".

Perdónenme si suena raro o confuso, pero es muy difícil poner en palabras lo que sentía. En mi poca experiencia y por lo que he visto en los libros y la tele, para mucha gente, los besos en la boca con caricias significan pasión y deseo.  Por mi parte, no había casi nada de eso en ese momento. Quería que mi hermanita me sintiera a mí como una parte de ella; como alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente, y se preocuparía porque siempre estuviera feliz.

No supimos en qué momento nos dormimos. Lo único que recuerdo es que, en una pausa para respirar, Peri cerró los ojos y yo también lo hice. Luego, no supe nada más. 

***

 

Me despertó el contacto de unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Algo tan sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, y tan delicado como una nube de cielo.

Peri me estaba besando otra vez. Y se reía.

¡Qué hermosa risa la de mi hermanita! Daría lo que fuera por escucharla siempre.

\- Despierta, dormilón -me dijo juguetona-. Parece que nos dormimos un rato.

Ella estaba agachada sobre mí, y parada fuera de la cama. Como si regresara de algún lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? -le pregunté, haciendo esfuerzos por despertar.

\- Parece que más o menos un hora. No te apures. Tenemos casi otras dos horas para nosotros.

Me sonrió. Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos y sus movimientos me recordaron algo. El hermoso cuerpo de mi hermana sobre mi cama, me parecía el de una gatita mimosa. No sé... esa forma de moverse. De acercarse poco a poco a mí... 

Me sentí encantado con esa visión. Se deslizó a mis brazos, y yo la tomé rápidamente entre los míos. Inmediatamente comenzamos a besarnos, y nuestras manos a recorrer nuestra anatomía con mucha mayor libertad.

Yo mismo me sorprendí, pero recuerdo que leí alguna vez que cuando hablamos de amor, hablamos también de sexualidad. Seguramente eso era lo que nos estaba pasando. Claro, seguro contribuía nuestra propia perversidad. Nuestro deseo, y el hecho de habernos dicho claramente lo mucho que nos amábamos. Estábamos olvidando que éramos hermanos, para pasar a ser solamente una pareja de enamorados.

¿Será que por eso no me sorprendió tanto lo que pasó?

Verán: cuando despierto, aunque sea de una siesta corta, mi "mejor amigo" se despierta siempre en pie de guerra. Y esta vez, el contacto del tibio y fragante cuerpo de mi hermanita lo pusieron aún más frenético. Mi erección era monumental, y Peri estaba tan pegada a mí que no pudo menos que sentirla. Y no solo no se incomodó, sino que se pegó todavía más a mí. Podía sentir claramente sus pezones erectos a través de la tela de nuestra ropa. 

Unos momentos después, dejó de besarme y se separó un poco. Se había quitado los lentes, y por eso vi claramente que todo su rostro se puso rojo.

\- Hermanito, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, Peri. Lo que tú quieras.

Vaciló un instante. Jugaba con sus manos; era evidente que estaba nerviosa.

\- Me dejarías... ver tu...

Se detuvo, y creo que mi mente empezó a imaginarse lo que deseaba. Lo chistoso, es que comencé a sentirme excitado por eso. La verdad es que hice muy poco por detener las cosas

Maldición... Debería darme pena. Pero la verdad es que no me dio mucha. Y aunque ahora me siento avergonzado, estoy seguro de que lo volvería a hacer.

\- Mi... -comencé a repetir para apremiarla.

\- Tu...

¡Pobrecita! Se puso todavía más roja...

Pero lo que hizo sí me sorprendió. ¡Puso su mano sobre mi pene!

\- Esto. -dijo solamente.

¡Rayos! ¿De verdad le daba más pena decir la palabra que tocarme el pene?

Al parecer, así era... Porque no quitó la mano inmediatamente. Y lo peor... Yo tampoco hice nada por quitarme.

No cabe duda de que la razón es una cosa y los sentimientos son otra. Porque sí me puse colorado, y tuve el suficiente pudor para protestar.

\- ¡Peri! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- En serio, hermanito. ¿Me lo podrías enseñar? Es que... he visto muchos en fotografía. Pero nunca uno... real.

Ahora estaba más roja que un tomate. Pero... seguía si retirar la mano de ahí.

Y yo sin hacer nada para que la quitara.

Qué locura, ¿verdad?

Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue una de mis clásicas preguntas idiotas.

\- ¿Dónde has visto fotos de eso?

Lo peor que pude haber dicho, porque ella recuperó completamente sus bríos.

\- ¡En Internet, hombre! Donde se averiguan todas las cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas viendo eso?

¿Se dan cuenta de lo estúpido e hipócrita que sonaba ese remedo de interrogatorio? Porque Peri, como es obvio, se dio cuenta enseguida.

\- ¡Vamos, Steven! ¿Por qué una mujer no puede tener curiosidad por el sexo, o por las partes del cuerpo del hombre? Piensa de una vez. Si un día van a meter una cosa de esas en tu cuerpo, harías bien en averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ella, ¿o no?

Uy... me quede sin respuesta. ¿Ustedes podrían negarle que tenía razón?

Creo que en el fondo, yo tampoco. Pero el lado estúpido de mi mente no cejaba fácilmente en su empeño.

\- Pero es que... Estás muy chiquita para...

\- Steven.... ¡Steven, hermanito adorado! -dijo tomando mi cara y dándome suaves cachetadas con sus manitas-. Voy a cumplir trece. ¡Mira mi cuerpo! ¡Óyeme hablar! ¿Así habla y luce una niña?

¡Pum! Juego, set y partido para Peri. Escrúpulos de Steven derrotados por blanqueada.

\- Bueno... Si te digo que sí... ¿te conformas con solo verlo?

Juro que la oí suspirar. Su voz temblaba de una manera rara.

\- Sí.

\- Está bien. Hazme un poco de sitio.

Ella se deslizó unos centímetros mientras yo comenzaba a desabotonar mi bermuda. Se puso colorada hasta de los brazos y el pecho. Yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. 

¿Por qué decidí quitarme el short por completo? 

Lo deslicé por mis piernas, mientras Peri me miraba como si  _no pudiera_ ver para otro lado.

 Y justo cuando me lo quité, escuchamos la voz de Connie gritando a todo pulmón:

\- ¡Steven, Peridot! ¡Ya llegué!

-  ¡Maldita zorra inoportuna! -gritó Peri, sin poder contenerse. Se tapó la boca enseguida, pero eso fue suficiente para que Connie se diera cuenta de que los dos estábamos en mi cuarto.

Peri y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. El corazón se nos había caído a los pies.

\- ¿Están en el cuarto de Steven? -dijo nuestra hermana, y comenzó a tocar a la puerta.

¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer ahora?

 


	4. Lazos familiares

No había dónde esconderse. Nuestros roperos y libreros son pequeños, y bajo mi cama tenía un lío de aparatos, pesas y zapatos malolientes.

Para nuestra suerte, a Peridot se le ocurrió rápidamente lo que podíamos hacer. Se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y con señas me hizo la indicación de que abriera. Ella era lo suficientemente delgada para que, al abrir la puerta, no fuera evidente que había alguien detrás.

\- ¡Ya voy, Connie! ¡Espérame! -grité, e hice esfuerzos por poner mi mejor cara de desvelado.

Y me fui a abrir. Solamente lo suficiente para que Connie pudiera verme entero sin lastimar a Peri.

\- Hola, hermanito -dijo ella, alegremente -. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

\- Sí -dije con una media sonrisa y frotándome los ojos-. Ya sabes que me cuesta un poco de trabajo despertarme.

\- Pues ya no deberías dormir más. Son casi las 7 de la noche -dijo, con las manos en las caderas-. Oye... ¿Peri no está aquí contigo? Juraría que la oí gritar desde aquí adentro.

\- No -contesté, intentando que mi voz sonara firme.

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Y más, cuando me di cuenta de la mirada de sospecha de mi hermana mayor. Miró hacia adentro de la habitación durante varios segundos, y por fin pareció darse por satisfecha. 

\- Está bien. Oye... Y que te pones bien cómodo para dormir, ¿no? 

Mi hermosa hermana mayor me miraba de arriba a abajo. Y solo entonces recordé que no llevaba mi bermuda puesta... 

Me puse de todos colores, y más cuando ella se quedó con la mirada fija en mi entrepierna. 

Fue muy raro. Me veía de una manera extraña. No estaba enojada,  ni sorprendida, ni asustada. No tengo idea de qué sería. Solo me di cuenta de que se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sonrió de una manera especial. 

\- Uy. Mi hermanito ha crecido mucho. Y de todas partes. Nada más porque me urge conectarme a Internet, sino, en este momento te hacía otro ataque de cosquillas. 

Se río cuando vio mi cara de asombro y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, se detuvo un momento para decirme:

\- Ponte short. Si Peridot te ve así, se va a morir del susto. 

\- Maldita zorra... - oí que murmuraba tras la puerta. 

***

Ya pasaron un par de días desde lo último que les conté. Peri y yo hemos estado muy ocupados y nos hemos visto muy poco. Estamos en evaluaciones, y aunque los exámenes no son difíciles, los malditos proyectos nos tienen bien ocupados. Hemos coincidido poco, y apenas nos hemos podido robar algunos besos apresurados. 

¿Saben una cosa? Desde aquella tarde, mi necesidad de estar con Peri ha aumentado mucho. Desde ese día, siento que necesito sus besos. Quiero abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo, aspirar su aroma delicioso... Y creo que ella siente lo mismo. Cuando podemos abrazarnos y besarnos, siento que su cuerpo tiembla de la emoción. Suspira tanto como yo, y nos prometemos que cuando estemos desocupados, volveremos a pasar tiempo juntos. 

En cambio, Connie ya terminó su semestre en la Universidad. Y todo parece indicar que esta vez no hizo planes y pasará las vacaciones en casa. 

Hoy me siento tan feliz y emocionado como culpable. Bueno... Culpable no. Tengo la sensación de jugar con fuego. Lo de hoy fue muy bonito... muy excitante, pero muy arriesgado. Ojalá pronto tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, con mayor tranquilidad. 

Pero será mejor que me explique. 

En la tarde, estuve varias horas trabajando en mi cuarto. Peri estaba en el suyo, y nuestros padres salieron. Fui a la cocina para beber algo y estirar las piernas. Luego me fui al baño, y para eso hay que pasar por el cuarto de mis padres y el de Connie. 

Como es lógico, el cuarto de mis padres estaba abierto y vacío. Pero Connie tenía la puerta entreabierta y se oían risitas.  Eso era en verdad muy raro, porque a ella le gusta la privacidad tanto como a Peri y a mí. 

Hice una mueca de desagrado y me sentí molesto, porque creí que se le había ocurrido meter a la casa a uno de los imbéciles con los que anda. De veras que nunca entenderé cómo es que algunas mujeres tan hermosas e inteligentes como Connie, andan con patanes estúpidos, pero en fin. 

Estaba por pasar de largo, pero en el último momento volteé, y me quedé paralizado cuando vi a mi hermosa prima Lapis sentada en la cama. 

Me puse muy contento. Desde que empecé a besarme con Peri, ya no había pensado en Lapis para nada. ¿Qué ingrato, verdad? Después de todo, ella me enseñó a besar. Y tanto yo como Peri gozamos mucho con lo que aprendí de ella. 

Ya iba yo a tocar la puerta para que me permitieran pasar y saludar a Lapis. Pero en ese momento, tuve una visión que hizo que se me cayera la quijada hasta el piso. 

Connie estaba frente a Lapis; vestida solamente con un bikini brasileño rojo, precioso y super atrevido, que dejaba ver casi desnudo el maravilloso cuerpo de mi hermana mayor. 

Dios mío... 

Les juro que no exagero. Connie es un verdadero monumento. El bikini no tapaba absolutamente nada de sus más que voluminosas nalgas. Sus muslos gruesos, bien torneados, y el contraste con esa cintura delgada y su vientre plano... 

Los triángulos del bikini apenas tapaban un poco más que sus pezones. ¡Qué senos tan increíbles! No sé muy bien qué significa, pero alguna vez escuché que la talla de su copa es D. Yo lo único que entiendo es que son muy grandes. 

Ya se imaginan que mi amiguito se puso en pie de guerra con el espectáculo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría después. 

\- Connie...  - dijo Lapis, y tenía sus ojos tan abiertos. Hagan de cuenta que era un hombre el que miraba a mi hermana-. Con ese bikini en la playa, no te van a dejar tranquila. 

\- No lo voy a usar para la playa. Es para seducirlo. A él.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Lapis, y parecía muy sorprendida -. ¿Y el veto familiar? Creí que solo la chiquita tenía... derechos. 

¿Derechos? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? 

\- No hay problema. El veto ya no existe. Terminó hace poquito. 

\- Y tú quieres ser la primera, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una putita golosa! 

Ante mis ojos de sorpresa, Lapis se incorporó un momento y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Connie nada más se rio, y mi hermosa primita siguió hablando. 

\- ¿Qué ya te cansaste de mi tío? ¿Y tus novios? 

\- ¡Ellos son unos idiotas! Están bien para un ratito, pero nada más. Y de papá es imposible cansarse. Seguro que tú lo sabes bien, pirujita. 

\- Tienes razón - contestó Lapis, y se puso roja. 

Yo sentí como si el corazón se me subiera a la boca. ¡Mi hermana y mi prima tenían sexo con mi papá! Dios, Peri tenía razón. Somos una familia de pervertidos. 

\- ¿No será demasiado para él? 

\- ¡Cómo crees! Yo lo quiero mucho, y se lo merece. Deberías ver lo que tiene entre las piernas. 

Así que Connie iba tras de otro. No pude evitar pensar quién iba a ser el afortunado que se comería ese precioso bombón de chocolate. 

\- No es mala idea. Ya lo veré y lo probaré algún día, seguro. Pero me refiero a que se va a impresionar demasiado, primita. Con ese cuerpazo que te cargas, hasta yo siento que se me humedece la puchita. 

Dios. ¿De verdad Lapis estaba diciendo eso? 

Apenas podía creerlo. Y fue peor cuando escuché la respuesta de Connie. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Lapis, puso las manos en sus caderas y bajo su cuerpo casi hasta que sus senos estuvieron frente a la nariz de mi prima. 

\- ¿De veras, linda? ¿Todavía te gusto? 

\- Claro que sí, perrita. Estás más hermosa que nunca. 

Casi me desmayo cuando vi que Lapis abrazaba el generoso trasero de mi hermana, y mordió uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela del bikini. Connie se rio, y se sentó casi en sus piernas para darle un beso en la boca. 

\- Ven aquí, preciosa. Hace mucho tiempo que no te disfruto. 

Ay dios mío.... Ay, dios mío. ¿Ellas iban a... 

Comenzaron a besarse con tal intensidad, que me di cuenta de que Peri y yo todavía teníamos mucho que aprender. Ay... Esas lenguas y esos labios, caray. Me quedé como idiota viendo cómo se besaban, se lamian, se chupaban y se mordían. 

Me da mucha vergüenza confesarlo, pero mi mano desabotonó la bragueta de mi bermuda y extraje a mi amiguito de su encierro. La verdad es que estaba tan erecto que la trusa me lastimaba. Comencé a cascármela, mientras aquellas preciosidades se quitaban toda la ropa y se besaban y chupaban por todos lados. 

La verdad es que he visto muchos videos de pornografía, pero siempre de hombres con mujeres. El lesbianismo nunca me había llamado la atención... Hasta ese día. 

Todo era hermoso, increíble y diferente. Había tanta pasión y deseo, pero todo era suave y delicado. Esa manera de besar, de acariciar. Esos gemidos de placer... ¡Ay, me parece que todavía los estoy oyendo! Y perdón, pero con eso de que recordar es volver a vivir...  

Perdón. No me tardo. Tengo que ir a un lugar a donde nadie puede ir por mí... 

***

Uf... Disculpen de nuevo. Ya con la cabeza fría, puedo acabarles de contar. 

El caso es que yo estaba ahí, cascándome una paja monstruosa, mientras mi hermana y mi prima me brindaban sin saber el espectáculo de mi vida. ¡Qué hermosas se ven las mujeres cuando hacen el amor! Se mueven con una gracia... ¡Y qué habilidad, dios mío! Se ve que las dos tienen muchísimo tiempo haciendo el amor. Sabían bien donde besarse, morderse y hasta golpearse para aumentar su placer. 

Hubiera querido ver todo, pero aunque me dé pena, debo confesar que no lo resistí. Me estaba dando tan duro que sabía que eyacularía de un momento a otro. Por un momento no me importó, y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero un relámpago de lucidez surcó mi mente, y me di cuenta de que no podría explicar qué estaba haciendo allí, de mirón, masturbándome y dándole a la puerta una nueva capa de pintura blanca... 

Así que me fui al baño a terminar la obra. Allí di rienda suelta a mis gemidos de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, proyectando en mi mente la película que acababa de ver, y la verdad es que no tuve mucho cuidado de que todo terminara donde debiera. Estaba teniendo el orgasmo de mi vida, y no estaba como para fijarme en detallitos que podía corregir después. 

Al terminar, me sentí tan relajado como nunca en mi vida. Pero la sensación de relajación solo me duró unos segundos. 

Porque en la puerta del baño, estaba mi hermanita Peri. Y me miraba como si sus lindos ojos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas... 


	5. Encuentro en el baño

Me quedé paralizado, y Peri volvió a quedarse como hipnotizada mirando mi entrepierna. Esta vez, lo que veía no estaba cubierto por ninguna clase de prenda. Estaba viendo mi pene en toda su longitud y rigidez.  Yo me quedé tan atontado que ni siquiera atiné a cubrirme. Debimos habernos visto bastante cómicos, los dos paralizados y embobados como protagonistas de algún mal meme.  

Por una vez, puedo decir que fui el primero en reaccionar. Una reacción bastante simple y tonta, pero por lo menos fue sincera y echó a andar las cosas. 

\- Peri...

Y ella me siguió enseguida. Salió de su trance, me miró, y se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirme silencio.

Inmediatamente entró por completo al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se acercó a mí lenta, pero bien decidida. Quedó junto a mí. Volvió a mirar mi pene, y me dijo en voz baja, con un brillo en su mirada.

\- Entonces, así es el pene de un hombre... ¡Cielos, hermanito! Es mucho más hermoso de lo que se ve en las fotos. Y además... El tuyo parece ser muy grande.

Mi erección ya había bajado, tanto por los nervios como por el orgasmo de un momento antes. Todavía tenía un poco de semen en la cabeza del pene.

\- Te estabas masturbando, ¿verdad? - me dijo con una mirada burlona- ¿En quién estabas pensando, hermanito? Seguro que no era en mí.

Yo me puse rojo y aparte la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para que ella confirmara sus sospechas.

\- Olvídalo. ¡Prefiero no saber! -me dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír-. Ok. No me voy a molestar por eso. Pero me gustaría que me dieras algo a cambio.

Yo estaba tan apenado que cedí de inmediato. Ustedes juzgarán si fue una buena o mala idea.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Bueno -se detuvo un momento y vi que comenzaba a ponerse roja. Pero su voz sonó bien firme cuando me dijo: -. Quiero que me dejes tocarlo. Para examinarlo muy bien.

Cielos... Amigos, no sé cuántas cosas más vayan a pasar entre Peri y yo. Confió en que lo averiguaremos juntos. Pero creo que este ha sido el momento decisivo.  Aquel en el que pude detener las cosas. Pero...

La verdad, me sentí excitado. 

Sí. Suena muy pervertido, pero eso me pasó.

Sé que nada me justifica pero, ¿ustedes en mi lugar hubieran dejado pasar la oportunidad de que una niña tan hermosa y querida los tocará en su parte íntima? Yo sabía muy bien que ella jamás me acusaría. Jamás me chantajearía. Nos queremos demasiado como para que ella me haga eso. Y lo más importante: ella me lo estaba pidiendo.

\- Bueno... -todavía me detuve para mirarla un momento. Su hermosa carita tenía una expresión de ruego-. Está bien, hermanita.

Ella se puso tan feliz, que enseguida me echó los brazos al cuello y me besó ansiosamente en la boca.

\- ¡Gracias, hermanito! Solo espera un momento. Déjame acomodarme.

Lo que hizo fue bajar la tapa del inodoro. Se sentó en ella y me pidió que me acercara.

Lo hice, pero muy despacio. Me imagino que me creen si les digo que me temblaban las piernas. Pónganse en mi lugar. Era la primera vez que otra persona iba a tocar una parte tan íntima de mi cuerpo. Bueno... Seguro que mis padres lo hicieron al bañarme de niño, pero... Ustedes me entienden. Eso no cuenta.

Al fin estuve a su alcance, y Peri no perdió tiempo. Ella también estaba muy apenada. Lo sé, porque su carita estaba muy roja. Pero su deseo fue más fuerte que su pena, y pronto mi pene fue envuelto por esa manita tan suave y cálida...

Dios mío. ¡Dios mío!

Sé que para muchos, esto no calificaría como una primera experiencia sexual. Pero para mí lo fue. ¿Saben? Les confesaré algo muy íntimo. Yo tengo un verdadero fetiche por las manos femeninas. Me  encantan, y hasta me excitan las manos de las mujeres cuando son pequeñas, rellenitas y suaves. Las manitas de mi Peri lo son.

¿Se imaginan lo que sentí cuando tomó mi pene en su mano?

Mi mejor amigo empezó a ponerse duro de nuevo. Y a Peri le encantó esa reacción.

\- ¡Qué suave es la piel! Estas circuncidado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? -Peri me seguía sorprendiendo. Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía de esas cosas, pero era obvio, ¿no? -. Sí. Creo que desde que nací. Tenía... Quimosis, o algo así.

\- Fimosis, hermanito -corrigió ella, y comenzó una exploración que me puso la carne de gallina. Lo manipulaba con delicadeza, sin lastimarme y mirándolo bien de cerca por todas partes-. A ver, todo esto debe ser el glande... El frenillo... El tronco... El reborde de la corona...

Yo en este momento ya había recuperado parte de mi erección. Las manitas de seda de mi hermana habían hecho el milagro, a pesar del tremendo orgasmo que tuve solo unos minutos antes. Creo que a eso le llaman el efecto Culidye, o algo así.

Pero no me concentraba del todo. A pesar del seguro de la puerta tenía miedo. Ya habían estado cerca de descubrirnos una vez.

Solamente que Peri, bendita sea, tuvo una idea preciosa y genial.

\- Me encantaría que se te pusiera bien dura, hermanito -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo así, y bien de cerca.

Y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, como si me estuviera masturbando. Era agradable, pero bastante torpe, claro.

\- Creo que no lo hago muy bien, ¿verdad? -me dijo, un poco decepcionada. Pero en ese momento sus ojitos brillaron-. ¡Ya sé! Seguro que esto te ayudará.

No me dio tiempo ni para pensar. Peri soltó mi pene y enseguida se sacó la blusa. Con un movimiento igual de hábil, se quitó el sostén. Y así yo también tuve una primera vez con ella.

Oh, claro... Acababa de ver los senos desnudos de Lapis y Connie. Pero tan cerca.... Ay...

Dios mío. Qué preciosos son los pechos de las mujeres. Y qué preciosos son los pechos de mi Peri.

Redonditos, grandes... ¡Se veían tan suaves y acariciables! Y esos pezones rosaditos....

Otra vez... Dirán que soy de lo peor, pero... Me imaginé lo que sentiría de poner mis labios  sobre ellos. Me imaginé haciéndolo. Y mi pene comenzó a ponerse verdaderamente duro.

Peri estaba orgullosa de ellos, con toda razón. Los tomó entre sus manos y me guiñó un ojo con mucha coquetería.

\- ¿Te gustan, hermanito? ¡Oh, ya vi que sí! ¡Mira nada más esto!

Había visto mi tremenda erección, y se sintió tan entusiasmada que volvió a tomar mi pene entre sus manos.

Ya se imaginarán cómo nos excitamos los dos. Un hermoso rubor cubría la cara y los pechos de mi hermanita. Y se afanaba estimulando mi pene con las dos manos.

\- ¡Qué lindo se ve así tu pene, hermanito! Sabes, me gustaría... Ver cómo terminas.

Quizá crean que me sentí apenado otra vez. Pero la verdad es que en ese momento perdí toda mi vergüenza y escrúpulos. Los dos estábamos excitados. Ella me lo estaba pidiendo. ¿Por qué no iba a complacerla y disfrutar?

\- Está bien, preciosa. Si quieres ver cómo sale... Déjame hacerlo yo. Solo te pido que... me enseñes de nuevo tus senos.

\- Claro... Como tú quieras -dijo Peri mientras jadeaba y tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos.

¡Qué hermoso!

 Se veía a la vez tan sexy, tan hermosa e inocente. Una niña preciosa mostrando los pechos a su enamorado por primera vez.

Y claro, todos mis temores desaparecieron. Me consumió el deseo, y comencé a masturbarme con frenesí. Y entonces, hice algo que seguramente nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer de otra manera. Me acerqué hasta quedar junto a ella y comencé a frotar mi pene en sus senos.

Y mi Peri, bendita sea, no sólo no se opuso; sino que empezó a acariciar la cabeza y el frenillo de mi pene con sus pezones. 

\- Sí, hermanito... Si puedo ayudarte de esa manera... -me dijo entre jadeos.

  Ay... ¡Qué sensación! Sus pezones se lubricaron con los restos de semen que todavía tenía mi pene, y el contacto se convirtió en una tortura exquisita. 

Sí. Allí y esa vez, con mi hermosa Peri, aprendí que el placer puede doler. Convertirse en una tortura que no quieres que siga, pero a la vez no quieres que pare.    

Y si creen que yo era el único que lo disfrutaba, están muy equivocados. Peri estaba por lo menos tan excitada como yo. Su respiración se convirtió en una sinfonía de jadeos por lo menos tan intensos como los míos. Sin saber cómo, mi pene terminó en medio de sus pechos, y ella misma me hizo un hermoso canal para deslizar y frotar mi pene contra su piel. 

Ninguno de los dos perdíamos detalle. La cabeza de mi pene llegaba muy cerca de su barbilla, y ella bajó la cabeza para observarlo bien de cerca. Hubo un momento en que creí que se animaría a tocar la cabeza de mi pene con sus labios o lengua. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Tampoco hizo falta. Las emociones y el placer que mi hermosa hermanita me daba terminaron por hacer efecto. Sentí que venía la eyaculación, y retiré mi pene de sus senos para dirigirme rápido a la ducha, o el lavamanos. Pero mi hermanita me tomó de la pierna y me susurró con urgencia:

\- ¿Por qué te quitas?

\- Es que... voy a terminar...

\- Hazlo aquí, por favor. En mis pechos... Quiero verlo todo.

Ay, ay, ay...

Ya les expliqué. Recordar es volver a vivir...

Ya se imaginarán. Sus mismas palabras me excitaron de tal manera, que empecé inmediatamente a cubrir esas hermosuras con mi semen. ¿Saben qué fue lo más lindo? Ver que ella lo gozaba tanto como yo. Había visto eso muchas veces en videos porno, y siempre pensé que las mujeres fingían el placer que parecían sentir. Okey, quizá algunas lo hagan. Pero mi hermanita no.

Dese que cayeron las primeras gotas en su piel comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Se acercó para que todo mi semen cubriera sus lindos senos la perfección, y mi descarga fue casi tan abundante como un rato antes.

¡Qué espectáculo cuando por fin terminé! Los pechos de Peri estaban completamente cubiertos con mi semen. Ella los sujetaba todavía mientras me dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa, y luego bajó la mirada para ver aquel lujurioso espectáculo.

¿Asqueroso? ¿Desagradable? ¿Irreal? Bueno, eso último yo también lo pensaba. Por un momento me creí dentro de un hermoso sueño del que jamás hubiera querido despertar. Y claro, para mí no fue ni asqueroso ni desagradable. Al contrario. Y lo mejor de todo, lo más bonito, es que para Peri tampoco lo fue. Al contrario. Con la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a tocar sus erectos pezones y a retirarlos con suavidad. Como si quisiera sentir la consistencia de mi semen,  y convencerse también de que eso que había ocurrido era real. 

Yo sé muy bien que no fue un sueño. Pero si lo hubiera sido, nos despertaron con brutalidad.

Peri levantó la mirada, como si quisiera decirme algo. Y justo en ese momento, escuchamos el picaporte moverse y fuertes toquidos acompañados de gritos de urgencia.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Peridot! ¿Quién está en el baño? ¿Les falta mucho?

Yo me quedé paralizado. Pero mi hermanita no. Se levantó como un relámpago del inodoro y abrió la llave de la ducha.

\- ¡Soy yo, Connie! ¡Me estoy bañando! -dijo, a la vez que recogía su ropa y la ponía en el estante de las toallas. Como si de veras estuviera allí para cuando acabara de bañarse, y entró a la ducha.

\- ¡Abre, por favor! ¡Lapis necesita entrar al baño!

Ahí reaccioné por fin, y me puse rápidamente a arreglar el desaguisado con papel de baño. Peri masculló entre dientes algo así como: "maldita perra", y tuvo que confesar.

\- ¡Steven está aquí conmigo! ¡Tendrás que esperar a que salga!

\- ¿Y qué está haciendo Steven en el baño contigo? -dijo Connie, y la escuché reírse junto con Lapis.

\- ¡Lo mismo que tú quieres hacer, tarada! ¿Te recuerdo por qué estás aquí, fastidiando?

¡Ay, Peri! Casi hizo que me riera, aunque estaba tan nervioso. El baño del cuarto de mis padres no funcionaba. Y gracias a los insultos de Peri, Connie por fin se había callado. 

De todos modos no convenía despertar sospechas. Terminé rápido, y me volví para despedirme de mi hermanita menor. Su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo era visible por una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas.

Preciosa. Hermosa. Maravillosa. No hay calificativos que le hagan justicia. Perdónenme si ya los aburrí con tantos halagos para mi princesa. Pero no puedo dejar de alabar su belleza y su manera de ser.

Pero además... Cielos.

Ella no se había colocado bajo la ducha todavía, aunque el vapor demostraba  que el agua ya salía caliente. Mi hermana estaba pasando sus manitas por sus senos. Justo por los sitios en que mi semen había caído.

¿Se imaginan lo que estaba haciendo?

Solo les diré que la vi tomar un poco en la punta de su dedo. Y la llevó a su nariz... y a su boca.

No necesito decir más, ¿verdad?

Aquello fue un choque directo a mi cerebro. Me quedé viéndola como un idiota, y aunque les parezca increíble, estaba comenzando a emocionarme otra vez...

Afortunadamente, Connie perdió la paciencia y volvió a tocar a la puerta.

\- ¡Steven! ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?

\- ¡Ya salgo! -dije, saliendo de mi trance. Y me despedí de Peri.

Ella asomó su cara por entre las cortinas y me llamó.

\- Hermanito... ven.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Se acercó a mí, y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Me encantó lo que hicimos, hermanito.

\- A mí también, Peri querida.

Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, y por fin salí del baño.

A mis espaldas, escuché otra vez las risitas de mi prima y mi hermana mayor.

¿Fue mi imaginación, o escuché que Connie decía algo así como: "creo que los niños ya empezaron"?

¡Naa! Seguro que fue mi imaginación. 


	6. La información es... Poder

Desde el día en que Peri y yo estuvimos en el baño, todo cambió para mí.

Supe que las cosas entre Peri y yo iban a continuar. Que ninguno de los dos nos íbamos a detener. Y que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiéramos la virginidad juntos.

Descarado y sin escrúpulos, lo sé. Pero díganme: ¿Cuántos de ustedes han conocido a la persona adecuada los 14 años? ¿Aquella  a la que adoran con toda su alma, y por la que se dejarían matar, si es necesario?

¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo sé que Peri es la persona adecuada? Tienen razón, no lo sé. Pero como bien lo dijo ella misma, no necesito saberlo. Eso lo siento aquí. En mi corazón.

Y por eso, empecé a imitar a Peri y comencé a buscar información. Información de verdad, ¿eh? No videos pornográficos. 

¡Qué cantidad de basura hay en Internet, en serio!

Ningún maldito video pornográfico te habla de lo que sientes cuando estás en una situación como la que Peridot y yo vivimos en el baño. No te dicen lo que vas a vivir, no te enseñan como dominar los nervios, cómo buscar las circunstancias más adecuadas... ¡Cómo cuidarte y cuidar a tu pareja!

Sé que Peri y yo no tenemos antecedentes sexuales, así que no nos vamos a contagiar de nada por hacer el amor entre nosotros. Tampoco me gustaría que pasara algo que no es adecuado en este momento de nuestras vidas. Ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

Pero quiero disfrutarla... Y que ella me disfrute a mí. Quiero tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor de verdad. Que sienta que ella es lo más importante para mí.

Ha sido difícil encontrar información valiosa, pero al final lo logré. Y mi Peri y yo ya comenzamos a gozar de los frutos de mi investigación.

¡No puedo esperar a que Peri regrese para enseñarle las otras cosas que he investigado! Y también... para que ella cumpla la promesa que me hizo.

¿Que de qué demonios hablo?

Caray. Otra vez empiezo por el final. Discúlpenme. 

Me regreso.

***

Los dos días que siguieron a nuestro encuentro seguimos ocupados con la escuela. Pero aún así, logramos encontrar el tiempo necesario para platicar sobre lo que habíamos hecho.

¿Les sorprendería saber que ninguno de los dos sentía culpa o arrepentimiento por lo que pasó?

Al contrario. Aunque estábamos tan cansados y abrumados por el trabajo escolar, logramos tener pequeñas sesiones de besos y caricias. Nos prometimos que buscaríamos la oportunidad para volver a hacer eso que nos encantó a los dos; y cualquier otra cosa que nos fuera posible. Con mucho cuidado, claro; porque ya habíamos recibido dos advertencias. No convenía seguir tentando a la suerte.

Esa promesa me llevó a comenzar mi búsqueda de información esa misma noche. Le robé un par de horas al sueño, pero valió la pena. Hay muy buenos libros que enseñan cosas mucho más lindas y útiles que cualquier video porno. Y están disponibles en PDF. Les juro que jamás en mi vida había estudiado nada con tanto detalle y cuidado.

Al día siguiente, recibimos una noticia que nos hizo sentir a la vez tristes y felices. Peri fue seleccionada para un concurso regional de ciencias, y el director de su escuela le prometió el oro y el moro. Casi le suplicó de rodillas que fuera al concurso. La escuela se haría cargo de todos los gastos, y la acompañarían maestras que la cuidarían a sol y a sombra en los cinco días que todo duraría.

Oh, sí... Porque aunque mi Peri sea la nerd número uno de la escuela, tiene muchísimos admiradores. Seguro que no necesito explicarles por qué.

Se iría justo al día siguiente de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Estábamos muy felices, porque era una gran oportunidad para Peri. Mis padres y todo el resto de la familia estaban tan  orgullosos como yo, y por supuesto que autorizaron para que ella fuera a ese concurso.

¿Le sorprendería saber que Peri no quería ir? Me dijo que tenía grandes planes para nosotros en las vacaciones. Y que ya había dado con la manera de que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos. Me dejó con la duda, porque quiere que sea una bonita sorpresa. O al menos, así me lo dijo. Obvio, yo tampoco quiero que vaya. Pero ya hicimos el compromiso familiar.

***

Así que el último día de clases, Peri y yo no estuvimos tan animados como en los años anteriores. Los dos odiamos la escuela; ella por aburrida, y yo por insustancial. Así que nos ponemos de verdad felices cuando se acaba.

Pero esta vez, no estábamos contentos. Por suerte, la extraña discusión que hubo a la hora de la comida nos hizo reír, y nos levantó el ánimo.

Estuvo raro, porque Connie llegó de su cuarto hecha una furia, y le dijo a mi mamá:

\- Mamá, ¿tú agarraste mi palo para selfies?

Yo me quedé muy sorprendido, y parece que Peri también; porque estuvo  punto de atragantarse con un bocado de sopa. ¿Cuándo ha tenido Connie un palo para selfies? 

Mi hermana mayor es fanática de los gadgets. Y cuando tiene uno, se asegura de que todo el mundo lo sepa. Sin duda, si ella tuviera una cosa de esas, yo lo sabría.

Mi mamá parecía alarmada. Y mi papá no pudo contener una risita.

\- Tú sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas, Connie -dijo mamá-. Prefiero lo natural. El brazo. Aunque no siempre esté disponible.

¡¿Eeeehh?! ¿Que el brazo no siempre está disponible para tomar selfies? Cada vez entendía menos.

\- ¡Vaya con mi niña! -dijo mi papá-. ¿No te alcanza con todos los brazos que tienes disponibles? 

\- Ay, papá... -dijo Connie. Y por alguna razón se puso tan roja, que su rubor se veía muy bien a pesar del color oscuro de su piel.

\- Greg -lo reconvino mamá-. No apenes a la niña con tus comentarios. Y tú cariño, busca bien. No hay en esta casa nadie que pueda haberlo tomado.

Yo miré hacia Peri. Por alguna razón, ella parecía hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa.

\- Oh, claro que sí. Conocemos a  _alguien_  que pudo haberlo tomado - y dirigió una mirada inequívoca hacia Peri.

\- No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, Connie. Yo no tengo celular con cámara. No me han querido comprar uno.

Yo, la verdad, me sentí muy incómodo. Peri y Connie siempre se habían llevado muy bien; pero en los últimos meses, su relación se había deteriorado mucho. En fin. Cosas de mujeres.

\- ¡Niñas, no se peleen! Prometo ayudarte a buscarlo mañana, corazón. Hoy estaremos ocupados preparando el viaje de Peridot.

Connie pareció calmarse, y el resto de la comida fue tranquila. Pero yo me había quedado inquieto por el dichoso palo para selfies. Así que, cuando tuve oportunidad, le pregunté a Peri. Y ella me respondió entre risas.

\- No hay ningún palo para selfies, hermanito. Es una clave que  ellos usan para hablar, porque creen que somos tontos y no nos damos cuenta de lo pervertidos que son.

\- ¿Eh? -dije, completamente sacado de onda-. Entonces, yo sí que debo ser tonto. Por qué no entiendo nada.

Peri soltó una risita. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, me dio un ligero beso en la boca, y me habló con mucho cariño.

\- Tú no eres tonto, hermanito. Lo que eres es muy inocente, pero ya irás dándote cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Solo abre más tus lindos ojos y lo verás. Estos utilizan la expresión "palo para selfies" como un eufemismo del "palo para ser feliz".

\- ¿Palo para ser feliz?

\- Si. Un consolador, pues.

Les juro que no sé cómo no me caí de espaldas.

***

Esa misma noche, como a la una de la madrugada, escuché leves toques en la puerta de mi cuarto. Seguía estudiando los libros que bajé, y haciendo algunos de los varios ejercicios que proponían para mejorar el "desempeño". Así que apagué rápido mi tableta y acudí a abrir.

La verdad, yo estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía quién podía ser. Peri tenía que viajar muy temprano al día siguiente, así que se había bañado bastante tarde y se fue inmediatamente a acostar. Era quizá la última persona a la que esperaba ver a esas horas.

Pero allí estaba, ante mi puerta. Preciosa, con un sencillo camisón corto de dormir que tenía dibujos de marcianitos. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero aparte del camisón y un calzoncito muy, muy corto, no llevaba absolutamente nada. Por supuesto, la hice pasar. Y en cuanto cerré la puerta, ella se arrojó a mis brazos, se aferró a mi cuello, y comenzó a besarme con ternura y pasión.

Ay... los besos de Peri cada vez son más ricos. Más tiernos y apasionados. Nos disfrutamos durante un buen rato frente a la puerta de mi cuarto. Sabíamos que esta vez no seríamos interrumpidos. Mis padres y Connie tienen el sueño muy pesado. Y jamás, pero lo que se dice jamás han interrumpido nuestro sueño nocturno, a menos que se trate de una verdadera emergencia.

Al fin nos separamos un momento para respirar. Mi hermanita me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Vi la luz de tu lámpara nocturna, hermanito. No podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

\- Gracias, hermanita -respondí yo, fascinado ante lo bonita que se veía con esa ropa tan sencilla-. De verdad que luces preciosa.

Ella se puso roja y me premió con un beso de lo más apasionado, Mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura, y comencé a masajear suavemente su espalda y un poco más abajo. Gracias a mis manos, me di cuenta de que su calzoncito apenas si lograba tapar la parte inferior de sus hermosas nalgas.

\- Me encanta que te guste, hermanito. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato contigo?

Yo la guie suavemente hacia mi cama. Pero ella me pidió que esperara por un momento, y se fue a tapar la rendija inferior de la puerta con la alfombrilla que estaba a la entrada de mi cuarto. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que nos descubrieran esa noche.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer la tranquilidad para aumentar la pasión y el disfrute. Peri y yo comenzamos sentados a la orilla de la cama, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos acostados, uno al lado del otro. Haciéndonos los besos y las caricias más intensos que nos habíamos dado.

El aroma de mi hermosa hermanita era invitador, hechizante. Muy pronto comencé a hacerle cosas en las que nunca antes había pensado. Mi boca descendió por la suavidad de su cuello, tocando con mis labios cada centímetro de su piel. Enseguida la escuché suspirar, empezar a gemir suavemente; y el sonido de sus gemidos me estimulaba cada vez más. Mi pene ya estaba bien erecto y listo para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero yo comprendí que tenía que ser paciente y considerado. Mi Peri era tan virgen como yo, y de seguro ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para intentar algo tan fuerte como la penetración.

Así que intenté concentrarme en los aromas, los sonidos, los sabores y la sensación que sentía en mis brazos y mis labios. A pesar de estar tan limpia, sentía claramente el sabor de su preciosa piel. No podía saciarme. Quería más, y bajé por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Peri gemía cada vez más fuerte y se abandonó al placer por completo. Me había soltado y se quedó quieta, gimiendo y respirando fuertemente por la boca. Yo tenía bien en mi mente todo lo que había leído en aquellos libros: disfrutar, no apresurarse, ir poco a poco. Y justo así llegué hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Justo a donde el camisón me impedía ir más abajo.

\- Peri... -dije, conteniendo un jadeo-. ¿Te gustaría que...

\- ¡Ah! Sí, hermanito... sí. Hazlo, por favor -me interrumpió, y uniendo la acción a las palabras, se quitó ella misma el camisón. Tuve otra vez ante mí la maravillosa visión de sus preciosos pechos desnudos.

¡Ay!... Solo de verlos, recordé lo que hicimos aquella tarde en el baño, cuando los froté con mi pene y los cubrí con el semen de mi eyaculación. Ahora era el momento de disfrutarlos de verdad. Por completo; con mi boca y con mis manos. 

Me da un poco de pena, pero al principio me lancé hacia ellos con poca consideración. Estaba demasiado estimulado, y lo primero que hice fue llenar mi boca. Creo que la sensación del dulce pezón dentro de mi boca despertó recuerdos inconscientes en mí, porque inmediatamente empecé a succionar con algo de fuerza. 

Por suerte, Peri estaba también muy excitada y estimulada; así que no se quejó para nada. Sus gemidos de placer eran tan lindos, tan hermosos...

Lo bueno fue que, a pesar de estar tan excitado, recordé. Me separé un momento de aquel precioso seno y contemplé el rostro de mi hermanita. Ella abrió los ojos y me dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas, demostrándome que estaba encantada, y que quería que yo siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me tomé un momento para mirar aquellas bellezas. Igual que ella, ya podía recitar de memoria sus partes: pezón, areola, granulaciones de Montgomery, mama... Y ya tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer para que los dos disfrutáramos como nunca. 

Esta vez me acerqué despacio, empezando a besar su pecho y bajando con mis besos suavemente; hasta llegar al precioso pezón rosado. Me concentré en besarlo, y después pasé mi lengua; lamiéndolo despacito.  Sintiendo cómo se ponía cada vez más erecto, y cómo Peri volvía a gemir.

Mi lengua hizo círculos por la areola, y luego me volví a meter todo lo que pude a la boca. Succionando lentamente, presionando con un poco de fuerza entre mi lengua y mi paladar.

\- Hermanito... Steven... ¡Mpf! Sigue... sigue. ¡Me encanta esto!

Peri tomó mi cabeza y me presionó todavía más contra sus senos. Era evidente que estaba gozando mucho, quizá tanto como yo. Y en cuanto a mí...

No puedo describirlo bien. Me faltan palabras para contarles cómo se siente tener los senos de una mujer en la boca. Nunca he sentido algo igual, no tengo nada con qué compararlo, y dudo mucho que mi periodo de bebé se parezca en algo a esto. Es algo que va mucho más allá de cuál es el sabor del seno y el pezón... 

Es sentir esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer amada llenando mi boca... La manera en que el suave y duro pezón acariciaba mis labios y mi lengua... El rico aroma de sus pechos... La sensación de sentirme arropado y cobijado por esa piel tan suave y tersa... Y eso sin contar el estímulo de sus gemidos de placer transformados casi en grititos de deleite.

Y lo mejor de todo: saber que ella lo estaba gozando tanto. Saber que podía utilizar mi boca y mis manos para llenar de placer a esa mujercita a la que adoro...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gozando de los pechos de Peri. Ella gemía cada vez más, y vi que llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna para acariciar por arriba del calzoncito.

Era el momento de ir más abajo. Y por suerte, ya había leído bastante al respecto. Tenía que ser delicado y seguir sin apresurarme. Comencé a bajar con mis besos por su delicioso vientre. Metí mi lengua en el precioso pozo de su ombligo, y ella se arqueó en un fuerte gemido de placer. 

Cuando llegué al borde de su calzoncito, no tuve que decirle nada. Ella misma levantó sus caderas, y comenzó a sacarse la prenda para descubrir su intimidad ante mis ojos por primera vez... 

  

Después de que se quitó el calzoncito, Peri separó lentamente sus piernas. Así fue como tuve a la vista, por primera vez, la linda entrepierna de mi hermanita.

Uf... Aquello fue como tocar el cielo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y me sentí tan emocionado, que pensé por un momento que me iba a desmayar.

Aquel montecito entre sus piernas estaba recubierto apenas por un poco de vello color durazno. Y un poco más abajo, los labios rellenitos... Tan abultados y preciosos. Sin duda Peri estaba excitada, pues se veía un poco de líquido que salía por la hendidura. Los hermosos muslos le hacían un marco verdaderamente excitante y único.

No sé si a todos los hombres les pase como a mí, pero para mí aquello fue una verdadera... ¿cómo se le dice? Una epifanía. Una celebración de la vida. Quiero decir... es algo que, cuando llegamos a cierta edad, todos los varones esperamos que ocurra alguna vez en la vida. Y cuando al fin llega, no puedes menos que sentirte emocionado y agradecido. ¡Una mujer quiere hacer el amor contigo! ¡Una mujer te deja ver y tocar el sitio más precioso de su intimidad! ¿Acaso puede haber algo más bello y especial que eso?

Me acerqué con la seguridad de que mi hermanita tenía tantas ganas como yo. Pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de temor a mi propia reacción. Ustedes saben... Hay tal cantidad de chistes de pésimo gusto sobre los olores de los órganos sexuales. Pero diré con gran alegría que no tuve ningún problema. Al contrario. El muy tenue aroma que exhalaba la vulva de mi hermanita era extrañamente excitante, estimulante. Y muy pronto estuve besando ese adorable montecito tal como lo hice con sus senos.

A mí Peri, por supuesto, le encanto. Y sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía desde los primeros besos. Sus gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando comencé a utilizar mi lengua en sus labios mayores, y probé el fascinante líquido que manaba  de ellos...

No alcanzo a definir ese sabor. Fue más bien la sensación que me produjo, y el deseo de seguir. Llevé mis manos a la intimidad de Peri y vacilé un momento antes de tocarla con mis dedos. Ella se dio cuenta, y me dijo con una vocecita llena de ruego:

\- Sigue, hermanito. No pares... Yo lo deseo igual que tú.

De modo que abrí sus labios con mis dedos, y tuve una de las visiones más hermosas de mi vida.

¿Conocen las orquídeas? Sí. Esa flor tan cara y preciosa que se regala solo en ocasiones y a personas muy especiales. Bueno, pues hay una orquídea roja especialmente hermosa, que me pareció idéntica a la vulvita de Peri. 

Esos hermosos labios menores, tan rojos y brillantes. El botoncito adorable del clítoris; y ese aroma tan incitante...

Me sentí como un venadito en un bosque florido, ansioso por probar el rocío matinal de las flores. Utilicé mi lengua tal como aprendí en mis lecturas. Súper suave, utilizando mucha saliva y recorriendo primero esos seductores pétalos rojos. Concentrándome en el clítoris hasta el final. Dejándome llevar por el instinto y ese aroma tan suave y embriagador...

No creo que lo haya hecho muy bien, la verdad. Pero mi linda Peri lo gozó tanto... Gemía sin control, y empujaba mi cabeza contra su entrepierna para hacer que siguiera y siguiera. No podía verla, pero imaginaba su boquita entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados y su carita de placer...

Dios... Ese sabor. Esa textura en la punta de mi lengua. Escuchar a mi Peri gemir, e imaginarla retorcerse de placer... Yo hubiera querido seguir y seguir, pero Peri estaba tan excitada que no tardó mucho en tener su orgasmo. Lo supe por sus gemidos de placer, y aquel grito ahogado que emitió. No lo vi, por supuesto; pero por la manera en que se escuchó, seguramente lo ahogó con mi almohada. O mordiendo el dorso de su mano. ¡Qué sé yo! Lo que importa de verdad es que mi Peri se vino, y enseguida la sentí relajarse y hacer esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento.

Era mi primera experiencia en el sexo oral, y había sido exquisita. Mi adorada hermanita es verdaderamente sensible, sensual... Y muy rica.

Me levanté y me fui a acostar a su lado. Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, recobrando el aliento. Cuando me sintió junto a ella, abrió por fin los ojos y me sonrió de manera encantadora. Tomó mi cabeza y me premió con un beso profundo y apasionado, sin importarle que mis labios estuvieran llenos de su tibia esencia femenina.

\- Hermanito... ¡Gracias! Eso que me hiciste fue tan lindo. Se sintió tan rico... 

Se acurrucó junto a mí y descansamos un momento. Ni siquiera tuve consciencia de que era la primera vez que la tenía completamente desnuda entre mis brazos. Mi Peri se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable...

Pero no estuvo así mucho tiempo. Cuando se recuperó un poco, volvió a besarme y me dijo:

\- Quiero regalarte el mismo placer que tú me has dado, hermanito. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí.

Dios... Mi Peri hermosa quería darme sexo oral. ¿Acaso podía pedir algo mejor?

Me ayudó a despojarme de mi ropa. Ella estaba incorporada sobre mí, y hasta ese momento me percaté de la desnudez total de su precioso cuerpo. Sé que ya he dicho muchas veces lo sexy y hermosa que es mi Peri. Sin duda no tiene la abundancia de atributos de Connie, pero sus proporciones son perfectas para el tamaño de su cuerpo. Retaría a cualquier hombre a decir que no es una belleza. Y a resistirse a sus encantos cuando está totalmente desnuda...

Justo como estaba en ese momento.

Me temo que creerán que miento, pero me hubiera encantado verla así un rato más. Sin que me tocara todavía. Contemplando ese vientre perfecto, esas piernas deliciosas... Aprendiendo de memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo, para recordarlo en esos cinco días que íbamos a estar separados.

Pero como ya dije, no soy tan bruto. Después de que me ayudó a despojarme de todas mis prendas inferiores, nos acomodamos en la cama de manera que yo pudiera ver todo y ella gozará de completa libertad para moverse. 

Yo estaba tan emocionado que solo podía mirarla. Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre moriría de deseo y ansias al ver que una mujercita tan preciosa toma su pene, le sonríe de esa manera tan seductora, y acerca sus labios para comenzar a besar con suavidad las partes más sensibles de la cabeza...

Ay...

Aquello no tiene comparación con ninguna otra cosa que haya sentido en mi vida. Cerré los ojos, mientras gozaba de  la tibieza y el calor de aquellos labios que recorrían mi miembro viril. 

Peri no se apresuró.  Dosificó el placer con una maestría que yo nunca hubiera sospechado en una mujer tan joven y virgen. Después de besar todo mi pene, comenzó a utilizar sus labios en un lento y torturante movimiento de succión. Su lengua pronto dejó un rastro de humedad por todo el tronco de mi pene, y cuando empezó a lamer la zona más sensible del frenillo...

Abrí los ojos y la miré justo cuando abría su boca para abarcar lo más que pudo de la cabeza de mi pene. Cielos... ¡Tantas sensaciones deliciosas! La calidez, la humedad, y la leve succión que me empezó a aplicar. Ver esos ojos preciosos que me contemplaban mientras me chupaba. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pene y la otra, la parte interior de mis muslos. La lengüita húmeda que se deslizaba por mi tronco... 

Solo de recordarlo ahora mismo, mi miembro ingobernable se...

Nunca me imaginé que mi hermanita pudiera hacer eso, y con tanta habilidad. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero eso lo pensé después. La húmeda boquita de me hermana se había convertido en una fuente de placer infinito. En un torrente de sensaciones y sonidos de succión y humedad. Por supuesto, no pudo, y ni siquiera intentó meter todo mi pene en su boca; pero no había ninguna necesidad de eso. Me estaba acariciando y succionando en todas mis partes más sensibles, y no tardé mucho en sentir que estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Peri... Mi amor -le dije entre jadeos.

Ella se detuvo por un momento y me tomó de la mano.

\- Párate, hermanito. Quiero recibirte como la vez pasada.

Creo que no necesito decir lo excitado que me sentí por eso, ¿verdad?

No creo que haya tardado ni cinco segundos en levantarme y acomodarme de manera que Peri pudiera terminar su placentera labor. Sentada frente a mí, sus labios y lengua volvieron a torturar todas las partes sensibles de mi pene. Su mano ayudaba ahora con movimientos mucho más hábiles que los de hace unos días. Y por supuesto, la tibia carne de sus pechos envolvió mi pene de nuevo.

Me perdí. Me abandoné por completo al placer. Era como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un pene gigantesco que fuera estimulado por todos lados. Extendí mi mano para acariciar su suave cabello rubio, y pronto sentí que alcanzaba el borde del abismo. El punto de no retorno...

Peri recibió mi eyaculación en su boca y en sus senos. Yo me volví un gemido continuo de placer,  y mi hermanita recibió todo aquello que yo tenía para darle. Solo cuando terminé y recobré la consciencia del tiempo y el espacio, vi que una gran parte de mi semen término de nuevo sobre sus pechos y en sus labios. Ante mi sorpresa, ella se acercó y utilizó su lengua para limpiar mi pene de cualquier resto de semen.

Sé que después de lo que vi en la ducha aquel día, no debí sorprenderme. Pero sí estaba sorprendido. Al terminar, vi que me miraba con picardía. Y apenas pude creer lo que me dijo después.

\- Sabes rico, hermanito. Mucho más que aquel día en el baño. ¿Estuviste comiendo cosas dulces, verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Las cosas dulces mejoran el sabor del semen. Eso dice en los libros. Es lindo ver que algunas cosas que dicen los libros son ciertas.

Yo no atinaba a responder. Esa es la verdad. Dios, ¿cuántas cosas más conocía mi hermanita? ¿Con qué nuevas cosas iba a sorprenderme en el futuro?

Se abrazó a mis piernas y me dio un beso en el vientre.

\- ¿Te gustó, hermanito? Hasta antes de que eyacularas, no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien.

\- Ay, hermanita... -pude decir por fin-. Fue... ¡Hermoso! ¡Delicioso! Tú... Me regalaste tanto placer, que no sé cómo puedo agradecerte.

Mi peri se puso tan feliz, que me regaló varios besitos en mi vientre y en mi pecho.

\- Ya me habías agradecido por adelantado, hermanito. ¡Gracias a ti!

Nos acostamos y estuvimos juntos un rato más, acariciándonos y besándonos. En un momento, yo pretendí darle a Peri unos pañuelos para que se limpiara los restos de semen de sus pechos. Pero ella los rechazó, y lo que hizo fue frotarse mi semen en sus senos y su vientre, como si de una crema  hidratante se tratara.

\- Me voy a ir impregnada de ti, hermanito. Mañana que esté en camino, me quedaré todo el día bien cubierta de tu aroma.

Si... Entiendo a quienes piensen que eso fue sucio y cochino, pero... La verdad es que yo me sentí tan contento y orgulloso...

\- Te adoro, Peri. Y ahora más que nunca.

\- Yo lo sé, hermanito. Y lo sé, porque puedo sentirlo. -me dijo ella, y su mirada era anhelante-. Te prometo que, cuando regrese, seré tuya por completo.

Comprenderán que eso me gustó mucho, pero también me preocupó. Peri era virgen, y yo... Bueno, la verdad es que mi tamaño me preocupaba. Aquello no parecía nada fácil, ni para ella ni para mí; y así se lo dije.

Ay... ¿Cuándo dejaré de subestimar a mi adorada hermanita menor?

\- No debes preocuparte, Steven. Créeme, ya estoy más o menos lista para ti.

La miré despavorido. ¿Acaso ella...

Como si me hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, Peri soltó una risita. Se puso muy roja, y me besó.

\- No pienses mal, hermanito. Soy tan virgen como tú. O bueno... casi. ¿Sabes? Sí fui yo la que le "pidió prestados" a Connie sus  _dos_  consoladores. Y ya he hecho muchos ejercicios especiales con ellos.

Oh... 

Eso lo explicaba todo, ¿verdad?


	7. Connie: aprendiendo sobre el amor y el sexo

¿Quieres hacer reír a Dios? Cuéntale tus planes.

En serio. No estoy de broma. ¡Ojalá lo estuviera! Así no tendría este sentimiento de culpa que me consume desde hace tres días.

Connie me trata de convencer de que no pasa nada. De que no voy a dejar de adorar a Peri solo porque haya perdido mi virginidad con mi preciosa hermana mayor. 

\- Al contrario -me dijo-. Ya no vas  a estar nervioso, y ahora sabes todo lo que puedes hacer, disfrutar y seguir aprendiendo  con ella. ¡Todos salimos ganando!

Bueno... ¡Está bien, está bien! Es cierto. Claro que me gusto y claro que no lo sufrí. Al contrario. ¿Quién podría sufrir al hacer el amor con una mujer tan hermosa y experimentada como Connie? Cielos... Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi hermana mayor fuera tan tierna, tan cariñosa, tan buena profesora, y me quisiera tanto...

Me aseguró que lo disfrutó tanto como yo. Y no solo eso. Es la primera vez que alguien de la familia me da respuestas a tantas cosas que no entendía.

Pero... No puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Yo me había prometido que iba a perder mi virginidad con mi Peri. Y ahora...

Caray. Parece que no mejoro, ¿verdad? No puedo dejar de empezar por en medio. Es que quisiera contar tantas cosas a la vez... Estoy demasiado emocionado. Hace menos de un mes, ni siquiera había besado a nadie, y ahora verán los líos en que me he metido por calenturiento.

***

Resulta que después de la intensa sesión con Peri, ya no pude dormir. Me sentía a la vez triste y emocionado; no podía dejar de recordar lo que hicimos. Así que cuando escuché sonidos por la casa, me desperté. Me ofrecí a ayudar y acompañar a mis padres a dejarla. Mi hermanita se emocionó mucho, y no tuvo ningún reparo en besarme en la boca enfrente de papá y mamá.

Por supuesto, ellos no dijeron nada. Al contrario. Por algún motivo, parecían tan contentos como ella. De verdad que no entendía el por qué esas cosas parecen gustarle a ellos. Pero Connie, bendita sea, por fin me explicó lo que ella sabe.

Pero eso viene después. Por ahora me regreso, y les diré que mis papás y yo acompañamos a Peri al aeropuerto. Connie se quedó dormida y no fue con nosotros.

Creo que fue mejor así. Peri y yo no nos separamos hasta que ella tuvo que abordar.  Aprovechamos una llamada por teléfono que le hicieron a mis padres para darnos un intenso beso de despedida. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto, pensaría que eramos una pareja de novios que no se iban a ver en cinco meses, y no en cinco días.

Cuando al fin se marchaba para abordar, Peri me dijo en voz muy baja.

\- Todavía sigo impregnada de ti, hermanito. Al menos hoy, te seguiré llevando conmigo y me acompañaras hasta donde voy.

Seguro que no necesito decirles cómo me sentí...

Lo que sí les diré, es que mis padres me dieron una enorme sorpresa. Creo que les dije que tienen un negocio propio. Lo que me faltó decirles es que se dedican a la compra y venta de joyas. Muy lógico, si consideran sus obsesiones, ¿o no?

Y a veces les surgen negocios así, de manera inesperada. Les acababan de proponer un negocio muy bueno, pero tenían que ir enseguida. Ni siquiera tendrían tiempo para llevarme a casa. Se deshicieron en disculpas conmigo, y me dieron dinero para taxis y comidas. Cerrar aquel trato representaba un viaje de cuatro días. Apenas regresarían a tiempo para que recogiéramos a Peri en el aeropuerto.

Obvio, yo no me molesté ni me preocupé. Aunque no habíamos convivido mucho en las últimas semanas, Connie y yo nos llevamos muy bien; y yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Ahora seríamos los amos y señores de la casa durante cuatro días. Y si ella quería estar fuera durante todo ese tiempo, yo no tenía el menor problema en quedarme solo.

Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que mi hermana mayor pudiera tener otros planes.

***

Al llegar, busqué a Connie por toda la casa para avisarle, pero no la encontré. No me importó. Me fui de inmediato a mi cuarto, y estaba tan cansado que no tardé nada en dormirme.

Desperté unas cuatro horas después. Me sentía mucho mejor, y me encontré con que Connie no había llegado. Así que fui a prepararme algo para comer. 

Apenas empezaba, cuando escuche el cerrojo de la puerta y un par de risas ahogadas. Me asomé, y vi a Connie del brazo de una de sus amigas. Una chica muy delgada, pero con uno de los rostros más preciosos que he visto en mi vida.

Creo que se llama Perla, y confieso que siempre me había gustado. A pesar de su delgadez, sabe arreglarse muy bonita y se ve a la vez sexy y elegante. Lo que nunca me imaginé, es que a Connie también le gustara. Iba saliendo de la cocina, cuando las vi que se estaban dando un beso de lo más apasionado.

Caray... Desde ese día con Peri, ya no me había detenido a pensar en la bisexualidad de mi hermana mayor. Cierto, no es algo que deba importarme. Además, gracias a eso, me ha dado dos de los espectáculos más hermosos que he visto hasta ahora.

De todos modos, no tardaron mucho. Al momento de separarse, yo hice como que iba saliendo de la cocina; y ellas se portaron con toda naturalidad. Las saludé, y ellas se despidieron. Perla salió de la casa, no sin antes barrerme con una mirada especial, que yo sólo había visto antes en mi hermana Peridot.

Al cerrar la puerta, Connie se dejó venir hacia mí. Se detuvo muy cerca y me dijo con picardía.

\- ¡Mmh! Mi hermanito ya es todo un galán. Perla está que se derrite por ti, Steven. ¿No te gustaría que te pusiera una piedra con ella?

Yo no pude responder. Me quedé mudo por el asombro. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

Connie se rio al ver mi cara, y se acercó para abrazarme y darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Olvídalo, hermanito. Creo que es demasiado mayor y demasiado pervertida para ti. ¿Quién sabe qué malas mañas podría enseñarte?

\- No me bromees, por favor -contesté. Estaba un poco fastidiado, la verdad.

\- Hermanito, hermanito -me dijo Connie, y sonreía, pero sin ninguna malicia-. No te estoy bromeando ni diciendo ninguna mentira; pero si te molesta, no lo haré más. No te preocupes. Solo me gustaría que fueras un poco más consciente de lo atractivo que eres. Eso es todo.

Me sentí un poco apenado. SI ese era el caso, en verdad no tenía ningún motivo para molestarme. Le pedí perdón a Connie y ella me abrazó y me besó de nuevo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Stevie ¿Vas a hacerte de comer?

Le respondí que sí. Tenía mucha hambre.

\- ¿Me esperarías unos quince minutos a que me refresque y me ponga algo más cómodo? Así te ayudo y comemos juntos.

Le dije que no tenía inconveniente en preparar algo sencillo para los dos mientras ella se bañaba. Así comeríamos antes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Stevie! Entonces, ahora vengo. ¿Sí?

Me abrazó de nuevo y se marchó. Yo la miré alejarse. El contoneo de sus caderas hubiera sido capaz de resucitar a un muerto.

Dios mío, ¿por qué me diste hermanas tan preciosas?

Intenté concentrarme en preparar la comida, y casi había logrado olvidar a Connie cuando ya todo estaba listo. Pero el atuendo que traía mi hermana despedazó mis buenas intenciones.

Connie traía un short de mezclilla que dejaba descubierta la parte inferior de sus nalgas. Y en la parte superior, llevaba el sostén de aquel bikini brasileño que se puso cuando estuvo con Lapis... Y nada más.

Creo que tuve que agacharme para recoger mis ojos del piso. Connie se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, por supuesto. Se sonrió, pero lo único que me dijo fue que, ahora que íbamos a estar solos en la casa, podíamos vestirnos tan cómodos como quisiéramos.

Yo asentí, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Solo esperaba que no notara el sospechoso bulto que comenzaba a formarse en mi entrepierna.

***

Pero mentiría descaradamente si les dijera que sufrí. Cuando me acostumbré un poco a verla así, me la pasé de maravilla con Connie.

Y no me refiero a lo que seguramente están pensando, pervertidos. Ya les dije que siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Ella nos cuidó y jugó con Peri y conmigo durante toda nuestra niñez. 

Nos pasamos toda la tarde platicando, jugando juegos de mesa, y contándonos chistes de todos colores. De verdad, a veces es muy bueno pasar tiempo con la gente a la que amas, pero que no convive contigo todo el tiempo. Por nuestras edades, la vida nos ha llevado a Connie y a mí por caminos diferentes. ¿Les dije que ella estudia psicología? Fue muy hermoso ponernos al día; recordar todo lo bueno que hemos vivido juntos, saber lo que estamos viviendo ahora y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos.

Fue algo así como renovar nuestros votos de hermanos. Se los juro, Connie es sensacional. ¡Qué lástima que ella y Peridot ya no se lleven tan bien!

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas cuando nos sentamos a ver la televisión. Pasaban uno de nuestros animes favoritos de cuando éramos muy pequeños. A mí me seguía gustando, y me sorprendió muchísimo saber que a Connie todavía le gustaba. Cantamos juntos el intro, disfrutamos el episodio y volvimos a cantar la canción del final. Cuando terminamos, nos reímos juntos, y ella se recargó sobre mi pecho y mi hombro. Yo rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo, y ella ya no se quitó de ahí mientras empezaba el siguiente programa.

¿Saben? Ahora que estoy comenzando a vivir la sexualidad, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas sobre mí. Cosas de las que no tenía idea. En especial, de mi sensibilidad a los olores corporales de las mujeres.

Y cielos... Mis dos hermanas huelen delicioso. 

Las dos son muy limpias, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el jabón, ni con el perfume que les gusta usar. Es algo más. Algo incitante, provocador. Algo muy primitivo que no solo las hace oler bien, sino lucir bien. No sé... es como si el aroma agudizara todos mis sentidos. Una vez que lo he percibido, es como si sus pieles comenzaran a brillar... como si pudiera sentir su suavidad sin tener que tocarlas. Se ven todavía más preciosas de lo que ya son, y siento un deseo casi irresistible de darles un mordisco en sus hombros desnudos para sentir el sabor de su piel...

Ignoro si ese es el efecto de las feromonas, pero eso me pasó con Peri, y también me pasó con Connie. El aroma de mi hermana me embriagó. Y la vista de su maravilloso torso casi desnudo hizo que me sintiera demasiado estimulado. Tanto, que mi amiguito de ahí abajo comenzó a ponerse muy feliz. Y como Connie estaba bien pegada a mí, supongo que no pudo menos que notarlo.

Creo que estaba tan obnubilado, que no hice nada por separarme de ella. Y Connie, como toda una experta, tomó su oportunidad. Volteó lentamente su cara hacia mí, y con una expresión incitante, me miró y me dijo con suavidad.

\- De verdad, hermanito. ¡Qué guapo te estás poniendo! 

Sin darme tiempo de contestar, tomó mi barbilla con una mano y comenzó a acariciarme las mejillas y los labios.

\- Siempre me pareciste muy guapo, Stevie. Pero ahora lo eres mucho más. Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. Un hombre que me gusta mucho...

Ya en ese momento, yo estaba tan idiota que solo podía pensar en lo preciosa que ella se veía, y en lo dulce que sonaba aquel "Stevie" en sus labios. Solo ella me dice así.

Y claro, tal como aquello le funcionó a Lapis, también le funcionó a ella. Parece que todas las mujeres mayores y experimentadas saben cómo seducir.

\- Tú... tú también te ves preciosa, hermanita -alcancé a susurrar-. Eres una belleza...

¡Maldita sea mi calentura! De verdad, quedé enajenado. Me siento como el tipo más asqueroso del mundo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento todo desapareció de mi mente. Mis escrúpulos, mi cada vez más laxa moral... Incluso Peri. ¡Mi Peri!

Connie ya no dijo nada más. Para una experta como ella, era completamente obvio que yo ya estaba en sus manos. Sin vacilar para nada, me dio un beso tan tierno y delicado como jamás había experimentado antes. No sé a cuántos afortunados haya besado antes mi hermana, pero era evidente que conocía todo sobre el arte de besar. Sus labios me llevaron a las puertas del paraíso sin apresurar el viaje. Fue tan experta y considerada, que yo no tuve que hacer nada más que seguir sus movimientos.

Casi sin darme cuenta, tuve su lengua explorando cada uno de mis dientes. Y de manera increíble, yo mismo aprendí también a hacerlo mucho más rápido de lo que jamás soñé.

Y no me dio tregua. Mi hermana sabía perfectamente lo que quería de mí, e hizo todo lo necesario para que yo no pudiera escapar a su embrujo. Solo tuve que dejarme llevar mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, a torturarlo hábilmente con su lengua y separar todas las barreras que podían impedirle conseguir su objetivo.

Su habilidad para desvestirme me impresionó. Juro que no sentí, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo me despojó de mi ropa. Creo que me quitó la camiseta mientras  me enloquecía haciendo un camino de saliva con su lengua sobre mi cuello. Y quizá me quitó los shorts y la trusa mientras me demostraba que las tetillas de un hombre pueden ser tan sensibles como los pezones de una mujer...

La estimulación hizo que mi pene se pusiera más duro y erguido que nunca. Me imagino que ella se dio cuenta enseguida, pero no tuvo prisa en lanzarse sobre él. Lo tomó con una de sus manos mientras descendía lentamente con sus besos por mi vientre y mis muslos. Yo me retorcía, sin poder pensar. Me volví una ola de placer continuo, tan fuerte y delirante que creí que me iba a desmayar. Yo ya sabía que mi hermana iba a acariciar mi miembro con su boca, pero la manera en que se dirigía, explotando y explorando todas mis sensibilidades, me hizo conocer el verdadero significado de la desesperación.

Por fin llegó hasta mi pene. No me dijo nada, pero su mirada era más que elocuente. Le gustaba lo que tenía en sus manos, y comenzó con besos y lamidas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme eyacular. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque sus maniobras se hicieron mucho más suaves, y me exploró de tal manera, que pronto se enteró de todos mis puntos más y menos sensibles. A diferencia de Peri, ella utilizaba mucho más sus manos, y mucho menos sus labios y su lengua. Era como si supiera que el calor y la dulce humedad me harían acabar mucho antes de lo que ella quería.

Así que disfrutó todo lo que quiso, y me mantuvo siempre al borde del abismo. A punto de estallar de placer. Sin duda, mi hermana es una maestra consumada del sexo oral, y disfruta mucho dando placer de esa manera.

¡Ay, esos labios! ¡Esa lengua y esas manos! Y además se veía tan bonita haciéndome todo eso... Sus ojos parecían brillar, estaban entrecerrados. Sonreía, a pesar de que su boca estuviera tan ocupada...

Y claro, al final acabó conmigo exactamente cuando ella quiso. Se metió en la boca más de la mitad de mi pene sin esforzarse, y a la vez que lo metía y sacaba, hacía un juego especial con su lengua con mi pene dentro. ¡Dios, eso era como tocar el cielo! Pero el colmo fue cuando sus labios y su lengua me castigaron a la vez que me masturbaba firmemente con su mano. No lo sé... Parecía como si fueran dos mujeres las que me estimulaban en esos momentos. Uf... Solo de pensarlo ahorita, estoy de nuevo que no resisto la excitación...

El orgasmo fue brutal. Me dejó completamente tendido. Como la explosión de un cañón de guerra. Comencé, y pensé que jamás dejaría de eyacular. Me imagino que bramé como una fiera salvaje, pero la sensación fue tan fuerte, que me desconecté de todo.

Creo que Connie me dijo algo, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Creo que ni siquiera le entendí. Yo seguía como en el cielo, y solo un tiempo después fui consciente de que mi hermosa hermana me abrazaba tiernamente, y mi cabeza reposaba en algún lugar entre su cuello y sus gloriosos senos.

Me dejé acunar, y aunque parezca ridículo, por un momento me pregunté si eso era lo que sentían los bebes cuando se recargaban en los pechos de sus madres.

***

¿Saben una cosa? Esto va a sonar mal. Es terrible y egoísta pero... Entre más recuerdo y vivo experiencias nuevas con Connie, entre más platicó con ella... Menos culpable me siento por lo que estoy haciendo.

No he dejado de amar a Peri para nada. Sé muy bien lo que siento por ella. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento por Connie?

¿Se puede amar a dos mujeres? Y si se puede, ¿cómo es el amor que se siente por cada una?

Lo que siento por Connie no es solo deseo. Estoy bien seguro. Connie se ha portado tan tierna, tan cariñosa... Me ha enseñado tantas cosas sobre las que no tenía ni idea... 

Y por si eso fuera poco, me ha recordado todo lo bueno que he vivido con ella.

Desde que les conté lo último, ya estuve otra vez entre sus brazos. Y lo mejor de todo es que, además de hacer el amor, platicamos muchísimo. Ella tenía una cita, y la canceló para poder quedarse conmigo. Hemos hablado de la familia, el amor, el sexo... Y Peri.

Cielos... Me acuerdo de Peri y siento que la adoro. Que quisiera tenerla ahora mismo entre mis brazos. 

Me acuerdo de Connie... Y siento lo mismo.

¿Qué pensaría mi Peri de todo esto?

Pero será mejor que les cuente todo, desde donde me quedé la última vez.

***

Como les dije, me quedé acunado entre los preciosos senos de mi hermana mayor. Ella me besaba en la cabeza y me acariciaba con tanta ternura como solo mamá lo ha hecho alguna vez. Me sentía relajado y extasiado como nunca en mi vida.

Cuando me vio un poco más recuperado, tomó mi cara con una de sus manos y me sonrió. ¡Se veía tan linda! Sé que voy a sonar muy cursi,  Pero se me figuró como una linda angelita morena que me daba la bienvenida al paraíso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito? ¿Te gustó?

Me tardé un poco en responder. En parte por qué yo todavía seguía volando en el espacio, y en parte por lo obvio de la respuesta.

\- Me encantó, hermanita. ¡Te juro que jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso!

La sonrisa de Connie se hizo radiante. ¡Cómo me gusta verla así!

\- ¿De verdad, Stevie? ¡Me encanta saberlo! A mí también me encantó lo que hicimos. Tú pene es de verdad divino. Muy grande y grueso... Me quedé con muchas ganas de recibirlo dentro de mí.

Comprenderán que eso me fascinó y me excitó. Pero la verdad es que todavía me sentía un poco desubicado.

\- Ay, hermanita... Me encantaría complacerte, pero...

Connie  me interrumpió, acariciando suavemente mi pecho y volviéndome a acunar entre sus senos.

\- Shhh... Tranquilo, hermanito. No hay ninguna prisa. Tenemos mucho, mucho tiempo. Sé que tú también lo deseas, y que es tu primera vez; pero tranquilízate, yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú solo relájate y disfruta, ¿de acuerdo?

Y remató lo que me dijo besándome muy suavemente en la boca. Fueron besos tan tiernos y lentos, que pronto me sentí cada vez más recuperado. Connie se dio cuenta y se separó un momento.

\- Déjame ponerme cómoda, hermanito.

Me guiño el ojo y se quitó la ropa lentamente. Incluso un mocoso inexperto como yo podía ver que lo hizo con toda la intención de que me excitara. Por supuesto, resultó. Mi corazón latía de nuevo con rapidez, y ya empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en mi pene.

Connie se me acercó lenta, sonriente y seductora. Su sonrisa era tan radiante y sincera que me llenaba de confianza. Le tendí los brazos y casi enseguida comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez con más pasión y deseo. Ella empezó de nuevo a besarme en el cuello y acariciarme con su lengua, pero esta vez, yo no quise ser menos. Tuve el inmenso deseo de probar esa suave piel de chocolate oscuro.

Imité todo lo que ella hizo, a un ritmo más suave y menos desesperado de lo que había hecho con Peri. Igual comencé a bajar por su pecho, y ella se incorporó un poco sobre mí para que yo pudiera alcanzar más abajo con mis besos. Pero sus pechos son tan voluminosos, que tuvimos que tendernos de costado para que yo pudiera alcanzarlos bien.

Me imagino que entenderán el que yo estuviera ya temblando de emoción, ¿verdad? Los pechos de Connie son como la gloria del cielo. Muy grandes y suaves, pero muy firmes también. Con areolas generosas y unos pezones que se endurecen como piedritas con cualquier contacto. Literal, me llené la boca y las manos con ellos, sin poder abarcarlos por completo. Mi preciosa hermana gemía, y yo estaba cada vez más excitado. Simplemente, no podía saciarme de esas bellezas. Y Connie empezó a darme instrucciones para hacer más intenso y profundo nuestro placer.

\- Muerde por todo el seno, hermanito... Así. Ahora, el pezón... ¡Ahhh! ¡Así, así Un poquitín más fuerte, pero muy poquito... ¡Mffff! ¡Qué rápido aprendes, hermanito!

Connie estaba abriendo un mundo nuevo ante mis ojos asombrados. Hasta ese momento, no se me había ocurrido que los senos de una mujer pudieran morderse, ni siquiera con cuidado. Y ella siguió y siguió enseñándome cosas placenteras.

\- Mete lo más que puedas de mi pecho en tu boca. Ahora, apriétalo entre tu lengua y el paladar... ¡Ah! Un poco más fuerte... Chupa... ¡Aahhhh!

Estuve largo rato disfrutando y aprendiendo. Los gemidos intensos de mi hermana me enardecían y me hacían excitarme todavía más. Ya tenía una erección considerable, y seguía creciendo cada vez. Tenía ganas de más, de mucho más. Empecé a pensar en pedirle algo a Connie, pero ella se me anticipó. Se apartó suavemente y se subió encima de mí, haciéndome dar un medio giro y llenándome de besos en el cuello para ir descendiendo lentamente...

Pronto, mi pene se vio envuelto nuevamente en aquella boquita tan caliente y mojada. Lo que yo no vi fue que Connie, de alguna manera que todavía no entiendo, había sacado un preservativo de quién sabe dónde; y de alguna manera maravillosa, me lo puso. No sé cómo hizo, el caso es que en el momento en que se sacó mi pene de la boca, ya estaba envuelto por una especie de fundita de hule, suave y lubricada. ¡Un condón, pues!

\- Ha llegado el momento, hermanito - me dijo ella mientras se levantaba, sonriendo con picardía-. Vas a ser mío y yo tuya, precioso. Pero en estos días, no vas a poder entrar en mi vagina sin un condón de por medio. No te preocupes, es un condón especial. Te garantizo que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo.

Connie no me dio tiempo para ponerme nervioso. Con un movimiento rapidísimo, se subió sobre mí y condujo mi bien erecto pene a la entrada de su vagina. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que no tuve oportunidad de apreciar bien la primera vez en que mi pene entraba en la vagina de una mujer. A pesar de su tamaño, mi pene entró suave, lento, y sin detenerse. Y la carita que ponía mi hermana me mostraba bien claro que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Bien pronto mi pene estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Mi hermana tembló, y dio un suspiro de placer tan fuerte, que en ese momento salí de mi estupefacción. ¡Dios mío! Por fin estaba en la vagina de una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! Ya dije que mi hermana es hermosa. Pero ahí, completamente desnuda y mostrándome su maravilloso cuerpo, me sentí tan excitado que por poco y terminó antes de tiempo.

Apenas me dio unos momentos para acostumbrarme a la sensación, y Connie empezó a moverse lentamente. Se mordía los labios, y el suave y gentil masaje que me daba, hizo que me sintiera como en el cielo.

En serio, en ese momento supe bien claro por qué tantísimos hombres se la viven pensando en el sexo. No lo sé... Otra vez me cuesta trabajo describirlo. ¡Son tantas cosas! La deliciosa sensación de masaje en mi pene... La belleza de ese cuerpo de diosa balanceándose sobre mí... Notar el placer increíble que ella sentía, y que era evidente por sus ojos entrecerrados; sus gemidos, su preciosa boca entreabierta. Y lo mejor de todo: saber que todo ese placer se lo estaba dando yo, a una de las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida. Mi querida hermana mayor.

Connie se inclinó, tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó con una pasión y una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Aquello fue como salirme de mí. Eran demasiadas sensaciones. Pero parece que para mi hermanita fue todavía más intenso, porque tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia sus senos, las deslizó por los costados de su precioso vientre, y me dijo entre jadeos:

\- Toca mi cuerpo, hermanito....Tócame toda. Dime... ¿Te gusto?

\- Me encantas... -logré contestar.

\- ¿Te gustan mis tetas? - y las tomó con sus manos.

Esa palabra en boca de mi querida hermana me prendió todavía más.

\- Son preciosas... Deliciosas...

\- Cómetelas entonces, hermanito... Son tuyas...

Se inclinó para ofrecérmelas, y yo me di vida chupando, mordiendo y apretando esos gloriosos pechos entre mis manos. Connie comenzó a gritar, y yo sentí que ya había llegado a mi límite. Que ya no podría. Pero mi preciosa hermana llegó antes. Todo su cuerpo se tensó; se arqueó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, y dio un grito de placer que deben haber escuchado los vecinos. 

\- ¡¡Ahhh, ssiii!! ¡¡Qué ricoo hermanito!! 

Y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho.

No estuvo así mucho tiempo. Levantó su hermosa cara transpirada, y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Me dio un beso en los labios, y volvió a moverse. Lento al principio, y cada vez más rápido. Era obvio que disfrutaba tanto como yo, pero ahora estaba más calmada y me enseñó cómo tocar y acariciar su cuerpo mientras estaba arriba de mí.

\- Tócame toda, hermanito. Mi cintura, mis caderas... Toma mi trasero, apriétame contra ti... Disfrútalo todo, mi amor. 

Me ofrecía sus senos otra vez. Me volvía loco con sus caricias. Y luego me volvió completamente loco cuando tomó sus senos con sus manos... ¡Y ella misma chupó sus pezones!

Diosss... Si no fuera por mi promesa, ahora mismo iba otra vez al baño.

El espectáculo fue demasiado fuerte para mí. Me perdí por completo. Me convertí en un animal salvaje. Mi instinto tomó el control de mis actos. La tomé de la cintura y, apoyándome en mis talones, levanté mis caderas con ella sobre mí.  Me moví con velocidad endemoniada mientras la penetraba hasta donde nunca había llegado antes...

Mi hermana gritó al sentirse tan empalada, pero yo ya no resistí. Creo que eyaculé tanto o más que cuando lo hice en su boca. Nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en una masa de carne, cabellos y sudor, tendida sobre la cama...

Tardamos en recuperarnos un buen rato. Mi hermana levantó su cara de mi pecho para darme un beso tiernísimo, y mirarme con su barbilla recargada en sus manos y mi pecho. ¡Qué hermosa y femenina se ve así!

\- Gracias, Stevie. ¡Hacía tantos meses que quería hacer el amor contigo! Sabía que ibas a ser un buen amante, pero nunca creí que estuvieras tan bien dotado.

Yo todavía no recuperaba bien el aliento. Pero no podía dejar de responder a ese elogió tan inmerecido.

 - Ay, hermanita... Gracias a ti, que me enseñaste. ¡Eres una hermosura!

Ella se sonrió, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

Fue mi primera vez. Y fue maravillosa. 

Se los digo de verdad, amigos. Ojalá la primera vez de ustedes haya sido o sea así de sensacional, y con alguien a quien amen.

 Se los deseo de todo corazón.

***

En esos cuatro días, Connie y yo prácticamente no nos separamos; y perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que hicimos el amor. Casi solo parábamos para dormir, comer y refrescarnos de vez en cuando. Había momentos en los que pensé que había llegado a mi límite. Que ya no podría. Pero mi hermosa y experimentada hermana mayor siempre encontraba la manera de excitarme e incitarme una vez más.

Estoy seguro de que aprendí de ella mucho más de lo que hubiera aprendido en una montaña de libros. Hicimos todo tipo de sexo. Pero además, Connie me enseñó a conocerme a mí mismo y a explorar el cuerpo para obtener el máximo de placer.

\- Cuando estés con alguien, debes disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, Stevie. Sin miedos ni inhibiciones. Sobre todo cuando es alguien a quien amas. Todo el cuerpo está hecho para el placer. Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en sentir, hermoso.

Eso hice, y sentí que la punta de los dedos de mi hermana recorría todo mi rostro, bajaban lentamente por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre. Recorriendo todos los espacios y rincones con suavidad. Era un toque tan delicado... como el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa. El contacto de aquellos dedos suaves y expertos era exquisito, pero cuando tocó los lados de mi abdomen, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, y emití un gemido de placer involuntario.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Stevie? ¿Te dolió?

\- No, no... Fue... muy intenso. Fue... ¡Ay! 

Grité. Connie volvió a tocarme en ese punto. Pero la tibieza y humedad del toque me hicieron darme cuenta de que me había acariciado con su lengua. No pude evitar abrir los ojos.

\- Ay, hermanita... Es... demasiado intenso.

\- ¿Lo ves?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Es una zona sensible de ti mismo que seguro no conocías. Vamos a ver qué otras encontramos.

Y las halló: en la pare interna de mis muslos, alrededor de mi ombligo, y las pantorrillas.

\- Recuerda, hermanito. Fíjate bien en las reacciones de tu pareja y descubrirás rápido sus partes sensibles. Una sonrisa, un gemido... un gritito te las revelarán. Ahora, date la vuelta.

Confieso que me sentí un poco desconfiado cuando dijo eso, y lo hice con algo de reticencia. No es que pensara que me iba a hacer algo malo. Es que... No sé. Me dio un poco de miedo lo que fuera a descubrir. 

Mi nuca y la parte de atrás de mis orejas resultaron tan sensibles como nunca sospeché. Cuando mi hermana exhaló su aliento en mi oreja, mi pene, que ya estaba un poco erecto, se puso tan rígido que tuve que reacomodarme en la cama para no lastimarme.

La verdad, me encantó lo que descubrí de mí, porque Connie ya no me estimuló solo con sus dedos, sino también con su boca. Utilizó sus pezones para acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero. Me dio leves mordiscos... ¡Dios! Cuántas cosas averiguamos juntos en ese ratito.

Y al fin, llegó mi turno. Me hermana se colocó en una pose de abandono total, con los brazos cruzados por atrás de su cabeza. No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que sus axilas eran un punto sensible en ella, y no me equivoqué. Connie se puso a gemir cuando las acaricié y luego las besé suavemente.

¿Asqueroso? ¡Para nada! Es cierto que su aroma natural estaba más concentrado allí. Pero al menos para mí, era delicioso. Embriagador, debo decir. Y así descubrí que era cierto algo que leí en uno de mis libros: el sexo es un poco sucio cuando nuestra mente está sucia. Hay muchas cosas que solo se pueden gozar poco a poco, pero solo se aprende a gozarlas si se tiene la mente abierta.

Estaba prendiendo a gozar. Y fue hermoso.

No sé si encontré todos sus puntos sensibles, pero juro que no dejé ni un solo milímetro de esa deliciosa piel de chocolate sin explorar con mis dedos y mi boca. Metí mi lengua en rincones que jamás antes creí posibles. Descubrí la gran sensibilidad de sus pies, de su hermoso vientre. De su espalda baja, sus nalgas y sus corvas. Besé, lamí y exploré todo esto, y me deleité con sus movimientos y la melodía de gemidos que soltaba.

¡Qué delicia! El cuerpo humano es una verdadera maravilla. El cuerpo de la mujer es una verdadera maravilla. 

Había terminado mi exploración, y estaba deleitándome con sus hermosos pezones erectos, cuando ella me pidió que la penetrara.

-Hermanito... Hazme tuya -me dijo entre jadeos, mientras me tendía un condón ya desempacado-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Hazlo, y no te preocupes por nada.

Oh, sí. Claro que lo sabía. Ya habíamos hecho la posición del misionero, y ya me había enseñado cómo ponerme el condón rápidamente: colocar al derecho, pinzar suavemente la punta y desenrollar. El condón me quedaba bastante ajustado, pero ya me había acostumbrado a él. Fue más difícil encontrar la entrada de su vagina, porque esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudarme. Pero a poco lo logré, y me vi de nuevo envuelto por esa calidez tan exquisita.

La penetré suavemente al principio, y luego un poco más rápido cada vez. Ella me atrajo hacia sí para besarme en la boca y el cuello. La sesión de caricias me había excitado tanto, que me sentía muy próximo a eyacular. No sé si ella se dio cuenta, porque en ese momento me sorprendió mostrándome algo nuevo.

\- Te voy a enseñar una de mis posiciones favoritas, Stevie. Déjame meter mis piernas entre las tuyas... 

Me dejé guiar por ella, y pronto estuve con sus piernas apretadas por dentro de las mías. La penetración no era tan profunda, pero sentí a través del condón, que mi pene rozaba directo con su clítoris.

\- Vamos, hermanito. Muévete despacio... ¡Ahhh! ¡Así!

Connie parecía disfrutar como nunca antes. Me besó con tanta intensidad, que mis labios me dolieron. Tomó sus pechos para ofrecerlos a mi boca, y empezó a gemir sin control.

Si digo la verdad, la posición no era tan placentera para mí. Me sentía bastante fuera de ella, pero Connie parecía estar en delirio. Me abrazó con una fuerza increíble, y sentí que sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Por casualidad, me moví de una manera en la que me froté a ella con mucha fuerza, y emitió un verdadero grito de placer. Mi querida hermana sin duda alguna se merecía aquel disfrute, y repetí mis movimientos con tanto tino, que muy pronto sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Dio un grito profundo, para finalmente relajarse y quedar completamente lacia sobre la cama.

Ahora fue ella quien se desconectó. Era la primera vez que la veía así: completamente vencida por el placer. Jadeando, intentando recuperarse sin lograrlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios entreabiertos se dibujaba una sonrisa.

¿Saben? Me sentí orgulloso. Le había dado tanto placer a esa mujer tan querida y experimentada, que me había enseñado tantas cosas...

La besé suavemente en el cuello y en los labios. Apenas me correspondió. Seguía perdida en su placer, y yo comprendí de alguna manera que debía dejarla recuperarse.

No tardó mucho. Abrió esos hermosos ojos cafés, y tomó mi cabeza para darme un beso fuerte y delicioso.

\- ¡Ay, hermanito! Entendiste la posición y lo hiciste de maravilla. ¿Sabes? Te mereces un premio. Y veo que ya estás listo para recibirlo.

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

\- ¡Ah, ah! Ya lo verás. Deja que yo me encargue, hermanito. Tú solo acuéstate boca arriba y quítate el condón. No lo necesitarás para esto.

Le obedecí, y me quedé con la idea de que me iba a enseñar otra técnica de sexo oral. Pero me sorprendí cuando la vi bajarse de la cama, ir a un cajón, y traer una botella pequeña.

\- Déjame prepararte, hermanito. Sé que te va a encantar. Pero tenemos que estar bien listos los dos.

Y comenzó a aplicarme una dosis muy generosa del contenido de la botella en el pene, cuidando que quedara completamente cubierto por todas partes. Con su hermosa mano terminó el trabajo, y se aseguró de que mi pene estuviera perfectamente erecto otra vez.

¿Me creerán que hasta ese momento no estaba seguro de qué se proponía? Solo hasta que vi que me daba la espalda y me mostraba su maravilloso trasero, mientas tomaba algo de ese líquido para embadurnarlo entre sus nalgas...

Dios de mi vida... Mi hermanita quería que yo la penetrara por atrás. En el pequeño huequito en el centro de aquel precioso trasero...

Creo que no necesito decir cómo me sentía, porque pueden adivinarlo fácilmente. Solo les diré que me quedé ahí tendido y embobado, mientras ella untaba aquel lubricante y se introducía suavemente primero uno y luego dos dedos en su ano...

Esta vez, no perdí detalle. Connie se subió a la cama, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, y con su mano empezó a guiar mi pene para descender suavemente sobre la punta. Todo era diferente. Esta vez, bajaba mucho más lento, con más cuidado; y se detenía mientras se iba acostumbrando a que mi pene se abriera camino por la estrechez de su esfínter.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo. El descenso era lento y pausado, y yo me di muy bien cuenta de que ella sentía al menos un poco de dolor. Sus ojos y sus labios apretados eran bastante elocuentes, pero no se detuvo ni un solo momento. Y yo... yo iba sintiendo cómo mi pene iba penetrando en ese sitio tan diferente. No solo era más estrecho, sino también más cálido y un poco seco. La sensación era mayor. Y además... la idea de estar penetrando a mi preciosa hermanita por aquel sitio me llenaba de un morbo especial. Perverso, diría yo.

Creo que ya había entrado algo más de la mitad de mi pene, cuando mi hermana comenzó a moverse muy suave, bien apoyada con sus manos en mi vientre. Empezó lenta, pero poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad, y el lubricante hizo su trabajo.

Ay... Qué delicioso sentí. Al principio, la preocupación que me produjo ver el dolor reflejado en el lindo rostro de mi hermana impidió que disfrutara plenamente. Pero cuando la escuché gemir, y vi que su carita empezaba a reflejar el pacer que sentía; me despreocupé y empecé a gozar. El ano de mi hermanita es tan cálido y estrecho...

Y eso no fue todo. No llevábamos mucho tiempo en esa posición, cuando ella se levantó rápido y me tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Connie? -pregunté sorprendido.

\- Que tu pene es delicioso, hermanito. Quiero que hagamos mi posición favorita. La que más me gusta de todas. Y tendrás que penetrarme exactamente por el mismo lugar en el que estabas.

\- Claro -contesté entusiasmado-. ¿Qué posición es?

\- Se llama: "sacacorchos francés".

¡Entonces eso era el dichoso sacacorchos francés! Una postura sexual.

Se los juro: una verdadera delicia.

 


	8. Cosas de familia

Tendidos en la cama, Connie y yo nos acariciábamos y besábamos tiernamente mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Después de tanto sexo, parece que nuestro deseo por fin se había apaciguado. Incluso debo confesar que mi pene me ardía bastante, pero Connie me enseñó un remedio bastante eficaz con leche de magnesia fría.

 Después de gozar de las delicias del sacacorchos francés, nos dimos un buen baño relajante y nos acostamos a descansar en la habitación de mi hermana. Connie estaba tendida sobre su espalda y yo de costado junto a ella. Mientras platicábamos, nos dábamos besitos en la cara y los labios, y yo acariciaba su precioso cuerpo desnudo. Esa piel de chocolate tan suave y cálida. Estaba fascinado con el tacto de mi hermana mayor, y ahora que mi mejor amigo por fin se había rendido, me concentraba en disfrutar plenamente de la sensación tan sedosa de su piel.

De verdad es un privilegio poder tocar y acariciar ese cuerpo soberbio, que jamás pensé que pudiera ser mío. Cierto, seguro que muchos hombres antes que yo habían disfrutado de los encantos de Connie; pero, ¿acaso eso importaba? 

Claro que no. Su gran experiencia sexual no le quitaba ni un poco de su valor, o de su dulzura. No empañaba de ninguna manera el gran amor que siempre me ha demostrado. Al contrario. Gracias a eso, gracias a su gran experiencia me había enseñado mucho, me hizo disfrutar como nunca, y yo pude recordar mil cosas buenas que he vivido junto a ella.

¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que dijo que la mujer solo vale una vez?

Ojalá el hombre que se case con ella también entienda eso. El hombre... O la mujer.

Sí. Porque mientras la acariciaba, mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad y la firmeza de su cuerpo, recordé a Lapis... y a Perla. ¿Será que aquella hermosa chica también disfrutó de los encantos de mi hermana?

Seguro que mi cara reflejaba lo que estaba pensando, porque Connie me preguntó.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? De pronto, te quedaste muy callado.

Seguramente hace unos días nunca me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle. Pero entre Connie y yo todo había cambiado. Muchas barreras se habían roto para siempre. 

\- Es que... Te quería preguntar algo, hermosa. Pero me da pena.

Mi hermana tomó suavemente mi barbilla con su mano y me sonrió.

\- ¿Pena por qué, hermanito? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, tú ya no debes tener pena por preguntarme nada.

Ya se imaginarán lo feliz que me hizo escuchar aquello. Así que contuve el aliento, y le dije.

\- Es que... Te vi con Perla. Las vi besarse.

Connie abrió mucho los ojos, pero no parecía nada enojada. Al contrario, sonreía.

\- Y ahora te preguntas si soy bisexual, ¿verdad? Ay, hermanito. Creo tú y Peridot serían los únicos de la familia que no lo saben, pero igual te lo confirmo. Sí, soy bisexual. Me encantan los hombres, y también las mujeres.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. No me sentía incómodo, ni escandalizado; nada de eso. Era algo así como una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a alguien que aceptara de manera abierta ser bisexual. Y el hecho de que fuera mi propia hermana era... No sé. Intimidante y maravilloso a la vez.

\- Y... ¿Alguno de los dos sexos te gusta más? ¿Crees que te casarías con una mujer?

\- No, Stevie. No lo creo, al menos. Me encantan las mujeres. Son más tiernas, más consideradas... Su piel es mucho más suave, ¡Y los senos, dios mío! Son una delicia. En eso, creo que soy igual que los hombres. Pero de un hombre me gustan más cosas. Me encanta sentir un cuerpo que me abarca toda, sin importar si es muy firme o no. Me encanta su aroma, su pasión. Muchos son unos idiotas, pero cuando conoces a un hombre sensible y considerado... Tienes casi todo. Y por supuesto, me fascina el pene y todo lo que puede hacerse con él. Pero además hay otra cosa. Y todavía más importante.

Se detuvo un momento, y me pareció que se sonrojaba. No quería presionarla, pero sentí demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es que... Sé que no está muy de moda, pero yo quiero ser mamá algún día. Quiero hijos propios, Stevie. Niños que sean míos, y quiero que esos hijos tengan un papá, y no una segunda mamá. ¿Comprendes?

No sé si puedan imaginar la dulzura que me produjo eso. Por un momento, me imaginé a mi preciosa hermanita cargando a un hermoso bebé, y me sentí tan enternecido que la estreché muy fuerte entre mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. A Connie le encantó mi reacción, y me correspondió con la misma alegría.

¿Pueden entender por qué amo y le deseo lo mejor a esta maravillosa mujer, que solo por casualidades de la vida es mi hermana? Por Dios, ¡ojalá de verdad un día encuentre a alguien que se la merezca!

\- Creo que me encantará ser tío. ¿Y has encontrado a alguien que se parezca a tu ideal?  ¿Has sido feliz, hermanita?

\- Creo que por ahora me he dedicado a disfrutar, hermanito. Y por eso precisamente me cuido mucho. Como no he encontrado a nadie, no meto demasiado a los sentimientos en la cama, excepto con dos o tres personas. Creo que te alegrará saber que tú eres una de ellas.

Al decir esto, me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Me parecía increíble la manera en que empezaba a sentir natural el dar un beso de diferentes maneras: natural, tierno, apasionado... Cosa del sentimiento, creo yo.

\- Me imagino quién es la segunda persona. Pero la tercera, ¿es Lapis? -se me escapó decir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te vi hacer el amor con ella. Una tarde, hace casi una semana.

Me costó un poco de trabajo confesar, pero Connie no me lo tomó a mal. Al contrario: me pellizcó suavemente una mejilla y me dijo.

\- ¡Vaya con mi hermanito fisgón! ¿Entonces, te gusta espiarme?

\- ¡No, no! Fue casi un accidente -dije, y me puse bien colorado- Ustedes... dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¡Ay, Lapis! -dijo Connie, al parecer,  un poco contrariada-. Como en su casa...

De pronto se detuvo, y su cara cambió completamente de expresión.

\- Oye, Steven. Necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Oh, oh... Connie solo me decía Steven cuando me bromeaba, o cuando se ponía un poco seria conmigo. Y no tenía cara de broma. Me costó trabajo contestarle que sí, pero no sentí que tuviera muchas alternativas.

\- Eso fue el mismo día que Lapis y yo los encontramos a ti y a Peridot en el baño. ¿Ustedes estaban ahí... Juntos?

Sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cara. Debo haberme puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro, y no pude evitar voltear la cabeza. Connie me miró fijamente, y luego tomó mi cara con sus manos para hacer que la mirara.

\- Stevie... Por favor, dime. Es importante que me contestes. Mucho más importante de lo que crees. Te juro que no me voy a enojar, pero dime por favor. ¿Peridot y tú ya hicieron el amor?

Tuve que tomar aliento para contestar.

\- No. Bueno... Sí. Bueno...

¡Ay, qué mirada la de Connie! Me ponía tan nervioso. 

\- No la he penetrado... si te refieres a eso. Pero hemos hecho otras cosas...

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Pues... Creo que todo lo demás. Muchos besos, caricias en todo el cuerpo... Desnudos los dos. Y nos hemos hecho sexo oral. Yo a ella y ella a mí.

\- ¿Y en dónde has eyaculado?

Ay... ¿Por qué necesitaba saber eso? Le contesté lleno de pena. Y la verdad, no sé ni por qué.

\- En sus pechos... Y en su boca.

Confié soltó mi cara y asintió. Parecía un poco más tranquila.

\- Ya veo. Por eso se metió a bañar aquel día. Pero entonces, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan por completo. Y por lo que me dices, va a ser mucho antes que después.

No sé por qué me vi en necesidad de confesar. En ese momento, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que el rumbo de nuestra plática pudiera meter a Peri o a mí en un problema.

\- De hecho... Nos prometimos que lo haríamos cuando ella regrese. En eso quedamos.

\- Ay, Steven... -Connie de nuevo parecía un poco preocupada-. Con ese tamaño que tienes la puedes lastimar, hermanito. Tienes que tener muchísimo cuidado, y a lo mejor las cosas no salen bien a la primera.

Y aunque no lo crean, me dio varios consejos sobre lo que tenía que hacer: relajarla con muchos besos y caricias, encontrar todos sus puntos sensibles, acariciar su clítoris durante la penetración; retirarme si le dolía demasiado, pero no detenerme si ella me decía que podía resistir, aunque tuviera lágrimas en los ojos...

Al principio, la escuché con todo interés, anotando en mi mente todo lo que me decía. Pero poco a poco empecé a sentir algo más, una combinación de asombro con molestia y vergüenza. Connie había logrado entrar en uno de los aspectos más íntimos, y más vergonzosos de mi vida. ¡Y hablaba de ello como si nada!

Por favor, no me mal entiendan. Con todo lo que les he contado, creo que les he hecho ver que las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para mí. He ido venciendo temores, prejuicios... Y creo que hasta este momento no me ha sido tan sencillo asimilar la situación que estoy viviendo con Peri. Connie no es mi hermana biológica, y es mayor que yo. Quizá hasta podría tener alguna disculpa por haber hecho el amor con ella. Pero Peri sí es mi hermanita biológica, los dos somos menores de edad. Y ella es menor que yo. Algunos dirían que todavía es una niña, aunque ya no lo parezca.

¡Mierda! Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Amo a Peri, ella a mí, y quizá eso debería disculparlo todo. Pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de que todavía no estaba bien convencido de que aquello estuviera bien.

¿Qué dirían mis padres? ¿Y la familia? Un beso es una cosa. Connie besa en la boca a mi papá y a mí mamá. Pero una relación sexual...

Así que interrumpí a mi hermana. Ya no podía estar más tiempo con la incertidumbre.

\- Connie...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Stevie? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

\- Sí, Connie. Una muy grande, a decir verdad.

\- Si, hermanito. Dime.

Tomé aire, y le hice la pregunta más difícil de mi vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que apruebas mi relación con Peri. Hasta me estás dando consejos para hacerle el amor.

La mirada de Connie nunca se me va a olvidar. Estaba de verdad sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero cómo no lo voy a aprobar, hermanito? ¡Ustedes dos se aman de verdad! Es clarísimo, más claro que el agua pura. Y no te pongas rojo, porque esto no tiene nada que ver con las veces que se han estado besando en la boca y cachondeando delante de nosotros. ¡Tiene años que lo sé, y papá y mamá también! Tú cambiaste un poco con ella cuando entraste a la pubertad, pero es natural que eso suceda. Y de unas semanas para acá, Peridot y tú se portan como una pareja de enamorados.

¡Dioses inmortales! Estuve a punto de caerme. Entonces, ¿todos lo sabían?

\- Ay, Connie. De verdad, ¿fuimos tan obvios?

Debo haber dado lástima, porque Connie volvió a consolarme, apretándome contra sus senos.

\- Ay, hermanito. ¿Lo dudas? No he hablado con mis papás al respecto, pero probablemente ellos ya lo hicieron entre sí. Lo que dudo mucho es que lleguen a hablar con ustedes. Van a seguir viendo cómo se dan las cosas.

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Casi no podía creer lo que Connie me decía.

\- Entonces... ¿Nadie va a intervenir? ¿Nadie lo va a impedir?

\- Por lo que yo sé, no. Nadie tiene por qué meterse entre ustedes, Stevie. Tú ya eres "cancha legal" en la familia, y pueden intentar seducirte. Pero a Peri, no. 

Diablos... ¿A qué planeta me habían transportado sin que yo me diera cuenta?

\- A ver, a ver Connie -le dije yo, y creo que intentaba sujetar mi frente con las manos-. ¿Crees que puedas explicarme todo este enredo?

Connie se dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Apoyó la cara en sus manos, y me miró con una media sonrisa.

\- Te contaré lo que yo sé, hermanito. Pero solo conozco la situación general muy a grandes rasgos. Y aún de eso, desconozco muchas cosas. Somos una familia extraña, Stevie. Muy extraña, poco común y demasiado liberal. Algunos nos dirían pervertidos y hasta depravados.  Pero, por ahí hay alguien con un poquito de "moral".  No te ofendas ni te enojes hasta que acabe de explicarte, pero tú y Peridot son... digamos... Un intento muy tonto de que, al menos una parte de la familia, se redima. O al menos, no llegue al grado de depravación de los demás. El hecho de que tú y Peridot se enamoraran era una de las varias posibilidades que podían ocurrir. Y siempre lo supimos.

¿Entienden cómo me sentí con lo que dijo Connie? Empecé a enojarme mucho. ¿Qué clase de juego perverso estaba jugando la familia con nosotros?

Creo que Connie va a ser una excelente psicóloga, porque enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía.

\- Steven, ya veo que te estás enojando. Créeme que te entiendo, pero si no me dejas terminar de explicarte, no entenderás lo que pasó y no podrás juzgarlo bien. Confía en mí. Fue un amor malentendido y torpe lo que hizo que los adultos actuaran como lo hicieron. Las opciones eran tan malas como lo que finalmente hicieron. Tal vez hasta peores, o al menos así lo vieron: pensaron en separarse, en darlos a ustedes en adopción, cosas así. Papá y mamá son sentimentales. Hubieran preferido que los mataran, a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Aspiré profundo varias veces. Después de todo, Connie no tenía la culpa. Ella estaba tratando de explicarme, así que intenté calmarme y escucharla hasta el final.

\- Mira, Stevie. En nuestra familia, todos tenemos cola que nos pisen, por decirlo así. Todos hemos hecho cosas que la sociedad, la religión y las leyes consideran malas y dignas de castigo. A mí me mandarían a la cárcel por lo que hice contigo estos días; porque eres menor de edad. A papá le pasaría lo mismo por lo que ha hecho conmigo y mis primas... Aunque puede alegar que nosotras lo sedujimos, no le serviría de nada; porque no teníamos la famosa edad de consentimiento cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y mamá...

Aquí Connie se tomó un momento para suspirar.

\- Casi no sé nada de ella. Pero lo muy poco que sé, está de no creerse, la verdad. Permíteme que no te cuente eso, por favor.

\- Ay, Connie... Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

Y era verdad. Dios, ¿En qué familia me tocó nacer? ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de todas esas cosas antes?

\- Stevie, no es por nada; pero el resto de la familia es peor. Mucho peor. De ellos no te voy a contar nada. Solo te diré que las palabras pedofilia, zoofilia, sadomasoquismo y otras más no  son suficiente para ellos. Papá y mamá no son nada comparados con ellos.

\- Pero Peri me dijo que hacían fiestas  _swinger_  entre ellos... 

No pude evitar decir eso. Creo que me comprenden, ¿no? Estaba demasiado impactado. Y Connie reaccionó enseguida. Me tomó las manos con mucha fuerza, y me miró con una cara tan preocupada...

\- ¿Queeee? Steven, ¿Cómo es que Peridot sabe esas cosas?

\- No tengo idea. No me sorprendería nada que lo haya averiguado sola. Si tú no se lo dijiste, nadie pudo haberlo hecho. Sabes que no le gusta nada convivir con los primos.

\- Ay, Peri... -dijo Connie, y se veía tan preocupada-. Nuestra chiquita es tan inteligente y hermosa... Dime la verdad, Stevie. Tú... ¿La amas?

La pregunta me sorprendió mucho, la verdad. Sobre todo porque Connie me había hecho entender que ya lo sabía. Pero quizá quería oírlo de mi propia boca. 

Recordé a mi preciosa hermanita justo antes de que abordará su avión, y una oleada de ternura, amor y culpabilidad me recorrió. Me fue muy fácil ser sincero. Le di un apretón a las manos de Connie, antes de contestar.

\- No la quiero, Connie. ¡La adoro! Tal y como tú dijiste.

¡Qué mirada la de Connie! Me cuesta tanto trabajo describirla. Parecía tan triste y contenta a la vez. Y sus ojos... ¿se nublaron?

\- Sí, hermanito. Yo lo dije, y lo estoy confirmando ahora. Stevie...  También estoy segura de que Peri te adora. Más que a todos nosotros. ¿Sabes? No sé qué vaya a pasar con ustedes en el futuro, pero por ahora... ¡Amala, Stevie! ¡Cuida mucho a nuestra hermanita! Creo que la tía Bismuto tenía razón. Ella les dijo a mis papás que esto podría ocurrir. Y que no sería nada improbable que ocurriera.

Ay dios. ¿También la tía Bismuto? ¿La más querida y cariñosa de todos nuestros parientes? ¡Hasta Peri la adora!

\- Connie, por favor. Te lo ruego, hermanita. ¡Explícame bien! Te juro que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

MI hermana me sujetó la cabeza con las manos, y me dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

\- No sé gran cosa, hermanito. Todo lo que sé, es que lo de Peri y tú fue idea de mamá y de la tía Bismuto. Entre las dos convencieron a mi papá y al tío Jasper. Mira... ¿cómo te explico? Mi mamá y sus hermanos  son como los extremos. El tío Jasper es una persona retorcida y depravada, aunque con nosotros y nuestros padres se ve obligado a esconder, o por lo menos controlar su verdadera personalidad. No sé cómo lo convencieron; pero ya sabes que mamá, y sobre todo la tía Bismuto, no son gente con la que se pueda bromear. La más tranquila, y que decidió alejarse de la familia es la tía Bismuto. Entre los dos está mamá. Ha hecho cosas, pero no es mala ni perversa... Y sobre todo, cuando nacieron Peridot y tú, sintió mucho remordimiento y culpa por mucho de lo que hizo en el pasado.

Connie suspiró. Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando.

\- Eso es lo que sé, hermanito. Mamá quería que tú y Peri estuvieran a salvo de la familia, y tuvieran una vida más normal. Y lo que se les ocurrió a ella y a la tía Bismuto, fue hacer un pacto; un veto familiar sobre ustedes dos. No sé cómo lo lograron. No sé cómo convencieron a los más degenerados de que debían dejarlos en paz a ti y a Peridot; pero lograron establecer el veto. Un veto temporal, claro está. Porque las dos eran muy conscientes de que ustedes podían llevar la semilla de la perversidad en su sangre. Quisieron dejar una mínima posibilidad para que ustedes eligieran, pero a una edad en la que ya pudieran hacerse cargo de sus propios sentimientos. Y ya no fueran presa fácil para los demás.

Creo que comprenderán que era demasiada información para mí. Me sentí mal y cerré los ojos. En realidad, tenía ganas de llorar. Lo siguiente que percibí es que Connie me abrazaba y me apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

\- Hermanito, por favor. Trata de entender. Ellos no querían qué tú y Peri fueran como todos los demás. Quizá debieron darlos en adopción, o quizá debieron mudarse, o esforzarse por buscar ayuda profesional. Pero date cuenta: yo en realidad era una niña huérfana, y papá y mamá me adoptaron, me educaron, me cuidaron... me dieron amor. Hicieron eso por mí, que no soy sangre de su sangre. ¿Cómo podían renunciar a ustedes, que eran sus propios hijos? ¿Qué no iban a hacer por ustedes, para tratar de protegerlos?

Creo que comencé a llorar. Dios... Solo de recordar me dan escalofríos. Pero ahora, mientras les cuento, empiezo a entender que Connie tenía razón. Y ahora ya no me parece que mis papás y mis tíos hayan sido tan tontos. Si todo lo que pasaba y había pasado en la familia hubiera llegado a oídos de alguien extraño, aunque fuera un profesional... ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiera pasado?

Pero, demonios... Todo esto me duele. Me duele mucho... Yo... 

Discúlpenme por un momento... Por favor.

***

Gracias, amigos. Ya estoy mejor. También me sentí mejor después de llorar un rato, mientras mi hermana me cobijaba con su cuerpo. Recuerdo que me dijo muchas veces que todo aquello no era nuestra culpa.  Y que, por eso mismo, nuestros padres se habían esforzado mucho en mantenernos alejados de sus senderos de perversión.

\- La tía Bismuto les dijo que probablemente sería inútil. Que tal vez, cuando ustedes crecieran, serían tan pervertidos como los demás. Porque esas cosas se llevan en los genes, y es imposible eliminar por completo las malas influencias. Pero claro, si los protegían en la infancia, tendrían la enorme ventaja de que, siendo más grandes, ya no serían víctimas fáciles e indefensas. También les dijo que era posible que ustedes dos se enamoraran. Creo que la tía les dio una larga explicación de por qué podía ocurrir eso, pero ya sabes. Ella es una experta, y yo, que estoy aprendiendo, apenas comienzo a entender. Lo que sí le dejó bien claro a mis papás es que, el hecho de que ustedes se enamoraran, era una de las mejores cosas que podía pasar. Y que convenía que los dejaran en paz.

\- Quizá... -dije, porque me sentí mortificado-. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que Peri y yo nunca hubiéramos sabido nada. Y que encontráramos pareja fuera de la familia.

\- Cierto, hermanito. Pero ya ves: son ustedes dos son demasiado listos. Demasiado tiernos, cariñosos... Y hermosos. Desde el principio se gustaron y adoraron tanto. Supongo que no recuerdas que Peri y tú se besaban en la boca cuando eran muy chiquitos. Se veían tan tiernos...

\- ¿Ehhh? 

Entonces, ¿nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso desde años antes?

\- Sí, hermanito. Sí. Y una vez, cuando tú tenías cuatro años y ella tres, se quitaron toda la ropa y empezaron a jugar... a los doctores, o algo así. No lo sé. El caso es que los encontramos besándose por todo el cuerpo.

Ay, ay... ¿Se puede tener la perversión en la sangre desde esa edad? 

Connie notaba mi angustia, y en ningún momento dejó de abrazarme y consolarme.

\- Hermanito, tampoco te angusties de más. Las cosas fueron así, y ya. Dejaron de besarse y tocarse por mucho tiempo; pero el amor que sentían entre ustedes siempre ha sido tan notorio... tan conmovedor. No sé si la tía Bismuto los vio alguna vez dándose cariño, pero nosotros sí. Y ahora que son grandes, ya no se diga.

Suspiré, y estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo impidieron, Connie? ¿Por qué no hicieron algo más?

\- No lo sé, Stevie. Yo no hice nada porque papá y mamá parecían verlo natural, y así aprendí a verlo yo también. Pero hay una cosa importante, en la que deberías pensar antes de seguirte atormentando solo. ¿Amas a Peri?

\- ¿Ehh?

\- Me entendiste perfectamente, hermanito. Contesta.

Otra vez, la pequeña y hermosa figura de mi hermanita menor se me presentó con toda claridad en la mente.

¡Dios! ¿Que si la quería?

\- Ay, Connie...

\- Contesta, Stevie.

\- Sí, Connie. ¡Sí, demonios! La adoro ¡La adoro!

\- Bien. Tú sabes cómo han sido tus relaciones con mamá y papá. Dime, ¿los amas?

 No sé si el hecho de pensar en Peri me hizo olvidar el rencor que empezaba a sentir hacia papá y mamá. Pero de pronto, inmerso en mis emociones, empecé a recordar todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí. La manera en que me han tratado. Las miles de veces que me han acariciado y besado, siempre sin la menor mala intención. Muchas pláticas, consejos y alguno que otro regaño... Y ni un solo recuerdo de algún un golpe o azote, aunque fueran suaves.

\- Claro que sí... Claro que los amo, Connie.

\- ¿Y a mí, hermanito? ¿Me amas a mí?

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía no amar a Connie, que siempre ha sido tan linda conmigo? ¿Cómo no amarla, si me había dado y enseñado cosas tan hermosas en esos días? ¿Y cómo no amarla, si me estaba explicando y ayudando a comprender la vida tan extraña que me había tocado?

\- ¡Sí, hermanita! ¡Claro que te amo! Dios, ¡Te amo tanto como amo a Peri!

Ya en ese momento, Connie lloraba también; pero seguía sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- No, Stevie. No te confundas jamás. Yo sé muy bien que me amas, pero oye bien: a Peri la adoras. ¡La adoras! Y no es porque yo lo diga, o porque quiera que lo hagas. Ustedes han vivido y hecho tantas cosas juntos... Probablemente crees que me adoras por lo que te he dado y enseñado en estos cuatro días; pero no hay comparación posible. Conmigo llegaste al amor por medio del sexo. Con Peri vas a llegar al sexo por medio del amor. Es bien diferente, hermanito. Tu lazo con Peridot es muy fuerte, y se hará mucho más fuerte después de que le hagas el amor. Conmigo se fortaleció, pero desde el principio, era mucho más débil que tu lazo con Peri. Piénsalo, y jamás lo olvides.

Creo que desde ese momento comencé a entender el punto de Connie. 

¿Saben qué empecé a desear en ese momento? ¿A pesar de que mi bellísima hermana mayor estaba completamente desnuda, a unos cuantos centímetros de mí?

Deseé que Peri estuviera ahí. Quería besarla, abrazarla, y hacerle sentir todo el amor que le tengo.

\- Stevie... ¡Cuida a Peri, por favor! ¡Ámala con todas tus fuerzas, y no tengas miedo a hacerlo! Ten muchísimo cuidado cuando hagan el amor por primera vez. Ella te perdonará si la lastimas, pero... ¿Por qué tendrías que lastimarla? ¡Cuídala mucho, hermanito!

Mientras escuchaba a Connie, me emocioné tanto que se me salió una indiscreción.

\- Creo que ya está lista, Connie. Más o menos. Me dijo que ha hecho algunos ejercicios especiales utilizando unos... consoladores...

Ay... hubiera querido que me tragara la tierra. Porque Connie se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cara se puso seria.

\- Oh... No me digas. Entonces, sí fue ella la que tomó mis consoladores.

\- Connie, yo...

Me interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No te preocupes, hermanito; no voy a reclamarle nada. El día que ella se fue, los volví a encontrar en el sitio de donde desaparecieron; pero no me gustó que los tomar sin mi permiso. Te aseguro que si me los hubiera pedido como es debido, yo jamás se los hubiera negado, aunque sean objetos de uso muy personal. O hubiera visto la manera de conseguirle unos. Me duele, ¿sabes? Peri ya no me tiene confianza. De un tiempo para acá, apenas sí me habla. Y muchas veces, es solo para insultarme.

Era cierto. Ya había notado que la relación entre ellas se había vuelto mala. Quizá Connie supiera por qué.

\- Sobre eso... ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre con Peri? El día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso de verdad, me dijo que yo era el único en el que podía confiar. ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que se expresó del resto de la familia! Dice que no confía ni en nuestros papás ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Creo que yo esperaba que Connie se molestara, pero más bien parecía pensativa, y muy preocupada. Se tardó en contestar.

\- No lo sé, Stevie. Y me preocupa mucho. Quizá alguien le hizo algo... pero no puedo estar segura.

\- ¿Tú crees que... Papá o mamá...

\- No -dijo, negando con la cabeza-. No te puedo explicar bien por qué, pero estoy seguro de que ellos respetan el veto. Dudo muchísimo que ellos le hayan hecho algo a Peri. Date cuenta de que no los trata mal, aunque diga que no confía en ellos.

Se detuvo de nuevo para pensar. Yo la miraba, expectante y preocupado. Cuando volvió a hablar, su cara había cambiado. Se veía tensa y determinada.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Steven? Habrá que vigilar muy bien a nuestros tíos y primos cuando estén cerca de Peri. Sospecho que ellos tuvieron algo que ver. Si puedes, intenta averiguarlo con ella. A mí no me lo va a decir, pero a ti sí. Tú lo dijiste, te tiene confianza.

Asentí. Claro que lo haría. Las palabras de Connie me habían puesto en guardia. ¡Pobres de los tíos o primos, si yo llego a enterarme de que le hicieron algo malo a Peri!

\- Lo de nosotras es más complicado. Sospecho que Peri ha estado averiguando cosas. O que nos ha visto o espiado al hacer cosas... ¡Dios! Tenemos que ser más discretos. Creo que nos quedamos con la idea de que ustedes siguen siendo unos niños... Debería explicarle, igual que a ti... Pero no creo que me quiera escuchar.

Connie se quedó concentrada por unos segundos, y creo que de verdad estaba apenada por sus descuidos del pasado; porque se puso muy roja, y evitó mi mirada mientras hablaba.

\- Stevie... ¿Qué te digo, hermanito? No trato de disculparme, pero... Papá, mamá y yo somos como somos, y nos cuesta mucho trabajo reprimir nuestros impulsos todo el tiempo. Ahora ya sabes lo que hago con papá. No sabes lo que hago con mamá, pero puedes imaginarlo muy fácil. Y llevo meses planeando cómo y cuándo seducirte porque... ¡Porque así soy, vaya! Sé que estoy sana físicamente, y nunca te iba a perjudicar al hacer el amor contigo. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien... Y además, me gustas, y te quiero tanto... ¡Y ahora más que nunca, hermanito!

De pronto, su voz se quebró. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

No, Dios... ¡Cómo me duele verla así! Mi hermana no es mala. ¡Claro que no lo es, y no me importa lo que pueda pensar el resto del mundo! Ella no ha hecho nada malo, en realidad. Quizá su apetito sexual es demasiado grande, y su moralidad demasiado relajada, pero... ¿Eso hace que una mujer sea mala?

¿Y quién puede juzgarla?

Yo al menos, no puedo. No tengo ningún derecho moral. Y menos, después de que me ha querido y tratado tan bien, durante toda mi vida.

Así que le tendí los brazos. Ella se refugió en mí, y yo acaricié todo su precioso cuerpo desnudo, intentando consolarla.

Cuando sus lágrimas cedieron un poco, me habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes, hermanito? No me arrepiento ni por un momento de haberte seducido... De haberte enseñado... De haberme llevado tu primera vez. Pero si yo hubiera sabido hasta qué punto había llegado tu relación con Peri, no creo que me hubiera atrevido a seducirte. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?

Asentí, por supuesto. La oleada de ternura que sentía por mi hermana mayor me confortaba el corazón.

\- Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tú y Peri terminen juntos, aunque tengan que vencer mil obstáculos, o irse a vivir a otro país donde puedan ser aceptarlos como pareja. En este país hipócrita y puritano, jamás van a poder hacerlo. Se merecen el uno al otro. Nuestra hermanita se siente sola e indefensa, y creo que solo tú podrás confortar y hacer crecer su corazón. Yo adoro a nuestra pequeña Peri, pero ella me cerró las puertas, y seguro que yo he contribuido sin saber. Ojalá algún día pueda recuperarla. ¿Tú me ayudarás?

\- Puedo intentarlo, hermanita. Danos tiempo, ¿sí?

\- Gracias, Stevie. Ahora, debes irte a descansar. Eres un buen amante, y sé que vas a ser excelente en muy poco tiempo; pero tu corazón ya tiene dueña. Y ella se merece que estés listo para entregarte por completo cuando llegue.

Yo también lo sentí. Connie tenía razón. Ella estaba completamente desnuda entre mis brazos... Y yo no estaba pensando en ella.

\- Solo... quiero pedirte una última cosa, hermanito. ¿Puedo?

Asentí. En cierto modo, ya sabía lo que me pediría.

\- ¿Podría disfrutar de tu cuerpo, solo una vez más? No me importa si me penetras o no.

La estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, y le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos, mientras le sonreía. Acabamos haciendo el amor otra vez, y cada beso y cada caricia tuvieron el sabor de una despedida.


	9. Nuestra primera vez

¿Saben? Justo antes de que Peri regresara, yo tenía mucho miedo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Me sentía como si fuera otra persona, y por eso, me temí que mis sentimientos hacia mi hermanita hubieran cambiado.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Al contrario. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos otra vez, supe lo equivocado que estaba. 

Fui con mis padres a recibirla al aeropuerto. Dudé en hacerlo, pero logré vencer mis temores y lo hice. Yo fui el primero en verla salir por el pasillo de llegadas, ¿Y se imaginan lo que sentí?

Todo. Sentí de todo. Amor, ternura. Una alegría inmensa...

 Y sí: deseo.

¡Se veía tan hermosa con esa blusita sin mangas y sus pantalones pescadores!

\- ¡Peri!

\- ¡Steven! ¡Amor!

Salimos corriendo y nos arrojamos uno en brazos del otro. Ella me besó en la boca con una mezcla de ternura, pasión y deseo. Y yo, por primera vez, le correspondí sin reservas. Aunque medio mundo pudiera vernos.

¡Qué maravilla poder sentir otra vez su cuerpo entre mis brazos!

En el camino de regreso a casa, nos fuimos abrazados; platicando y dándonos besitos de vez en cuando. Creo que me comentó que ganó la competencia; pero la verdad, eso no me importaba demasiado. Ni a mí, ni a ella.

Ni tampoco me importaron las miradas de reojo y la sonrisita de mis padres. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía yo por qué lo hacían.

***

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mmmff! ¡Sí, hermanito... Si-Sigue, ¡¡Sigue!!  ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Hazme eso otra vez! En el otro... ¡¡Aaahh!!

Parecía que los gritos de Peri iban a derribar la pared, pero yo no iba a detenerme por nada del mundo. Estaba gozando tanto como ella. Succionaba fuerte su pezón, mientras lo tenía atrapado entre mi paladar y mi lengua... ¡Qué delicia! Es tan delicado y tan durito a la vez.

No cabe duda de que Connie tenía razón. Toda la razón. Hacerle el amor a una persona a la que adoras es una experiencia única y maravillosa. ¡Es tan diferente de lo que hice con Ella!

Es difícil de explicar, porque es mucho más fácil sentirlo que describirlo. No lo sé... Traten de pensarlo así: hacer el amor con Connie fue muy lindo, placentero y apasionado. Y como además la quiero mucho, el ver cuánto le gustó lo que hicimos, me hizo disfrutarlo todavía más.

Pero con Peri... ¡Dios! Fue como perderme por completo en esa deliciosa piel. Embriagarme por completo con su aroma.

 El deseo de hacerla disfrutar, de que su piel y sus sentidos captaran todo el amor que tengo para darle a través de mis besos y caricias... 

Esa desesperación por besarla, acariciarla y hacerla gozar, porque la amo tanto... 

No sé si logro explicarme, pero no puedo hacerlo mejor. 

Cuando volví a tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos, los cinco sentidos se me quedaron cortos. Besé, chupé, probé, olí, acaricié y mordí esa suave y delicada piel de terciopelo. Me deleité con sus gemidos y jadeos. Me emborraché de sus palabras, y sus expresiones de amor y gozo...

¿Dije piel de terciopelo, verdad? Pues no. No es así. El terciopelo es suave y delicado, pero no está vivo. La piel de Peri es suave, delicada, y rebosa vida, sabor, olor... Reacciona inmediatamente a mis contactos. Se eriza cuando paso la lengua sobre ella. Se emociona y percibe cada pequeño mordisco...

Y lo mejor de todo: yo quería hacer gozar a mi Peri.  _Sentía_  la necesidad de hacerla gozar. Por eso apliqué todo lo que aprendí, y otras cosas que nunca pensé que hubiera aprendido. En un corto rato, descubrí y memoricé cada uno de sus puntos sensibles. Ese vientre delicioso. La parte de adentro de sus muslos... Le encantó cuando chupé los dedos de sus pies, los lóbulos de sus orejas, y cuando mordí a parte de atrás de su cuello.

Pero sobre todo, creí que se desmayaría cuando besé y mordí sus preciosos muslos. ¡Dios mío, que piernas tan hermosas y sensibles tiene mi Peri! Y sus senos... ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Parece que hacer el amor, no es hacer el amor; a menos que intentes matar de placer a tu pareja.

¡Qué ansiedad tan terrible teníamos los dos! Les juro que fue como si yo hubiera pasado aquellos cinco días en absoluta castidad. Será porque estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos gran parte de la noche, pero no nos animábamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. No hasta que estuviéramos solos. Sin decirnos nada, habíamos decidido que la siguiente vez tenía que ser nuestra vez. Nuestra primera vez. Cuando por fin nos entregaríamos por completo el uno al otro. 

Por fortuna, al día siguiente tuvimos la oportunidad que esperábamos con tantas ansias. Mis padres fueron a trabajar en la tarde, cosa que no suelen hacer. Y Connie se fue a una de sus citas. Nuestro tremendo fuego interior apenas admitía demoras. Toda la mañana estuvimos insinuándonos; provocándonos con besos, roces y susurros urgentes.

En la tarde, cuando al fin nos quedamos solos, nada más esperamos a que las puertas de la casa se cerraran. Nos fuimos inmediatamente a mi cuarto, y nos fundimos en un abrazo muy fuerte y lleno de deseo. Estábamos tan excitados que temblábamos de la emoción. Las únicas palabras que pronunciamos fueron: "mi amor", "te amo" y "me encantas". Nos quitamos las ropas con ansias y sentimos nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos. 

Suavidad, calor, firmeza... son solo palabras. Ojalá pudiera transmitirles las sensaciones que el cuerpo de mi hermanita provocaba en mí. Claro que tuve una erección instantánea, pero eso no era lo principal. Lo principal era la ternura, el deseo terrible, y la ansiedad que se apoderó de mis actos. Peri me abrazaba con tanta fuerza... Me besaba ahí donde sus deliciosos labios alcanzaban. Su olor me embriagaba, hacía más fuerte mi pasión. Y su vocecita cantarina, tan parecida a la de una niña, me inspiraba tanta ternura.

Comencé a besarla y explorarla de la manera más natural. Peri no lo esperaba, pero de inmediato colaboró ansiosa, exponiendo todo su precioso cuerpo a mis besos, lamidas y caricias. Me permitió explorarla toda, absolutamente toda, y sin ninguna reserva. Todo se volvió una sinfonía de gemidos, suspiros, gritos de placer; y cuando descubría uno de sus puntos sensibles, tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos para hacer que la acariciara y la lamiera con más fuerza.

¡Dios mío, nos excitamos tanto! Cuando llegué a su cálida entrepierna, sus jugos salían ya por la estrecha hendidura de sus labios. Chupé de nuevo con verdadero deleite, embelesado y extasiado. ¡Qué hermosa vulva tiene mi Peri! Qué suavidad... y ese delicado perfume de esos pétalos rojos. La besé y la chupé con ansias. ¡Me encanta comerme a mi hermanita!

Ni ella ni yo resistimos más. Empecé a sentir deseos de deslizarme por esa preciosa hendidura, y mi hermanita sentía lo mismo. Me tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, y me atrajo con toda su fuerza para darme un beso profundo y desesperado en la boca; sin importarle que yo estuviera impregnado por su esencia femenina.

\- Hermanito, por favor... Quiero ser tuya. Quiero que me penetres. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

¡Ay, como deseaba yo eso! Pero en ese mismo momento comencé a pensar en las posibles dificultades. Ella pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque me dijo suavemente.

\- No te preocupes. Te aseguro que estoy lista. Solo hazlo despacio, hermanito. Y no te preocupes por nada.

 Recuerdo haberme preguntado fugazmente por lo que pudo haber hecho Peri para prepararse, pero ya se imaginarán que no me sentía en condiciones de ponerme a pensar. Así que solamente hice un movimiento para tomar un preservativo del buró de la cama y extraerlo con un movimiento rápido, tal como me había enseñado Connie. Pero aquí vino la mayor sorpresa de todas.

Peri había abierto bastante sus piernas, y parecía lista para dejarme penetrar en su interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta con una expresión anhelante. Pero abrió los ojos un momento para verme, y se percató de que me acababa de poner el condón. 

\- ¿Qué haces, hermanito? -dijo entre jadeos.

\- Me pongo un preservativo. Necesitamos protegernos, linda.

Pasó lo que nunca esperé. Peri puso una cara de contrariedad, que solo le había visto cuando la corría de mi cuarto unos meses antes.

\- No hermanito, por favor. Quiero sentirte.

Ay... Creo que Connie me había hecho demasiado consciente de la necesidad de cuidarme a mí, y a mi pareja, porque me sentí muy preocupado. Perdí inmediatamente parte de mi erección.

\- ¡Peri, no! Tenemos que cuidarnos. No podemos arriesgarnos a...

Ella me interrumpió. ¡Qué carita puso mientras hablaba! Tan tierna y suplicante.

\- No va a pasar nada, hermanito. Yo te lo aseguro. Estaremos bien, confía en mí.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Por favor, mi amor! Me desvirgué con un pedazo de plástico. Es la primera vez que hacemos el amor y quiero sentirte a ti... Al hombre que amo.

Esa carita de mi Peri...

Me quité el condón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Fui muy irresponsable, y espero que no tengamos que pagar las consecuencias en unos meses pero... ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? ¿Negarse?

¿De veras, amigo? ¡Bien por ti! Pero yo no pude.

Mi adorada hermanita... Mi mujercita amada me suplicaba que la penetrara. Que la complaciera. Que la hiciera sentir. Era demasiado para mí.

Lo malo es que en el proceso de quitarme el condón, yo había perdido mi erección. Pero Peri, mi adorada y maravillosa Peri se dio cuenta. Se sonrió, y se incorporó para estimularme con besos, caricias y el torturante y delicioso trabajo de sus labios y su lengua.

Aunque ella me ayudó guiándome con su mano, no fue tan fácil encontrar la entrada de su vagina. Estaba por lo menos tan ansiosa como yo, y una vez que la cabeza de mi pene estuvo situado en la entrada me abrazó, me atrajo con fuerza, y soltó un gemido de dolor.

Parece que mi pene es un poco más grande que el consolador que utilizó. La abertura de su himen no era lo suficientemente grande... Y la desgarré un poco.

Su grito me alarmó. Su rostro seguía contraído, y en la comisura de sus párpados asomó una lágrima.

 Estuve a punto de retirarme, pero me acordé de un consejo de Connie. Me dijo que si mi pareja no hacía nada por rechazarme o pedirme que me retirarla, no debía hacerlo, aunque pareciera estar sufriendo. En vez de ello, tenía que ser tierno, considerado y darle tiempo. Acariciaría y mimarla le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, así que eso fue lo que hice. La abracé, la besé en sus párpados y mejillas, y le pregunté sí estaba bien. 

Ella me sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes, amor. Eres más grande de lo que pensé. Solo... Dame un minuto y sigue, ¿sí?

Lo hice, y la seguí besando en todas las partes que alcanzaban mis labios. Instintivamente, toqué su vulva y con mis dedos comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Ella respondió de inmediato, gimiendo y relajándose. Eso permitió que la siguiera penetrando muy poco a poco. Con mucho cuidado.

Creo que había penetrado quizá un poquito menos la mitad, cuando nuestros instintos vinieron en nuestra ayuda. Peri abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, y yo empecé a hacer suaves movimientos de vaivén, sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris. Ella empezó a gemir, y me detuve, pensando que la lastimaba nuevamente. Pero no.

\- Sigue, hermanito -me dijo jadeando-. Lo estoy comenzando a disfrutar. 

Así lo hice, y pude ver su hermosa boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados y sus leves gemidos. Era claro que sí disfrutaba, así que ya no me preocupé tanto y empecé a gozar yo también. 

Parece que el único problema era que el himen de Peri no estaba suficientemente abierto, porque después  me dijo que cuando se le pasó el dolor de la penetración inicial, enseguida empezó a sentirse bien. Y así debe haber sido, porque volvió a abrazarme para que la penetrara con más fuerza. Pero aunque la pasión me ganaba, yo tuve mucho cuidado de no meterle más de la mitad de mi pene aquella primera vez. 

De todos modos, el placer era exquisito. ¡Ay, esta estrecha fundita tan bien lubricada amenazaba con volverme loco! Peri tenía razón... por desgracia. ¡Se siente tan distinto con y sin condón! Claro que no le recomiendo a nadie que se arriesgue como nosotros lo hicimos, pero... Caray. Es un hecho. Sería maravilloso tener todo el placer sin ningún riesgo, ¿verdad?

Algo hay que sacrificar. Y nosotros sacrificamos nuestra seguridad.

\- ¡Amor, por favor! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más! ¡¡Mas!! ¡Sí!

Peri me gritaba entre jadeos. Su piel estaba completamente roja. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban, y yo me sentía a vez excitadísimo y enternecido. ¡Dios! La sensación en mi pene es imposible de describir. Estaba envuelto, humedecido y calentado por mi hermanita. Una parte de mí estaba formando parte de ella misma, y ella formando parte de todo mi cuerpo.

Cubrí su rostro y su cuello de besos. Chupé sus divinos pechos a la vez que la penetraba, y ella me correspondía con besos y  succiones tan intensas, que por un momento creí que me arrancaría la lengua. Sus pequeñas uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, y ella misma empezó a salir al encuentro de mis embestidas.

Llegaba ya al punto de la culminación. Del máximo placer. Mis sentidos estaban exacerbados al máximo, y sabía que ya no resistiría más. Me iba a ser imposible regalarle un orgasmo a mi Peri en su primera vez, pero ya habría tiempo... Ya lo lograríamos. Claro que sí.

\- Peri... Ya no puedo. Voy a...

\- ¡Sí, mi amor! Hazlo... No te preocupes...

Pero sí me preocupé. Cuando sentí que ya era inminente mi eyaculación, me salí de su interior y vertí mi semen en su vientre. Sé que no era lo que ella esperaba, pero pareció disfrutarlo, porque desde el primer contacto de mi semen en su piel, dio fuertes jadeos y gritos de placer tan intensos como los míos.

Eyaculé y eyaculé, hasta que no quedó nada. Cielos... ¡Qué placer! Había sido tan intenso, que mi respiración no podía regresar a la normalidad. Peri estaba igual, con sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Apenas se recuperó un poco, volvió su mirada a su precioso vientre cubierto con mi esencia y se frotó mi semen por todo su torso con urgencia y satisfacción. ¡Qué espectáculo tan hermoso!

Enseguida tendió los brazos hacia mí, y nos abrazamos con fuerza; sin que a ninguno de los dos nos importara quedar impregnados por mi abundante eyaculación.

\- Mi vida... ¡Qué hermoso fue! Me dolió al principio, ¡pero me encantó! ¿Y a ti?

Le sonreí y le di un beso profundo en los labios. Me sentía tan bien y tan arrobado... Juro que no exageré para nada en lo que le dije.

\- ¡Fue tan hermoso, hermanita! Lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida.

\- Gracias, hermanito. ¡Gracias! Fue nuestra primera vez... Y siempre la recordaré con amor... Con placer... y agradecimiento. ¿Y tú?

\- También, hermanita. Ven. ¡Abrázame!

Y les juro que también era sincero.  _Se sentía_ como mi primera vez.

Abracé el cuerpo turgente de mi hermanita por un rato, hasta que la sentí ponerse un poco tensa. Quién sabe por qué, pero eso encendió una pequeña alarma en mi mente. Se separó de mí y me susurró quedamente:

\- Hermanito... Me fascinó todo lo que me hiciste. ¡Fue maravilloso! Pero... Dime la verdad, por favor. ¿Pudiste aprender todas esas cosas, solo con los libros? No será que... ¿hubo alguien que te enseñó?

No sé cómo me las arreglé para mantener mi expresión. Estuve a punto de confesar a Peri lo que había hecho con Connie. Pero algo me detuvo. 

No. No fue ni el miedo, ni el cinismo. Era algo en la expresión de Peri... Se veía expectante. Quizá... ¿Triste?

Sí, eso. Tristeza. Algo de decepción y de dolor. Como si no pudiera creerlo, pero como si se esforzara mucho por creerlo. 

Así que lo negué. Peri me miró un momento sin cambiar la expresión; como si dudara de mis palabras. Fue una verdadera prueba de voluntad para mí, y estuve a punto de flaquear. Pero ella se dio por satisfecha antes. 

Tal vez, en el fondo, no quería saber.

\- Está bien, mi amor. Pero por favor, te pido... Te ruego que jamás me engañes. Tú no, por favor... ¡Te lo suplico!

Dios mío... Los ojos de Peri se habían ido nublando, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Otra vez estuve a punto de confesar. A lo mejor debí hacerlo, pero... Presentí que le iba a romper el corazón. ¿Y qué iba a pasar después?

La abracé muy, muy fuerte; y ella se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Le llené de besos su preciosa carita, y ella me tomó la cabeza para besarme casi con desesperación.

Tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Mierda... ¡Sí, estuvo mal! Pero díganme: ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?

Trataré de que Peri jamás me descubra. Ojalá pueda hacerlo. 

Ella no se merece ese dolor.


	10. ¿Cómo cuidarnos?

Hace quince días que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

Perdónenme por favor. Sé que soy un ingrato pero, ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes si una persona especial, tan preciosa y maravillosa como mi Peri les diera todo lo que alguna vez llegaron a soñar en una pareja?

Amor, comprensión, compañía, cariño. Sexo... 

Ojalá fuéramos más grandes.

Oh, sí. No sé qué planes tenía mi Peri para el verano, pero lo cierto es que nos hemos vuelto inseparables. Pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Nos hemos citado fuera de la casa, como cualquier pareja normal de novios. ¿Saben? Me encanta ir por la calle de la mano de mi Peri. Aunque la muy poca gente que nos conoce se quede desconcertada.

Y claro... Nos las hemos arreglado para hacer el amor todos los días, desde nuestra primera vez.

El sexo ha sido maravilloso, y mejora cada día. Me parece increíble, pero la verdad es que nuestros... eh... arrebatos de pasión son mucho más intensos que los que tuve con Connie.  No siempre tenemos la privacidad que quisiéramos para dar rienda suelta a toda nuestra pasión, pero aprovechamos cada momento para encerrarnos en mi cuarto, y darnos todo el placer que podemos.

Peri aprendió muy rápido a explorar y estimular mi cuerpo, así como yo el de ella. Cuando tenemos tiempo suficiente, nos dedicamos todo lo que podemos para darnos mucho placer con nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos. Solo cuando ya estamos muy excitados y no podemos resistir, es que viene la cereza del pastel: la penetración. Y como siempre quedamos tan bien dispuestos y lubricados, no pasaron muchos días antes de que Peri pudiera recibir mi pene completo en su interior.

También hemos empezado a probar otras posiciones. A Peri le gusta mucho la que llaman doggy-style, o del perrito. A mí también me encanta, pero me temo que el panorama es demasiado estimulante como para que yo pueda resistir mucho tiempo. El precioso trasero de Peri hace un contraste tan grande con su cinturita que... bueno, ustedes me entienden. No es mucho lo que puedo resistir. Por más que lo intente.

Yo prefiero la posición de la vaquera, con ella encima de mí. Me encanta ver su carita de placer cuando tiene todo mi pene dentro. Me fascina tenerla de frente para atraerla, besar, chupar y morder sus labios, sus senos y su vientre. Acariciar todo su hermoso cuerpo y tomarla de las caderas para que se coma mi pene completito mientras grita de placer...

Ya se imaginan que casi siempre hacemos el amor más de una vez. En una oportunidad, tuvimos el día casi entero para nosotros y perdí la cuenta cuando ya habíamos hecho el amor seis veces. Es que... Después de cada vez, parecía que nos habíamos saciado. Pero poco después, un roce, una caricia... una postura corporal volvía a enardecernos. Nos tocábamos, nos hacíamos besos y caricias cada vez más apasionados hasta que nos volvíamos a excitar, y hacíamos el amor otra vez. Terminamos felices, pero algo adoloridos. Pero eso no impidió que al día siguiente nos diéramos otra dosis generosa de placer. 

El único motivo para que hoy no estuviera con ella es que, por desgracia, mi amada Peri padece severísimos cólicos menstruales. Por la tarde se sentía muy mal, y se tomó un analgésico fuerte para dormirse temprano y no tener que soportar el dolor. De no ser por eso, seguramente ahorita estuviera aquí, conmigo. Y seguro que no necesito decirles lo que estaríamos haciendo.

A pesar de todo, Peri me dijo que le dolía mucho menos de lo habitual. Sus ataques podían dejarla hasta dos días casi tirada. Algunas veces hasta tiene que faltar a la escuela, pero dice ahora no le dio tan fuerte. Ella cree que el hecho de hacer el amor conmigo le ha ayudado, y me explicó muchas cosas sobre que el semen masculino tiene prostaglavinas, serotoxina, y no sé cuántas sustancias más que son buenas para la mujer...

¿Qué? ¿Qué si ya... eyaculé en su vagina?

Ay... Me da vergüenza confesarlo, pero... Sí.

Sí, sí. Acepto todos los calificativos que quieran ponerme, porque tienen razón. No pude resistir mucho tiempo, pero debo decir que eso fue por la insistencia de Peri, y por la plática que tuvimos desde la segunda vez que hicimos el amor.

El condón me parecía la manera ideal para cuidarnos, pero nunca se me ocurrió que ella, o cualquier otra mujer pudieran rechazar el condón. Y menos, una tan inteligente como Peri. Lo peor de todo, es que yo ya estaba bien preparado para hacer el amor con condón, pero ella simplemente no quiere usarlo.

Yo le insistí en que teníamos que probar el condón. Que no podíamos estar confiando en nuestra suerte para que ella no se embarazara. Y aunque ella me insistía que todo estaba bien y tomaba precauciones, yo no cedía. Al final, me confesó que había empezado a tomar anticonceptivos orales desde aquella tarde en que estuvimos juntos en mi cuarto. Cuando Connie casi nos sorprende. Y no contenta con eso, me enseñó la caja.

Sí, ya veo sus caras de sorpresa. Así exactamente me puse yo. ¿Se imaginan cuántas preguntas me hice? ¿Dónde las consiguió? ¿Quién se las recomendó? ¿Qué riesgos estaba corriendo? Tenía idea de que algunas muchachitas de la edad de Peri toman anticonceptivos orales para regularizar su ciclo, pero siempre bajo vigilancia del médico. 

Yo intenté otra vez que Peri cediera para utilizar el condón. Le enseñé la técnica de orgasmos múltiples que hice con Connie. La posición en la que ella tiene las piernas por dentro de las mías, ¿recuerdan? Pues la hice tener varios orgasmos, y al final se sintió lo suficientemente relajada y contenta como para permitirme usar el condón. 

Así lo hicimos. Y fue un fiasco. Para los dos. 

Después de haber estado piel con piel tantas veces en su vagina tan estrecha y lubricada, yo ya no sentía lo mismo con el condón. Quizá podría haberme acostumbrado de nuevo, pero ella fue tajante.

\- No me gusta, amor. No quiero hacerlo así. Siento que me estás metiendo un pedazo de plástico. Me desconcentro, y no puedo disfrutar. Prefiero arriesgarme con las pastillas.

Aunque no lo crean, me molesté. Incluso decidí negarme la siguiente vez. Pero, ¿saben cuánto duró mi decisión? 

Al día siguiente llegó a mi cuarto vestida solo, con su sostén y un calzoncito cachetero. Ahí se terminó mi decisión de negarme y mantenerme firme.

Ah... Diablo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estoy muy consciente de que la opción que eligió Peri no es segura para ella. Quizá otros hombres estarían encantados, pero yo no. Amo demasiado a mi Peri como para dejar que se exponga de esa manera. Lo malo, es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra opción. Si no quiere el condón, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

No. ¡No!

 Me da pena decirlo, pero la abstinencia no es una opción.

Sí, ya sé. Somos unos niños. No deberíamos, somos hermanos, es un pecado... Etc, etc, etc.

¿Saben qué? Estoy cansado de esas estupideces.  Ni a Peri ni a mí nos importa eso. Nos amamos, ya descubrimos el placer enorme que podemos darnos el uno al otro; y cuando estamos juntos, haciendo el amor o no, somos los seres más felices de este mundo.

Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo mi tío Jasper alguna vez. Tal vez él sea un degenerado, pero creo que en esto tiene razón: "Puedes estar sin sexo muchísimos años. Pero una vez que lo probaste y te gustó, tú mismo lo vas a buscar. Sobre todo si pasa un tiempo y no lo tienes. Y no creas que nada más le pasa a los hombres".

¿Cínico? Tal vez. Pero describe a la perfección lo que nos pasa a Peri y  a mí. Y para colmo, está el detalle principal: el amor que siento por ella hace todo más excitante y delicioso. 

¿Qué por qué lo digo? 

Porque tendré que dejarlos. Peri acaba de entrar a mi cuarto. Y creo que saben lo que eso significa.

***

¡Perdón por haberlos dejado ayer! Pero por nada del mundo puedo perderme una oportunidad de estar con mi amada hermanita. Sé que no necesito contarles lo que hicimos. Ni siquiera la naturaleza logró poner freno a nuestro deseo. Ella todavía estaba un poco adolorida, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer hacer el amor conmigo.

Ya sé que por ahí hay algunos a lo que no les gusta oír ciertas verdades sobre las condiciones del acto sexual en ciertas circunstancias. No voy a contarles nada sobre lo que hicimos. Solamente les diré esto: no pasa nada que no se solucione con un poco de agua y jabón. O con una buena provisión de toallas húmedas.

Sí. Demasiada información. Pero seguro que alguno de ustedes agradecerá que se lo recuerde.

Peri y yo volvimos a tratar el tema de las pastillas. Le dije que quiero que las deje. Para mi sorpresa, ella está de acuerdo, porque dice que tiene algunos síntomas que solo pueden deberse a las dichosas pastillas.

El enorme problema es que sin condón, no tenemos opciones para utilizar. Ningún ginecólogo va a querer ponerle un DIU, o un diafragma, anillo o capuchón. No a una muchachita que aún no cumple 13 años, aunque papá y mamá lo autorizaran.

Y olviden las inyecciones, los parches, los implantes o los métodos permanentes. Y los métodos naturales...

Sí. El ritmo y la temperatura. Muy arriesgados, pero quizá no tengamos otra opción. Peri me insiste en que funcionará, porque desde hace seis meses es muy regular con su ciclo. "Reglas de cronómetro", las llama ella.

Recuerdo perfecto lo que me dijo.

\- Podemos agregar un día más a cada lado de la ovulación, hermanito. Así tendremos margen de seguridad. Los dos controlaremos las fechas, y así no nos olvidaremos. Me tomaré la temperatura para tener una mejor idea del momento de la ovulación. Y Podemos complementar con alguna jalea o espermicida con nonoxinol 9, si no me irrita.

Como no estaba nada seguro, le dije con cierta malicia:

\- Hermanita, pero... Ya ves. Ni los días de tu periodo podemos estar tranquilos. ¿Cómo nos vamos a contener durante toda una semana?

\- Bueno... -dijo, y su carita de lujuria nunca se me va a olvidar-. A los dos nos gusta mucho el sexo oral. Además...

Se detuvo. Hizo una pausa, y vi que se ponía un poco colorada. Pero no dejó de mirarme fijamente.

\- Podemos aprender otras cosas, corazón. Yo estoy dispuesta. Ya he estado ensayando un poco, y... creo que con más práctica, podré lograrlo.

Confieso que al principio no entendí. Pero ella se puso un poco más roja. Movió su cuerpo de manera inequívoca, y me dijo un poco apenada:

\- Te juro que tengo ganas de intentarlo, hermanito. Eso puede ayudarnos en... Los días peligrosos. Y así yo puedo dejar de utilizar las pastillas sin temor.

Ay, dios. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

Lo confieso. Después de lo que hice con Connie, había fantaseado con eso muchísimas veces. Pero jamás lo hubiera propuesto. Era muy consciente de que podía lastimarla de verdad.

Parece que una vez más subestimé a Peri. 

De todos modos, no puedo evitar recordar lo que Connie me dijo:

\- Eso no es para todo el mundo, Stevie. Muchas, muchas nunca podrán o querrán hacerlo. Algunas solo lo logran después de una preparación, que puede ser muy larga. Pocas son las afortunadas que lo gozan de verdad, desde las primeras veces que lo intentan.

Me pregunto, ¿a cuál de estos tres grupos pertenece mi Peri?

Presiento que voy a averiguarlo. Y antes de lo que creo.


	11. En la guarida de los lobos

Disculpen, amigos. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? Especialmente a las chicas. Les pido que me contesten seriamente, por favor. Les juro que esto no es una broma.

¿Por qué cuando un hombre no tiene novia, las mujeres no le hacen caso; pero cuando ya la tiene, de pronto hay varias mujeres que quieren con él, y se le insinúan?

Hablo completamente en serio. Es justo lo que me está pasando en los últimos días. 

Recordarán que les dije que he salido de paseo con Peri. Ella me dijo que algunas muchachas se me quedaban viendo. Yo soy bastante tonto al respecto, pero además, mientras estaba con ella solo tenía ojos para mí Peri. Pero ayer que tuve que salir solo a un par de mandados, hasta yo me di cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Y fue el colmo de los colmos.

Creo que, después de todo lo que les he contado, pueden entender que me considero un chico con novia. Con una novia formal, incluso. El hecho de que además de mi novia sea también mi hermana, no cambia absolutamente nada. 

Verán, antes de que Peri y yo nos hiciéramos pareja, me gustaban mucho dos chicas de mi escuela: Garnet y Amatista. Y supongo que me van a creer si les digo que, desde que Peri y yo nos besamos, no he pensado para nada en ninguna de ellas.

De Garnet ya les hablé. Es una preciosa niña morena. Color chocolate, como Connie; y tiene un detalle que me la hacía muy llamativa: tiene un ojo azul, y otro color ámbar. Creo que a eso le llaman heterocromía total. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, y es bastante alta.

Amatista es completamente diferente. Bastante bajita y rolliza. Gordita, incluso. Pero es muy acuerpada, con cintura y bien dotada. Es ese tipo de personas que parece que siempre se está riendo; muy alegre y dicharachera. Tiene muchos amigos, y a diferencia de Garnet, ella sí me habla. No mucho, claro. Pero precisamente por eso llegué a pensar que podría tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Pues bien: mis padres tiene  un local de compra y venta de joyas en el centro comercial más importante de La ciudad. Me pidieron que les llevara un encargo al local, y Peri no pudo ir conmigo. Así que me fui solo, y apenas iba entrando al centro comercial cuando me topé con Garnet.

¡Dios mío! Si me hubieran dicho cómo iba vestida, yo no lo hubiera creído. Siempre me pareció tan reservada y tranquila... Pero ya veo que Lapis tenía razón. 

La verdad es que ya no me importaba. A fin de cuentas, es su vida. Y ya no tiene nada que ver con la mía... o al menos, eso creí. Hubiera pasado de largo sin saludarla, pero ella me vio, y pareció muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Steven? Hola... Casi no te reconozco. ¡Guau! Pareces otra persona.

\- Esa es mi línea, Garnet. ¡Mírate nada más!

Y era cierto. Sus shorts le llegaban apenas hasta el borde inferior de sus bien formadas nalgas. Pareció un poco apenada, porque a pesar del maquillaje la vi ponerse roja.

\- Bueno... Me gusta ir bien cómoda cuando no estoy en la escuela. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

Platicamos por un momento, y hasta yo pude darme cuenta de que no quitaba la mirada de mí. Buscaba acercarse cuanto podía. La verdad, fue bastante incómodo. Sobre todo porque la vista de su cuerpo comenzaba a inquietarme.

Ya nos despedíamos, y ella sacó un papel y una pluma de su pequeño bolso. Anotó algo en él y me lo tendió.

\- Deberíamos vernos en otro lugar, Steven. Toma mi teléfono... por si quieres llamarme. No saldré a ningún lado estas vacaciones.

Se inclinó hacia mí, me tomó de la espalda y me dio un beso bien plantado en la mejilla. 

Hace solo un mes, eso me hubiera puesto muy feliz y nervioso. Pero ahora, me quedó una sensación de extrañeza mientras la veía alejarse y mandarme un beso con la palma de la mano.

Rayos... Lo confieso. Se veía bien. Muy, muy bien.

Mi encuentro con Amy fue muy parecido. Solo que ella iba vestida mucho más discreta, y venía del brazo de su mejor amiga, Vidalia. En la escuela siempre se ha rumorado que las dos tienen algo que ver entre sí; pero aunque eso sea cierto, no se privó de saludarme efusivamente cuando me vio casi enfrente de ellas.

\- ¡Steven! -dijo, y me abrazó-. Mira, hace solo quince días que no te veo, y ya te encuentro cambiado. Te ves diferente, ¡y mucho más guapo!

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que sentí que sus grandes pechos se aplastaban contra mi torso. Me dio muchísima pena, pero ella tardó bastante en soltarme. Por suerte, esa misma mañana había hecho el amor con Peri. Estoy seguro que si no fuera por eso, mi mejor amigo hubiera respondido muy rápido a ese contacto.

Estuvimos platicando un rato los tres. Como ya les dije, una de las cosas más atractivas que tiene ella es su calidez y su conversación. Le encanta hablar, es muy buena para escuchar, y tiene una voz hermosa.

En un momento, Amy le pidió permiso a su amiga para hablarme en privado. Ella le guiñó el ojo y se apartó. Amy suspiró, y se puso un poco roja cuando me dijo:

\- Steven... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Ahora que no hay escuela, podemos quedar un día de estos y vernos.

Qué pena. Tuve que decirle que no podía. Un mes antes, no hubiera cabido en mí de felicidad; pero ahora...

Vi una mirada de decepción en su bonita cara. Volvió a suspirar, y me tomó la mano mientras me decía:

\- Qué lástima, Steven. ¿Sabes? Yo... hubo un tiempo en que llegué a creer que yo te gustaba. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

\- Es que... tengo novia, Amy -dije sin pensar.

\- Oh -dijo, y me soltó-. Q-qué bueno, Steven. Espero que... seas muy feliz con ella.

Ay... ¿Por qué las mujeres hacen estas cosas?

\- No te preocupes, Steven. No te molestaré más -dijo, y vi que sus ojos se nublaban-. Ojalá ella te ame y te trate bien siempre. Dime, ella... ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Va en nuestro salón?

Amy... ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?

Iba a contestarle, pero ella me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

\- No, no me digas. Ya no te preocupes. Solo... si un día necesitas una amiga... ahí estaré. Adiós.

Se alejó rápidamente de mí. Y me dejo sintiéndome tan culpable como cuando le oculté a Peri lo que había hecho con Connie.

Me sentí tan mal... Quizá algunos se sientan orgullosos de ir rompiendo corazones por allí. Pero yo no.

Jamás.

Sé lo que duele ser rechazado. Y nunca pensé que un día me tocaría a mí el espantoso papel del verdugo de corazones.

Amy es una chica maravillosa. Ojalá algún día se encuentre a alguien que la ame. No todos los días se topa uno con alguien como ella. Tan linda y fantástica.

***

Aquel mismo día, justo después de la comida, mamá tenía que entregar una bolsa con joyas en la casa de los primos; pero necesitaba salir de urgencia con papá en ese momento. Así que le resultó muy fácil pedirle el favor a Peridot para que lo hiciera en su lugar.

La reacción de mi hermanita fue casi violenta. Y la verdad, me pareció muy exagerada.

\- ¡No, Rose! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso a mí? ¡Tú sabes muy bien que yo no entro a esa casa por nada del mundo!

Mi mamá se sorprendió mucho menos que yo. Bajó la vista, y creo que comenzó a decir algo así como "Es cierto, Peri. Lo olvidé". 

Yo, la verdad, me molesté bastante con Peri. Después de todo, mi mamá solo le había pedido un favor, y lo había hecho de la mejor manera. ¿Qué le costaba ir?

\- Mamá –dije yo-. Yo se los entrego, si Peridot no quiere.

\- ¿De verdad, hijo? Tú sabes que yo misma iría, pero estoy retrasada para ver un cliente.

\- No te preocupes. Voy ahora mismo.

MI mamá me agradeció, y salió casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Volví mi mirada hacia Peri, para hacerle un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza. Pero ella me miraba asustada. Creo que abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero yo simplemente salí, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haber querido escucharla.

***

En un par de minutos estaba en la casa de mis primos. Toqué, y acudió a abrirme mi prima Agatha. 

¡Madre mía! Lo que traía puesto, hacía que el atuendo que llevaba Garnet en la mañana pareciera un hábito de monja. Me saludó con un beso, y me di cuenta de que se había puesto un perfume realmente exquisito.

\- Voy de salida, primito. Pero Lapis y Aqua se quedan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lo confieso: me quedé viendo su cuerpo. Nunca negaré que Agatha es muy bella, pero... ¡Dios mío! Nunca la había visto tan poco vestida.

Cuando vio que me tardaba en contestar y que no podía despegar los ojos de su escote, me habló con un tono entre burlón y sugestivo.

\- ¡Vaya, primito! Parece que te gusta mi ropa. ¿O no es la ropa? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Me puse rojo. No pude evitarlo. Apenas alcancé a balbucir una disculpa, y decirle lo que me había traído a su casa.

\- Entra y llévaselo a Lapis, por favor. Solo estoy esperando que el tarado de Zircón salga de una vez –se dio la vuelta para gritar-. ¡Oye, idiota! ¡No nos van a estar esperando toda la tarde! ¿Sabes? ¡Van a empezar sin nosotros!

Oí la voz de mi primo Zircón, que le contestaba a gritos.

\- ¡Ya voy, piruja impaciente! ¡Ve arrancando el carro!

Agatha se volvió hacia mí, y me sonrió.

\- Deberías venir un día, primito. Si lo que me dijo Lapis es cierto, estaré encantada de volver a mostrarte mi ropa.

Y sin darme tiempo a responder, me guiñó el ojo y se encaminó hacia afuera. Todavía no me reponía de la sorpresa, cuando sentí la palma de una mano en el trasero. Era ella, que había retrocedido para despedirse de mí.

Quizá debí reclamarle, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. Unos segundos después, mi primo Zircón estaba frente a mí.

\- ¡Primo! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

Lo saludé, apretando su mano lo más fuerte que pude. No olvidaba nunca que a mi primo le gustaba lastimarme con su saludo. Pero esta vez, le demostré que ya podía apretar con la misma fuerza que él.

Bueno... quizá no. Todavía es un poco más fuerte y más alto que yo. Pero eso no es de extrañarse. Tiene 18 años.

\- Nos agarraste de salida, primo. ¿O vienes a ver a Lapis? SI es por eso, la encontrarás un poco... ocupada.

Me miró de una manera inequívoca. Maldición... ¿Acaso Lapis les había dicho a todos lo que hicimos?

\- ¡No molestes, carajo! Vengo a entregarle un encargo, y ya.

\- ¡No te enojes! Ve su cuarto, y dáselo. Pero mucho cuidado... Las perras están en celo, ¡Ja, ja!

No me gustaron ni si actitud ni su risita. Siempre me había llevado bien con mi primo, pero últimamente, me caía cada vez menos simpático.

De pronto, me sentí un poco inquieto. No sé por qué. Me quedé sin ganas de ir a ver a Lapis a su cuarto, aunque estuviera Aquamarine con ella. O, ¿sería precisamente por eso?

\- Oye, ¿qué no están mis tíos?

\- No –me contestó, y ya se alejaba. No pude contener mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos a dónde van? ¿A una fiesta de disfraces?

Creo que olvidé decir que mi primo llevaba unas mallas, un collar con picos y una playera ajustada de un material parecido al látex. Ya lo había visto con ese collar alguna vez, pero el traje...

\- No. Vamos a una fiesta swinger, primo. ¿No quieres venir?

Uff... Les juro de verdad, sentí que el corazón se me caía los pies. ¡Mi madre! ¿Por qué apenas ahora voy conociendo bien a mi familia?

Mi primo vio mi cara y se puso a reír con ganas.

\- Olvídalo. Es para mayores de 18 años, ya me acordé. Por eso no van ni Lapis ni Aqua. Pero descuida... tú día llegará. Y te aseguro que te vas a divertir ¡Já, ja!

Se subió al carro y se arrancaron enseguida. Las ruedas chirriaron. A mi prima Agatha le gusta ejercitar el pie.

Tuve que apoyarme contra el marco de la puerta y recuperar el aliento para poder entrar.

***

 

Al fin cobré suficiente valor para entrar a la casa. No sé por qué, pero el ambiente me parecía algo tétrico. Ya hacía tiempo que no estaba ahí, pues generalmente nuestros tíos nos visitan, y no al revés.

Todo parecía bastante normal, pero algo seguía sin gustarme. El olor, quizá. Era un olor muy tenue, pero inconfundible. Como a perfume mezclado con sebo rancio, a lo que huelen las personas que no son muy limpias y se ponen perfume para disimular. En casa jamás olía así. Creo ya haberles dicho que nos han enseñado a ser muy limpios.

Entré despacio, con algo de miedo sobre lo que podía encontrar. Había un sonido tenue y repetitivo, como el de un motor encendido a baja potencia, y venía precisamente del cuarto de Lapis. No necesité recordar la vulgar advertencia de mi primo para imaginarme toda clase de escenas desagradables... O excitantes, como quieran verlo. Pero tenía que dejar el encargo. Y supuestamente estaba en familia, ¿o no?

Entré al cuarto y me quedé desubicado. Estaba lleno de pesas, aparatos de ejercicio y bancos por todas partes. Lo habían acondicionado como gimnasio. 

Con razón aquel olor se hacía más fuerte cuando más me acercaba. Había varios aparatos de ejercicio cardiopulmonar. Y en el fondo, un bicicleta estacionaria en la que mi prima Aquamarine hacía ejercicio. En bikini.

Creo que no le he descrito a mi prima. Fíjense que ella es ese tipo de mujer que se ve mucho mejor con poca ropa, o desnuda, que completamente vestida. Es bajita y rolliza, y tiende a verse más llenita con el tipo de ropa que le gusta utilizar: trajes sastre como de profesora de colegio privado. Es la que se viste con más discreción de todas mis primas, pero con ese bikini se veía muy, muy bien. Aparte de todo, tiene una carita muy agraciada. Malo que casi siempre parece estar enojada, aunque no sea cierto. No sé si alguna vez la había visto sonreír.

Si tuviera que utilizar una sola palabra para describirla, esa tendría que ser: gordibuena.

\- Hola, primito -me dijo, sin aminorar la marcha-. Viniste a buscar a Lapis, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Por el idiota de mi hermano. Parece que le gusta que todo el vecindario se entere de nuestras cosas.

Sonreí. Tuve que concederle razón.

\- Sí. Estaba seguro de que este era su cuarto, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-  _Era_ , tú lo has dicho -me respondió, y juraría que escuché ese "era" entrecomillado-. Ahora tiene un cuarto más grande. Sigue dos habitaciones por el pasillo y a mano izquierda. Allí la encontrarás.

Fue tan seca como siempre. Ya casi me volteaba para irme, cuando detuvo su bicicleta y se bajó. Entonces pude admirarla de cuerpo entero.

¡Cielos! La verdad es que tiene algo de barriguita, pero no se le podía hacer ningún otro reproche a su cuerpo. Apetitoso, de verdad. 

\- Adelántate, primito. Me falta un ejercicio, y los alcanzo allá. Es muy bueno verte por fin en nuestra casa, guapo.

¿Guapo?

Pues sí. Eso me había dicho. Ella, a la que nunca jamás le escuché una palabra de elogio para nadie.

Me fui de inmediato, pero no tan rápido que no pudiera ver la mirada que me echó.

¡Roscas! ¿Estaba ocurriendo realmente todo eso, o me lo estaba imaginando? Comenzaba a entender por qué Peridot  no quería volver a ir a esa casa.

Mientras caminaba al cuarto de Lapis, me decía a mí mismo que mi amada hermanita y yo teníamos que platicar largo y tendido sobre los primos.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Lapis, me encontré la puerta entrecerrada. Así que toqué, y la dulce voz de mi primita me respondió desde el interior.

\- ¡Entra y ya, tengo todo lis...

Se interrumpió cuando me vio por la puerta. Entonces se sonrió y le cambió la voz.

\- ¡Entra, primito, entra!

Se escuchaba entusiasmada. Yo entré, y cuando pude verla...

¡Ay, dios!

¿Cuántos tipos de mujer hermosa existen en este mundo?

Mi prima favorita estaba todavía menos vestida que Aqua. Tenía puesto un sostén sin tirantes, una minúscula tanga... Y nada más. Se veía preciosa. Maravillosa.

Lapis es, con mucho, la más delgada de mis tres primas. Sus senos y caderas son mucho menos abundantes que las de sus hermanas y mis hermanas. Pero tiene una cinturita mínima, el vientre completamente plano y un rosicler en la piel y las mejillas...

Perdónenme, pero era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima. Solo Peri me ha hechizado igual con sus formas. Ni siquiera mi voluptuosa hermanita Connie me había hechizado así. 

Lapis parecía divertida y encantada. Se acercó con movimientos insinuantes y provocativos, y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, movió su mano enfrente de mis ojos.

\- ¿Holaaa? Tierra a Steven...

Solo así pude salir de mi estupor. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Lapis me echaba los brazos al cuello, e intentó besarme en los labios.

Reaccioné en el último instante, y le ofrecí mi mejilla para que me besara. Ella hizo un mohín de contrariedad, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo, le puse la bolsita con las joyas frente a los ojos.

\- Vi- vine de parte de mamá a entregarles esto, Lapis.

Lapis se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sin dejar de abrazarme, tomó la bolsita, la arrojó sobre el buró de su cama, y volvió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

Rayos... Su cara se veía tan hermosa. Esa expresión entre inocente y perversa. Toda ella era... ¿Cómo diría? Un poema de provocación. Eso.

\- Gracias, primito. Pero relájate un poco y vamos a divertirnos, ¿quieres? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hicimos en el jardín de tu casa?

Aunque no lo crean, eso me hizo reaccionar.

\- Sí -dije, y traté de echarme para atrás. Sin mucho éxito, porque Lapis estaba bien aferrada a mi cuello-. Lo recuerdo muy bien, Lapis.

\- ¿Y qué pasa, primito? ¿Acaso no te gustó? Podría enseñarte muchas otras cosas.

Dios... ¡Maldita sea mi calentura! Esa preciosa cara y ese cuerpo me estaban haciendo reaccionar. Miré un momento hacia abajo, y pude ver la fina cintura y el tentador trasero de mi prima. Y esas caderas, que parecían pedirme que pusiera mis manos en ellas...

\- Es que... Sabes... Hay otra persona, y yo...

Lapis me miró de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron por un momento en una expresión de sorpresa, pero enseguida se tranquilizó y soltó una risita.

\- Oh, entonces la primita Connie ya te... inició, ¿verdad? Debí imaginar que me ganaría. Después de todo, vive contigo.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía lo de Connie, pero recordé lo que escuché aquella vez que las espié. No pude evitar ponerme colorado. Lapis se dio cuenta enseguida, y me dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo disfruté.

\- Pero eso es todavía mejor, Steve. Ven primito, no te hagas del rogar. Te aseguro que aprenderás muchas más cosas conmigo. O... ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Soy muy poco voluptuosa para ti?

\- Eres preciosa, Lapis.

¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Estuvo mal, pero no pude evitarlo! Lapis siempre me ha tratado bien. Me dio mi primer beso. Su piel es de una suavidad increíble, y su cara y su cuerpo son tan hermosos...

Y además, su olor. Muy diferente del que hay en el resto de la casa. No sé... estoy empezando a creer que es algo bioquímico en mí. Todas las mujeres que me vuelven loco huelen exquisito.

Aquamarine no huele así.

\- ¿Ya ves? -dijo mi prima y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. ¡Anda, cariño! Nadie nos molestará.

Rayos... el deseo y la responsabilidad. Una parte de mi ser se resistió, porque cuando Lapis tomó mi mano para guiarme a la cama, no me moví. Lapis perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a verse preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, primito? Acaso... ¿te enamoraste de tu hermana? ¿Quieres serle fiel?

¿Saben? Creo que si le hubiera dicho que sí en ese instante, las cosas hubieran terminado allí. Pero yo, tonto de mí, intenté negarlo.

\- No, no. Es que... yo...

A Lapis le bastó con eso. Si no era Connie, solo había otra posibilidad. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y me di cuenta de que estaba intentando contener una risita.

\- ¡Steven! No me digas que... Tú y la niña...

\- ¡Se llama Peri! ¡Y ya no es una niña!

¡Burro! ¡Idiota! Lo solté todo, y sin que ella tuviera que hacer más esfuerzo.

\- ¡Ay, Steven, Steven! ¿Así que la tía Bismuto tiene razón? ¿Ustedes dos iban a enamorarse?

Debí salir corriendo de allí en ese momento, pero estaba enojado. La cara de Lapis era elocuente. Se estaba burlando de Peri y de la tía Bismuto.

\- ¡Oye, no te burles! Si estás enamorado de alguien, intentas serle fiel, ¿sabes?

Lapis suspiró, e intentó poner una cara seria.

\- No me burlo, primito. Es que... Peri llegó primero que Connie. ¡Quién lo diría! Pero es lógico, lleva nuestra sangre. Y tú también, Steven. Es lindo que trates de serle fiel a... A la mujer que amas, pero el mal está en tu sangre, igual que en todos nosotros. Estoy segura.

Empezó a contonearse suavemente. De la manera más incitante. 

Yo pensé que estaba enojado, pero las poses que Lapis adoptaba estaban comenzando a bajarme el mal humor. Un pensamiento muy malo empezó a cruzar por mi mente, y apenas ahí comprendí que había llegado el momento de irme. 

Pero mi decisión había llegado un instante tarde, porque sentí unas manos cálidas y suaves que acariciaban la base de mi cuello y mi espalda de una manera tan suave y sensual, que no pude evitar dar un respingo de deleite.

Volteé la cabeza para ver quién había hecho eso. Las manos no me daban tregua, y apenas pude voltear lo suficiente para ver el bonito rostro de mi prima Aquamarine.

A pesar del placer que comenzaba a sentir, comencé a reclamarle. Pero Lapis aprovechó mi distracción, y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, mientras las manos de Aqua empezaban a meterse debajo de mi camiseta para tocar directamente la piel de mi vientre y mis pezones.

Volví a suspirar. Diablos... Aqua es una verdadera maestra en el arte de acariciar. Creo haber escuchado que ha tomado varios cursos para dar masajes.

No me dieron tregua. Intenté deshacerme de las manos de Aqua, pero en ese momento sentí los labios y la lengua de Lapis sobre mi cuello. Aqua empezó a masajear más abajo. Lapis me abrazó, y esta vez no pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, mientras ella empezaba a besar mis labios.

Al fin me estaba dejando llevar. Correspondí a los suaves besos de Lapis. Mi voluntad casi había desaparecido...

Si Aqua hubiera sido un poco más paciente, sin duda hubieran logrado lo que querían; y en este momento no sé qué les estaría contando. Pero enseguida trató de desabotonar mi bermuda y meter la mano bajo mi bóxer, sin ninguna delicadeza. Nadie había sido tan osada antes, y la incomodidad que me produjo fue suficiente para revivir mi voluntad. 

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! -grité, y las empujé con suficiente fuerza para que se apartaran de mí. Logré llegar a la puerta y allí me detuve para mirarlas.

Estaban una junto a la otra, y se abrazaron mientras me veían. Después, sin dejar de mirarme, se besaron dándose la lengua, y comenzaron a hablar como si yo no estuviera allí.

\- ¿Lo ves, hermanita? Te dije que podíamos seducir a nuestro primito. Si no hubieras sido tan avorazada...

\- Ay, es que... Se ve enseguida que lo que tiene entre las piernas es...

Lapis la interrumpió dándole una leve bofetada. Aqua no parecía molesta. Incluso tenía cara de haber disfrutado. Lapis tiró levemente del tirante del sostén de Aqua y dejó al descubierto uno de sus hermosos y bien formados senos.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotras, primito? Mira lo que Aqua tiene bajo su sostén. ¡Son preciosas!

Y en verdad eran preciosas... ¡Rayos! Soy un maldito calenturiento. En lugar de largarme de una buena vez, me quedé mirando embobado mientras Lapis comenzaba a succionar con fuerza esas perfectas semiesferas; y luego subía con sus besos por el cuello de su hermana hasta alcanzar sus labios...

 - Vas a caer, primito -dijo Aqua, con la cara metida entre los pechos de Lapis-. ¡Está en ti, ya lo verás! Eres ardiente, apasionado y calenturiento. ¡Una sola mujer no va a ser suficiente para ti!

Supongo que debería agradecerle a Aqua por ser tan boquifloja; porque gracias a eso salí de mi trance, y me alejé definitivamente de allí. Solo alcancé a escuchar un ruido fuerte, como de bofetada. Y la voz medio enojada y medio divertida de Lapis, mientras reprendía a su hermana mayor:

\- ¡Ya ves! ¡Espantaste a Steven, tarada! ¡Debería dejarte sin cenar esta noche!

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Cállese, perra!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Siiii! ¡Pégame más fuerte!

"Dios mío... ¡Dios mío!", recuerdo haber pensado mientras salía.

Tuve que recargarme un rato a una distancia segura de la casa, para reponerme de la impresión.

***

Llegué a la casa todavía agitado y tembloroso. Abrí la puerta con algo más de violencia de lo acostumbrado. Aparentemente, Peri había estado esperándome todo este tiempo. Porque la vi en el sillón que queda de frente a la puerta, con cara de angustia y retorciéndose las manitas. En cuanto me vio entrar, se levantó como un resorte y salió disparada hacia mí.

\- Mi amor, ¿estás bien? -me dijo, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza-. ¿No paso... nada malo?

Yo la abracé. Estaba todavía bajo el influjo de lo que había ocurrido en aquella casa. Pero el tibio y fragante cuerpo de mi hermanita me hizo olvidar mis temores. Y sobre todo cuando empezó a besarme en las mejillas, en los labios, en la frente... por toda la cara.

\- No, cariño -respondí-. Por suerte. Pero ya entiendo por qué no quieres ir. ¡Por dios! Nuestros primos están completamente locos.

\- Ay, hermanito... ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo... no hice lo que debía. Me equivoqué, mi amor. ¡Me equivoqué! Y por eso, casi te mando al peligro. ¿Trataron de hacerte algo?

\- Bueno... sí. No me obligaron a nada, pero... ¡vaya que intentaron seducirme!

Peri me apretó y me cubrió de besos otra vez. Sus lindos ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Pero no caíste. Eres más fuerte que ellas, hermanito. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir...

\- Intentaremos que no ocurra, Peri.

Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta el sofá. Se sentó frente a mí, me tomó las manos y me las besó.

\- Hermanito... Mi amor. Creo que debí hablar todo esto contigo desde hace tiempo. Por lo menos desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Fui demasiado optimista al pensar que esas zorras te dejarían tranquilo. Debí imaginar que querrían aprovecharse de tu inocencia.

Yo asentí. Todavía estaba nervioso, pero comprendí que era tiempo de hablar. Saber exactamente qué terreno estábamos pisando, cómo lo íbamos a enfrentar juntos, y saber si le habían hecho algo malo a mi Peri.

\- Está bien, princesa -dije, y levanté sus preciosas manos para besarlas-. Sé que eres mucho más inteligente que yo, y que sabes más cosas. ¿Me las contarías?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Te parece bien que empecemos desde el principio?

Asentí. Justo eso era lo que estaba deseando.

Peri se preparaba para hablar, cuando un fuerte toquido nos interrumpió.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Peri, con un grito de pura frustración. Yo me sentí igual de enojado y me levanté para ir a ver quién era. Pero mi hermanita me sujetó del hombro.

\- Espera, Steven. Deja que yo vaya. Si son esas zorras, ¡Te juro que me van a oír!

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, caminó a trancos hasta la puerta. Toda ella estaba crispada, con sus puños apretados a un lado del cuerpo. La seguí tan pronto como pude, y ella ya veía hacia afuera por la mirilla de la puerta.

Toda su expresión cambió. Sonrió ampliamente y dio un gritito de alegría. Enseguida abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. 

\- ¡¡Tía Bismuto!! -oí que gritaba.

Al escuchar ese nombre, me puse tan feliz como Peri. Atravesé el umbral de la puerta, y vi que nuestra tía favorita ya tenía a Peri cargada en uno de sus poderosos brazos.

\- ¡Stevo! ¡Peri! ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?

Igual que siempre. Cálida, amable, cariñosa. También me lancé a sus brazos, mientras sentía que mi corazón se ponía en paz.


	12. La tía Bismuto

\- ¿Me permites un momento, tía? Voy a llevar a Peri a su cuarto. ¿No tienes sueño?

\- Para nada, galán. Lleva a nuestra linda Peri a su cuarto y podremos platicar otro ratito. ¿Te parece?

Mi tía Bismuto sonrió, y me guiñó el ojo.

No sé por qué, pero el rostro de mi tía siempre me da tranquilidad. Una especie de paz y confianza que no logro comprender, pero que me encanta sentir.

Llevé a Peri cargándola hasta su cuarto. Me imagino que nos veíamos curiosos, porque la llevaba como se supone que los novios de antes cargaban a sus novias cuando se casaban. Ella iba completamente lacia y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

La acosté en su cama, le aflojé las ropas y la cubrí con su cobija favorita. Una cobija con dibujos de marcianitos que tiene desde que era niña. Había un poco de calor, como siempre en esa época del año. Pero a ella le gusta dormir al menos con esa sábana ligera cubriendo su cuerpo. Una vez que la acomodé, tuve que quedarme un momento contemplándola dormir.

Mi dulce Peri tiene el sueño muy pesado, así que ni siquiera se movió en todo ese rato; durante todas mis maniobras. Así, tan dormidita, se veía tan tierna e indefensa...

Por un momento me sentí mal. ¿Cómo era posible que esa preciosa niña se hubiera convertido en mi amante? ¿Cómo era posible que yo pudiera verla como mi amante, como un objeto de pasión y deseo sexual?

Pero de inmediato comprendí que Peri en realidad no es mi amante: es mi amada. Y cuando se ama a una mujer y el amor va más allá de la amistad o la familiaridad, se transforma en poderoso deseo. Y cuando estamos haciendo el amor, somos tan intensos... Nos demostramos a nosotros mismos que hemos dejado nuestra niñez bien atrás.

No cabe duda: la literatura nos da muchas respuestas. Alguna vez leí en un libro: "Si hablamos de amor, hablamos de sexualidad. Al revés, ya no tanto". Y también recordé lo que me dijo Connie: "Con Peri, tú vas a llegar al sexo por el amor".

Tal vez no debo preocuparme tanto. Tal vez solamente debo amarla, y ya. Después de todo, el amor por Peri me dio fuerzas para resistir lo que ocurrió en la tarde... Aunque estuve a punto de no lograrlo.

¿Qué pensaría la tía Bismuto de todo esto?

Necesitaba averiguarlo.

Pero no iba a privarme de ver dormir a mi preciosa Peri por un momento. Me incliné sobre la cama para ver su hermosa carita bien de cerca.

Dios mío. Esa piel. Esas pestañas tan largas y abundantes. Esos labios rojos y suavecitos. Esa naricita pequeña y perfecta...

No me contuve. Le di un beso en los labios. Cuando me separé, vi que mi amada Peri se sonreía en sueños y se acomodaba de costado.

Es un ángel. Un ángel que vino a iluminar la vida de locos que me tocó.

***

Cuando regresé a la sala, vi que mi tía Bismuto seguía sentada en la sofá, bien atenta a un documento que estaba leyendo. Me quedé observándola por un minuto, y me di cuenta de dónde venía la verdadera herencia de Peri.

Verán, la tía Bismuto tiene un aspecto muy singular. Su cuerpo parece el de un campeón de lucha libre, o algo así.

Sí. Dije campeón, no campeona. Alguna vez, el tío Jasper dijo que la tía Bismuto tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: es alta, con unos brazos poderosos y marcados, el torso y las espaldas anchas, y aunque yo no la he visto, dicen que cuando está en plena forma llegan a marcarse sus abdominales.

Sus pechos no son muy grandes, pero destacan por el tamaño de sus pectorales. Como tiene muy poca cadera, son lo único verdaderamente femenino que tiene su cuerpo. ¡Ah!, y Peri me dijo alguna vez que sus piernas también. Dice que son poderosas, pero preciosamente torneadas y femeninas. No me consta, porque jamás la he visto sin pantalones.

Y a pesar de todo, es sumamente femenina. Su actitud, sus poses, su frecuente sonrisa cuando está tranquila... Y su cara, por supuesto. No exagero si digo que tiene una carita de ángel verdaderamente preciosa, hermosísima en todos sus rasgos. Vaya... si se tratara solo de la cara, les diría que es la mujer más hermosa de mi familia. Además, no sé cómo se le ocurrió la idea de pintarse el cabello así como lo tiene: con mechones de todos los colores del arcoíris. Podrían pensar que se ve extraña, pero nada de eso. Al menos, en lo que se refiere a su cabeza.

Sí, su aspecto es singular. Pero a pesar de eso, tiene pareja. Nos lo ha mostrado en foto: un tipo atlético y casi tan alto como mamá. Aunque dice que jamás se casará con él. No lo culpo, porque a pesar de su formidable aspecto, es una mujer dulce y tierna a la que la vida ha tratado muy mal. Ha ido perdiendo sus sueños uno por uno. Pero siempre ha encontrado el valor para construir sueños nuevos. Exceptuando a Peri, es la más normal y maravillosa de las mujeres de mi familia. Por eso Peri la quiere tanto.

Por eso yo la quiero tanto.

Cuando me acerqué, apartó la vista de sus documentos y los guardó. Quitó su maletín del sofá y se acomodó para abrirme espacio.

\- Siéntate junto a mí, galán. Hay mucho de qué hablar, y tenemos muy poco tiempo. Debo irme mañana a mediodía.

Suspiré, e hice una mueca de contrariedad. ¡Siempre era lo mismo con mi tía! Llegaba, con frecuencia sin avisar; se quedaba unas pocas horas y luego se iba. No recuerdo una sola vez que se haya quedado más de un día y medio.

Como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento, me dio una palmadita en una pierna y sonrió.

\- Lo sé, querido. Créeme que a mí también me gustaría tener más tiempo para estar con ustedes. Pero esta vida que elegí tiene un ritmo de locos.

¡Oh, sí! Ya sabía que mi tía es una psicóloga y catedrática reconocida. Ella influyó mucho para que Connie eligiera su carrera profesional.

\- Bueno, mi niño. Al grano. Voy a facilitarte las cosas haciéndote una pregunta, ¿va?

\- Claro que sí, tía.

\- Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que tú y Peridot son pareja?

¡Ay!

Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. Mi tía es psicóloga, ya se los dije. Y de las mejores, según sé.

Me quedé un momento sin saber qué decir, pero mi tía no apresuró las cosas. Me miraba con una media sonrisa. No podía ver ningún tipo de amenaza o reproche en su mirada. De todos modos, bajé la vista. 

\- Ay tía... Creo que no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente para ocultarlo, ¿verdad?

\- Hacen lo que pueden, querido. Y eso está muy bien. Pero su romance es evidente para cualquiera que sepa ver. Para empezar, acabas de hacer algo que solamente haría un padre... O un enamorado. Nunca un hermano, por muy querido que sea; a menos que la hermanita estuviera herida o enferma. Y me consta que Peridot rebosa salud.

Yo seguía sin mirarla. Mi tía se acercó un poco y me tomó la barbilla con la mano para obligarme a mirarla.

\- Querido, mírame por favor. Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte o reprenderte. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Al contrario, quiero ayudar; así que tranquilízate, mi niño. Es increíble la manera en que tratas a tu hermanita. Incluso en público. Eres un verdadero caballerito, y muy tierno y amoroso además.

\- Tía... Te juro que todo esto yo no lo busqué. Simplemente, me dejé llevar. Yo... no fuí suficientemente fuerte para...

Yo me sentía tan triste y avergonzado que ya no pude seguir hablando. Comencé a llorar, y tuve que interrumpirme cuando el nudo de culpabilidad estrangulo mi garganta por completo. Mi tía me abrazó enseguida, y acunó mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño. Tranquilo. Aunque no lo creas, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Tú y Peri no tienen la culpa de nada. Están siendo víctimas de fuerzas biológicas impresionantemente poderosas, de una historia familiar inaudita, y de una educación muy particular. Antes, me alegro de que estén tan bien, a pesar de ello. Otros en su lugar, quizá no tendrían tanta suerte.

\- Pero... Todo esto está mal, tía. ¿Por qué Peri y yo estamos así? Por qué... ¿Por qué no pudimos tener una vida normal?

Sí, ya sé lo que están pensando. Que soy un cobarde y un ingrato con mi preciosa hermanita. Pero por favor, ¡traten de entenderme! Algo dentro de mí siempre había pensado que lo de Peri y yo estaba mal. Que tal vez pudo haberse evitado. Sin duda, mi amor es más fuerte que mi miedo, pero ahora estaba con alguien que me podía ayudar a entender. A lidiar con ese miedo que todavía tengo en mi corazón.

\- MI niño, no existe una vida normal. Solamente existe la vida, ¿comprendes? Nadie elije cuándo, dónde y con quiénes nacerá, digan lo que digan los locos partidarios de la New Age, y esas tonterías. Todo lo que puedes hacer es amoldarte a tus circunstancias, e intentar ser feliz con lo que te ha tocado... O cambiarlo, si es que puedes. Mírate, pequeño. Sí, quizá tu vida y la de Peri sería un poco más fácil si ustedes hubieran conocido a sus amores fuera de la familia, pero... ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que tienen juntos?

Yo levanté la mirada. Mi tía sonreía, y me tomó de la mano.

\- Los dos son bellos, sanos y muy inteligentes. Podrán dedicarse a cualquier cosa que deseen en el futuro, y sé que se van a labrar una vida hermosa y exitosa. Ambos encontraron el amor, y no cualquier tipo de amor porque... Ustedes dos ya estuvieron juntos. Ya hicieron el amor, ¿verdad?

Me puse tan colorado... Suspiré. Hubiera querido que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, pero mi tía otra vez intentó tranquilizarme.

\- No te preocupes, corazón. Ya te dije que yo no los voy a juzgar. Es cierto modo, era lógico.Es algo que han ido labrando desde que eran unos polluelos, y sin darse cuenta. Y sé que son valientes y fuertes, porque seguro que ya han pasado por cosas difíciles para protegerse y mantenerse juntos.

Me quedé callado, intentando asimilar las palabras de mi tía. Entonces, ¿Connie tenía razón? 

\- Tía... -dije finalmente-. Pero... Está bien. Es cierto que amo a Peri... la deseo, y ella a mí. Pero, ¿qué pasa con las leyes y con la sociedad? Estamos haciendo algo prohibido, y parece que toda la familia también.

Mi tía no se inmutó para nada. Al contrario, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

\- Steven, querido. ¿Tú sabes por qué el hombre ha hecho las leyes?

\- Para decir lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ¿no?

\- No, pequeño. Esa no es la razón, pero veo que eso es lo que tú crees. Es lo que te han inculcado en la casa, en la escuela... tus figuras de autoridad. Pero no. La verdad es que las leyes se hicieron para controlar lo que las personas hacen. Su conducta. Pero nada más. Las leyes nunca te podrán decir lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Eso lo tienes que decidir tú, tu familia; o la sociedad.

Mi tía me pasó una mano por el cabello y siguió hablando.

\- Cuando los propósitos son buenos, las leyes son justas y sirven para que la gente no se meta en problemas. Las leyes que dicen que los hermanos no pueden enamorarse y vivir juntos existen por varias razones. Por situaciones biológicas, para proteger a niños pequeños, o para prevenir graves abusos. Pero las leyes tienen un defecto terrible: no contemplan excepciones, ni casos particulares. No pueden hacerlo, porque todas las situaciones son diferentes. ¿Te imaginas el caos que se armaría si todo mundo pidiera excepciones, y tuviera que considerarse cada caso por separado?

Asentí. No era difícil de comprender. Empezaba a ver por dónde iba mi tía.

\- Así que, para no tener problemas, la ley es pareja para todos -continuó ella-. Los hermanos no pueden estar juntos porque es ilegal, y punto. Al menos, en este país. Pero, ¿y si dos hermanitos tienen una historia tan extraña, una familia tan particular y una biología tan... ardiente y amorosa como ustedes, también es tan malo que se enamoren y estén juntos?

\- Ay, tía...

¿Qué podía decir? Creo que mi cabeza, y parte de mi corazón estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella decía. Pero otra parte de mí seguía dudando.

\- ¿Y la educación, tía? ¿Qué hay de eso?

\- Ay, Steven... La educación tiene sus límites, ¿sabes? Los seres humanos no son infinitamente maleables. Hay ciertas tendencias que acaban surgiendo. Tu mamá, Jasper y yo tuvimos la misma educación, y mira lo diferentes que somos. Y luego tu mamá se casó con Greg, que es un tipo muy correcto y amoroso. O  _era_  correcto, porque la convivencia con la familia acabó por romper sus barreras morales. Y Connie... ¡Ese papá que tenía! Ese tipo, Doug Maheswaran. ¡Qué sujeto más espantoso! Era tan maleducado y perverso como no te puedes imaginar. Nadie tiene por qué habértelo dicho, pero si supieras todo lo que hizo con su esposa que lo amaba tanto... La pobre se volvió loca. Por fortuna, Connie solo heredó de él su impulsividad y su calentura. En todo lo demás, salió como su madre.

Dios mío... ¡Entonces, Connie había tenido mucha suerte!

Era el momento decisivo. Esta vez, tenía que conocer la historia de la familia. Saber a qué nos enfrentábamos Peri y yo.

\- Tía... ¿Quieres ayudarme a entender más? ¿A que Peri y yo... podamos salir adelante?

\- Claro que sí, mi niño. Para eso quería hablar contigo.

\- Entonces, ¡Cuéntame, por favor! ¿Qué le pasó a la familia? ¿Por qué somos así?

Mi tia suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

\- Está bien, Steven. Por favor, escúchame con cuidado y trata de entender, ¿sí?

Asentí. Imaginé que sería difícil, así que traté de estar listo para cualquier cosa.


	13. ¡Cuida su corazón! Y también el tuyo

\- Querido, la verdad es que la herencia del incesto siempre ha estado en nuestra familia. Mis padres, tus abuelos maternos, eran primos en primer grado. Y sé qué antes, entre nuestros ancestros hubo hermanos que se casaron, y niños que no salieron muy bien librados. Por parte de tu papá... ¿quién sabe? Sospecho que algo hay, pero prefiero no hablarte de lo que no conozco.

Mi tía suspiró. Era evidente que estaba recordando cosas muy dolorosas. Pero nunca me imaginé lo dolorosas que eran realmente.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que hay un asunto genético en todo esto. Por alguna razón, en nuestra familia está fallando el efecto Westermarck. Y muchos parientes están siendo víctimas de una variante de la atracción sexual genética.

Sí. Yo me quedé exactamente con la misma cara que tienen ustedes ahorita, amigos. ¿Efecto Westermarck? ¿Atracción sexual genética? 

Mi tía se dio cuenta enseguida de mi cara de extrañeza, y se apresuró a explicarme.

\- El efecto Westermarck es la explicación teórica del tabú del incesto. El motivo de por qué los parientes próximos y la gente que vive junta en la infancia no se casa entre sí. No está muy claro el asunto, pero parece que tiene mucho que ver con el olfato. Mira... ¿Te gusta cómo huele Peridot? ¿Aunque no se haya bañado?

¡Vaya! La pregunta del millón. Ustedes ya saben la respuesta, amigos. Y aunque me dio un poco de pena, le contesté sinceramente.

\- Muchísimo. Es una de las cosas que me encanta de ella.

\- Digamos entonces que su aroma te seduce. Casi como si te embrujara...

\- ¡Sí, exacto tia! -dije, y casi salté del asiento-. Podría ser eso que dices, entonces.

\- En tu caso, parece que juega un papel importante -dijo mi tía, asintiendo-. Ahora dime, y sé sincero Steven. ¿También te gusta el olor de alguna pariente más? ¿Así como describes el de Peri?

\- Ehhh... Sí. Me encanta cómo huelen Connie y Lapis. Y un poco, Ágatha.

\- Bueno, Connie no cuenta porque genéticamente hablando no es nada tuyo. Pero, ¿has tenido que ver con Lapis o con Ágatha?

Me puse colorado antes de responder.

\- Con Ágatha no, pero con Lapis... Ella me dió mi primer beso, hace cosa de dos meses.

\- Y con Connie tuviste tu primera relación sexual, ¿verdad?

\- Ay tía... ¿Cómo lo...

No sabía dónde esconder mi cara. Pero mi tía no me dio tregua.

\- ¿Qué cómo lo supe? ¡Mi niño, eso era strike cantado! Era obvio que en cuanto se terminara el veto, alguna de ellas se iba a lanzar sobre ti. No olvides que conozco a mi gente.

Me puso una mano sobre el hombro, y me miró con una sonrisita.

\- Eres algo ojo alegre, sobrinito. Pero ya hablaremos de eso. La otra parte es la atracción sexual genética, que es común cuando los parientes son separados en la infancia y se reencuentran siendo adultos. Esa es una de las maneras de verlo. Pero yo he descubierto que también puede darse en parientes que se crían juntos. Tú y Peridot son un buen ejemplo. Seguramente los hijos de Jasper también. Y papá y mamá, lo mismo.

"Escucha bien, hijito. Porque esta es la segunda parte del enredo -continuó-. La educación y el carácter. Papá y mamá nunca fueron malos con nosotros. Pero sí eran muy descuidados, y poco discretos. No sé si ya sabes acerca de tu tío Jasper y su familia.

\- Tengo una idea -le dije, y le conté una versión resumida de todo lo que sabía y lo que me había pasado esa tarde.

\- Debí imaginarlo -dijo mi tía, y parecía molesta-. Ese siempre ha sido un punto de discusión entre nosotros tres. Rose es demasiado descuidada y confiada. Sus experiencias del pasado no la aleccionaron, y me temo que se juntó con un hombre bueno, pero igual de confiado que ella. Y Jasper es bastante perverso. Así ha criado a toda su familia.

Suspiró, y me miró a los ojos.

\- Steven, ¿te has preguntado por qué me alejé tanto? ¿Por qué nunca me quedo mucho tiempo?

\- La verdad es que siempre he querido saberlo, tía.

\- Porque no estoy de acuerdo con su manera de ver la vida. Y sobre todo, con su manera de hacer las cosas. Tu tío Jasper justifica todo diciendo: "son mis hijos, es mi esposa. Mas vale que aprendan las verdades de la vida y sean tan carbones como yo. ¡Hasta las niñas!". Y Rose es desatenta y descuidada. Tiene muy buen corazón, pero no suele pensar antes de actuar. Hace las cosas al ahí se va, se deja llevar por las emociones y fastidia tantas cosas. Se ha metido en tantos problemas... Y para colmo, se enoja cuando le señalas sus errores, ¡Muchas veces me entiendo más con Greg que con ella!

Hizo una pausa y yo me quedé pensando. Una luz empezaba a hacerse en mi mente. ¿No sería que Peri fue víctima de uno de esos descuidos?

\- Tercer problema. Y estoy segurísima de que esto fue lo que fastidió toda nuestra vida. Uno de nuestros parientes. Un abusivo de lo peor, que solo al final recibió su merecido. Te tengo que contar un secreto terrible, Steven. No debes decirlo a nadie, con la única excepción de Peri, y solo si es completamente necesario. Tú mamá y tu tío Jasper fueron exactamente iguales que tú y Peridot. Se amaban desde la niñez. Fueron novios... Y perdieron la virginidad juntos.

No sé cómo no me desmayé. Nunca me he estrellado contra una pared, pero me imagino que se se siente parecido a lo que me ocurrió. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y por un momento ya no quise escuchar más.

\- ¿Estás bien, querido? - dijo mi tía. Se escuchaba realmente preocupada.

\- Sí tía. Es solo que... No me lo esperaba.

\- Lo imagino, mi niño. Creo que eso debe explicarte muchas cosas.

¡Vaya que sí! Justo por eso, mi mamá era tan tolerante con lo de Peri y yo. Por eso mi madre y el tío Jasper se llevaban bien, a pesar de todo. Y claro... Eso explicaba también el asunto sucio de las fiestas  _swinger_  entre la familia.

Lo que no encajaba para mí, era mi papá. Él no era de la familia, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es que toleraba y participaba en todas esas cosas?

\- Mira corazón, estoy segura de que esto te perturba mucho. Pero déjame decirte que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien. Lo mismo que entre tú y Peri. Para serte franca, yo ya los veía como una pareja a futuro, y creo que mis padres también. ¿Cómo iban a escandalizarse por eso, si habían pasado cosas así en toda la historia de la familia? Podría contarte mucho sobre ese romance, porque me tocó verlo y vivirlo bien de cerca; pero no lo haré. A eso sí que no tengo derecho.

" Lo que sí tienes que saber, es lo que hizo este pariente nuestro con Jasper y Rose. Abusó de ellos, corazón. Los violó. No pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo... Y eso los marcó para siempre.

Ay dios... Perdón. Pero sólo de recordar eso, yo...

Perdónenme... ¡Me da tanto coraje!

¡¡Malditos violadores!! ¡¡Deberían castrarlos a todos!!

***

Perdónenme por dejarlos todo este rato. Creo que pueden entenderme, ¿verdad?

Les voy a evitar los detalles que mi tía me dio. Yo no quiero recordar... Y seguro que ustedes no quieren saber.

Les hablaré de lo que yo mismo puedo soportar, pero por favor. Si vuelvo a flaquear... Solo sean tolerantes, ¿okey?

Mi misma tía no lo soportaba bien. Sus ojos se nublaron mientras me contaba. Tuvo que secarse las lágrimas varias veces, igual que yo. Pero en ningún momento dejó de hablar y de contarme.

\- Cuando sufre un abuso, la gente reacciona de diferentes maneras. Algunos se vuelven agresivos, desconfiados y antisociales, como tú tío Jasper. Otros, tiene relaciones sexuales de manera compulsiva y se meten en toda clase de problemas... Como tú mamá. Otros manifiestan tendencias homosexuales latentes, o intentan suicidarse... Casi nadie sale bien librado, a menos que reciba la terapia adecuada. Y aún así...

\- Por dios, tía... -dije mientras lloraba- Esto es... Atroz, espantoso... ¿Nadie hizo nada? ¡¿No castigaron a ese maldito animal?!

\- Hijito, no seas injusto con los animales -respondió mi tía sin ningún humor-. Ellos casi no hacen eso. En cambio, los humanos... Te espantarías si supieras lo que he oído en mi consulta. Y... También si supieras los detalles. Pero no te preocupes. No te los contaré.

\- No, no me cuentes. ¡Por favor! -supliqué-. ¿Qué pasó entonces con ese... Engendro? 

\- Lo mataron, muy poco tiempo después de lo que hizo. No preguntes cómo, ni quién. Basta con que sepas que no le hicieron nada que no se mereciera. No preguntes lo que no estás dispuesto a saber, mi niño.

Esa frase todavía resuena en mi mente. Creo que por eso no le pregunté si también abusaron de ella.

\- Tu tío Jasper y tú mamá cambiaron para siempre. Hicieron cosas que... Bueno. Acabaron por separarse, y la familia jamás volvió a ser la misma. Yo tuve muchísimas peleas y discusiones con los dos. Y pensar que antes nos llevábamos tan bien...

Los lindos ojos de mi tía se llenaron de lágrimas. Y por una vez, fui yo quien tuvo el poder para consolarla. La abracé fuerte, y ella me correspondió. Al separarnos, le sequé las lágrimas con mis propios dedos, y ella me besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora, corazón? ¿Te das cuenta de por qué tus padres no se entrometen entre ustedes dos? Y luego el asunto del veto. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que a ti y a Peridot no les pasara lo mismo.

\- Claro, el veto familiar... Eso sí explícamelo tía, por favor. Creo que todos lo han respetado a su manera, pero últimamente, parece que casi todas las mujeres de mi familia intentan seducirme. Excepto las mayores, claro.

\- No te confíes, mi niño. Tu tía Topacio no es nada de fiar. En absoluto. Nunca te quedes a solas con ella. Tú mamá no creo que sea de peligro, porque la idea de asegurar la seguridad de ustedes dos, en cierto modo fue idea de ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira... Ya te dije que Rose fue muy impulsiva. Tomó muchas malas decisiones, y la peor fue casarse con Doug Maheswaran. ¡De buena se libraron ella y Connie cuando se  deshicieron de él! 

\- ¿Deshacerse? -dije, confundido-. Pensé que había muerto en un accidente de trabajo.

\- Corazón, esa es otra de las cosas que no necesitas saber, ¿entiendes?

Asentí. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a discusión.

\- ¿Sabes, Stevie? Así como Peri y tú son un ángel el uno para el otro, así fue Connie para tu mamá. La niña era lo único bueno que tenía Doug, y tú mamá se encariñó con ella enseguida. ¡Las hubieras visto! Era como si la niña fuese de ella. Ese fue el primer shock que más o menos la hizo corregir el rumbo de su vida. El segundo fue haberse encontrado con Greg. Y el tercero, fueron Peri y tú.

"Hubieras visto -prosiguió mi tía-. Cuando tú naciste, yo estaba aquí, y me dijo que no quería que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo que a ella. Que ustedes debían tener una vida más normal. Discutímos muchísimo sobre eso.

\- ¿Ella contigo? ¿Y mi papá?

\- Con él hablamos después. Rose estaba tan arrepentida de muchas cosas... Quería un ambiente limpio para ustedes, pero yo le hice ver que eso no existía en la familia. Le recordé los tiempos buenos que vivimos antes de... Lo que les hicieron. Y le expliqué mis razones para pensar que ustedes dos podían ser igual que Jasper y ella, antes de lo que les pasó. ¿Te han contado que tú estuviste encantado de ver a Peridot y jugar con ella desde que la trajeron a la casa? ¡Ay, Steven! Apenas sí podías caminar, y ya querías cargarla, darle de comer, cambiarla... La andabas queriendo besar a cada rato. ¡Y a ella le encantaba!

¡Hubieran visto la cara de mi tía mientras me decía eso! La verdad, hizo que me apenara mucho. 

\- Lo que les pasó  a ellos, no tenía por qué ocurrirle a ustedes... Claro, ya sabíamos que la familia andaba en malos pasos. Así que se nos ocurrió la idea del veto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie de la familia podía intentar seducirte a ti, o a Peri, antes de que tuvieran 14 años.

\- ¿Pero por qué esa edad, tía? ¿Por qué no para siempre?

\- ¡Imposible, Steven! Ya tienes 14 años, ¿no? A esta edad, si a ti te gusta alguna de tus primas y ella te da entrada, el veto les viene importando tres pitos, ¿o no? No, mi niño. Teníamos que ser realistas. Se trataba de protegerlos, no de quitarles su derecho a elegir. En la familia ha habido primos y hermanos que se han casado, y les ha ido más o menos bien. Si a ustedes les daba la gana estar juntos, ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para detenerlos? Ya te imaginarás que el parentesco nos tiene sin cuidado como medio de separación.

Claro. La atracción sexual genética y todas esas cosas. 

¿Y saben qué? Estaba empezando a entender la lógica de los mayores. A entenderla de corazón, quiero decir.

\- ¿Y cómo convencieron a los demás de respetar ese... Veto?

\- Ufff... Fue difícil. Hubo mil discusiones a grito pelado. Pero resulta que en la familia todos tenemos cola que nos pisen. Nadie está limpio. Tu mamá y yo estábamos dispuestas a desvelar nuestros secretos, si eso servía para amenazar a Jasper y asegurarnos de que los dejarían en paz hasta los catorce años. Estuvimos casi dos años sin hablarnos ni visitarnos, pero... Ya ves, el amor de esos dos no ha muerto del todo. Ellos ya se llevan bien de nuevo. A mí todavía no me traga, y por eso nunca voy a verlos.

\- Ya veo -dije, y la verdad es que no me sorprendí tanto. Con todo lo que ya sabía, me esperaba algo así. 

Aunque no lo crean, mi curiosidad estaba casi satisfecha; pero quedaban dos eslabones sueltos. No pensaba dejar en paz a mi tía hasta que me hubiera resuelto esas dos dudas.

\- ¿Y mi papá? ¿Cómo fue que él... Consintió todo esto?

Mi Tía sonrió de nuevo.

\- Mi niño, tu papá es un hombre con muchas virtudes. Es tierno, respetuoso, galante, comprensivo y tiene un corazón de oro. Pero tiene dos graves defectos: tiene la mente demasiado abierta. Tanto, que con frecuencia se le sale el cerebro. Y siempre ha sido bastante promiscuo y liberal en materia sexual. No te daré los detalles, pero ya te imaginarás lo fácil que fue para Rose involucrarlo en su mundo.

\- Caray... Mi mamá. Oye tía, ¿Es cierto que mi mamá ha hecho cosas muy malas?

\- Es cierto, corazón. Pero recuerda lo que te voy a repetir por tercera vez: no preguntes lo que no estás dispuesto a saber. ¿Entendiste?

¿Qué si entendí?

Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esa dichosa frase.

***

 

\- Está bien, tía. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Y ahora que sé tantas cosas, es lo que más me preocupa, de verdad.

\- Dime, corazón. Creo que lo adivino, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

\- Se trata de Peri, tía. Y de mí también.

Me detuve un momento, porque de pronto sentí miedo. Mucho miedo. No sé... de alguna manera me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de asumir una responsabilidad trascendente.

\- Con todo lo que me has contado... Bueno. Pareciera como si Peri y yo estuviéramos destinados a ser pareja.

\- ¿Y tienes miedo de eso?

\- No... bueno, sí... Bueno... ¡Ya no sé lo que digo, tía!

\- Sshh, shh. Tranquilo, tranquilo, mi niño -dijo, poniéndome una mano sobre la espalda-. Estás poniendo una responsabilidad demasiado grande sobre tus hombros. 

\- Tía, pero es que yo quiero esa responsabilidad. ¿Sabes lo que Peri significa para mí?

\- No lo sé, pero lo imagino. Mejor no diré nada, y vemos como se dan las cosas, ¿te parece? De lo que me doy cuenta, es que tú quieres hacer un esfuerzo para que las cosas entre ustedes resulten.

\- Sí, así es. Pero necesito armas para proteger a Peri, tía. Creo que tengo el valor, pero me falta conocimiento. Presiento que Peri tuvo alguna mala experiencia, porque dice que en la familia solo confía en dos personas; en ti y en mí. ¿Por qué tendrá tanta desconfianza, tía? ¿Tienes idea de qué pudo haberle pasado?

Mi tía se puso seria. Muy seria y reflexiva. Estuvo un buen rato sin responder. Yo tuve la tentación de presionarla un poco, pero presentí que no era conveniente. 

\- A ver, Stevie. Dime más. Cuéntame sobre ustedes. Cómo surgió todo.

\- Pero...

\- Es más importante de lo que crees, querido. Hazlo, y no te de pena. Recuerda con quién estás.

Así lo hice. Repetí casi todos los diálogos, palabra por palabra; omitiendo solamente los detalles de mis encuentros íntimos. Tal como se los conté a ustedes. Ella me escuchó casi sin interrumpir. Solo de vez en cuando me pedía que aclarara algunas cosas o que repitiera algo que Peri me había dicho. 

Cuando terminé, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Me sentía bastante cansado, pero no quería terminar la plática hasta que pusiera las cosas en claro.

\- Mmm... O mucho me equivoco, o los hijos de Jasper le hicieron algo. Evidentemente no la forzaron ni abusaron de ella, pero quizá lo intentaron.

\- ¿Estás segura? -dije, y sentí que todo mi cansancio se transformaba en enojo.

\- No tenemos pruebas, querido. Pero me voy a arriesgar a decir que es casi seguro. Si no, ¿por qué trata a todas sus primas de putas y zorras? Y casi perdió los estribos cuando su mamá la mandó a hacer la entrega. Dices que jamás habías oído que la llamara Rose, ¿no es cierto?

\- Crees que... ¿haya manera de descubrirlos?

\- Quizá, pero yo le preguntaría directamente a Peri. Ella confía en ti, Steven. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

\- Lo haré. ¿Cómo deberá abordar el tema?

\- Aprovecha que ella misma quería hablar contigo sobre los primos. Busca un momento en que los dos estén tranquilos. Si es necesario, recuérdale lo que te pasó en esa casa. Eso la animará a hablar y a serte completamente sincera.

\- Así lo haré, tía.

\- Bueno. Hay una cosa más sobre la que yo quiero hablarte, hijito. Ya me confesaste que, aparte de Peri, has estado con Connie y Lapis.

Asentí, y sentí que me ponía colorado.

\- Ajá. ¿Cómo se están cuidando?

Ay... De todas las preguntas, esa era la que menos quería contestar. ¡Nos hacía parecer tan irresponsables!

\- Con Connie utilizamos condón. Con Peri... Nada. Ella tomó pastillas anticonceptivas, pero...

\- ¡Con un cuerno! -Interrumpió mi tía y parecía furibunda - ¿Pastillas anticonceptivas a su edad? ¿Cuando su ciclo menstrual todavía no es estable? ¡Se está exponiendo a  una ovulación múltiple!

\- Ella dice que sí lo es... -dije, y sentí que me volvía chiquitito...

\- Ella te puede decir misa -me interrumpió-. Pero  en estas cosas no debes confiarte nunca, ¿entiendes? Peri es una niña genial, hermosa y super tierna, pero está enamorada. Perdidamente enamorada. Mira Steven... Yo soy, y seré siempre feminista; pero hay ciertos hechos biológicos y psicológicos que son innegables, aunque no me gusten. Cuando una mujer se enamora de verdad, el instinto le gana. El instinto y las emociones siempre vencerán a la inteligencia. ¿Qué crees que pasaría, si Peri se embaraza?

Quise responder, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado apenado.

\- No sería el fin del mundo, claro. Pero ¡Por dios! Si un niño puede abrumar a una pareja adulta, ya me imagino a dos muchachitos como ustedes.

\- T-tienes razón, tía -balbucí-. Intentamos usar el condón, pero...

\- Ah, sí. No creas que no me di cuenta. Y claro que me di cuenta de que fue ella quien lo rechazó.

Diablos... Y yo que pensaba echarme toda la culpa. Decidí soltarlo todo, y contarle lo que pensábamos hacer. Ella me escuchó en silencio; y cuando terminé, se pasó la mano por la cara. 

\- Ay, Steven... Quisiera ser optimista y pensar que los métodos naturales pueden servirles, pero están jugando con fuego. Por suerte, yo puedo ofrecerles algo mucho mejor. Pero tengo que hablarlo muy bien con la persona que nos puede ayudar. Lo bueno es que es un gran amigo, y no creo que se niegue.

\- ¿Y qué es? -dije, sin poder evitarla curiosidad.

\- Un DIU para nulíparas, mucho más seguro que las versiones existentes y prácticamente sin riesgo de esterilidad. Sería una opción maravillosa para ustedes, porque les permitiría tener intimidad sin riesgo para los dos.

\- ¿De verdad? -dije, y no pude evitar un arranque de entusiasmo- ¿Crees que puedas convencer a tu amigo?

Supongo que me oí demasiado interesado y desesperado, porque mi tía se rio;  y me dio de palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- ¡Vaya con las prisas, querido! Puedo ver a mi amigo en un mes, y él me dará respuesta enseguida. Probablemente quiera que Peri se practique un par de exámenes de sangre antes. Y luego debo hablar con tus padres, pero veo muy difícil que ellos se nieguen. Aun así, no podemos saltarnos su aprobación, porque Peri es menor de edad.

Hice una mueca de contrariedad.

\- Creo recordar que Peri detesta las inyecciones.

\- Bueno... Serían un par de piquetitos para disfrutar sin riesgos durante años. Y por cierto, eso me recuerda algo que quería comentarte para que te puedas ir a dormir. Es algo que debes pensar y entender muy bien, corazón. La felicidad de Peri, y la tuya dependen de eso.

\- Sí, tía.

Hay algo que me preocupa sobre ti, mi niño. Me dices, y te creo, que Peri es tu amor verdadero. Digámoslo así, a falta de una mejor expresión.  

\- Ajá.

\- Pero... Tu primer beso te lo dio tu prima Lapis. Tu primera relación sexual la tuviste con Connie, y estuviste retozando con ella en la cama por varios días, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... -respondí, arrastrando la voz. Me puse más rojo que un camarón cocido. ¡Madre! Dicho así, parecía como el tipo sinvergüenza del mundo.

\- Ajá. Y estuviste a punto de acostarte con tus primas Lapis y Aquamarine al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Y si ellas no hubieran sido tan impacientes y descuidadas, seguro que te las hubieras fornicado a las dos. Allí mismo y sin condón, ¿o no?

\- Ay, tía...

Quizá no me crean, pero hubiera querido que me tragara la tierra. Mi tía negó con la cabeza y suspiró antes de decirme.

-  Disculpa que me exprese de manera tan vulgar, hijito. Pero aunque estás lleno de buenas cualidades y sentimientos maravillosos, eres bastante ojo alegre; muy calenturiento... y verga suelta. Vas a tener demasiadas tentaciones en tu vida, galán. Y no solo de tu familia. Hay tantas mujeres solas y ganosas en el mundo... Y como aparte de todo eres bastante guapito, más de una te va a andar buscando allí por donde vayas. No creo que siempre puedas resistirte a la presión.

Me sentí abrumado. Aunque mi mente se rebelaba por completo contra lo que decía mi tía; creo que en el fondo aceptaba la realidad de esa situación. Me fue imposible protestar.

\- Sé que amas a Peri -continuó ella-. Te dejarías cortar en pedazos por ella, y sabes que ella haría lo mismo por ti. Pero me temo que heredaste el instinto sexual tan potente de tus padres. No creo que vayas a poder vencer siempre las tentaciones. 

\- Tía... Estoy dispuesto a no caer...

Me interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano. La expresión de su cara era inequívoca.

\- Yo sé que estás dispuesto a no caer, y que vas a intentar no caer, pero recuerda esto Steven: "el mejor camino para caer en la tentación, es luchar contra ella". No es que no te crea, pequeño. No es que no confíe en ti. Pero eres hombre, tienes cierta educación social y familiar a la que obedeces sin darte cuenta. Además, el instinto sexual humano es tan poderoso... Y el tuyo, en particular, lo es todavía más. Tengo la obligación de ser realista y decirte esto:

Me tomó por los hombros, y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía.

\- Tu hermanita está más enamorada de ti de lo que yo creía. Más de lo que he visto en mi vida; todavía más que Rose de Jasper, antes de lo que les pasó. Si Peridot llega enterarse de alguna de tus aventuras, incluyendo la que ya tuviste con Connie; se va a sentir como si se muriera, hijito. No le vas a romper el corazón: se lo vas a arrancar de cuajo y a triturarlo en pedacitos... Y aunque algún día pudiera perdonarte, puedes estar seguro de que jamás lo va a olvidar; y siempre le va a doler. Será como una condena de por vida para los dos.

Dios... Es de verdad me dolió. Mis ojos se nublaron, y no pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.

\- Siempre vas a estar en peligro de caer, Stevie. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Me parece muy bien que vayas a intentar serle fiel toda tu vida. Pero si algún día ocurre, y llegaras a caer con alguien más; actúa con la cabeza fría y toma todas las precauciones. Por lo menos en eso, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.  

\- No quiero caer, tía. De verdad que no quiero...

\- Lo sé, mi niño. Ninguna persona verdaderamente sensible, razonable y enamorada quiere. Pero tienes que estar preparado hasta para lo que no quieres. Siempre pórtate discreto y cuidadoso. Recuérdalo. ¡Cuida su corazón! Y también el tuyo, querido.


	14. Malos recuerdos

\- ¡La tía Bismuto me regañó! -se quejó Peri haciendo pucheros-. Me dijo que no debía seguir tomando las pastillas. ¡Tú me acusaste!

Mi amada fingía estar enojada. Pero si en verdad lo estuviera, no estaría desnuda y acurrucada en mis brazos tras el apasionado acto de amor que acabamos de tener. A pesar de todo, fui lo suficientemente inteligente para no sonreír. Me esforcé por poner mi mejor cara de perrito regañado y la hablé, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello rubio.

\- ¡No te enojes, mi vida! Estaba preocupado por ti. No quiero que te lastimes, corazón. Quizá algún día quieras tener hijos, pero debe ser en el momento adecuado. Y no tres o cuatro, sino uno por vez.

Peri ya no pudo seguir enojada. Tomó mi rostro, me acarició y me atrajo para besarme tiernamente en los labios.

\- Ay, mi vida. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

-  Sí. Dime, princesa.

Peri puso una mirada pícara antes de darme un garrotazo en la cabeza.

Bueno, no lo hizo. Al menos no literalmente.

\- No me importaría cuidar uno, o dos, o tres niños... siempre y cuando fueran tuyos, amor.

¿Conocen la palabra "catatónico"?

¿Sí? Pues yo no la conocía hasta ese momento. Me desconecté de la realidad por unos instantes. Lo siguiente que supe era que mi cabeza estaba entre las manos de Peri, y ella me daba besos por toda la cara.

\- Ay, mi amor... Perdóname si te asusté. Pero no te dije mentiras, mi vida. Te lo decía en serio.

\- P-pero... Peri... -balbucí-. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería... eso?

¡Santo dios! Juro que jamás me había visto como padre. ¡Caray, si solo tengo 14 años! Pero después de lo que Peri me dijo fue inevitable pensarlo. Me imaginé a mí mismo cambiando pañales, cargando a un bebé mientras me moría de sueño, preparando biberones en la madrugada...

¡Aggg! ¡No!

Peri se rio de mi cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Ay, mi amor! No te preocupes. No quise decir de inmediato, ¿sabes? Lo que te quiero decir es que me gustaría que los tuviéramos a futuro. Y que si ocurriera un accidente y los tuviéramos ahora, pues... No sería el fin del mundo para mí.

\- Oh, vaya. Entonces, mejor será que nos cuidemos, ¿no crees? ¿Te habló mi tía del DIU que inventó su amigo?

\- Sí –contestó Peri después de pensarlo un poco-. La verdad, yo no estaba nada convencida del DIU por dos cosas: el riesgo de esterilidad, y el hecho de que ningún ginecólogo iba a querer colocarme uno.

\- Pero la tía dice que este no tiene riesgo.

\- Bueno... Parece una linda oportunidad para gozar sin riesgos, ¿no crees, amor?

Peri sonreía, pero había algo en su tono de voz que desmentía su aparente entusiasmo. ¿Qué podía ser?

Aquello parecía la solución ideal. Decidí acuciarla un poco para que me confesara sus temores.

\- Entonces, ¿te lo pondrás?

\- Sí. Si tú quieres... Claro que lo haré, amor.

Ay... No sé por qué su respuesta me dio un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué habrá en la mente de mi princesa? ¿Por qué no la siento entusiasmada? Podríamos gozar de infinidad de noches de pasión, sin preocuparnos por nada más que seguir nuestros estudios y cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Tenía que preguntarle. No podía quedarme con la incertidumbre.

\- No te veo muy convencida.

Peri bajó la mirada, y ya no la levantó.

\- No –dijo por fin-. No lo estoy, amor.

-¿Pero por qué? –dije, intentando que mi voz sonara lo más dulce y comprensiva posible-. Si la tía lo recomienda, debe ser completamente seguro para ti. ¿Acaso no me has dicho que confías en ella?

\- Sí, pero...

Se detuvo, y permaneció con la cabeza baja sin decir nada.

Comencé a sentirme preocupado. Aquí había algo más. Tenía que hacer que Peri me lo dijera. Le tomé suavemente la barbilla, e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

¡Dios! Mi princesa estaba llorando.

\- Peri... ¿qué pasa? ¡Dime, por favor!

La cara de mi dulce hermanita se descompuso. Estalló en sollozos y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando, Dios mío? ¿Qué fue lo que hice sin querer?

Esperé a que Peri se calmara mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espala desnuda. ¡Dios! Qué frágil y pequeña se veía.

\- Steven... Mi amor. Perdóname. Perdóname por favor, pero tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

\- ¿Miedo por qué, corazón? –dije, sin dejar de acariciarla-. Si la tía Bismuto dice que es seguro, es porque lo es. Ella jamás te pondría en peligro. Te adora demasiado...

\- No es eso... Yo también confío en ella. Tanto como en ti.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Ay... ¡Ya no sabía cómo consolarla!

\- Ay, mi vida... Perdón. No quiero alarmarte. No me gusta preocuparte, pero... Tú eres todo lo que tengo. No tengo amigos, siento como si no tuviera una familia de verdad... ¡Solo estás tú, mi amor! Y yo... quisiera estar segura de que siempre te quedarás a mi lado.

Cuando dijo esto, una luz se encendió en mi mente. Aunque fuera duro para los dos, pensé que había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en claro con Peri. Averiguar qué le pasó; saber si los primos pudieron lastimarla... Pero tenía que ser sutil.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi amor. Pero la familia también te ama a ti, princesa. Connie, papá y mamá.

\- ¡No! Ellos no me quieren. Si me quisieran... ¡Nunca me hubieran puesto en peligro!

¿Eh? ¿Qué la pusieron en peligro? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Sí, hermanito! –gritó, y la sentí enojada como nunca antes-. Han sido unos malditos descuidados contigo y conmigo. Por su culpa... ¡El degenerado de Zircón casi me viola!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –grité-. A ver, a ver. ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿Cuándo fue?

\- Hace como dos años... Rose me dio el mismo encargo que a ti. Que llevara una bolsa de joyas a casa de mis tíos. Nada más estaba él, y me invitó a que pasara...

Peri se detuvo. Escuché cundo tragó saliva, y la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

\- Maldición... No lo quiero recordar. Pero lo tienes que saber, hermanito. Por favor... ¡Abrázame!

La estreché con mucha fuerza, para que ella sintiera que estaba a su lado. Que yo la protegería.

\- Me dijo muchas estupideces –prosiguió Peri, y se iba alterando conforme hablaba-. Algo de que yo era muy bonita... Y que ya no podía esperar hasta el final del veto... Y me agarró.

Entenderán que empezaba a ponerme furioso. Así que el malnacido de Zircón había intentado toquetear a mi Peri sin su consentimiento...

\- Él me agarró con fuerza y... me puso las manos en todas partes. ¡Metió las manos bajo mi blusa... y apenas empezaban a brotarme los pechos!

\- Maldito... –susurré yo. Peri se apretaba a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Los sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se agitara, y sentí que sus lágrimas comenzaban a bañar mi pecho.

¡Maldita sea! Si en ese momento hubiera tenido en frente a Zircón, juro que le hubiera quebrado un hueso por cada lágrima que Peri derramara. ¡Lo juro!

\- Me manoseo por todos lados... ¡Trató de morderme la oreja!

Yo que ya no quería que siguiera. Podía sentir su enojo, su impotencia... Su rabia acumulada durante tantos años.

\- Por suerte, cuando acercó la cara, logré darle un cabezazo en la nariz. Y como se aflojó, pude acercarme lo suficiente para morderle el brazo con todas mis fuerzas. De verdad, te juro que no sé cómo no le arranqué el pedazo de piel... ¡Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera hecho!

¡Ah, eso hubiera sido a todo dar! Que el bastardo quedara con una marca permanente por lo que hizo.

\- Pero no. Me soltó, y yo salí corriendo. Estaba aterrorizada, hermanito. Te juro que no sabía qué hacer...

\- Shh... Ya pasó, mi amor –dije mientras la acariciaba. Pero ella volvió sus hermosos ojos hacia mí. No podía dejar de llorar.

\- Es que eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue cuando llegué a casa y le conté todo a Rose. ¿Sabes qué hizo ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Casi me ignoró. Solamente se dio la vuelta y me dijo algo así como: "voy a arreglar eso", y se fue a su cuarto. ¡Me dejó sola y asustada! Y lo peor fue que no tardó en salir con mi papá, y se fueron. ¡Así nada más! ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí?

Tomé el rostro de Peri y la cubrí de besos. Claro que me imaginaba. Y me extrañó que mis padres se hubieran comportado con tanta torpeza.

Sí se habían hecho cargo del problema. ¡Claro que sí! Nunca nos dijeron nada, pero recuerdo muy bien que las familias estuvieron casi un año sin hablarse. Dejamos de visitarnos por completo, y yo me sentí bastante entristecido porque eran los tiempos en los que mi prima Lapis me gustaba más.

\- También se lo conté a Connie, y con ella estuvo peor. ¡Casi me echa la culpa a mí! Aquel día yo iba vestida normal. Una blusa y unos pantalones. ¿Sabes qué hizo? Me dijo que no debía utilizar ropa provocativa cuando fuera a casa de mis tíos. Me dejó sola... ¡Y tú sabes muy bien la ropa de prostituta que usa ella!

Ahh...

¡Rayos! Ese afán de tenernos en una burbuja.

¿Por qué fueron tan torpes con Peri? ¿Por qué no le explicaron, o la consolaron? Por suerte, ese día yo estaba de muy buen humor. Peri fue a tocar a mi puerta, y yo la vi tan triste que la hice pasar a mi cuarto. Recuerdo que se me subió encima y se me acurrucó. Estuve jugando con ella y le regalé una paleta de caramelo.

\- Recuerdo ese día, hermanita –dije.

\- Sí. Te portaste muy bien conmigo, mi amor... Me hiciste sentir mejor. Me dejaste estar en tu cuarto y pasar toda la tarde contigo.

\- Pero nunca me contaste que te había pasado.

\- Tenía miedo de que tú te enojaras conmigo o me regañaras. No quería decepcionarme de ti también.

\- Ay Peri... Si yo hubiera sabido todo lo que se ahora... Todo lo que la tía Bismuto me contó. Tal vez no lo creas, pero seguro que papá y mamá tuvieron una pelea terrible con la familia del tío Jasper por lo que te hicieron

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Peri, y vi una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

La conté todo lo que había hablado con la tía Bismuto. Omitiendo solo lo que había hecho con Connie, y los consejos que ella me dio respecto a mi... comportamiento sexual.

Peri me dejó hablar casi sin interrumpirme. Conforme le contaba, vi que sus lindos ojos comenzaban a brillar, que ella comenzaba a relajarse y a asentir.

\- Oh, entonces... ¿si nos quieren? Nos han estado intentando cuidar... ¿a su manera?

\- Claro que sí, mi amor. Nuestros papás y Connie no son malos. Como a mí nunca me ha pasado algo como lo que a ti te pasó, yo nunca sentí que ellos no me quisieran.

\- Bueno... Está bien saber dónde están los verdaderos enemigos, entonces. ¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, me pareció escuchar que Connie había cacheteado al animal de Zircón, precisamente unos días después de que me hizo aquello...

\- Connie te quiere mucho, Peri. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Dice que se siente triste porque tú ya no le quieres hablar.

\- Oh... Pero –Comenzó Peri, y parecía apenada. Un momento después, su mirada volvió a encenderse y parecía un poco molesta-. ¿Pero por qué nunca nos explicaron? ¿Por qué no me consolaron ese día?

\- Yo creo que se enojaron mucho. La pelea debe haber sido muy dura...

\- Sí... Tienes razón. Pero aun así, ¡son descuidados y olvidadizos, hermanito! Mira lo que mamá hizo contigo. ¡Por poco nos vuelve a exponer al peligro!

Sonreí ligeramente, y atraje a mi princesa para cubrir su rostro de besos.

\- Tienes razón, mi amor. Pero ahora que sabemos tantas cosas, creo que tendremos que cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. ¡Ah! Y dejarles claro que ya no somos unos niños. Tienen que entender que deben hablarnos, considerarnos... Y hacer sus cosas entre ellos con cuidado y discretamente.

\- Es cierto, mi amor. Así lo haremos. ¿Me dirías una cosa más, hermanito?

\- Claro que sí, mi vida.

\- ¿Me quieres? ¿Me amas así como la tía Bismuto piensa que nos amamos?

\- No te quiero, mi vida. ¡Te adoro! Eres única para mí.

\- Y tú lo eres todo para mí, corazón. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a entender!

Acercó su rostro hacia mí y nos besamos. Poco a poco, los besos dejaron de ser tiernos y se volvieron apasionados; se extendieron por nuestros cuerpos, y volvimos a dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. La culminación fue apoteósica. Ahora que compartíamos y comprendíamos muchas cosas más, también sentimos que nos conectamos de una manera diferente. Mucho más intensa y compenetrada.

Y aunque la familia no nos lo dijera directamente, sabíamos que teníamos el beneplácito de las personas más importantes. Ahora nos tocaba cuidarnos mutuamente de todo aquel que quisiera separarnos o aprovecharse de nosotros.

 


	15. Neko-chan

\- ¿Estás listo, mi vida? 

\- Claro que sí, mi amor.

\- Entonces tápate, por favor. Me da un poco de pena, pero sé que te gustará. ¡No abras los ojos hasta que escuches que la puerta se abre, por favor!

Así lo hice. Estaba ansioso por ver a mi Peri con lo que se hubiera puesto. Aquella tarde estábamos solos y teníamos toda la casa para nosotros. Así que Peri se había ido a vestir al baño, porque me tenía una sorpresa especial.

Yo esperaba verla con lencería sexy. Quizá una tanga o medias con liguero. Ahora que Connie y ella se llevaban mucho mejor, era seguro que nuestra hermana mayor le ayudaría a conseguir ese tipo de cosas. Supuse que además se habría maquillado, porque ya tenía bastante tiempo en el baño.

Estaba muy emocionado. Lo que sea que se hubiera puesto, seguro que le quedaría espectacular. ¡Peri es tan hermosa! Y le gustaba mucho experimentar. Ahora conocíamos y habíamos practicado muchas más posiciones viendo juntos los libros digitales. Y hace un par de días jugamos nuestro primer juego de roles. Yo fui el profesor, y ella la alumna que tenía que ser castigada. Seguro que pueden imaginarse lo que ocurrió.

Creo que ese juego fue lo que despertó la imaginación de Peri. Quien sabe con qué me iba a salir ahora; pero de verdad estaba muy ansioso por descubrirlo.

Por fin llegó el momento. Oí que la puerta se abría y destapé mis ojos. Como yo estaba encima de la cama, no tenía el mejor ángulo para ver la parte de abajo de la puerta. Así que no me di cuenta enseguida de que Peri ya había entrado. Solo volteé hacia el piso cuando escuché una especie de maullido que venía de la altura del piso. 

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo podía estar preparado para eso?

Peri estaba disfrazada. ¡De gata!

Pero no de una gata cualquiera. No sabía mucho de eso, pero era seguro que el disfraz lo consiguió en una sex-shop, o algo así. En el primer momento no pude apreciarlo bien, tanto por la sorpresa, como porque Peri venía gateando por el piso. Todo el conjunto era negro. Llevaba un top con una abertura que dejaba ver buena parte de sus hermosos pechos. Una tanga que tenía pegada una cola más o menos rígida, y unos guantes y botas flexibles que simulaban las patitas de una gata. El precioso cuadro se completaba con una diadema con orejas.

Ahh... Y se había alisado el cabello y maquillado la cara poniéndose unos bigotes, pintando su naricita y unas sombras que resaltaban el hermoso color verde claro de sus ojos.

No tenía palabras... Simplemente, estaba preciosa.

\- ¡Guau! -dije, y el grito me escapó del alma-. ¡Te ves hermosa, Peri!

Ella sonrió, pero me contestó con un maullido. De hecho, pasó un buen rato antes de que volviera a hablar.  Se me acercó lentamente, moviendo sensualmente su cuerpo y sin quitarme la vista de encima ni por un momento.

Parecía una gata acechando a su presa.

Era una verdadera beldad. Toda su actitud y su movimiento eran como un poema de seducción. Enseguida me dejé llevar por su juego, y le hablé con voz dulce y alargada.

\- ¡Hola, mi gatita hermosa! ¿Quieres venir con tu michito?

\- ¡Miau! -contestó Peri, y entrecerró los ojos de puro placer. Lentamente se subió a mi cama y empezó a acicalarse la preciosa cabellera rubia pasando sus "garras" suave y seductoramente. Después, comenzó un lento movimiento envolvente mientras me veía.

¡Qué grupa más hermosa tiene Peri! Esos muslos maravillosos... Esa piel sedosa y acariciable... Ese magnífico y apetitoso trasero...

Me dio la vuelta por toda la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Hizo varias pausas para acicalarse y contonear su cuerpo de la manera más sexy. Incluso se acercó a mí para frotar su "morro" contra mi espalda...

Empecé a sudar frío. Peri lucía como una verdadera loli kawaii. Más loli que kawaii, a decir verdad, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que su disfraz me había conquistado. Sabía que me tenía en sus garras, y que yo me prestaría al juego en la manera en que ella quisiera. Se acercó a mí, y se acurrucó en mi regazo como una verdadera gatita.

\- Mi gatita... ¿Quieres que te acaricie, michita? ¿Quieres que te acaricie?

Por toda respuesta, ella maulló y frotó su cabeza contra mi mano. La acaricié suavemente en la nuca, y ella empezó a emitir un más que convincente ronroneo.

Por un momento, me hice a la idea de que ella era una verdadera gatita, pero pronto subió de intensidad el juego. Comenzó a frotar su cara contra la parte interna de mis muslos, haciéndome emitir un asombrado gemido de placer. Unos segundos después, era su lengua la que los recorría.

Evidentemente, mi pene respondió al instante, y tuve una brutal erección que amenazaba con romper mi trusa. Pronto estuve jadeando, y Peri parecía disfrutar con las reacciones que provocaba en mí. De pronto se detuvo, y utilizó sus dientes para intentar subirme la camisa. Yo comprendí lo que deseaba, así que me la quité, y Peri enseguida empezó a pasarme su lengüita por todo el torso.

\- ¡Ay, mi gatita hermosa! ¡Sigue, sigue!

Peri maulló y me dio un lengüetazo en los labios antes de continuar. La punta de su lengua me recorría todo suavemente, utilizando abundante saliva en todos mis puntos sensibles. Me recosté en las almohadas para disfrutar las sensuales caricias de mi gatita, y la sentí bajar, y bajar... hasta llegar a la tienda de campaña que se formaba en mi trusa.

Con un movimiento hábil, Peri utilizó sus dientes y me la bajó lo suficiente como para que mi pene y mis testículos escaparan de su encierro. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero mi gatita no se apresuró. Utilizó su cara y la punta de la nariz para acariciar mi pene, que ya manaba un poco de líquido. Me frotaba con tanta suavidad como una verdadera gata, y en ningún momento utilizó sus manos para tocarme.

Como seguro ya se lo imaginan, sustituyó las caricias de su cara con las de su lengua. ¡Ay dios! quisiera poder describirles lo que sentí, pero me faltan palabras para hablar de la suavidad, la humedad y la rugosidad de esa lengua exquisita que se apoderó de mi miembro viril. En ningún momento utilizó sus labios, pero Peri conocía un truco con la lengua que creo que podría hacer eyacular a cualquier hombre normal. La punta de su lengua torturó mi frenillo, y la parte inferior del reborde de la corona. ¡Es tan exquisito! Mis jadeos se convirtieron en profundos gemidos. Gozaba tanto, que quise que mi preciosa gatita sintiera algo parecido al placer que ella me estaba dando. Así que aproveché su posición, y pronto mis dedos buscaron y encontraron su entrepierna que debía estar cubierta por la suave tela de su tanga, y allí me encontré con una hermosa sorpresa.

Su tanguita tenía una abertura que permitía acceso total a su vulva... Y por supuesto, estaba completamente húmeda y destilando juguitos. Así que mi dedo se dio vida jugando con el clítoris, acariciando sus hermosos pétalos y metiéndose suavemente en la apetitosa vagina de mi gatita. Ella dio un brinquito de placer, redoblando por unos segundos sus esfuerzos en mi pene. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerca de eyacular, se apartó de mí y se deslizó rápidamente encima de las almohadas, dando otro maullido y con una mirada llena de ruego.

Mi gatita levantó su grupa, presentando a mis ojos el más tentador de los panoramas. Yo no perdí tiempo. No creo haber tardado más de cinco segundos en desnudarme y acomodarme detrás de ella. La abertura de su tanga hizo innecesario quitarle nada, así que solo tuve que apartar su "cola" para deslizar suavecito y de un solo golpe toda la longitud de mi pene. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a recibirlo, pero no en esa posición. La escuché tragar en seco, y emitir un gemido que no se parecía en nada a un maullido.

Me mantuve quieto varios segundos, para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación. Comencé a moverme lentamente, gozando de la sensación lúbrica de su estrecha fundita y del maravilloso panorama que me proporcionaba su espléndido trasero. En serio, tuve que ir muy despacio para evitar eyacular después de la tremenda lamida de mi gatita y la excitación que me producía ver esa deliciosa grupa.  Poco a poco comencé a incrementar el ritmo, y tanto Peri como yo lo gozamos en grande. Tanto, que tenía que detenerme por momentos para retrasar la eyaculación. Pero Peri no me daba tregua. Movía su trasero de manera tan tentadora, que no tenía más remedio que empezar otra vez.

\- ¡Miau! ¡Miau! ¿Te gusta tu gatita, mi amor? ¿Te gusta coger con tu gatita?

\- Ahhh... Claro que sí... Oy... No te muevas tanto. Me vas a hacer venir.

Ya se imaginarán que eso hizo el efecto contrario, porque se movió como si la torturara con choques eléctricos.

Ahora fui yo el que se comportó como un gato. Me recargué sobre su cuerpo y le di un mordisco en el cuello. Ella se estremeció, y emitió un maullido mucho más intenso. Aferró mi cuello con sus brazos y se repegó a mí tanto como pudo.

Todo se convirtió en una sinfonía de maullidos y una penetración todavía más intensa. Los chasquidos de humedad eran deliciosos. Tanta excitación hizo su trabajo, y tras un bombeo tan salvaje que levantaba a Peri con cada golpe de cadera, comencé a eyacular y eyacular...

Acabamos acostados en la cama, jadeando y sudorosos. Con nuestra entrepierna completamente húmeda de nuestras esencias. La aferré con fuerza, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, y mi pene negándose a salir de aquella adorable fundita. Nos besamos con pasión, con rabia casi; y una parte de su maquillaje pasó a mi propia cara. 

Creo que no necesito decir que pasé toda la tarde disfrutando a mi hermosa gatita. 

Me pregunto, ¿venderán disfraces de gato para hombres?


	16. Batalla campal

¡Auch!

¡Ay! Disculpen, amigos. Me pongo hielo en el pómulo para bajar la inflamación. ¡Duele!

También tengo rota la boca, pero me duele mucho menos. Y no me arrepiento de nada. A veces, tienes que pelearte para defender a los que amas. Y además, ¡Qué gusto me dio tupirle al bastardo de Zircón, por los malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar a mi Peri!

¡Maldito, hijo de p... ¡Les juro que si lo tuviera frente a mí, le daba otra entrada de trancazos!

¡Sí, aunque lo hayan sacado de aquí cargando! ¡Se atrevió a darle una cachetada a mi Peri!

Voy en orden, no se preocupen. Pero es que pasa cada cosa que... ¡Madres!

***

En realidad, fue algo muy sencillo. No sé cómo, a la familia de mi tío Jasper se le ocurrió venir de visita. Tenía algún tiempo que eso no ocurría, y mis padres pensaron que sería buena idea organizar una parrillada en el jardín.

Aunque no se los haya dicho, supongo que habrán deducido que la familia tiene dinero. Se podría decir que somos ricos. No es de extrañarse, porque mis padres son comerciantes de joyas muy hábiles y dedicados.

La casa es grande, funcional y tiene un jardín grande y bien cuidado. La construcción está alejada del centro geométrico del jardín, pero aun así la rodea por todas partes. Es posible gozar de cierta privacidad entre los macizos de árboles y los matorrales. Ese fue precisamente el problema.

Nunca entenderé bien por qué mi papá y la tía Topacio se fueron juntos a comprar las viandas. Supongo que podría tener que ver con el historial "negro" de la familia. Especialmente porque mi tío Jasper y mi mamá se perdieron dentro de la casa y no salieron en un buen rato.

Mis primas y mi hermana estaban en el jardín. Yo cargaba de carbón la parrilla, mientras Connie y Agatha traían los utensilios de cocina, y Zircón y Aquamarine recorrían el jardín. Peri no había salido. Creo que tenía la intención de quedarse dentro de la casa, pero aparentemente mis papás la convencieron de salir. Estuvo un rato conmigo, ayudándome con la parrilla. Cuando terminamos, me dijo que subiría un momento a su cuarto a ponerse otra ropa y regresaría.

Tengo que ser justo. Mis primas se arreglaron muy bien y muy discretas para venir. Traían ropa casual deportiva y no muy reveladora. Zircón venía como siempre: con el look propio de las estrellas de rock de finales del siglo pasado y su permanente cara de fastidio cuando nos visitaba.

Ya les había dicho que mi primo me caía cada vez peor. Me costó trabajo ponerle cara neutral cuando llegó, después de que supe lo que le hizo a Peri. Pero lo que me alteró de verdad, es que no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi amada hermanita. Ni siquiera Connie, con su escasa vestimenta, le inspiraba mucho. Y eso que Peri estaba vestida con mucha discreción: una playera con manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla. Nada anormal, digamos. Pero Zircón no le quitaba la vista de encima a su trasero.

No sé si Peri se dio cuenta y por eso se fue a poner otra ropa. No había muchas opciones, porque el trasero de mi hermana destaca con cualquier cosa que se ponga.

El asunto empezó a ponerse bastante aburrido después de que terminé de cargar la parrilla. Ya estaba todo listo. Solo tenían que traer las viandas para que se encendiera el carbón y comenzara el asado, pero ya se estaban tardando. Connie y Lapis platicaban animadamente, Zircón y Aquamarine desaparecieron por la parte de enfrente de la casa, y Agatha entró a la casa. Yo tuve la intención de ir detrás de ella para alcanzar a Peri, pero después de lo ocurrido en la casa de mis tíos, pensé que no sería prudente. No quería generar un problema entre las familias. Lo chistoso, es que se pudo haber evitado la situación tan desagradable que finalmente se presentó.

Por un momento pensé en unirme a Lapis y Connie, pero yo estaba todavía bastante molesto por lo que ocurrió con ella. Por descontado, tampoco quería estar con Zircón y Aqua. Así que me pasee por el jardín, lentamente. Quizá en la parte de enfrente de la casa pudiera estar tranquilo unos instantes, o entrar solo para buscar a Peri. Pero nunca sospeché que Zircón y Aqua estaban por ahí... Y que Peri había tenido la idea de salir por allá, precisamente.

Conforme me acercaba, oí que Peri y Zircón se hablaban en voz muy alta. Ambos parecían enojados y alzaban la voz cada vez más. Al escucharlos, tuve un muy mal presentimiento y aceleré el paso. Doblé la esquina, y alcancé a ver a Zircón frente a Peri. Aquamarine estaba a unos pasos de ellos, mirándolos discutir con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Escúchame, mocosa! -gritaba él-. Estoy tratando de disculparme, ¿sabes? Sé que he cometido errores contigo, y quiero corregirlos. Somos primos, debemos llevarnos bien.

\- ¡Me importa un rábano llevarme bien con cualquiera de ustedes! Tengo prisa, voy con mi hermano.

Peri hizo un movimiento para irse, pero Zircón la sujetó del brazo. Peri reaccionó con violencia y le dio un empujón a esa mole de casi cien kilos de estupidez y brutalidad.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Qué te pasa? -gritó. Peri golpeó con el puño la mano que la sujetaba. El idiota aquel perdió la paciencia, y se le ocurrió darle una bofetada a mi hermanita.

No sé si a los toros les pasa lo mismo cuando ven el movimiento de una capa, porque yo vi esa escena como en cámara lenta. Les juro que perdí la razón de mí mismo, y una nube de ira me hizo ver todas las cosas de color rojo. ¡Nunca estuve tan enojado! Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, y me dejé llevar por la rabia. 

\- ¡Maldito, hijo de tu puta madre! -grité. Zircón apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear, antes de que le estampara mi puño en la cara de degenerado que tiene.

La verdad, no sé si en otras circunstancias me hubiera atrevido a atacarlo. Después de todo, es más grande y fuerte que yo. Solo que, como ya dije antes; yo soy bueno para la pelea y estaba muy, pero muy enojado.

Claro que no le di un solo golpe. Fueron varios, para no darle tiempo a reaccionar. Me arrojé contra él con la cabeza por delante y con tanta fuerza, que lo derribé y comencé a golpearlo en el piso sin darle tiempo de protegerse.

Lo que nunca pensé, es que Aquamarine iba a intervenir. Cuando vio que le estaba dando una golpiza a su hermano, me agarró del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme.

\- ¡Déjalo, maldito maricón! -me gritó, y me apretó todavía más fuerte.

Eso fue suficiente para que Zircón se repusiera un poco, se levantara, y me diera tremenda patada en el costado. Aunque yo estaba alterado y no sentía dolor, el golpe fue suficiente para derribarme y que él se lanzara sobre mí. 

\- ¡Maldito pendejo, hace mucho que te tengo ganas, idiota! ¡Pinche maricón, te voy a romper la ma...

Para mi suerte, se detuvo en seco; porque en ese momento Peri se arrojó sobre su cuello y lo mordió en la cabeza. Lo malo es que mi Peri, tan chiquita y delgada, no pesaba gran cosa. No le fue nada difícil quitársela de encima. 

Claro que yo tuve tiempo suficiente para reponerme y aventarme de nuevo sobre ese gorila infrahumano. Nos dimos duro, de verdad. Le rompí la nariz, y él me rompió la boca. Tengo que agradecerle a mi suerte que ese imbécil pelea a lo bestia, lanzando golpes a donde sea, y yo tuve una mínima formación en artes mariales que me permitió poner defensas y esquivar la mayor parte de sus golpes.

Escuché un grito tras de mí, y tuve que voltear, porque reconocí la voz de mi Peri. Aqua le jalaba los cabellos y la estaba sometiendo contra el piso. Era evidente que quería dejarla fuera de combate para ayudar otra vez a su hermano.

Juro que nunca he sido de los que pegan a las mujeres, pero esta vez hice una pequeña excepción. Corrí para arrojar a Aqua contra el piso y ver si había lastimado a Peri. Fue un error, claro; porque Zircón volvió a arrojarse contra mí, y aunque esquivé su patada en el último momento, no pude evitar que me diera varios golpes en la cara y en el torso.

Seguramente Peri y yo hubiéramos perdido y recibido una tremenda golpiza, porque Aqua era mucho más fuerte que ella. Pero los ruidos de nuestra pelea por fin atrajeron la atención de los demás. Connie y Lapis aparecieron de improviso, y cuando mi hermana mayor vio que Aquamarine volvía a someter a Peri, se arrojó contra ella y se dieron un buen entre. 

Me di cuenta por los gritos, en realidad. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con mi propia pelea. Cuerpo a cuerpo, llevaba las de perder; pero se me ocurrió comenzar a atacar sus piernas y pies con pisotones y patadas en las espinillas. Me sentía ya muy cansado y comenzaban a dolerme las heridas, pero Zircón no esperó mi cambo de táctica, y logré tumbarlo con unos buenos golpes.

Me arriesgué a ver si Connie o Peri me necesitaban, pero entre las dos sometieron fácilmente a Aquamarine. Lapis estaba parada y parecía confundida. No sabía a quién apoyar. Lo malo es que en aquel instante llegó Agatha, agarró a Connie y Peri de los cabellos, y Lapis se vio obligada a tomar partido... ¡Por nosotros! 

Quedé tan confundido que me detuve por un momento, y Zircón me hizo recordar que nosotros todavía no terminábamos. Para mi suerte, estaba mucho más debilitado que yo por los golpes y el cansancio; así que ya no me fue tan difícil terminar de someterlo. Además, había visto que Peri tenía el cabello completamente desarreglado y una herida en forma de arañazo en un lado del cuello. Eso fue suficiente para que me enardeciera de nuevo y acabara moliendo a golpes el horrible hocico de mi "primo".

\- ¡Óyeme bien, idiota! ¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Peri  te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, te mato! ¿Entendiste? ¡¡Te mato!!

Les juro que cuando dije eso, hablaba completamente en serio. Incluso ahora lo sostengo.

Espero que Connie y Lapis me perdonen, porque ellas seguían bien enfrascadas en su pelea contra Agatha y Aquamarine. Pero en ese momento, solo tuve ojos para Peri. Se frotaba un costado y tenía los ojos llorosos. Había recibido varios golpes y perdido algunos mechones de cabello. La ayudé a levantarse, y ella se refugió en mis brazos. Creo que ambos teníamos la vaga consciencia de que debíamos ayudar a nuestra hermana, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, legaron los adultos y aquello se puso sensacional.

Esa ya no era nuestra pelea.

***

Los adultos se dijeron de todo, y claro que la reunión se acabó. No sé si volverá a haber otra en el futuro. Mi mamá cacheteó al tío Jasper, y entre él y su esposa tuvieron que llevarse a Zircón "de palomita", junto con sus hermanas. 

Peri y yo nos curamos el uno al otro mientras los adultos discutían. Mi pobre hermanita Connie también se llevó lo suyo. Quedamos bastante maltrechos, pero... ¿saben? hace muchos años que no veía a Connie y a Peri besarse y abrazarse de ese modo.

Estábamos tan agradecidos, y Connie se portó tan genial...

Creo que los hermanitos Universe haremos por fin una familia feliz y hermanada. Ojalá todo esto sea una llamada de atención para que nuestros padres comprendan de una vez hasta dónde es capaz de llevar las cosas nuestra "familia".

Claro, no me he olvidado de Lapis. También le debemos mucho a ella. Si no nos hubiera ayudado...

Espero que sus padres no la castiguen. Al menos yo, todavía tengo mucho que agradecerle.


	17. Me dejé llevar

¡Ah! Hola... Son ustedes, amigos.

¿Saben? Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar. De verdad.

Es que... cometí el peor error de mi vida. Sí. ¡A los catorce años de edad!

MI tía Bismuto ya me había prevenido. Me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado pero... ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡Me dejé llevar como un idiota!

¡¡Maldito imbécil!! ¡Soy un...

Peri no quiere hablarme, ni verme. Está encerrada en su cuarto, llorando... Igual que yo.

Ya son varias veces que trato de hablar con ella, pero me dice que me largue y me llena de insultos.

Me lo merezco. De verdad. La traicioné de la peor manera, y pasó justo lo que mi tía Bismuto me dijo. Le arranqué el corazón... y lo trituré en pedacitos. ¡La traté mucho peor de lo que Zircón la ha tratado!

Connie está tratando de consolarla. De hacerle entrar en razón, dice ella. Pero, ¿hay razón en lo que pasó? ¿En lo que hice?

En serio... No hay palabras para hablar de mí. Soy... lo que ustedes quieran. No los culpo si me quieren matar, porque de verdad me lo merezco. 

Es tarde para arrepentirme, pero de verdad estoy arrepentido. Es imposible hacer que el tiempo retroceda... ¿verdad?

Discúlpenme. Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo. No conseguiré nada tal vez, pero tengo que intentarlo. ¡No puedo dejarla así!

***

Imposible. Cuando me escuchó, se puso a llorar con más fuerza. ¡Pude oír sus sollozos a través de la puerta!

Connie estaba junto a mí, y me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y piedad. La pobre sufre casi tanto como nosotros. Gracias a ella, la situación no se ha salido de control. Se ha encargado de mantener a mis padres apartados, y de hacerme desistir de mis intentos de hablar con Peri. Así no la altero más. Hace un par de minutos, me tomó del brazo, negó en silencio y me empujó suavemente para que regresara a mi cuarto.

Dios... O mis padres. ¿Por qué rayos me hicieron así? 

*** 

Todo ocurrió de una manera muy rara. Ya tiene dos semanas de nuestra pelea contra los primos, y físicamente ya estamos bien. Todo parecía ir mejor. Incluso les puedo decir que la familia se ha unido como nunca antes. Hemos tenido largas pláticas con Connie y nuestros padres, y ya empieza a generarse un sentimiento de confianza mayor entre todos.

Aunque no hemos platicado directamente con papá y mamá, ambos se comportan frente a nosotros como si vieran una pareja de novios. Todo se había vuelto tan natural. Alguna vez incluso nos pusimos muy cariñosos frente a ellos, y se portaban como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada raro, sin las caras y las risitas de un principio. Y por si fuera poco, Connie y yo ya no hacemos absolutamente ningún intento por seducirnos, o pasarnos de listos el uno con el otro.

Fue un agente externo quien desencadenó todo. Seguro que ya adivinan quién.

Sí. Lapis. Mi hermosa y querida prima. La malquerida por su familia. La única que todavía puede entrar en esta casa... O al menos podía, hasta hoy.

Fue la tarde de hoy. Papá y mamá estaban en su negocio. Peri y Connie salieron de compras juntas. Yo quise ir con ellas, pero Peri me dijo que no podía hacerlo. Que debía quedarme en casa y esperar una sorpresa que no quería que viera hasta el momento oportuno. 

¡Maldición! Si hubiera ido con ellas... ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Pero el hubiera no existe. ¿Cierto?

El caso es que me quedé solo, y me puse a leer. Al poco rato, escuché que tocaban a la puerta y me asomé. Era Lapis, y se veía de verdad triste.

La hice pasar, claro. Después de todo es nuestra prima, y nos ayudó a salir de aquello lo mejor librados posible, ¿o no?

Desde que la hice pasar me abrazó muy fuerte, y no quería despegarse de mí. La sentí llorar sobre mi hombro. Yo la consolé lo mejor que pude, y la invité a sentare para platicar.

Cuando comenzamos a hablar, me di cuenta de que no había ido a buscarme a mí; sino a Connie o a mis papás. Pero pronto nos sentimos cómodos con nuestra mutua presencia, y Lapis comenzó a hablarme de sus penas y dificultades desde el día de la pelea.

\- Mis hermanos no me hablan, y papá y mamá... Me reprochan como si hubiera hecho algo malo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme viendo cómo los golpeaban? ¿Ayudar a mis hermanos a pegarles?

Lapis cerraba los puños y los ojos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y yo me sentía tan triste de verla...

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sé que Zircón y Agatha nunca los han querido, que los consideran unos ñoños tarados y apretados. Pero es que los dos son tan... Y Aquamarine... ¡Por dios! Pero yo siempre me he llevado bien con todos, y con ustedes. Yo... ¡Yo de verdad los quiero a ti y a Peri, Steven!

Se detuvo para sollozar. Yo la abracé con fuerza, y ella se recargó sobre mi pecho. No solo sentía agradecimiento, sino también lástima y ternura por ella. 

  - Ya no sé qué hacer, Steven. Quizá debería conseguir más trabajo e irme de la casa. Tengo la intención de hablar con mi tía Rose y pedirle trabajo formal.

\- ¿Y tú crees que esa es la mejor solución, Lapis?

\- No lo sé. Me siento tan mal y decepcionada. Siempre he pensado que de alguna manera no encajo en mi familia, pero ahora... Es mucho peor. Parece que soy la única que piensa que hice lo justo.

\- Me lo imagino, y te lo agradezco. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no nos ayudas.

Mi hermosa prima recargó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y la oí suspirar.

\- Gracias, Steven. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Sé que no me porté bien contigo aquella vez... No debí intentar forzarte, hacerte hacer algo que no querías, pero...

Sollozó un poco más antes de continuar. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, con esos hermosos ojos azules y relucientes.

\- Es que... Siempre sentí un cariño especial por ti, primito. Me gustabas desde que eras un niño. Pero sabía que eras inasequible.

Ay... Eso me terminó de derretir. Mi prima sufriendo y diciendo que siempre le había gustado. Me estaba dejando llevar por las emociones. 

¡Nunca imaginé lo peligroso que eso podía ser! Hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

\- Creo que, de alguna manera, mi familia siempre ha menospreciado a la tuya, Steven. Pero yo siempre les tuve cierta envidia. En casa parece que nunca estamos tranquilos. Es un ambiente lleno de sexo, de pasiones... Pero sin verdadero amor. ¿Sabes lo triste que fue darme cuenta de qué era lo que yo quería en realidad? Siempre tuve envidia de ti, de Peri. El único contacto que tenía con las emociones bonitas que ustedes vivían eran Connie y mi tío Greg. La verdad, a ellos los quiero más que a mis padres, y a cualquiera de mis hermanas. Ya sabes que soy bisexual, y he tenido relaciones sexuales con mucha gente, pero... ¿Sabes que siento que, en toda mi vida, solo he "hecho el amor", cuando estoy con ellos?

Cielos... ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debí hacer? ¿Ustedes hubieran podido dejarla sufrir, sin tratar de consolarla?

Sí. Quizá debí hacerlo. Pero no me pude resistir a esa preciosa muñeca que lloraba en mis brazos, que pedía ser consolada más con sus gestos que con sus palabras. ¡Llámenme desgraciado, degenerado y poca madre, si quieren, pero... les juro por lo que me pidan, que hubo un momento en que sentí que tenía a Peri en mis brazos.

Así que, llevado por esa ola de emoción y ternura, le di un beso en la frente... Y ahí me perdí por completo. Y nos fastidié para siempre.

Lapis, cuando sintió mis labios, levantó una mirada llena de ruego hacia mí, y me besó la mejilla. Una sucesión de besos rápidos comenzó a encendernos. La ternura se convirtió en algo más. Deseo, pasión. Una necesidad de tocar y acariciar que nos consumió por completo a los dos. 

Nuestros labios se juntaron suavemente, en una serie de besos tiernos que solo poco a poco se volvieron apasionados. Las manos de mi prima viajaron a mi cuello, y las mías hasta su delgada cintura. Inmediatamente empezamos a acariciarnos con ternura, dejándonos llevar por la pasión muy poco a poco. Sé que no me van a creer, pero hasta ese momento no sentía por Lapis un deseo real. No existía una urgencia por hacerla mía, y creo que eso terminó por hacerme caer por completo. Porque me sentí como si estuviera amando, y no en los primeros momentos de una relación sexual.

La Lapis que conocí en aquellos momentos y la que había visto antes eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Esta no era la Lapis aventada y ganosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era una mujer tierna, delicada, que hizo todo lo que podía y sabía para darme deleite y disfrutarme, y hacer que yo la disfrutara a ella. Solo muy poco a poco hizo entrar en juego su lengua, y sus manos fueron a tocarme cada vez más abajo de la espalda. Me daba un suave masaje que me relajaba y hacía que me perdiera cada vez más, arrojándome a un abismo del que ya no podría salir.

Bajó suavemente a mi cuello con sus besos, regresando a mi boca a cada oportunidad, sin darme la posibilidad de no ver su linda cara y arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo. Empecé a sentir claramente que mi pene se ponía rígido. El aroma de mi prima me embriagó, me llenó los sentidos, y con su hábil juego de caricias me quitó la camisa sin nada de tensión o forcejeo.

¿Cómo lograba combinar los besos tiernos que me daba en la boca con las succiones y mordiscos apasionados que hizo en mi torso? ¿Cómo se valió de la ternura para inspirarme una pasión y un deseo que hicieron que me olvidara de todo y de todos?

Sin dejar de besarme, se quitó todo lo que cubría su precioso y delicado torso. Ella misma llevó sus pequeños pechos a mis labios para que yo comenzara a succionar con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Ya para ese momento, no pensaba en nada que no fuera saciarme en ese precioso cuerpo, tan diferente a los que había conocido y gozado antes. Y para colmo, ¡Esas palabras! ¡Esa vocecita dulce y suplicante de niña tierna y desamparada!

\- Steven... ¡Oh, Steven! Te quiero mucho... Siempre te he amado. Bésame...Siénteme. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que sueño con esto!

El resto de nuestras ropas cayó poco a poco. Cada rincón y cada poro de nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Me matarán por decir esto, pero juro que no fue nada diferente de lo que he hecho con Peri. Solo con ella me había perdido así, y nunca me imaginé que con Lapis podría ser lo mismo.

Oh... Dios. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso es posible amar a dos mujeres a la vez? ¿Hacer el amor con una sin estar pensando en la otra?

Porque eso fue lo que me pasó. Juro que jamás las comparé. Nunca pensé que Lapis fuera mejor que Peri, o viceversa. Ambas son tan especiales y maravillosas...

¡¡Aggg!!

¡¡Maldito!! ¡¿Acaso te estás escuchando, Steven Cuarzo Universe?! ¡Peri está llorando desesperada en el cuarto de al lado, y tú...

***

Quizá todavía tenga remedio, pero lo dudo. Mi arranque de hace un momento hizo que por fin sintiera remordimientos y culpabilidad por lo que hice. 

Prefiero no seguir dando demasiados detalles de lo que pasó entre Lapis y yo. Simplemente diré que me dejé llevar por completo. Su boca tibia y húmeda me hizo ver estrellas. Su cálida vagina me recibió por completo y más de una vez; porque no me dio tregua. Después de la primera vez, me siguió acariciando y mimando en todo momento. Me contó muchos detalles bonitos que recordaba de mi niñez, y de las pocas veces que llegamos a estar juntos conviviendo. Nos fuimos a mi cuarto y allí continuamos con tal pasión, que perdimos completamente la noción del tiempo.

Y en nuestro último arranque de pasión, cuando yo la penetraba suavemente y la atraía hacia mí tomándola por sus caderas, me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos.

Me quedé inmóvil y aterrorizado cuando vi a Peri en el marco de la puerta. Nos miraba fijamente, y quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo. Se cubría la boca con la mano, y de sus ojos humedecidos bajaban dos caminos de lágrimas.

 


	18. No sé si podré perdonarte

\- ¡Lárgate! -gritó Peri a través de a puerta del cuarto- ¡¡No quiero saber de ti!!

\- ¡Peri, por favor! -supliqué- Vamos a platicar.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¿De qué quieres platicar? ¿De las veces que te cogiste a Lapis? ¿En cuántas posiciones la pusiste?

\- ¡Peri!

\- ¡Que te largues, te dije! ¡No tengo ganas de hablar contigo!

Peri pretendía gritarme con resolución y sarcasmo; pero yo podía escuchar su voz desgarrada, y la manera en que golpeaba las paredes del cuarto.

Yo estaba desolado. Lloraba, tal como ella lo hacía. Por un momento pensé en derribar la puerta para entrar, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, Connie llegó. Me tomó por los hombros y me habló con suavidad, pero firme.

\- Stevie, por favor. ¡Ya no vengas por hoy! Peri necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó.

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡Pero nada, Steven! ¡Entiende, por favor! ¿O quieres platicarlo con papá y mamá?

La miré a la cara y me rendí. Su expresión era bien clara. Nunca había hablado más en serio.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, dejando solo la luz de la lámpara nocturna.

No puedo contarles todo lo que pensé. La manera en que sentí el tiempo transcurrir. Las mil veces que me dije imbécil y me pregunté cómo había ocurrido todo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba sufriendo, pero la verdad es que no por mí. O sí, pero no me importaba. Después de todo, yo me había buscado todo esto con mis estupideces y mi calentura. Cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que padeciera, yo tenía la culpa y me lo merecía.

Pero Peri no.

¡¡Ella no, por Dios!!

Maldita sea, ¿cómo es que esa inocente y hermosa muñeca se vino a enamorar de un imbécil como yo?

¿Cómo pudo confiar en mí y creer en mi fidelidad?

Maldita sangre perversa... ¡Maldita calentura!

Ella nunca debió saberlo, pero eso no me excusa de nada. Debí ser más fuerte... ¡Debí resistir!

Sí, tienen razón. Tú, que me dices que soy un idiota y que no debí andar pensando con la verga. Tú, que me dices que Peri no se merece a alguien como yo. Todos tienen razón. ¡Todos!

Pero eso no va a ayudar a mi hermanita. Por favor, díganme: ¿qué puedo hacer por ella? ¿Cómo alivio su dolor?

Créanme, si supiera que arreglaría las cosas bebiendo dos litros de ácido, o prendiéndome fuego sin duda lo haría. Aunque tuviera que agonizar entre dolores espantosos.

***

Al cansancio por fin me vencía. No supe cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que pudiera cerrar mis ojos y apagar mi lámpara. Seguro que no pasó ni un minuto, cuando escuché que se abría la puerta de mi cuarto y se cerraba con fuerza.

No perdí un momento. Encendí la lámpara y me levanté a la carrera... Y contemplé la escena más desoladora de mi vida.

Peri estaba recargada en la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba completamente despeinada y se veían laceraciones en sus puños y sus brazos. Pero sus ojos eran dos taladros que me perforaban, aunque no me veían con odio. Era mucho peor que eso.

Lo que había en su rostro era decepción. Decepción, y un dolor inmenso.

Estuvimos un momento mirándonos a los ojos. La culpa y el dolor me hacían querer apartar la mirada, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, resistir. Superar lo que viniera sin quejarme ni protestar.

Peri no pudo más. Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo y comenzó a llorar, llevándose su manita a la boca. La escuché sorber, y tampoco pude resistir.

\- Peri...

Eso la hizo reaccionar por fin. Se dejó venir hacia mí, y en su cara se pintó una expresión de furia. Sus labios se apretaron, se detuvo a un paso de mí, y empezó a golpear mi pecho con sus pequeños puños.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¡Maldito!! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¡¿Por qué?!

Debí entender que no era una pregunta, sino un reproche. Comencé a balbucir.

\- P-peri, yo...

\- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate, maldito!! ¡Me rompiste el corazón! ¡Me mataste...

Las últimas palabras casi no las entendí. La voz de Peri se quebró, y sus sollozos se convirtieron en ese espantoso sonido parecido a una carcajada. 

Lo más triste de todo, lo que me hizo llorar también, fue que se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas, y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

No sabía qué hacer, aparte de llorar. Peri no me soltaba ni aflojaba la presión. Yo malinterpreté su gesto, e intenté abrazarla también. En cuánto sintió que mis brazos comenzaban a rodearla, se soltó y se apartó con un movimiento brusco.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima!

Mientras gritaba, vi que su mano se preparaba para darme una cachetada. Me quedé quieto y ni siquiera cerré los ojos. Estaba bien consciente de que me merecía eso, y mucho más. Casi lo deseaba.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino, cerró la mano y la llevó junto a su barbilla.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabaste conmigo... y ni siquiera te puedo pegar!

¡Dios de todos los universos!

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Jamás me he sentido tan impotente; tan... de sobra, No lo sé. ¡Maldito sea, y tampoco lo quiero saber!

Pero Peri sí lo supo. Y envió una flecha directa a mi corazón.

\- ¿Para esto te peleaste por mí? ¿Querías... tener el placer de acabar conmigo por ti mismo?

Perdón... Ya no puedo decir lo que sentí. Acabé con todas mis palabras... Me volví un nudo de puro dolor... Sollocé, igual que lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Las palabras me dolían. Pero la expresión de Peri era...

\- Me... eee

Ella quería decir otra cosa, pero las palabras ya no le salieron. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, y enseguida me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Era ese dolor horrible que nos impide hablar, y a veces respirar. El sufrimiento que se convierte en dolor físico, y se vuelve parte de nuestra agonía.

Otra vez intenté acercarme... consolarla. Pero cuando me vio moverme, me empujó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Yo cerré los ojos; no quería verla salir. ¿Quién sabe a dónde se iría? Sentí mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Mis puños crispados. Esas ganas inmensas de morir en ese momento...

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que Peri nunca se fue. Se hizo bolita en la esquina de la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cabeza entre ellas.

Por última vez, intenté acercarme. Escuchó mis pasos, hizo un gesto de negación, y movió su mano para alcanzar el picaporte.

Solo entonces comprendí lo que ella sentía; y me sentí un poco alegre y, al mismo tiempo, el pedazo de inmundicia más grande de este mundo. 

Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que Peri me quiera tanto después de lo que le hice? ¿Por qué quiere verme todavía, saber que estoy ahí; aunque todo su ser le grite que debe odiarme y que no me merezco su sufrimiento?

Hice lo mismo que ella. Apagué la luz y me retiré a la contraesquina de mi cuarto. Me senté y me recargué en la pared, sin decir nada más.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Apenas divisaba su silueta entre las sombras.

Aunque parezca increíble, me dormí en tan incómoda posición. El mero hecho de saber que ella estaba ahí, conmigo, me dio una sensación de paz inmerecida, pero reconfortante.

Cuando al día siguiente abrí los ojos de nuevo, todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Y Peri ya no estaba en la habitación.

***

Me fui a mi cama y estuve un rato más en ella, acostado y pensando. Al parecer, se hizo bastante tarde, porque escuché unos leves golpes a la puerta. Obviamente respondí. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Peri quisiera entrar.

Pero no. Para mi total sorpresa, quien entraba era mi papá. Traía una gran bandeja de desayuno.

\- Hola, hijo. Pensé que querrías comer algo, aunque no estuvieras bien como para hacerlo en la mesa.

Sé que debí saludarlo y agradecerle. Pero solo escupí lo que atormentaba mi mente en ese momento.

\- ¿Y Peri?

\- No te preocupes por ella. Está en su cuarto. Connie está intentando que coma algo. Tu deberías hacerlo, hijo. Te sentirás mejor y pensarás con más claridad.

Sonreí. Era muy raro que alguno de mis padres tuviera un gesto así. Y más, porque seguramente estaban enterados de todo lo que había pasado.

Se detuvo un momento para mirarme. Y yo, por cortesía, alcancé un trozo de pan y lo mastiqué sin ganas.

\- Hijo... Yo... Quisiera pedirte perdón.

Eso me dejó muy asombrado, y no pude menos que contestar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no los hemos respetado como personas, ni a Peridot ni a ti. Tu mamá y yo... debimos hablar con ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé... Creo que algunos de estos problemas pudieron prevenirse.

\- Si te refieres a lo de Peri y yo...

\- ¡No! -dijo, y sacudió la cabeza-. Me refiero a lo que les acaba de pasar. ¡Diablos! Los queremos ver como un matrimonio... ¡Y son prácticamente unos niños!

\- Papá, yo... Comprendo.

\- Gracias, Stevo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría platicar largo y tendido contigo, cuando Peri se sienta más calmada. No te preocupes, no habrá reproches, aparte de los que tú me puedas hacer. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero...

¿Saben una cosa? Tuve que sonreír, y lo hice de una manera sincera. Él tenía razón. Habían sido negligentes, pero empezaba a hacer un esfuerzo. ¿Acaso yo había hecho bien las cosas siempre? Y tal vez, con su experiencia, papá pudiera ayudarme a salir de esta situación horrible.

\- Claro, papá. Y gracias.

Se acercó a mí, y nos dimos un abrazo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. Me sentí mucho mejor, y desde el fondo de mi corazón tuve el deseo de que alguien pudiera confortar a Peri de esa manera.

***

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Peri viniera de nuevo. Igual que antes, entró sin tocar. Yo pude ver la sombra de dolor y resentimiento en su mirada. Pero estaba mucho más calmada que antes.

Me levanté y pretendí acercarme, aunque no pudiera tocarla. Ella negó con los brazos y la cabeza, así que me detuve.

\- Déjame hablar, Steven. Necesito decirte algo.

Solo asentí. No me atreví a emitir algún sonido. Ella suspiró, desvió a mirada por un momento, y sus ojos volvieron brillar.

\- Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, Steven. Te amo... ¡Te adoro! Pero me siento herida. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele tanto, y sé que tú tienes la culpa!

Su rostro se había descompuesto y volvía a llorar otra vez. 

Dios... ¡Qué dolor! El suyo y el mío. Quise cerrar los ojos, pero necesitaba tener valor. Aguantar todo ese sufrimiento que me había ganado a pulso.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico? -dijo, secándose las lágrimas-. Que el día en que te besé por primera vez, te dije que no importaba que Lapis o Connie te hicieran suyo... ¡Qué estúpida fui! Mocosa idiota. De verdad, ¡no tenía idea de nada!

Otra vez lloraba y se reía. Ya no sabía que hacer. ¡Tenía unas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla! Pero era obvio lo que pasaría si me atrevía a hacerlo.

 - Solo por eso debería perdonarte. En cierto modo, yo me lo busqué. Pero... ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo perdonarte, y no sé si podré perdonarte, Steven! Quisiera poder olvidar... fingir que nunca te vi con ella...

Ya no pude contenerme. Tenía que hablar, pero ella no me dio oportunidad.

\- Peri...

\- ¡Deja de decirme Peri! Maldita sea, ¡Ahora, cada vez que escucho esa palabra de tus labios, quisiera morirme! ¡Quiero matarte, golpearte... pero también... abrazarte, y hacerte el amor!

\- ¡Ya basta, Peridot! -grité desesperado.

\- Te duele, ¿verdad? ¡Pues así me siento yo! ¡Así me duele a mí! ¿Qué sentirías si yo me hubiera entregado a otra persona? ¿Si hubieras visto que le ofrecía mi cuerpo, mis labios y mi intimidad  a... a alguien más?

Me di varios golpes en la frente, con toda mi fuerza. Me pareció que por un momento, Peri quiso detenerme. Pero no se decidió.

Estuvimos un gran rato en silencio. Ni siquiera nos movíamos. Hasta que reuní valor suficiente para hablar.

\- Tienes razón. En todo... -dije, e hice una pausa-. Ahora te pregunto: ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago?

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y fue a recargarse a la puerta. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que se secó las lágrimas y me dijo con voz tan calmada como pudo.

\- No lo sé, Steven. No sé qué puedes hacer tú, pero sí sé lo que voy a hacer yo. Necesito salir por ahí. Caminar. Pensar...

No le dije nada. No me atreví a hacerlo. Tuve el presentimiento de que, si decía cualquier cosa, todo se complicaría mucho más.

Peri abrió la puerta del cuarto, decidida a salir. Antes de hacerlo, me dirigió una mirada vacía, y unas palabras igual de vacías.

\- Adiós, hermano. Quizá podamos hablar de nuevo en algún momento.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta.

***

Creo que pueden imaginarse lo inquieto que estuve esa mañana. Estuve un rato con el impulso de salir a la calle y tratar de encontrar a Peri; pero Connie estaba en casa, y me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. 

MI hermana mayor estuvo conmigo, y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado entre Lapis y yo. Me escuchó con atención, y solo hasta que le hube contado todo, me hizo un comentario.

\- Eres humano, Stevie. Todos podemos caer en la tentación... ¡Hay tanta gente tan hermosa en este mundo! Y tú eres joven, impetuoso, guapo, y estás lleno de testosterona. Hasta cierto punto, es normal lo que te pasó.

Hizo una pausa y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.

\- Pero lo que no estuvo nada bien, es que hayas hecho eso en la casa y en tu propio cuarto; donde era tan fácil descubrirlos. ¿Qué querías, hermanito? ¿Que todos supiéramos?

\- Sí... Lo entiendo -dije apenado.

\- Tienes que aprender a pensar con la cabeza, Stevie; no con el pene. Esa es la perdición de casi todos los hombres. No te aconsejo que seas infiel, pero... si lo vas a ser, ¡cuídate, por Dios!

No dije nada. La verdad, estaba demasiado asustado y apenado como para pensar siquiera en que iba a ser infiel de nuevo.

\- Connie... Tú crees que podre... ¿recuperarla?

Connie se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró. Me miraba atentamente, y creo que se dio cuenta de que yo necesitaba sinceridad.

\- Hay que darle tiempo y espacio. Peri es demasiado temperamental, y está brutalmente herida. Si te soy franca, creo que...

En ese momento nos interrumpió el timbre del teléfono. Connie se acercó para contestar, y yo tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Dios sabrá por qué.

\- ¿Bueno, Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

Connie se levantó de la silla. Su cara se había transformado. Un dedo helado tocó mi corazón.

\- ¿Qué? Cálmate un poco, mamá. No te entiendo nada. ¿Qué pasa con Peri?

Silencio. Connie se llevó una mano a la boca

\- ¿Que ella  _qué_? -chilló.

Sentí el deseo de arrebatarle el auricular. Eso tenía que ser malo. Muy malo.

\- ¡No, dios! ¡Ella no! ¡No! 

Empezó a llorar, y yo me alteré tanto que ya no pude resistir.

\- Connie, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime de una vez, por favor! -grité.

\- Sí, mamá. Vamos para allá... ¡Ay, Dios!

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Connie?! -grité, desesperado. Me estaba imaginando lo peor; y apenas pude contenerme mientras mi hermana colgaba el auricular, y me miraba intentando dominar sus sollozos.


	19. Muñeca rota

No pude resistir. Estaba seguro de que algo muy malo había ocurrido. 

\- ¡Connie! -dije, y la tomé por los hombros - ¡Dime qué pasó, por favor!

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte, y sus sollozos apenas le dejaron explicarme.

\- ¡La atropellaron, Steven! ¡Están operándola para tratar de salvarle la vida!

***

No recuerdo cómo llegamos al hospital. Apenas tengo conciencia de haber preguntado, y de que nos llevaron a una sala de espera donde ya estaban mamá y papá.

Solo recuerdo las horas y horas de angustia. El dolor... la culpa... la desesperación y el llanto de los cuatro. La incertidumbre por la falta de noticias, y ver que los minutos y las horas se arrastraban como caracoles...

Quien no sepa lo que es esto, bendito sea. De verdad, no se lo deseo a nadie. Nadie debería pasar por la angustia y la posibilidad de perder a un ser amado. Y en mi caso, de la mujer amada.

No había nada que hacer, excepto esperar y presionar de vez en cuando al personal para recibir noticias. Escuchar sus negativas corteses, pero categóricas. 

Lo único que pudieron decirnos, fue la manera en que había ocurrido el accidente. Los testigos dijeron que Peri había cruzado una avenida, e iba tan distraída que no se percató de que venía el carro que la golpeó. Parce que el carro no iba muy rápido, pero sí lo suficiente para que la conductora no pudiera frenar, y arrojara a Peri al trayecto de otro carro que sí iba mucho más rápido.

El otro carro la golpeó en la cabeza. Y luego... Su pierna derecha...

Dios... ¡No! 

Perdón... Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

Si existe algo o alguien que nos juzga y decide nuestras vidas... Si alguien ha decidido que no me la merezco, y debo perderla, pues... Que así sea.

¡Pero no de esta manera! Por favor...

***

_Me vi ante una puerta de dos hojas. Era muy extraño, porque recuerdo haberme sentado en un banco acolchado y recargado contra la pared, junto a Connie. Creo que el cansancio me venció, y cerré los ojos. No sé..._

_La puerta no tenía letrero. En el exterior brillaba un foco rojo bastante intenso. Las puertas eran gruesas, pero no impedían que se escuchara lo que hablaban al otro lado._

_Miré por una de las claraboyas y divisé a un grupo de médicos que discutían enérgicamente. Pegué el oído. Por algún motivo, supe que no podía perderme su conversación._

_\- No puede ser, Harry. La niña es muy joven, y aparte de sus heridas, está perfectamente sana. Tiene la capacidad metabólica para sobreponerse y recuperar parcialmente la función de su pierna._

_\- Precisamente por eso. Es joven y sana. Podrá adaptarse perfectamente a una prótesis inteligente, y tendrá una excelente calidad de vida. Podrá correr, hacer el deporte que quiera. La pierna está tan destrozada que, si la dejamos, quedará con un miembro muy débil y le estorbará durante toda la vida._

_\- Harry, recuerda que solo podemos considerar la amputación si no es posible salvar el miembro._

_Aquello me hizo estremecer. ¿Amputar? ¿Qué rayos querían decir?_

_\- ¡El miembro tiene que ser funcional, Donovan! ¡Si Bruce no logra reparar la pelvis, esta chica va a llevar un lastre de doce kilos por el resto de su vida!_

_Me quedé helado. ¿Iban a cortar la pierna de Peri? ¿De verdad estaban pensando en eso?_

_En ese momento, intervino un tercer médico._

_\- Señores, esta discusión es improcedente. Tenemos que esperar a que el Dr. Sabiston y los cirujanos vasculares terminen su trabajo. Las arterias femoral y obturatriz están dañadas. Todo depende de que puedan reparar el daño. Si es posible realizar la arteriorrafia de ambas, apoyo al Dr. Donovan. La niña merece la oportunidad de conservar su pierna. Tenemos un excelente rehabilitador. Además, Harry, tenemos que considerar el golpe psicológico..._

_Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Pero el médico continuaba. Y aunque no entendía bien, la última palabra que pronunció me llenó de terror._

_\- Si la arteriorrafia no funciona, tendremos que considerar la hemipelvectomía._

_\- Bien. ¿Y cómo va el drenaje del hematoma?_

_\- No lo sabemos, pero por desgracia no podemos ayudarlos en eso. La muchachita está en buenas manos, pero necesitamos que su cerebro responda y salga del coma._

_¿Coma? ¡¿Peri estaba en coma!?_

_Me tapé los oídos. Ya no quería saber. No quería escuchar. Por un momento quise gritar, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada. Solo podía sentir las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos y resbalando por mis mejillas..._

_Pero tenía que saber. Debía estar preparado para lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Me armé de valor, sequé mis lágrimas y continué escuchando._

_\- La herida de su cara, por sí sola, va a ser un golpe psicológico considerable._

_\- Qué lástima. Una muchachita tan hermosa. Si se repone... ¿Sabes si asumió la postura de decorticación... o la de descerebración?_

_\- No lo sé, pero no me sorprendería nada. El golpe fue..._

_Maldita sea... ¡No! ¡¡No!!_

_Agarré la puerta y la abrí con violencia. No me importaba que fuera un quirófano. Quería explicaciones. ¡Necesitaba saber!_

***

\- Steven... Steven.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Connie? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Dice la enfermera que vienen los doctores a decirnos cómo está Peri.

\- ¿Y el quirófano? -dije, un poco desorientado.

\- Creo que estuviste soñando. Ven. Tenemos que saber qué pasó.

Me levanté rápido y fuimos a alcanzar a mis papás. Sin mediar palabra, Connie y yo nos tomamos de la mano y nos apretamos muy fuerte. Los médicos entraron y se dirigieron a mis padres.

\- ¿Señores Universe? Soy el Dr. Harrison, neurocirujano. Y él es el Dr. Sabiston, traumatólogo. Venimos a hablarles del estado de su hija.

El Dr. Harrison era un hombre alto y maduro, con una mirada cálida y algo de tranquilizador en el rostro.

\- El Dr. Sabiston vino conmigo porque su hija sufrió heridas serias, especialmente en su pierna y cadera derechas.

\- Sí -dijo el Dr. Sabiston-. Peridot sufrió una fractura múltiple, con gran daño en los músculos y las arterias de la pierna derecha. Los huesos se rompieron en seis lugares. Pudimos reparar y alinear todos los fragmentos de hueso y las arterias; pero varios ligamentos y nervios quedaron muy dañados...

El médico hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. Mis padres se abrazaron. Aquello no sonaba nada bien. 

\- La muchacha va a necesitar un extenso y enérgico trabajo de rehabilitación para volver a caminar. Quizá haya que operarla de nuevo. No quiero asustarlos, señores; pero la rehabilitación de su hija va a ser prolongada y dolorosa. Debemos iniciarla cuanto antes, incluso antes de que terminen de consolidar sus fracturas. Las barras de metal que tiene en las piernas serán retiradas en cuatro semanas.

Connie se llevó la mano a la boca. Creo que a mí se me escapó un jadeo.

\- No quiero asustarlos, pero existe la posibilidad de que la marcha normal no se recupere del todo. Y de que la muchacha padezca dolores durante mucho tiempo. Precisamente por eso debemos ser muy agresivos con la rehabilitación. Ella va a llorar. Ustedes van a llorar. Pero entre más lloren en los primeros meses, menos dolor padecerá su hija en el futuro. Su muchachita los va a necesitar como nunca en su vida. ¿Comprenden? Doctor Harrison... 

Nunca se me va a olvidar la cara del Dr. Sabiston. Dura, determinada. Todo ese hombre parecía hecho de acero. Su cuerpo, su voz... sus ademanes. Pero por alguna razón, sus duras palabras no me inspiraron enojo o rechazo. Al contrario. Percibí, de una manera que no logro comprender, que la actitud de ese hombre le había permitido sobrevivir a una vida llena de desgracias y de retos.

\- Bien, señores Universe. Aunque no lo parezca, el Doctor Sabiston está siendo optimista. Para llevar a cabo todo el programa de rehabilitación que plantea, necesitaremos que su hija recupere la consciencia. Ella sufrió un traumatismo muy grave en la cabeza. Por lo que sabemos, perdió la consciencia inmediatamente. El daño fue tan grave que se encuentra en este momento en estado de coma. 

A todos se nos escapó un jadeo. Creo que estábamos llorando, pero no me di cuenta. Tratábamos de entender lo que nos estaban diciendo los médicos, y todo lo que implicaba.

\- Doctor -dijo mi mamá, temblándole la voz-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Mi hija... ¿va a vivir?

\- Las siguientes 24 horas van a ser críticas, señora Universe. Si su hija despierta, tendrá buenas probabilidades de recuperarse.

\- Y si no...

\- Si no, puede tener secuelas transitorias o permanentes. No hay manera de saberlo con exactitud.

\- Ay, doctor...

Mamá se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar. Connie y yo hicimos lo mismo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Mi papá fue el único que conservó la suficiente presencia de ánimo para preguntar.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo, doctor?

\- Hemos utilizado todos los recursos a nuestra disposición, señor Universe. Logramos atender oportunamente la inflamación de su cerebro, controlamos su temperatura, administramos medicamentos neuroprotectores, retiramos la sedación... Tiene los mejores cuidados de los que disponemos. El resto, queda en manos de la naturaleza. De Dios, si así lo prefieren. Tenemos que confiar en la fuerza de su hija, y esperar o mejor.

Ese último comentario me dio suficiente presencia de ánimo para decir:

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto podemos confiar, doctor?

\- Bueno... no debo darles falsas esperanzas; pero antes de iniciar la descompresión de su cerebro, la niña había empezado a asumir una postura que los médicos llamamos "de decorticación". Pero cuando aliviamos la presión de su cráneo, dejó de asumir esa postura. Esa es una buena señal. Otra buena señal, es que su puntuación en la escala de Glasgow ha subido de siete a nueve. Y seguiremos evaluándola cada media hora, hasta que recupere la consciencia.

"Hasta que recupere la consciencia". Eso es lo que había dicho el médico.

Me pareció que eso era bueno. Que en el fondo de su corazón, el médico presentía que Peri se iba a recuperar. Al fin pude secar mis lágrimas y tranquilizarme un poco.

\- Hay una situación de la que tengo que ponerlos al tanto. Además de cualquier posible secuela, en este tipo de traumatismos es muy común que la persona sufra amnesia anterógrada, y a veces retrógrada.

Mis papás y yo nos volteamos a ver, sin comprender nada. Solamente Connie asintió. Papá pidió una explicación sobre eso.

\- La amnesia anterógrada significa que su hija no recordará nada sobre el accidente. En casos graves, la persona no puede generar nuevos recuerdos hasta mucho tiempo después, pero no creo que sea el caso de ella. 

\- Entonces, no nos podrá contar lo que le pasó.

\- Me temo que no. Y como les dije, probablemente padezca amnesia retrógrada. Un olvido de las cosas que ocurrieron horas o días antes del accidente.

Todos nos volteamos a ver. Habíamos comprendido al mismo tiempo lo que eso significaba.

\- Y... ¿qué tanto podría olvidar, doctor?

\- Imposible decirlo. Tampoco podremos saber en qué momento recordará nuevamente lo que olvidó, en caso de que padezca la amnesia...

***

Creo que comprenderán la manera en que la parte perversa de mi mente jugó con las posibilidades que el doctor Harrison nos indicó. ¡Rayos! Me da tanta vergüenza que prefiero no contarles.

Después de todo, la preocupación por Peri no había cedido. Estaba ansioso por verla, igual que todos los demás.

Pero no estaba realmente preparado. Lo que vi, jamás se me va a olvidar.

Peri yacía en la cama con los brazos a los costados. Tenía conectados cables y tubos en todo su cuerpo. Un feo tubo negro entraba por su boca, pero eso era lo menos espantoso de todo.

Su cabeza estaba casi completamente vendada. Apenas estaban descubiertos los ojos y la mejilla del lado izquierda. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados; sus párpados, hundidos y amoratados...

La pierna derecha... Dios mío. Parecía envuelta en una jaula de metal. Era terrible...

Mi sueño había sido una premonición.

Me dio tanta lástima... tanto dolor. Comencé a sollozar sin poder contenerme. Mi hermosa hermanita, mi princesita amada, parecía una muñeca rota.

¿Cómo era posible ese salvajismo, dios mío?

¿Quién estaba siendo castigado, y por qué?

Rabia, impotencia, dolor... todas son palabras vacías. Jamás podrán describir lo que sentí.

Y sin embargo... sin embargo, fui el primero en buscar un asiento, ponerme a un lado de la cama y tomar una de las manitas de Peri.

Un fuego desconocido empezó a arder en mi interior. No sé qué era... No puedo explicarlo. Una combinación extraña de enojo, esperanza, determinación, odio.

Por primera vez comprendí las palabras de una de mis obras de teatro favoritas, El Juicio Final: "Está usted solo, señor mío".

Pues bien, mi Peri no estaba sola. Cuando despertara, al primero que vería sería a mí. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera, allí estaría yo para ella.

Aunque recordara todo lo que pasó y me odiara, no me apartaría de su lado.

***

 

\- Steven,  vete a descansar un rato, por favor -dijo Connie-. Entiendo que quieres estar junto a Peri, pero necesitas descansar. Yo la cuidaré bien, te lo prometo.

Yo negué con la cabeza. 

Ya casi habían pasado dos días, y yo nunca había estado tan angustiado. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras del Dr. Harrison sobre las 24 horas críticas. Y lo que podía pasar si Peri no despertaba pronto.

Mis padres y Connie se habían ido a descansar por turnos. No lo habían hecho de buen grado, sabiendo que me quedaría yo solo con mi hermana; pero entendieron la situación. Aunque no me he visto en el espejo, supongo que mis sentimientos de culpa deben ser visibles para cualquiera.

En la noche, cuando nadie me veía, me pasaba muchas horas platicando con Peri. Lloraba mientras le tomaba la mano, y le pedía perdón mil veces. De todas las formas que se me ocurrían. Le juré que, si despertaba pronto, haría todo lo que me pidiera y exactamente como me lo pidiera. Incluso si me decía que la abandonara para siempre.

Cualquier cosa. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que despertara.

No es justo. ¡No, no es justo! 

Peri es una niña tan hermosa... Tan inteligente y llena de vida. ¿Y si quedaba como un vegetal? ¿Y si perdía su inteligencia y sus capacidades?

¡¡Y todo por mi culpa!!

¡Yo sé que él hubiera no existe! Pero es una de esas trampas de tu mente de la que no puedes escapar, cuando te sientes culpable. 

Por lo menos, yo no puedo escapar.

Si no hubiera retozado con Lapis...  Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos... Si no le hubiera hecho caso a Peri en primer lugar... Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

¿Y si no podía recuperarse?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Tanta angustia y tantas dudas...

¿Qué más podía hacer, aparte de sujetar su mano, acariciarla, hablarle, y suplicarle que despertara?

¡Qué impotencia, dios mío! 

Pero lo entiendo. Es parte de mi culpa. Y es parte de mi castigo.

Lo malo es que... Peri sufrirá las consecuencias. ¡Y eso es lo que no puedo aceptar!

***

_Peridot ¿Eres tú, hermanita? ¿Ya estás bien?_

_Entraba en su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, dándome la espalda. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas, como  la última vez que la vi._

_\- ¿Cómo que Peridot? ¿Ya no soy tu amor? ¿Ya no soy tu vida? ¿Ya no cuenta todo lo que nos juramos y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, corazón?_

_Escuché su tono de reproche. Su voz pretendía ser la voz dulce e infantil que conocía tan bien. Pero había algo raro en esa voz. Algo malo... ominoso, creo._

_\- Claro que sí, mi amor -dije vacilante, y me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ella._

_Me sonreía. Tenía sus piernas cubiertas por una cobija; pero la mitad de su cara que estaba descubierta de la venda tenía la piel tan lozana y hermosa como siempre._

_\- Ayúdame a quitarme las vendas, mi vida. Las heridas tienen que respirar por ratos._

_No había visto sus heridas. Me prepare mentalmente para cualquier cosa._

\- Con cuidado, amor. Los tejidos que están debajo son... delicados.

_La frase de Peri me tranquilizó un poco. Comenzaba a ser la misma de siempre. Con su vocabulario complicado y tan amplio._

_\- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué..._

_Debajo de la venda, el cerebro de Peri estaba complemente al descubierto. Se veían los deditos de materia gris, surcados de arterias por todas partes. Las arterias latían, y el cerebro completo  también._

_Estaba tan impresionado. Parecía el efecto de una mala película de terror._

_Retrocedí sin poderlo evitar. Peri me echó una mirada irónica._

_\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿La herida no se ve bien? ¿Qué te parece esta?_

_Se quitó la venda que cubría su cara..._

_Sentí que me desmayaba. Toda la parte derecha de la cara había perdido sus formas. En lugar de la nariz, los pómulos y los labios había una gruesa cicatriz deformada. Una verdadera plasta de cicatrices duras que formaban una sola capa._

_Me quedé mudo. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca. Mi estómago se había revuelto, y aunque sabía que aquella era mi amada Peri, no me era posible soportar verla._

_\- ¿Te gusta, mi vida? -dijo con la misma voz irónica del principio -. Debería gustarte, ¿sabes? Después de todo, tú eres el verdadero responsable de esto._

_\- Peri... yo no..._

_\- ¡Sí, maldito! ¡¡Tú sí!!! ¡Si no te hubieras acostado con Lapis, en tu propio cuarto y en nuestra propia casa, yo nunca hubiera salido aquella mañana! ¡Hubiéramos hecho el amor, como siempre; y ahorita yo estaría tan sana y hermosa como siempre! ¿Y cómo estoy ahora? ¡Dime!_

_\- ¡No! -Grité, y me tapé la cara._

_\- ¡Sí! ¡Y te falta ver mi pierna! ¡No seas cobarde y abre los malditos ojos! ¡Mira lo que conseguiste para mí, escoria sin madre!_

_No quería. De ninguna manera. Pero la culpa me abrumaba tanto que no pude evitarlo. Abrí los ojos y vi._

_No había pierna. Había sido cortada casi hasta la cadera. No sé mucho de eso, pero creo que ni siquiera había un espacio para colocar una prótesis._

_La cara de Peri cambió. Su media sonrisa dejó de ser irónica, y se convirtió en una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa sincera._

_\- Ahora de verdad que soy tuya, mi vida. Soy lo que en el fondo deseabas. Alguien que siempre estará a tu disposición... Porque nadie más podría quererme así, ¿no crees?_

_\- Peri... Por favor, no..._

_Comencé a retroceder. Ella tomó unas muletas que tenía a un lado de la cama, y con una habilidad que yo nunca hubiera sospechado, se acercó rápidamente a mí. Me tendió los brazos._

_\- ¡Ven, mi vida! ¡Bésame! ¡Abrázame! ¡Hazme el amor como tú quieras! Siempre estaré dispuesta para ti._

¡¡Nooooooo!!

\- ¡Steven! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien...

Desperté bruscamente. ¡Dios, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla!

Pero no tuve tiempo de responderle a Connie, ni de procesar lo que había soñado. La mirada de asombro de mi hermana mayor me obligó a voltear hacia Peri.

Estaba abriendo sus ojos. Tres días sin poder contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, y sentí claramente cómo me la apretó.

Mi amada por fin estaba volviendo a la vida.

***

\- La vimos despertar, doctor -dije alzando la voz. Me sentía desesperado. Lágrimas de pura frustración resbalaban por mis mejillas-. Nos miró. ¡Apretó mi mano! ¿Verdad, Connie?

Mi hermana asintió. Me di cuenta de que, a su manera, estaba tan ansiosa como yo.

\- Les creo, muchachos. Tranquilos. Es una situación bastante común entre los pacientes que salen de un coma. Recuperan la consciencia durante segundos o minutos y vuelven a dormir. Permítanme examinarla.

El médico le hizo una rápida evaluación, mientras Connie y yo nos tomábamos las manos.

\- Su hermana está en un trece de la escala de Glasgow. Volverá a despertar pronto. No se asusten si hace ruidos con su garganta, o si intenta levantar su mano. Cuando despierte, avisen a la enfermera de inmediato.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Peri despertara otra vez. Sin decirnos nada, Connie y yo nos pusimos a cada lado de su cama. Tomamos sus manos; la acariciábamos y le hablábamos suavemente.

Juro que nunca me emocioné tanto como cuando la vi despertar otra vez. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Sus manitas apretaron las nuestras, y llamamos rápidamente a la enfermera.

Pronto estuvo con nosotros el Dr. Harrison. Peri emitía quejidos, porque el tubo de su garganta no la dejaba hablar. EL médico la examinó, y estuvo un rato mirando los aparatos.

\- Por favor, muchachos. Dejen que la enfermera la vigile. No podemos permitir que se quité el tubo que tiene en la boca, aunque le moleste mucho. Se lastimaría seriamente si lo hace.

Fue una advertencia oportuna, porque los quejidos de Peri aumentaron y empezó a llevarse las manos a la cara. La enfermera avisó al médico y entre ambos la sujetaron.

Connie y yo veíamos la escena angustiados. No sabíamos qué hacer. Era obvio que Peri estaba sufriendo.

\- Tendremos que sedarla otra vez, muchachos. A su hermana le molesta muchísimo la sonda faríngea. Podríamos retirarla, pero como tuvo signos muy adversos, no quisiera arriesgarme a retirar la sonda de inmediato. Si lo hacemos y ella deja de respirar, podríamos tener complicaciones innecesarias.

\- ¡Pero le duele, doctor! -exclamé-. ¡Oiga cómo se queja!

Podía sentir el dolor de mi Peri. ¡Dios mío! No hay nada más horrible que ver a la persona que amas una situación así.

\- Por eso vamos a sedarla, Steven. No le dolerá nada, y cuando despierte, ya habremos retirado esa sonda que tanto le molesta. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Tómala de la mano y consuélala mientras se queda dormida.

Ni siquiera hubiera tenido que pedírmelo. Tomé la mano de Peri y la miré a los ojos.

\- Vas a estar bien, preciosa. Te lo juro. Todo va a estar bien. Vas a descansar, y te vas a sentir mejor.

Mi adorada hermanita me apretó la mano, mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se cerraban de nuevo.

***

Todos estuvimos presentes en el despertar definitivo de Peri. Todos respiramos con profundo alivio cuando sus ojos se abrieron otra vez. Tosió ligeramente, y luego habló con voz cortada por las flemas.

\- Dónde... Estoy... ¿Steven?

Yo estaba atrás de mis padres, pero cuando ella pronunció mi nombre, se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar. Tomé una de las manitas de Peri y se la acaricié.

\- Tranquila. Tuviste un accidente, pero ya estás mejor. ¿Te duele?

Tosió un poco antes de responder. Los médicos le habían administrado un analgésico muy potente para contrarrestar el dolor de sus heridas.

\- No -dijo. Habló con dificultad al principio y su voz no era clara, pero iba adquiriendo fluidez conforme lo hacía-. ¿Qué pasó... mi amor? Acaso... ¿Zircón... me atropelló?

Suspiré, y miré de reojo a mis padres y a Connie. Todos suspiraron con alivio. Aparentemente, Peri no recordaba mi traición. Al menos, por el momento.

\- Te atropellaron, mi amor; pero no fue él. Ya no te preocupes. Debes descansar.

Imposible. Peri nunca puede dejar de pensar. Es su naturaleza, incluso tras sufrir una lesión cerebral.

-Ay, no me digas... que... se arruinó la sorpresa.

Me sentí un poco confundido. Me parecía evidente que Peri había perdido parte de su memoria, pero no sabía qué tanto.

Aparentemente, Connie sí. Porque disimuló un suspiro de alivio. Le hizo una seña muy discreta a papá y mamá, y se acercó a Peri.

\- Temo que sí, hermanita -le dijo-. Pero no del todo. Cuando estés bien, podrás dar tu sorpresa sin ningún problema.

\- Eso espero. La pierna... ¡Ay!

Peri había hecho un esfuerzo por mover la pierna y, como resultado, le dolió.

\- Shh... -dijo mamá para tranquilizarla-. No te esfuerces, cariño. Tu pierna está lastimada.

\- Oh. Y también la cabeza... ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo ver bien con mi ojo derecho? Me cuesta trabajo abrirlo.

\- Sufriste una herida en la cara, mi amor -dije-. No te esfuerces más. Tienes que recuperarte.

\- Está bien... Lo intentaré -volteó a verme con sus hermosos ojos verdes y me sonrió débilmente. Era la primera vez que me sonreía en días... Y me hizo sentir culpable.

No. No recordaba lo que le hice. No recordaba mi traición.

\- Steven, mi vida... ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo, mi amor? ¿Me vas a cuidar?

Ay... Juro que sentí como si una estaca atravesara mi corazón.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero papá intervino en ese momento.

\- Steven lleva tres días aquí, mi niña. No se ha movido de tu lado para nada.

La sonrisa de Peri se hizo mucho más radiante. Sus lindos ojos brillaron, y pude ver en ellos amor y admiración.

\- Lo sabía, mi amor. Si algo me pasaba, tú me ibas a cuidar.

\- Peri -dijo mamá-. ¿Dejarías que nosotros te cuidáramos unas horas, mi vida? Deja que Steven vaya a comer algo y a dormir unas horas como dios manda. Nosotros tres nos quedaremos contigo.

Estuve a punto de objetar, pero Connie se había colocado de manera que Peri no podía verla, y me hizo señas urgentes con sus manos y su rostro. Era evidente que, por algún motivo, quería que me fuera.

¿Tendría algo que ver con la amnesia de Peri?

Ya no pude pensarlo en ese momento, porque Peri me hablo con toda la dulzura posible para una persona que acaba de sufrir un trauma tan severo.

\- Ve, mi amor. Descansa bien y regresa a mí. Si estás a mi lado, seguro que me sentiré mucho mejor, y podré salir de aquí cuanto antes.


	20. Dolor, lágrimas, lucha

Estaba tan nervioso...

Peri también. Sentí su mano temblar en la mía. Los dos teníamos mucho miedo.

Era el día en que le iban a retirar los vendajes para examinar sus heridas de la cabeza y la pierna.

Había sido una semana muy difícil para todos. Aunque estaba sedada por sus heridas y con analgésicos potentes, mi Peri se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Podía hablar, relacionarse y ya estaba cansada de su postración forzada.

Nosotros nos turnábamos para cuidarla y para que mis padres pudieran seguir atendiendo su negocio. Yo me quedaba con ella por las noches, y a veces era tan difícil...

¡Oh, no! No es que no quisiera estar allí. Lo que pasa es que precisamente en las noches la sedaban, y era poco lo que podíamos conversar y convivir a solas. Era muy duro verla dormir y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con ella. En lo que podía ocurrir si recuperaba la memoria. 

Cuando estaba despierta, Peri se ponía super cariñosa conmigo. No había ninguna duda: había perdido todos sus recuerdos de las últimas dos semanas. Ni siquiera se acordaba de nuestra tarde de pasión con su disfraz de gatita.

Y claro: no recordaba nada sobre mi traición.

Por el contrario, a pesar de sus dolores y su inmovilidad, estaba más melosa y dulce que nunca. Mi pelea con Zircón para defenderla estaba completamente fresca en sus recuerdos. Aunque estuviera sedada, era muy consciente de que yo estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella, excepto las horas de la mañana. La cuidaba y la procuraba a cada minuto. Le daba casi todas sus comidas en la boca. La acariciaba, la consolaba, y platicaba con ella todo lo que nos permitía su estado. No la besaba solo porque sabíamos que sus heridas podían infectarse.

Peri tenía mucha ansiedad e incertidumbre. Sabía bien que sus heridas eran muy graves, y le preocupaba saber si iba a poder caminar normalmente. Y claro, aunque jamás se había preocupado demasiado por su aspecto, no quería quedar con cicatrices deformantes por el resto de su vida.

Por supuesto, yo la animaba y la consolaba todo lo que podía. Limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas cuando lloraba, y estuve allí para ella en todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Aunque suene cursi y exagerado, me había convertido en algo así como su ángel guardián. Y Peri se daba cuenta perfectamente de mi cariño y mis atenciones. Me prometía que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para recuperarse, y para que pudiéramos continuar con nuestro idilio justo ahí donde lo habíamos dejado.

 Su enamoramiento era evidente para todo el mundo; y más de un médico y enfermera se sintieron muy extrañados de que la paciente casi niña, le dijera a su hermano: "mi amor", "mi vida", y otras palabras cariñosas por el estilo. 

Y bueno... comprenderán que todo eso me hacía sentir culpable. Muy culpable. Porque aunque Peri no pudiera recordarlo, yo nunca dejé de ser consciente de lo que le hice.

Quizá otros estuvieran contentos de que su pareja olvidara sus infidelidades. Pero yo no.

La estaba engañando. Me estaba comportando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El caso es que  _había ocurrido_. Peri había llorado lágrimas de sangre por lo que le hice. Y estaba postrada en esa cama como consecuencia de lo que le hice.

No sé si me explico... Todo el mundo actuaba como si aquello no hubiera pasado nunca. Peri no lo recordaba. Pero yo sí... Y el dolor y la culpa me carcomían el corazón.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo a recibir el cariño y amor de Peri? ¿Qué derecho tenía a que me tratara con esa dulzura y admiración?

La verdad es que ni siquiera me preocupaba que ella terminara por recordarlo todo. Casi  _deseaba_ que lo recordara. Yo estaba viviendo una maldita farsa, y contribuyendo a que ella también la viviera. El hecho de que mi familia estuviera bien metida en el  engaño no me quitaba la responsabilidad. En el fondo de mi alma, sabía bien que Peri jamás volvería a ser mi Peri; a menos que recordara y me perdonara de corazón.

Yo lo sabía. Lo que no sabía, era si iba a tener la fortaleza moral para soportar la mentira en la que vivíamos. O para confesarle la verdad algún día.

***

El médico retiró el vendaje de la cabeza, y los algodones que cubrían la herida quirúrgica. Yo estaba junto a Peri sosteniendo su manita. Ella me apretaba con mucha fuerza, y yo aparentaba una confianza que estaba muy lejos de sentir. 

Sabíamos que la habían afeitado completamente para la cirugía, pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra verlo en la realidad. Sin su hermoso cabello rubio, Peri se veía diferente. Un poco rara, sin duda. Su encanto casi infantil, y la belleza de su cara impedían que se viera mal. Pero las caras de mis padres y de Connie, me hicieron darme cuenta de que todos extrañábamos su preciosa cabellera. Ni siquiera la discreta herida que surcaba un lado de su cabeza, era tan impresionante como la pérdida de su cabello.

El doctor Harrison examinó la herida y sonrió. Nos aseguró que había granulado muy bien y que era el momento justo para retirar los puntos de sutura. Le aplicó un analgésico en spray, y con un movimiento hábil retiró todos los puntos.

La herida de su cara era otra cosa. Hasta yo me di cuenta de que Peri iba a tener una cicatriz permanente que atravesaría toda su cara, desde el rabillo de su ojo hasta su barbilla. Fue muy difícil evitar ponernos tristes, especialmente cuando Peri se puso a llorar. Pidió un espejo para verse, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se miraba.

Yo la abracé y la consolé lo mejor que pude. Pero el Dr. Harrison no simpatizó demasiado con su autocompasión.

\- Peridot, voy a sonar cruel; pero aunque no lo creas, tuviste algo de suerte. Si los huesos de tu cara se hubieran fracturado, toda tu expresión facial se hubiera desfigurado. O tendrías varias cicatrices en todos los sitios donde fuera necesario reconstruirte. A pesar de tu cicatriz, sigues siendo hermosa, pequeña. Y nos falta tu pierna. Tu lucha real ni siquiera ha empezado. 

MI hermana sorbió sus lágrimas, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Yo hubiera querido decir algo, pero no lo hice. El doctor tenía razón, aunque sonase tan duro.

Permítanme por favor que les ahorre lo que pasó cuando descubrió las heridas de la pierna de Peri...

Hasta yo dudé que mi hermanita pudiera caminar de nuevo normalmente. Eran siete cicatrices grandes a lo largo de toda su pierna. Dios mío... Parecía uno de eso viejos mapas de las vías ferroviarias de algún país. ¡Y faltaban los huecos que iba a dejar esas malditas varillas!

Más que tristeza, sentí mucho enojo. Se los digo de verdad. Lloré, sí. Pero no de tristeza.

El doctor fue mucho más delicado esta vez, pero tampoco nos consintió ni nos miró con lástima. Al contrario, nos recordó todo lo que el Dr. Sabiston nos había dicho, y nos recordó lo mucho que tendríamos que trabajar en la rehabilitación de Peri. El traumatólogo pronto visitaría a mi amada, y prescribiría los primeros tratamientos y ejercicios inmediatamente. Seguramente iniciaríamos con algunos ejercicios simples dentro de una semana.

\- Déjenme recordarles a todos: Peridot es una muchachita muy joven. Si no logramos la mejor rehabilitación posible, tendrá secuelas por el resto de su vida. Tenemos que empezar a fortalecer esa pierna cuanto antes, pequeña. Tendrás que trabajar, aunque te duela mucho. Y ustedes, todos tendrán que apoyarla y animarla en lo que sea necesario. Aunque a veces eso implique pelearse entre ustedes. ¿Se entiende?

Todos asentimos. Y puedo decirles que yo sí entendí. Entendí todo.

No importa lo que tuviera que hacer. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio. Peri iba a volver a caminar normalmente, aunque fuera lo último que yo hiciera en la vida.

***

Aquella noche, por fin pude recostarme en la cama con Peri. Ella se aferró a mí y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas de dolor y angustia. 

Salvo cuando pasó... aquello; nunca la había visto derrumbarse de esa manera.

\- ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Y tanto que te gustaban mis piernas! Y luego, mi cara... ¡Voy a parecer un monstruo!

\- Peri -dije, fingiendo un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! Tú sigues siendo hermosa. Y no importa lo mal que esté tu pierna. Vamos a lograr que camines bien otra vez. 

Peri se secó las lágrimas y se acurrucó contra mí, como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿De veras, mi amor? ¿Tú crees que sea posible?

\- No solo lo creo, Peri. Lo vamos a lograr. ¡Te lo juro!

Ella me tomó la cara con las manos y me miró tan emocionada...

\- ¡Gracias, amor! ¿Sabes? Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado...

Me sentí el gusano más sarnoso del universo cuando me dijo eso. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque Peri me jaló suavemente y depositó un beso en mis labios.

Me sorprendió tanto que no lo pude disfrutar. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente perdida en el beso, pero yo mantuve mis ojos abiertos... y me di cuenta cuando una de las enfermeras, una muchacha joven y muy bonita, entró y nos miró.

No alcancé a separarme, pero ella se hizo la disimulada y se retiró de inmediato. Se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba, y me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad justo antes de marcharse.

Me dejó muy nervioso. Ella tenía que saber perfectamente que Peri y yo somos hermanos.

***

\- ¡Vamos, Peridot! -dijo el terapeuta-. Apoya tu pierna derecha sin miedo. Los callos del hueso ya se formaron, y tú eres delgada; así que no corres ningún riesgo. Steven, ayúdame por favor.

Lo hice, y entre los dos la pusimos de pie. Peri se quejó cuando sintió que su peso se apoyaba en la pierna.

\- No, Peridot. No hagas trampa. Sé que te duele, pero no te vas a hacer ningún favor a ti misma haciendo trampas. Apoya tu peso. ¡Ten confianza! ¡Eso es!

\- ¡Aaauu!

\- Eso es. Tres minutos, te sentamos otra vez. Y te paramos tres minutos más.

Los ejercicios progresaban lentamente. Era apenas el segundo día, pero Peri pudo estar de pie durante casi cinco minutos al final de la sesión.

\- ¡Muy bien! Mañana, Steven y yo te llevaremos al área de ejercicios y harás algo de aparatos para tu cuerpo superior y para tu pierna sana. Tu pantorrilla va a quedar muy bien, pero tenemos que esforzarnos muchísimo con el resto de tu pierna derecha. En especial, con tu cadera. Va a ser una jornada pesada, así que descansa muy bien. Tú la vigilarás, ¿verdad Steven?

Asentí. Desde la primera sesión, el terapeuta se dio cuenta del vínculo tan especial que existía entre nosotros. Habló con mis padres y con nosotros, y nos dijo directamente que le interesaba que yo estuviera presente en todas las sesiones de terapia.

\- Yo encantado. Lo que sea por mi hermanita -contesté. El terapeuta sonrió.

\- Me encanta cuando hay alguien en la familia con quien el paciente tiene una relación especial. Sobre todo en este caso, que es tan complicado.

\- ¿Complicado? -dijo mi madre- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Las heridas de Peri fueron muy serias. Los cirujanos hicieron milagros para reparar su pierna, pero la cadera se dañó en una zona muy cercana a conjunto de nervios que llegan a toda la pierna. El hueso va a quedar muy bien, pero si no somos cuidadosos y enérgicos con la rehabilitación, ella puede quedar con dolores permanentes que le impedirán caminar con normalidad. Además, aunque quizá no lo perciban, ella está deprimida por su aspecto.

\- Pero a ella nunca le ha importado mucho eso...

\- Eso es lo que ella les dice y lo que ustedes han visto; pero entiéndala un poco, por favor. Es muy joven, está en la edad en que esas cosas son muy importantes, y quizá nunca externó preocupación por su aspecto; porque es muy inteligente y porque se sabe bonita. Muchas jovencitas que son así y tienen un carácter serio, parecieran no preocuparse por su aspecto... hasta que les ocurre algo como esto. ¡Mírenla bien! Se queda mirando las cicatrices de sus piernas a cada rato, y parece como si quisiera llorar. Solo parece contenta cuando está cerca de su hermano.

¿Fue mi imaginación, o mis papás y Connie intercambiaron una mirada? No lo sé... parecía... Como que se hacían una seña, o algo así.

\- Yo entiendo, doctor -dije-. No se preocupe, le aseguro que yo estaré con ella en cada sesión de terapia.

\- Entonces, tengo el mejor asistente que pudiera desear -dijo el terapeuta, y sonreía. 

***

El curso escolar estaba a punto de comenzar otra vez, pero yo les dije categóricamente a mis padres que no acudiría. No importa que me retrase un año. Peri me necesita.

Quizá no debería sorprenderme, pero después de una breve discusión, estuvieron de acuerdo. A Peri por fin le habían quitado las condenadas varillas de metal, y le hicieron una cirugía extra para raspar una parte del hueso de su cadera que se soldó de manera desfavorable. El Dr. Sabiston estaba satisfecho, pero no renunció a su habitual aspereza cuando tuvo que darnos indicaciones.

\- Su terapeuta me ha dicho que ya empieza a apoyar la pierna derecha mientras se apoya en la andadera de tubos. A estas alturas, eso no es suficiente. Quiero que la próxima semana, antes de dejar el hospital, de por lo menos dos pasos con un mínimo de apoyo. Le va a doler. Por supuesto que le va a doler. ¡Anímenla como sea necesario!  ¿Está claro?

Todos asentimos. Yo vi la carita de angustia de Peri, y tuve que morderme la parte de adentro de las mejillas para no decir nada. Había leído mucho sobre rehabilitación y terapia física en el poco tiempo libre que me permitía, y sabía que los médicos tenían razón. Pero, ¡qué difícil es ver a la mujer que amas llorar de dolor todos los días, maldita sea!

***

\- Mi amor, ¡ya no puedo! -dijo Peri, secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Dé qué hablas, corazón? ¡Claro que puedes! Ya diste cinco pasos sin apoyo. Es más de lo que el Dr. Sabiston nos pidió. En cinco días más, te llevaremos a casa.

\- Lo sé, mi vida pero... Me he estado haciendo la fuerte con los doctores y mis papás. Pero no lo soy tanto. ¡Me duele!

Ya tenía el interior de las mejillas en carne viva por tanto morderme, pero no me quedaba alternativa. ¡Tenía que hacerme el fuerte!

\- Amor, yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Dime, cuando camines bien de nuevo, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Peri sonrió. Una sonrisa tan radiante y luminosa que me reconfortó el corazón.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido ir de campamento contigo. De preferencia,  a la falda de una montaña. ¿Te imaginas? Fogatas al anochecer, ver contigo ese cielo límpido lleno de estrellas...

Tenía días que no la veía tan animada. Hubiera sido tan feliz, si mis sentimientos de culpa me lo permitieran.

\- Entonces, hagamos una promesa, corazón. Vamos a ponerte bien, y en cuanto tengamos oportunidad, tú y yo solos nos vamos de campamento, ¿sí? Pero tienes que volver a caminar, correr, subir escaleras...

Peri suspiró. Una sombra de angustia cruzó por su cara, y se recargó en mi hombro. Pero después, tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Si estás conmigo, lucharé por lograrlo, amor. Te lo prometo.

Tomé su mano, y estuvimos un rato abrazándonos suavemente.

Tardamos un tiempo en darnos cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

***

 

Regresaba al hospital después de haber descansado varias horas. Todavía me sentía cansado, pero animoso. Hoy íbamos a intentar que Peri diera al menos diez pasos sin apoyarse para nada, y que hiciera por fin el movimiento que los especialistas llaman "aducción". Era un paso crítico para que pudiéramos realizar el resto de la terapia en casa.

Peri estaba mucho mejor. Le habían quitado la sedación y tomaba solo algunas dosis de analgésico para controlar sus dolores. El cabello comenzaba a crecerle, y le daba un aspecto curioso. Solo las hermosas curvas de su cuerpo y la belleza de su cara lo salvaban a uno de pensar que era un muchachito. El cabello le crecía delgado y sedoso, pero todavía faltaba bastante para que pudiera cubrir su cicatriz de la cabeza.

La cicatriz de la cara era muy notoria, pero al menos yo, siento que no le resta nada de belleza. Pero no mentiré: sí me preocupa que en el futuro, cuando Peri regrese a la escuela, alguna de las muchas personas que la envidian se ponga pesada con ella y le digan "cara cortada", o alguna estupidez por el estilo... pero bueno. Como nos dijo la psicóloga del hospital: enfrentaremos cada preocupación en su momento, o el estrés acabará por aplastarnos.

Lo que más me gustaba de todo, es que Peri ya tenía otra actitud. Después de nuestra plática y nuestras promesas, estaba mucho más determinada y empezó a colaborar más en la terapia. Claro, eso me daba mucho gusto, e intentaba sacarle el máximo partido a su motivación cuando íbamos al gimnasio del hospital. Pero también me llenaba de miedo. Seguía pensando que lo mejor para todos era que Peri recuperara la memoria y me perdonara de corazón, pero... sencillamente, no era el momento. 

Además, el sustito que nos dieron mis papás cuando nos encontraron a Peri y a mí besándonos la noche de nuestra promesa...

En eso pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Peri, cuando Connie salió de una salita privada que estaba cerca, y me tomó del brazo para pedirme que la siguiera.

Yo me dejé llevar, bastante sorprendido. No habíamos tenido tantas oportunidades de platicar en familia, ni el ánimo para hacerlo. Me sorprendí todavía más cuando vi que mis padres estaban sentados esperándonos. Connie me condujo a un asiento vacío.

Fue ella la que empezó a hablar.

\- Stevie. Queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Algo que puede ser muy bueno para ti y para Peri. La tía Bismuto piensa que es posible, aunque no está de acuerdo en que lo hagamos. Pero si tú lo quieres, podemos intentarlo entre todos.

Me quedé callado. Papá y mamá estaban desconocidos. Pretendían estar serios, pero se les veía preocupación en la cara.

\- Sabes que nuestra relación con Peri ha cambiado, y ya nos tiene más confianza a todos. Pero ella te ama a ti, Stevie. Eres su todo. En ti confía... a ti te adora... Tú eres el que de verdad la está sacando adelante.

\- Hijo -terció mamá-. Hasta el personal del hospital se ha preguntado cuál es exactamente el tipo de relación que hay entre ustedes dos. Las cosas ocurrieron tal como Bismuto nos presagió que podían ocurrir, hace muchos años. Tú y Peridot son una hermosa pareja, y no hay motivo para que no lo sean en el futuro.

\- Y más ahora, que ella te necesita tanto, Stevo -dijo papá y suspiró-. ¿Sabes, hijo? Sé que no es el momento, pero quiero pedirte perdón por mi negligencia y mi ceguera. Pude haberles hecho las cosas más fáciles a ti y a Peridot, si me hubiera molestado en investigar cómo.

\- Y yo, mi amor -dijo mamá, y tomó la mano de papá.

De reojo, vi que Connie suspiraba y rodaba los ojos.

\- Papá, mamá... Sé que ustedes necesitan esa plática con Steven, pero no es el momento. Peri no tardará mucho en despertar.

\- Sí, Connie. Tienes razón -dijo papá, y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de proseguir - Bueno, Steven. Por favor, escúchanos con cuidado, y no vayas a creer que te estamos reclamando, o algo por el estilo. Escúchanos hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. Creo que en ese momento empecé a imaginar de qué se trataba todo eso.

\- Todos sabemos la manera en que se dio lo que... ocurrió entre Lapis y tú. Y la manera en que reaccionó Peri...

Suspiré y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Y dije algo que salió del fondo de angustia que me carcomía el alma.

\- Yo quisiera poder olvidarlo, así como Peri... ¡Y que ninguno de los dos lo recordara jamás!

\- Es qué sí podría haber una manera de que Peridot olvidara, Steven -dijo Connie-. O más bien,  de que transforme su recuerdo.

\- ¡¿Eeehh?!

Me sorprendí tanto, que creí que no había escuchado bien. ¿De qué rayos me hablaba Connie?

\- Verás, Steven. Existe una técnica más o menos sencilla para transformar los recuerdos. No es nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera es particularmente difícil de... implementar. Y es particularmente efectiva con gente que está en la situación de Peri.

\- Espera... –dije, y extendí una mano hacia Connie-. Tú... ¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente?

\- Bueno. En concreto y sin rodeos. Podemos hacer que Peridot "recuerde" lo que pasó entre tú y Lapis, pero que se convenza de que fue un mal sueño. Un falso recuerdo, o una especie de pesadilla.

Apenas pude creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era en serio? 

\- Connie... ¿Me están proponiendo que engañemos a Peri? ¿Que juguemos con su mente para que crea que no pasó nada real entre Lapis y yo?

¿Les sorprendería saber que me estaba enojando? 

\- Steven, por favor. Escucha. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de lo bien que está Peridot contigo. Lo bien que se siente, por estar segura de tu amor. Lo mucho que le has ayudado. Y recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó cuando descubrió tu... error. 

\- Hijo -dijo mi mamá, sin darme tiempo a contestar-. Sería por el bien de los dos. Si Peridot piensa que todo fue un sueño, lo que pasó no le afectará. Aunque dude, se dará cuenta de lo bueno que eres con ella. De la manera en que la tratas y de lo mucho que la amas. Todos colaboraríamos para que ella pensara y se diera cuenta de eso. Y no creo que sea muy difícil convencer a Lapis para que nos ayude.

 Carajo... ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió la idea de someter a Peri a semejante lavado de cerebro? ¿Y en serio pensaron que yo los iba a ayudar?

Intente serenarme lo más que pude, antes de contestar.

\- A ver... Vamos a ver. Supongamos... Nada más supongamos por un momento que les digo que sí. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que harían, Connie?

\- Lo haríamos todos, Steven. Tú tendrías que hacer tu parte también. Lo primero, seguir tratándola como si nada hubiera pasado. Después, Mis papás y yo conviviríamos más con ella y la ayudaríamos en todo lo posible a su rehabilitación, para ganarnos completamente su confianza. Y en el momento oportuno, yo platicaré con ella sobre su relación contigo, y lo que ocurrió el día en que Lapis nos ayudó en la pelea. Allí, o un poco después, le haría recordar lo que pasó entre tú y Lapis como si hubiera sido una pesadilla que tuvo, y le daría contención emocional para que lo manejara. Justo en ese momento es donde entramos todos los demás.

\- Según nos explicó Connie, tu mamá, tú y yo tendríamos que reforzar la historia de la pesadilla. Comportarnos como si aquello jamás hubiera ocurrido en la realidad. Y si es posible que Lapis nos eche una mano contando la misma historia, Peri ya no tendría manera de saber que las cosas ocurrieron de otra forma -terció papá.

\- Y ahí es donde entras tú. Si Peri te pide explicaciones o te quiere hablar sobre ello, tú deberás mostrarte muy preocupado porque ella haya soñado eso. Y con tus palabras y actitudes, le darás confianza y consuelo. ¡Igual que siempre lo has hecho, hermanito!

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando mi reacción.

Vaya plan, ¿verdad? Si no fuera porque la tía Bismuto piensa que podría funcionar, me preguntaría de qué estúpida película de suspenso lo tomaron.

Pero la tía Bismuto no está de acuerdo en que se haga eso. Ni yo tampoco.

\- No. De ninguna manera colaboraré en eso.

\- Pero, hijo... 

\- ¡No, mamá! De verdad, ¿cómo se les ocurrió algo así? ¿Se les olvida la memoria fotográfica y el carácter de Peri? ¡Buscaría la verdad, hasta por debajo de las piedras!

\- Steven, escucha... Si lo hacemos con cuidado y lo planeamos bien...

\- ¡No! --grité, ya bien enojado- ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo este lio se formó porque engañé a Peri? ¿Por qué no me puse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo? ¡No voy a volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez!

\- Steven. ¿Y de verdad crees que va a ser mejor que ella recuerde exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a sentir? ¡Va a quedar destruida por dentro otra vez!

\- No, Connie. ¡No trates de convencerme, porque no voy a hacerle eso! Si el plan no funciona, ¡se va a sentir todavía peor! ¡Se va a dar cuenta de que la engañé no una, sino dos veces!

Creo que Connie trató de decirme algo más, pero me levanté del asiento y salí casi corriendo de la sala. 

Me tomé unos segundos para tranquilizarme antes de entrar al cuarto de Peri. Mi amada hermanita ya estaba despierta y esperándome. Me recibió con una sonrisa de verdad radiante, y con sus brazos abiertos.

Me sentí tan bien cuando la abracé... ¡Qué rico se siente su cuerpito suave y tibio llenando mis brazos; sus labios sobre mis mejillas y la dulzura de su voz en mis oídos!

¿Y qué importa si hay una o muchas cicatrices en su cara y en sus piernas? Ella seguía siendo la misma mujer amorosa y preciosa de la que me enamoré.

No. Definitivamente no podía hacerle eso. Ya lo dije antes, pero lo voy a repetir: si la vida, o lo que sea, decide que Peri recuerde lo que pasó, y me rechace para siempre... Pues que así sea. No voy a engañarla otra vez.

*** 

Estaba cansado, pero contento. Peri ha progresado mucho, y ya pudo dar una pequeña caminata sin apoyo, y con menos dolor. Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con el terapeuta para que nos visite en casa dos veces por semana. Trabajará con Peri, y me enseñará los ejercicios de rehabilitación que seguirán, conforme siga progresando en la terapia.

Me iría a casa a descansar por última vez, porque a Peri la darían de alta en dos días más. Me iba a quedar a pasar la siguiente noche con ella.

A la salida del hospital, me topé de frente con la enfermera joven y bonita que nos había descubierto besándonos con Peri. Desde aquel día a había visto muchas veces, aunque ya no iba al pabellón de Peri. Y siempre que nos cruzábamos, me dirigía una sonrisa. 

Iba a pasarme de largo, como siempre. Pero esta vez, ella se detuvo enfrente de mí y me saludó muy efusivamente.

\- Hola, Steven. Supe que ya van a dar de alta a tu hermana. Será en estos días, ¿verdad?

\- Sí -dije por cortesía-. Pasado mañana, a primera hora del día nos vamos.

\- ¡Qué lástima! Entonces ya no la veré. Mañana me toca descanso y pasado regreso al pabellón de ella, pero será hasta el turno de la noche.

\- Bueno... Entonces, me imagino que esto es una despedida. Le agradezco mucho todos los cuidados que le brindó a mi hermanita. Y estoy seguro de que ella también.

Le tendí la mano por cortesía, pero ella la retuvo un instante en las suyas, y me jaló para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Espera, guapo. No seas tan formal. Llámame Mara, ese es mi nombre. Dispongo de unos minutos antes de entrar a mi turno. ¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

¿Guapo?

¿Nunca han sentido que una campanita de alarma se prende en su mente cuando alguien les dice algo así? 

Oh, sí. Me pasó algo parecido en la guarida de los lobos, pero esto fue distinto. Los lobos eran parte de la familia, y comparten nuestras... perversiones, digamos. Pero esto era completamente distinto. Esta mujer no es parte de la familia. Y no sabía si era de fiar.

De verdad, es una chica muy hermosa y calculo que tendría no más de diecinueve años. Pero su mirada... Algo me decía que no era más inocente que mi prima Aquamarine... o que Agatha.

\- Disculpa, Mara. Tengo prisa. Me temo que no puedo aceptar.

Me dio escalofríos. Nunca vi la sonrisa de alguien desaparecer así, tan de repente.

\- Mmm... No estoy acostumbrada a que me rechacen, ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento -contesté, e intenté aparentar indiferencia-. De verdad, no tengo tiempo. Ni disposición para hacerlo. Estoy muy cansado.

No sé por qué agregue esas últimas palabras. Quizá quería demostrarle que no me iba a dejar intimidar por ella. Pero fue como si sujetara a una tigresa por la cola.

\- Vaya... Parece que solo te gustan las mujeres de tu familia. Me pregunto qué pensarían las autoridades de eso.

Era un momento crítico. La  amenaza fue muy poco velada, y potencialmente peligrosa. Supongo que debería haberme dado miedo, pero la verdad es que me enojé mucho.

Les juro que no sé de dónde saqué mi respuesta. Nunca he sido bueno para las respuestas rápidas, ni para los juegos de palabras. Pero esta vez, ante la amenaza, me salió muy natural lo que le dije.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Mara. Yo también soy menor de edad, ¿sabes? Me pregunto qué pensarían las autoridades del hospital, si supieran que una enfermera trata de seducir a un chico de catorce años que es familiar de una pacientita internada.

No esperé su respuesta y no la volteé a ver en ningún momento. Me fui, dejando a la "hermosa" enfermera con un palmo de narices.

¿Que no es muy propio de mí? Quizá sí, pero eso fue antes de que me enfrentara a las consecuencias de todas las estupideces que he hecho. No estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro mi relación con Peri una vez más. Ya se lo hice, y miren lo que pasó.

No estoy tan loco ni tan idiota como para cometer el mismo error una vez más. Para poner en peligro mi amor, por la misma estupidez irreflexiva.

Aunque no lo crean, cuando se ama de verdad, hasta un tarado como yo puede aprender a portarse mejor.


	21. En el centro de la tempestad

¡Al fin en casa!

Después de seis semanas de pesadilla, por fin estábamos aquí. Y cómo podrán imaginarse, fue algo bueno y malo a la vez.

Peri se sentía mucho más motivada, porque estaba rodeada de sus propias cosas, en su ambiente y en su cama. La casa no estaba adaptada para alguien con sus lesiones, pero al menos es completamente familiar para ella. Todo estaba a la mano, y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. Y por si eso fuera poco, se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos nosotros por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El cariño que recibió de nuestros padres en su postración forzada, ayudó mucho a que les fuera tomando más confianza

 Yo me convertí  _de facto_ en su enfermero particular, y estaba con ella todo el tiempo. Papá me ayudó, y trasladamos mi cama individual a su cuarto. Así podía estar con ella cuando me necesitara. Incluso en medio de la noche.

Oh, sí... Acabamos convertidos en una especie de matrimonio, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Porque mi dulce Peri, en cuanto se sintió a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta, se volvió mucho más cariñosa y apasionada. Sus besos y caricias regresaron al nivel que tenían antes de... aquello que ya me cuesta tanto trabajo mencionar. Y por si eso fuera poco, desde el primer día que regresamos me dijo que soñaba con que pudiéramos hacer el amor de nuevo.

Al principio, utilicé eso como algo para motivarla a la terapia. Pero nunca esperé tan buenos resultados. Fue demasiada motivación. En cuestión de días y resistiendo los dolores, comenzó a subir y bajar un escalón. Ella, que siempre detestó tomar pastillas y medicinas, se volvió ultra disciplinada para tomar sus analgésicos. Se prestó para todos los ejercicios, incluso los dolorosos. Eso sí, cuando terminábamos las terapias pedía siempre su recompensa: un buen rato de besos, caricias y mimos en todas las partes sensibles de su cuerpo.

Ese fue el detalle que dificultó todas las cosas para mí.

Verán, yo estaba encantado con los progresos de Peri. Y muy pronto casi hube de ocuparme en solitario de sus terapias. El motivo fue que el terapeuta pronto se vio rebasado por su trabajo, y le fue imposible hacer más de una visita a la semana. Durante el tiempo en que estaba con nosotros, hablaba mucho conmigo, prescribía, y me enseñaba una serie de ejercicios que yo tendría que implementar con Peri.

Yo comencé a sentir mucho más interés en las cuestiones de rehabilitación y fisioterapia, y me puse a leer mucho en los ratos en que Peri descansaba. Pero además, el terapeuta me dijo que tenía una especie de tacto y comprensión natural de la kinesiología y la terapia física. 

No sé... simplemente, no me costaba ningún trabajo saber cuánto, hasta dónde y con qué fuerza apoyar e implementar los ejercicios. Me era fácil entender qué se quería lograr con un ejercicio o un programa de rehabilitación, y aplicárselo a Peri de la manera más adecuada.

De hecho, pienso que la verdadera razón de mi interés y facilidad, es que estaba haciendo todo eso por mi amada. El terapeuta me ayudó a comprender la naturaleza de las lesiones de Peri, y cómo debía ajustar la fuerza e intensidad de todas mis maniobras.

Lo más delicado era la lesión de la cadera. Los huesos de la pierna habían consolidado muy bien. Incluso la tibia, que es el que produce más problemas de todos los huesos del cuerpo, estaba casi consolidada. La cadera también estaba consolidada, pero los ligamentos y los nervios dañados se reparaban más lento, y era necesario conseguir el rango total de movimiento para que Peri no tuviera complicaciones en su vida futura.

\- Peridot debe lograr un movimiento pleno de su cadera y sus piernas -me explicó el terapeuta-. Si no lo logra, va a tener muchos problemas y sufrir mucho cuando se embarace. Incluso las relaciones sexuales podrían ser dolorosas. O hasta una simple caminata larga.

Claro, ni ella ni yo queríamos eso. 

Muy al principio, el dolor que le producían los ejercicios era suficiente para que ella quisiera parar. Fue entonces cuando empecé a recompensarla con mimos y caricias. Empezamos sobre la ropa y en la parte superior del cuerpo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me pidiera que le quitara la blusa y el sostén para acariciar delicadamente sus suaves y preciosos pechos con mis manos y mi boca. Y por supuesto, pronto quiso más, y más. Y más.

Aunque no lo crean, me valí de eso para lograr que hiciera algún ejercicio doloroso. A pesar de su gran inteligencia y su carácter, ya habrán visto que Peri tiende a portarse débil conmigo. Así que aceptó mis "chantajes". Hizo sus ejercicios y obtuvo sus merecidas recompensas.

Claro, yo le seguía hablando de las cosas que haríamos y los lugares que visitaríamos cuando estuviera bien del todo. Ella sonreía, y como iba viendo los resultados de la terapia en su cuerpo y su movilidad, se motivaba todavía más. Pronto logró hacer cuartos de sentadilla con un mínimo apoyo, y me pidió... casi me exigió el derecho a tener mi pene otra vez entre sus manos. Y vaya que se aprovechó de ello. 

Aquél día, estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor. Peri casi no me permitía que le tocara la pierna derecha, excepto para ayudarla con un estiramiento o un ejercicio que tenía que hacer. Aparentemente era porque sus cicatrices le producían comezón, pero yo descubrí que el motivo verdadero era que le seguía preocupando el aspecto de su pierna.  Solo que ahora, cuando pudo tener de nuevo mi pene entre sus manitas, se excitó tanto que me pidió que la ayudara a sacarse el calzoncito.

Yo, que estaba tan excitado como ella, me dejé llevar y la ayudé. Pero Peri estaba tan ansiosa que hizo un movimiento brusco y se quejó de dolor. 

Eso casi me apagó. Casi perdí la erección, y la vi desilusionarse. Curiosamente, fue a mí a quien se me ocurrió una solución provisional.

\- Creo que todavía no puedo penetrarte, corazón. ¿Y si te hago acabar con mis dedos?

\- Bueno -dijo Peri, con una sonrisa tímida-. Pero déjame tocarte. Para imaginar lo que sentiré cuando estés de nuevo dentro de mí.

No ayudamos con almohadas y nos colocamos de costado, sobre la cadera izquierda de Peri. Así fue mucho más fácil que estuviera cómoda mientras la acariciaba suavemente con mis dedos. ¡Dios! esa gloriosa humedad... Ese aroma delicioso. Moví mis dedos con muchísimo cuidado, concentrándome sobre todo en el clítoris y los labios. Peri comenzó a gemir de placer, sin dar señales de dolor o incomodidad. Nunca dejé de tener cuidado, hasta que sentí una sensación deliciosamente cálida y húmeda en torno a mi pene...

Sí, adivinaron. Peri me había tomado con su boca. Y yo me dejé llevar por el placer exquisito que sabe producirme. Nos perdimos juntos en el placer,  y la larga abstinencia hizo que no tardáramos mucho en probar cada uno los jugos de amor del otro.

Peri se sentía feliz. Me dijo que disfrutó muchísimo, y que no le había dolido nada. El estrés de los ejercicios y el placer que había sentido fueron suficientes para vencerla, y se durmió poco después con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Yo la contemplaba dormir. Cielos... Qué belleza. Qué dulzura. Estuve acariciándola un rato. Recreándome los ojos con su hermosura. Y así, viéndola tan satisfecha, empezó mi verdadero infierno.

Sabía de sobra que Peri pronto querría más, y más sexo conmigo. Conocía muy bien lo ardiente y apasionada que era. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta de que el ejercicio y la terapia la ayudarían a gozar de su femineidad y su sexualidad otra vez, sin duda haría todo lo necesario para recuperarse por completo.

Pero yo...

Sí. 

Me sentí culpable. Muy culpable.

Creía que antes me había sentido culpable. ¡Para nada! Si Peri recordara de pronto lo que ocurrió con Lapis...

¡Maldita sea! Así como estaba tan feliz, seguro que se sentiría destruida. Desmotivada. Recordaría todo ese dolor. Perdería las ganas de seguir adelante.

Pero yo tendría que seguir complaciéndola. Porque si no, también se sentiría triste. Empezaría a pensar que ya no la quería. Que su aspecto sí me preocupaba, y que ya no la excitaba como antes.

Y si la seguía complaciendo, si la hacía feliz y de pronto recuperara la memoria... ¿No sentiría que la estaba utilizando? ¿Que me aproveché de sus olvidos para seguirle haciendo el amor sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por castigarme como me merecía?

¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!

No puedo dejar de ayudarla. Pase lo que pase. Porque hasta ahora confía en mí. Y si nunca recupera la memoria, nunca entenderá por qué la dejé de ayudar cuando más me necesitaba.

Ahora que ya le di sexo, tengo que seguirlo haciendo. Porque si no, tampoco entenderá por qué ya no lo hago. Creerá que ya no la quiero. Que ya no me gusta, o que ya no me excita.

Pero si sigo dándole todo, y recupera la memoria... No quiero ni pensar en que sucederá.

No había otra solución. La situación no me lo permitía. Ya estaba bien entrado el año escolar, así que no existía la excusa de que debía volver a la escuela. Máxime que Peri sabía muy bien que la había dejado para ayudarla a ella.

Estuve gran rato pensando y pensando. Figurándome cómo iba a solucionar ese dilema. Y finalmente llegué a un esbozo de solución.

Decidí lo que iba a hacer, y tendría que hacerlo cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias.

Solo espero haber tomado la decisión acertada.

***

\- Hermanito... Estoy cansada, mi amor. Ya me empieza a doler -dijo Peri, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ya hacía una semana que la llevaba a caminar, intentando incrementar la distancia cada vez. Estábamos a punto de conseguir una nueva marca, pero Peri ya se quejaba y no quería seguir.

\- Vamos, mi amor. Nos faltan menos de cuatrocientos metros. Unos cuatro bloques más. Si lo logramos, te prometo que...

Y se lo dije al oído

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad me va a hacer eso? -dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Sé que tú lo quieres, mi amor.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo entusiasmada.

\- Aunque si crees que todavía no estas lista...

\- ¡Claro que estoy lista! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!

Me tomó la mano y ella misma me jaló para reanudar la caminata. No utilizó su bastón para apoyarse ni una sola vez.

***

\- ¡Aaahhh!

\- ¡Vamos, Peri! ¡Treinta segundos más!

\- ¡Ya no puedo! -se quejó, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Si no puedes estirar la cadera, ¿Cómo te vas a montar sobre mí?

\- ¡No me digas eso! Me haces reír. ¡Ay!

\- ¿Vas a aguantar entonces?

\- Uyyy... Ayúdame contando, por favor.

***

\- Eso es. Solo faltan tres escalones más.

\- Uff... 

***

\- Noventa y uno... noventa y dos...

\- Aahhh... ¡Te juro que ya no puedo, Steven!

\- Claro que sí, mi amor. ¡Lo has logrado todo! Ni siquiera cuando estabas sana podías hacer cien abdominales, ¿verdad? Y te ves más preciosa que nunca.

\- ¿En serio, mi amor?

\- En serio. Vamos. ¡Concéntrate! Noventa y tres...

***

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sssiii! ¡Más, más!

Peri me sujetaba del trasero mientras la penetraba en posición del misionero. Era algo así como un premio para los dos. Por lograr que diera diez saltos consecutivos.

\- ¡Ay, mi amor... Amor... ¡Voy a terminar!

\- Hazlo dentro, mi vida... ¡por favor! ¡Mff!

\- No, corazón... Uff. Ahora no es... prudente.

\- Bueno... Eso seraaa ¡Aaahhh! Otro premio...

***

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Lapis, mi vida? La verdad es que se portó muy bien con nosotros. ¡Nos ayudó!

"Aquí vamos", pensé yo. Por fin Peri comenzaba a pensar en Lapis por sí misma. Llevaba varios días mencionándole a nuestra prima indirectamente. Intentando que hablara de ella...

Ayudándola a recordar.

¿Que si estoy loco?

Creo que sí. Pero la verdad es que ya no puedo más. 

Peri está tan feliz. Ya camina. Ya puede trotar y saltar. Aún debe trabajar para lograr la abducción completa de la cadera, pero poco a poco vuelve a ser la misma de antes. Con todo y sus cicatrices.

Y yo cada vez tengo más miedo, porque ha empezado a recuperar algunos recuerdos de ese lapso de quince días. Ya recordó su disfraz de gatita, y nuestra tarde de pasión en la que lo utilizó.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde lo que ocurrió. Y yo tengo tanto miedo. Estoy tan nervioso...

Sí, estoy trabajando para apurar el desenlace. Estoy atrayendo el desastre por mí mismo. Pero es que... Creo que es mejor que recuerde. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Si Peri me va a odiar otra vez, es mejor que lo haga ahora. Ya casi está recuperada. Ya no me necesitará.


	22. ¡¡No quiero volver a verte!!

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte!!

Peri lloraba a gritos, mientras me aventaba cuanto objeto estaba a su alcance. 

Ni siquiera me moví. Casi todos los objetos me pegaron. Creo que un gran cepillo para cabello me rompió la boca, y un frasco de perfume erró a mi ojo por solo dos centímetros.

No importa. No me moví. No me defendí. ¡Que desquitara todo su coraje conmigo!

Que me matara, si quería.

Por fin se detuvo, aunque tenía al alcance varios objetos más. Yo seguí sin moverme.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te largues? ¡Vete de aquí, y no regreses nunca!

Estaba fuera de sí, pero ni siquiera ahora se atrevía a golpearme directamente. Aunque seguro que sabía muy bien que yo jamás contestaría a ninguno de sus golpes.

\- ¡Me engañaste, maldito! ¡Te acostaste con Lapis, y pensaste que no lo iba a recordar! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡¡Recuerdo cada maldito detalle!! ¡Recuerdo cómo... la tomabas de las caderas... y...

No pudo seguir hablando. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y estalló en amargos sollozos.

Cerré los ojos. ¡No podía verla llorar! Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que yo también lloraba.

\- Te la cogiste en tu propia cama... Allí, donde hicimos el amor...

La voz desgarrada de Peri me llenaba de dolor. Hubiera querido decirle mil cosas, pero... comprendí que no serviría de nada. Ella no estaba en condiciones de escuchar. Aunque me matara de dolor, tenía que resistir. Dejar que se desquitara. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

\- Por eso me atropellaron... ¡¿Estas contento?! Y todavía te atreviste a volverme a hacer el amor, después de...

No dije nada. Solamente la miraba con mis ojos llenos de pena y culpa. Estaba ansioso por apartar la vista, pero resistí. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Te odio, maldito. ¡¡Te odio!! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

Corrió hacia mí y me tomó del brazo. Estaba tan enojada que logró moverme y sacarme por la puerta del cuarto, empujándome con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te largas con Lapis?! ¡Seguro que la muy puta te espera en su cama abierta de piernas!

Y me azotó la puerta en las narices. No recuerdo bien lo que hice después. Creo que me dejé caer en el piso y comencé a llorar.

***

Dios. ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar! Si hubiera sabido cuánto me iba a doler... No sé si me hubiera atrevido a inducirla para que recuperara la memoria.

Pero ya no puedo arrepentirme.

En realidad, fue algo muy sencillo. Bastó con prolongar la plática sobre Lapis para que su mente fuera encadenando y recuperando las ideas... O al menos, eso creo que pasó.

¿Recuerdan? Yo tengo grabada cada palabra.

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Lapis, mi vida? -dijo ella-. La verdad es que se portó muy bien con nosotros. ¡Nos ayudó!

"Aquí vamos", pensé yo. Por fin Peri comenzaba a pensar en Lapis por sí misma. Yo llevaba varios días mencionándole a nuestra prima indirectamente. Intentando que hablara de ella...

Ayudándola a recordar.

\- Ya está mejor; la última vez que supe de ella. Pero no lo estaba. Su familia la rechazaba, y creo que solo le dejaban estar en la casa por obligación moral. Pero ella se sentía muy mal. Optó por salirse de su casa.

\- ¿Quiere decir que la viste hace poco? -dijo Peri, muy sorprendida.

\- Un par de días antes de tu accidente. Supongo que no recuerdas de se fue a la casa.

\- No. ¿Y qué más te dijo?

\- Me contó que le quería pedir trabajo a mi mamá para salirse de su casa.

De pronto, todo se quedó en silencio. Peri se sujetaba la frente con una mano. Sin duda estaba pensando... ¿recordando tal vez?

Yo sentí que el corazón me subía a la garganta, pero no me atreví a interrumpirla. Después de todo, ¿acaso no era yo el más interesado en que Peri recobrara la memoria?

\- Amor... -dijo por fin, mientras masajeaba sus sienes-. ¿A qué hora vino Lapis? ¿Fue en la tarde?

\- Sí, corazón.

\- Mmmm...

Se quedó pensando unos segundos más, pero finalmente desistió. 

\- Bueno, como sea, espero que esté bien.

\- Lo está, corazón. Mamá no le dio trabajo, pero la recomendó con uno de sus contactos principales en Keystone. Lapis vive y trabaja ahora a muchos kilómetros de distancia de su familia.

\- Bendita sea -dijo Peri,  y se abrazó a sí misma-. Ojalá también nosotros los tuviéramos así de lejos.

La abracé y ella me besó. Nuestro beso se hizo mucho más apasionado, y sin duda hubiéramos hecho el amor, si no fuera porque yo tenía que salir a llevarle un encargo a papá y mamá a su tienda de joyas. Ahora que Peri ya era casi independiente de nuevo, podía ayudarlos con eso de vez en cuando.

Nunca pensé que, al regresar, me esperaría el arranque de odio destructivo de la mujer a la que amo.

***

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré a las puertas del cuarto de Peri. Recuerdo haberme levantado y pegado el oído contra su puerta. Ella seguía llorando con esos sollozos desgarrados...

Por un solo momento lamenté no haberle hecho caso a Connie y a mis padres.

El dolor me abrumó. No sé si les haya pasado. Cuando estás en un lugar en el que has sufrido un dolor inmenso, se siente como si todo ese lugar te aplastara. Como si cada pared, cada adorno y habitación te trajera a la mente mil recuerdos que eran hermosos, pero que el dolor los ha transformado en una pesadilla horrenda, imposible de resistir.

Así me sentí. Y así sentí mi casa. La casa de todos. El lugar en el que se desarrolló casi todo mi romance con Peri.

No quise saber; no quise sentir. Ya no quería estar allí, así que me eché  correr. Atravesé todas las estancias de la casa y me fui a la calle. Me puse a correr y a correr, deseoso de alejarme de aquel sitio de dolor y desilusión.

Del lugar donde mi amada me había dicho que jamás quería volver a verme.

***

La ciudad no es muy grande, y estuve vagando por ella durante todo el resto del día y de la noche. De verdad, no supe ni por dónde anduve. Todo el tiempo llorando, rumiando mi dolor; recordando la cara y el llanto de mi Peri.

Mi Peri... Sí, claro.

Tendré que dejar de decirle así. Creo... Tengo que resignarme a que ya no es mía.

¿Pelear por ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso me dejó alguna opción?

No. Y no quiero regresar a la casa para verla así. Tan furiosa conmigo. Tan dolida...

Ella no se merece que la haga sufrir más. Peri merece ser amada... Adorada de rodillas. Y yo la traicioné. Quizá haya intentado corregir un poco mis errores, pero...

Ustedes lo vieron. No resultó.

Peri... Peridot. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, mi vida?

¿Qué voy a hacer, si ya no me quieres a tu lado?

Y si ya no vas a estar conmigo... ¿para qué quiero mi vieja vida?

Estarás mejor sin mí. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que yo voy a hacer.

***

Solamente estuve a punto de flaquear por un momento. Es cierto, después de casi un día sin comer, tenía hambre y sed. Por fortuna, tenía unas monedas en el bolsillo y pude comprar una botella de agua.

Pero eso no era lo principal. Aunque no lo crean, empecé a pesar en mis padres. Y en Connie. Era casi la madrugada, y no habían sabido nada de mí. Seguro que ellos estarían preocupados. Cuando pensé en eso, casi volví mis pasos hacia la casa.

Me detuve. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a Peri. Ni siquiera por mis papás, o por mi querida hermana mayor.

De verdad... ¡Qué locuras hace uno cundo está desesperado! Salí de nuestra pequeña ciudad, y comencé a caminar hacia cualquier parte. Y lo estuve haciendo durante horas en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿A dónde? No lo sé. Pero era casi el alba cuando me lo pregunté yo mismo por primera vez.

Por solo un momento, pensé en que quizá podría ir a Keystone. Saber si Lapis podría recomendarme para trabajar en algún sitio...

¡No, caray! ¡Hablo en serio! El sexo irreflexivo ya me había traído demasiados problemas. ¿De verdad creen que lo pensé para ir a meterme a su cama?

No, de ninguna manera. Y en el fondo creo que pensé lo mismo que ustedes, porque enseguida deseché la idea. Ni siquiera tenía dinero para pasajes.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, la vida o el destino me proporcionaron una solución. Tal vez podría hacerme de suficiente dinero para irme a Keystone.


	23. Adiós, amada mía

Era el alba. A unos metros de mí, vi un pequeño caserío semirural. Aparentemente era una pequeña granja familiar. A un costado del camino, un hombre ya entrado en años cargaba una camioneta con sacos grandes.

Parecía que los sacos pesaban bastante. Porque el señor se doblaba bajo su peso.

Habitualmente yo soy tímido con la gente, y en otras circunstancias hubiera saludado y pasado de largo. Pero esta vez, necesitaba dinero o comida. Si le ayudaba a ese señor, tal vez...

\- Buenos días, señor. ¿Sabe? Vengo caminando desde lejos y no tengo dinero. ¿Cree que tendría algún trabajo para mí?

El señor me miró de arriba a abajo con aire de desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?

\- Dieciocho -contesté, esperando que me creyera.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Mentiroso. Tu cara me dice que no tienes más de quince años. Pero bueno, al menos pides trabajo, y no limosna; y eso ya me dice mucho sobre ti. Mi jornalero no vendrá hoy. Si me ayudas con estos malditos sacos, puedes ganarte el jornal y la comida del día.

***

Estuve trabajando con el señor Konrad todo el día. Era un hombre parco y acostumbrado al trabajo duro, así que exigió de mí todo lo que yo era capaz de  dar. En otras circunstancias, quizá hubiera sido demasiado. Pero con mi noche sin dormir, el trabajo físico me vino muy bien para mantenerme activo y despierto.

La verdad es que me dio muy bien de comer. Claro que lo desquité con trabajo, y para la hora de la cena, el señor Konrad y yo habíamos hecho buenas migas. Tanto, que sentí la suficiente confianza como para pedirle trabajo durante algún tiempo.

\- Steven, eres un chico de ciudad. Tu lenguaje, tus maneras y tu comportamiento me lo dicen. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero me lo imagino. Eres hijo de familia, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, en una granja rural, y no con tu familia?

Desvié la mirada, y el señor Konrad me miró como si entendiera.

\- Mmmm... Ya veo. Desavenencias. Problemas. Todo es lo mismo. Pero me pediste trabajo temporal, y no permanente. ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente, muchacho?

No sé por qué, pero me sentí en confianza para serle sincero a este hombre desconocido. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

\- Quiero ir a Keystone. Hay alguien a quien necesito ver allá.

El hombre me miró fijamente por un momento. Sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla.

Pues estás de suerte, Steven. Pasado mañana, a primera hora, salgo para Keystone. Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

Creo que sonreí por primera vez en varios días.

***

Aquella noche y la siguiente lloré. Un llanto de dolor y de añoranza por Peridot, mi amada pérdida por mis estupideces.

Sí, Peridot. Ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza moral para llamarla de otro modo. 

¿Saben? La mente nos pone tantas trampas... O el corazón, no lo sé. Muy, muy en el fondo; tenía el miedo y la certeza de que la había perdido de verdad. Pero mi estúpido corazón se negaba a aceptar las cosas. Me quedaba un débil fondo de esperanza.

¿Contradictorio? ¡Ya lo creo! Mi corazón tenía esperanzas de que aquello no fuera el fin, pero... Iba a reunirme con Lapis a Keystone. ¡Con Lapis, la mujer que había contribuido conmigo a romper el corazón de Peridot! ¿Acaso estaba estúpido, o qué?

Pero, si no iba con ella, ¿a quién más podía acudir?

Mis padres y la familia estaban descartados. Y la tía Bismuto no estaba en el país.

Sin dinero ni un sitio donde quedarme, Lapis era mi única opción.

Una opción muy mala, pero única.

El hecho de aceptar eso me hace pensar una cosa. Parece que, aunque, mi corazón no lo acepte... en el fondo, ya me resigné.

***

El viaje a Keystone fue muy tranquilo. El señor Konrad era un hombre de pocas palabras, y como pueden imaginarse, yo no tenía deseos de conversar para nada. Tenía demasiado que sentir, demasiado en qué pensar. Sólo al final del viaje, el buen señor decidió romper el silencio. 

\- Steven, pronto llegaremos. En menos de media hora tomaremos caminos separados, y quizá no volvamos a vernos jamás. Pero hay dos cosas que quisiera decirte, por más que no me las hayas preguntado.

Se tomó unos segundos para verme. Yo le devolví la mirada. No lo sé, pero supongo que mis emociones eran bien evidentes para alguien tan experimentado como él.

\- Primero, quisiera agradecerte por tu gran trabajo en mi granja. De buena gana te hubiera retenido como trabajador, si no fuera por tu edad y tus... Intereses.

-Gracias -conteste, intentando sonar agradecido de verdad.

\- Y en segundo, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, veo que tienes una pena profunda y destructiva. No sé quién, o qué te lastimó o te decepcionó. No sé si huyes, si juegas a que huyes, o qué rayos pasa contigo. Pero, ¿sabes porque te ayudé, en vez de denunciarte con la policía?

\- No.... 

\- Porque hay experiencias que uno debe vivir. Hay estupideces que uno debe cometer, para llegar a ser un verdadero ser humano.

\- Usted no tiene idea -dije, cubriéndome la cara.

\- Es cierto. No lo sé. Pero sí te puedo decir que a veces tienes que apurar el cáliz del dolor hasta las heces... Sin perder del todo la esperanza. Es mentira que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero... En este universo que no sabe nada sobre la justicia, ¿qué será de ti, si no te queda la esperanza? 

Me descubrí la cara para ver al hombre. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

\- Ánimo, muchacho. Aunque al final lo pierdas todo, llegará el día en que puedas mirar hacia atrás satisfecho. Sabiendo que hiciste lo posible para remediar tus errores.

***

No fue difícil localizar a Lapis. En Keystone hay un gran centro joyero en el que mis padres tienen toda clase de negocios y contactos. Fue suficiente con mencionar el apellido Universe y el nombre Lapis unas cuantas veces, para que una persona comedida me llevara con ella.

Mi prima se sorprendió muchísimo de verme. No habíamos hablado personalmente desde... Desde aquel día.

\- Steven, ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

\- De hecho, vine a verte a ti.

Lapis me miró a los ojos y se asustó por un momento.

\- Oh, Steven... No me digas que... Peridot.

\- No, no -dije, comprendiendo su temor-. Ella está bien... Creo. 

\- ¿Cómo que lo crees? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y mis tíos?

Comencé a contarle, pero muy pronto fue evidente que la plática sería muy larga. Y ella estaba trabajando.

\- Steven, debo volver al trabajo -dijo Lapis, unos minutos después de que comenzamos-. Salgo de trabajar en dos horas. ¿Esperas a que salga? Podemos conversar en mi departamento.

Accedí. Lapis me sonrió y se despidió de mí para concluir su turno.

Había olvidado lo hermosa que es la sonrisa de mí prima.

***

Lapis había rentado un pequeño y bonito departamento que compartía con dos amigas suyas.

Y no, pervertidos. Las amigas de Lapis eran chicas muy serias y normales que trabajaban y estudiaban. Me presentó con ellas, y les pidió permiso para que pudiera quedarme, en su habitación.

Fue una tarde larga. Lapis había cambiado muchísimo en esos meses. Quedaba muy poco de aquella chica destrampada y ligera que siempre había conocido. No cabe ninguna duda que el estar lejos de su familia le había ayudado mucho.

Escuchó con cuidado todo lo que le dije, pero me recriminó mucho por no haber avisado a mis papás.

\- ¿No comprendes que los estás matando de angustia, Steven? Mis tíos han cometido muchos errores contigo y con Peridot. Pero están haciendo un esfuerzo. ¡Ellos no se merecen esto!

\- Por ahora, prefiero no contactarlos. Me gustaría iniciar una vida nueva. Lejos de ellos... Y de Peridot.

Al escuchar mencionar a Peridot, su cara se ensombreció. Estaba claro que sentía mucha culpa y responsabilidad hacia ella. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Peridot intentaría matarla, si alguna vez se le ocurría acercarse a ella. Quizá podrían reconciliarse un poco algún día. Pero de seguro tendrían que pasar muchos, muchos años.

\- Por lo menos deberías enviarles un mensaje, Steven. Decirles que estás bien...

Negué con la cabeza. No sé... Me sentía dolido y resentido. Quizá quería que ellos sufrieran también.

Lapis suspiró y dejó el tema por la paz. O al menos, eso creí. 

Me preguntó mucho sobre Peridot, sus heridas y su recuperación. Y todo lo que había pasado en los meses que llevaba fuera de Ciudad Playa.

\- Ay, Steven... le hicimos tanto daño. Y sin pensar, también te hice daño a ti.

Sus ojos se nublaron y vi lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

\- Estos meses han sido tan difíciles, y tan tranquilos a la vez. La verdad, estoy tan descontenta por mi vida anterior. Por lo que era. ¡Ese descontrol sobre mi sexualidad y mis reacciones! Aquí he estado sin novio ni pareja de ningún tipo durante meses. ¡Oh, sí! He tenido muchos pretendientes, tanto hombres como mujeres pero... Ya no quiero dedicarme al sexo por deporte. Y eso, por lo menos, te lo debo a ti Steven.

Yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. 

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que sentí cuando hice el amor contigo. Fue una de las muy pocas veces que sentí que de verdad estaba haciendo el amor. Yo... He estado en la cama con gente increíble y muy hábil, Steven. Pero tú... No sé. Eres de una ternura desbordante. Eres pasión, consideración, respeto... Y amor. Solo he sentido eso con otra persona. Permíteme que me reserve su nombre, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que... Fui feliz contigo, Steven. Te juro que no accedí a subir a tu curto para que Peridot nos sorprendiera. Fue porque... ¡Rayos! ¡No quería dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo! 

Lapis lloraba, y yo sentí que mi agotado corazón se partía por ella. Pero aunque les sea difícil creerlo, no sentí la tentación de consolarla o abrazarla. Ella me hablaba de amor, pero pesaba sobre nosotros una culpa avasalladora. Una especie de lápida que sepultó nuestros sentimientos para siempre. Habíamos acabado con Peridot, y parte de nuestra condena era sentir esa culpabilidad que nos impediría estar juntos otra vez.

Yo lo sentía. Y Lapis también, porque enseguida me dijo: 

\- Por Dios, Steven. ¡Destruimos a Peridot! ¡Lo hicimos entre los dos! Y me siento tan mal porque... ¿Sabes cuál podría ser su único consuelo verdadero? ¿Lo que de verdad la haría feliz? Quedarse contigo. Sentir todo el amor que tienes para darle. Seguirle dando esas atenciones y ese cariño con el que la cuidaste todos estos meses. Cometimos un error terrible, pero eso no te quita nada de lo bueno que tienes. Y estoy segura de que jamás volverías a cometer un error semejante.

Yo también lo sentía. Estaba seguro de ello.

\- Pobre Peri... Ojalá algún día pueda perdonarte, Steven. Si no lo hace... Dudo que jamás pueda ser verdaderamente feliz.

***

La conversación prosiguió hasta la media noche. Cuando decidimos descansar, compartimos la misma cama. Estábamos tan arrepentidos y tan seguros de nuestros nuevos sentimientos, que creo que ni ella ni yo pensamos en que tendríamos algún tipo de contacto físico, y así fue. La abracé y me abrazó, pero siempre de una manera completamente casta. No sé si fue el cansancio o la culpa, pero el deseo sexual entre nosotros pareció quedar completamente extinto.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con ella y me preguntó sobre mis planes. Le dije con toda franqueza que deseaba que me presentara a alguien que pudiera darme trabajo, a pesar de ser tan menor de edad.

\- Claro que sí, hay muchos empleos de medio tiempo para gente tan joven como tú. Pero intentaremos encontrar uno que te permita estudiar y hacer otras cosas. Y aunque puedes quedarte unos días conmigo, tendrás que conseguir dónde quedarte tú mismo, Steven. Entiende, a mis amigas no les parecerá eso de compartir el cuarto con un chico. Son demasiado delicadas al respecto.

Entendí perfectamente.

\- Quédate esta mañana en mi cuarto. Báñate y lava tu ropa, si quieres. Ninguna de mis compañeras llegará antes de las tres de la tarde. Cuando llegue, podremos conseguir algo de ropa para ti; y mañana iremos a ver a un par de personas que podrían ayudarnos.

Asentí de nuevo. Lo estaba deseando.

La mañana a solas ya no fue tan dura. Como dije antes; creo que en mi interior, comenzaba a resignarme a mi nueva vida. Además de bañarme, lavar la ropa y reflexionar, decidí agradecer a Lapis limpiando su cuarto a conciencia, y todas las áreas comunes del departamento. Aparentemente, las amigas de Lapis y ella eran muy pulcras y disciplinadas, pues no había tanto que limpiar u ordenar.

¡Qué ambiente tan diferente al de la guarida de los lobos! Sin duda, esto era lo mejor para una chica como Lapis. Bien alejada de las podredumbres de su familia...

Sin duda, se merecía cosas mucho mejores. Y me sentí contento de que ella misma se las estuviera procurando.

Cuando me desocupe, tuve todavía muchas horas para ilusionarme y angustiarme. La idea de comenzar una nueva vida me atraía mucho. Lejos de las decepciones y desavenencias que casi habían acabado conmigo. Pero al mismo tiempo, era aceptar la derrota total. El final de la esperanza. Renunciar a cualquier ilusión respecto a una reconciliación, o un reencuentro con Peridot.

Renunciar al amor de mi vida... Para siempre.

Creo que no necesito contarles el torbellino de emociones que me torturó toda la mañana. La cantidad de veces que lloré, me enojé y me resigné en esas horas de soledad...

Al fin, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Lapis. Acudí para saludarla, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi su cara, tan llena de pena y culpabilidad.

\- Por favor, Steven. ¡Perdóname! Pero por una vez en mi vida, debo hacer lo correcto.

Se apartó de la entrada, y mi corazón casi se paralizó cuando vi entrar a papá y a mamá.

***

No hubo ni una sola reclamación. Ni una sola palabra de reproche. Ni de ellos para mí, ni de mí para ellos. Creo que, en el fondo, compartíamos la misma culpa. Sentíamos la misma responsabilidad. Todos contribuimos a crear esta horrible situación, y no podíamos reclamarnos entre nosotros.

Papá y mamá me abrazaron y me besaron entre lágrimas, y yo a ellos. Lapis nos veía, y creo que temía que yo le reclamara algo.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, pero tenso. No nos atrevíamos a hablar. Yo ya presentía algo. Mis padres en ningún momento me mencionaron a Peridot. Sólo a Connie.

Durante el viaje me di cuenta de la verdad. No huía de mis padres, ni de mí casa. Estaba huyendo de Peridot. De su odio. De su infinito rencor. No quería enfrentarme a ella, esa era la verdad.

Después de todo, nada había cambiado en estos tres días.

Connie me recibió con lágrimas, besos y abrazos. Ella sí me dijo lo que sentía. No sabía si besarme, o agarrarme a cachetadas.

Pero... Peridot no estaba. No bajó de su cuarto para recibirme, y yo sabía muy bien que ya podía correr y saltar muy bien.

Mis padres, Connie y yo comenzamos a platicar. Pero apenas los escuchaba. Ya no podía soportar la tensión. El miedo.

Si iba a enfrentarme a mi amada... Más valía que fuera pronto.

Por fin ocurrió. Todos hablábamos y llorábamos. Connie me abrazaba cada vez que podía. Estaba tan tensa y emocionada que me di cuenta que apenas controlaba sus ansias de pegarme.

Entonces, la vi.

Peridot bajaba las escaleras lentamente, y yo me aparté de los brazos de Connie.

Sentí una cascada de emociones tan intensa... Traté de leer su mirada. Mi Pero estaba pálida, demacrada. Sus ojos muy hinchados, como si hubiera llorado mucho.

A pesar de eso, lucía tan hermosa...

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, sentí que ella quería correr hacia mí. Abrazarme. Preguntarme dónde había estado... Demostrarme lo preocupada que estaba y lo mucho que todavía me amaba...

Vanas ilusiones.

Sí. Dio varios pasos en mi dirección, pero cuando me vio acercarme y extender los brazos, se detuvo en seco... Comenzó a retroceder muy despacio. Su rostro cambió, y su mirada de preocupación se convirtió en otra de enojo y resentimiento.

Probé acercarme un paso más... Y ella retrocedió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.

Aquello fue suficiente.

Mi corazón se partió y cayó hasta mis pies. Comprendí perfectamente lo que ella sentía.

Odio. Resentimiento. Su amor y su preocupación por mí desaparecieron tan pronto como me vio, dejando al descubierto sus verdaderas emociones.

No pudo perdonarme. Y yo... comprendí la terrible verdad.

Hay culpas y errores que se pagan para toda la vida. Y no pueden dejar de pagarse, hagamos lo que hagamos.

Intenté todo lo que pude, y no logré nada.

Esto es el adiós. Por más que me duela... Aunque mi alma se desgarre en mil pedazos... Debo dejarte ir, mi vida.

Adiós, Peridot. 

Adiós, amada mía.


	24. Nunca logré olvidarte

Hola.

Mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? Dieciocho meses. Un año y medio.

El peor año y medio de mi vida. El más triste y solitario.  Lleno de triunfos exteriores y de vacío interior.

Pero hoy es un día muy importante para mí. Me voy a convertir en Campeón Nacional de lucha libre olímpica estudiantil.

Lucha Libre de verdad, ¿eh? La de los Juegos Olímpicos. Nada que ver con los fantoches de la WWE.

Estoy un poco nervioso, sí. Mentiría si dijera que no. Pero sé que voy a ganar. Tengo todo a mi favor. Mi rival me subestima. Soy el Underdog. Me siento hervir de determinación, y les aseguro que tengo a mi rival mejor estudiado que su propio entrenador.

Estoy cien por cierto preparado. Faltan tres horas para mí lucha, así que tengo tiempo para contarles muy rápido lo que ha sido de mí en este tiempo. Tendrán que conocerme de nuevo. Del Steven Cuarzo Universe que era hace año y medio, casi no queda nada.

  El estudio y la lucha se han vuelto casi todo para mí. ¿Por qué no, si no tengo ninguna otra cosa en la vida?  

***

La misma noche en que acabó todo, apenas unos momentos después de que Peridot huyó de mí, hablé con mis padres de corazón a corazón. Fue una plática como nunca la tuvimos. Llena de verdades, lágrimas y sentimientos. 

Les dije todo lo que sentía... Y les pedí permiso para irme de nuevo. Era imposible que Peridot y yo viviéramos bajo el mismo techo con tantos sentimientos y resentimientos.

Connie me apoyó, y apenas unos días después me fui de la casa. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a entrar ahí más que tres veces: dos navidades y un año nuevo. Y jamás me quedé más de un día y medio.

En acuerdo con mis padres, me matriculé en un colegio de Ciudad Imperio. Una excelente escuela con un programa extracurricular amplio y variado.

La elección de ese colegio no fue por casualidad. Mis padres siempre han sabido que odio la escuela. Así que pensaron en que una escuela con excelentes maestros y muchas opciones podría despertar mi interés. Y ayudarme a estar ocupado y entretenido.

Sí, porque se negaron absolutamente a que yo trabajara. Además de que no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, insistieron en que aprovecharía mucho mejor mi tiempo aprendiendo idiomas, preparándome bien y practicando deportes.

Yo pensé que me daría lo mismo, pero de hecho no fue así. Me instalé en una casa de huéspedes cercana al colegio. Y como tenía tanto que olvidar, desde el principio me dediqué en la escuela y practique pesas. Así que destaqué muy rápido como estudiante, y luego como deportista. Me sobrecargué de actividades a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de la casa.

Reconozco que el ambiente de la escuela me ayudó mucho. Me salieron amigos muy rápido, y ya se imaginan. Invitaciones a fiestas, paseos y reuniones. Me hice de un pequeño grupo de amigos que se divertían muy sanamente, y nos íbamos de vez en cuando de excursión, al cine o de paseo.

Con todo, mis lugares favoritos para estar eran la biblioteca y el gimnasio. Le tomé mucho gusto a la lectura. Hacía mis tareas en ese lugar donde es mucho más difícil que te molesten o te interrumpan. Y hacía suficiente ejercicio como para aturdirme y llegar a mi cuarto bien cansado y con ganas de dormir.

¿Qué? ¿Las chicas?

Amigos, después de Peridot no ha habido nadie. Nadie. Créanme, ni siquiera he intentado nada con ninguna.

Y la verdad es que no ha sido fácil. Muchas lo han intentado. Como soy alto, y ahora sí soy deportista, son muchas las chicas que se ven atraídas. De hecho, me han creado mala fama en ocasiones, y he tenido que romper la boca de más de un hablador para que me dejen en paz.

Pero... Peridot se me ha aparecido en sueños durante tantas noches solitarias...

Nadie ha podido ocupar su lugar. No ha habido nadie como Peridot, y dudo que la haya. Mi hermosa hermanita es única, y sigue llenando mis pensamientos. Sigo preguntándome cada noche: ¿cómo está? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Irá a dejar de odiarme alguna vez?

Lo único que he logrado, es resignarme a que Peridot jamás volverá a estar conmigo. Ella me odió durante un año, y desde hace seis meses...

Sí. Adivinaron. Desde hace seis meses, el corazón de Peridot le pertenece a alguien más.

***

Fue Connie quien me dio la noticia. Mis padres quisieron ocultármelo. Pero mi hermana mayor juzgó que debía saberlo. Y la verdad... Motivos no le faltaban.

Mis padres me visitaban al menos una vez a la quincena. Connie también. No siempre iban juntos, porque Connie sigue estudiando su carrera. Pero Peridot jamás ha ido a verme. Nunca toma las llamadas que hago. Y las pocas veces que he ido a casa, se oculta y me mira con esa cara tan rara...

No es puramente de odio. Es otra cosa que no logro descifrar, pero que me pone la carne de gallina. Ya se imaginan lo difícil y torturante que es para mí...

Sólo una vez. Solamente una vez tuve la fuerte impresión de que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. La Navidad pasada. Peri por fin me buscó para darme un abrazo en la cena. Yo me sorprendí mucho, pero no intenté evadirla, ni rechazarla. Fue un deleite fugaz sentir ese cuerpo tan suave y cálido de nuevo entre mis brazos...

Dios mío. Era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Se había puesto mucho más hermosa y plena de todas sus formas. La abracé tan fuerte...

No sé si la asusté, pero después de eso me evadió de nuevo. Se desapareció, y no volví a verla hasta el momento de mi partida. Su carita se veía distinta... No sé. Por un momento me imaginé que su mirada me pedía algo. Como si me rogara que no me fuera, y que volviéramos a hablar. 

Pero me engañé. Cuando la fui a buscar, se despidió de mí con un beso superficial, y luego se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto.

Y apenas un mes después, Connie me visitó para darme la noticia. Mi pobre hermana no sabía cómo decirme. Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta que tomó el valor suficiente.

\- Steven... Hay algo que tienes que saber, hermanito. Ojalá no tuviera que decirte, pero...

Se detuvo, pero su cara era tan elocuente. El corazón se me cayó a los pies. Y a fin logró reunir el valor necesario.

\- Se trata de Peridot, hermanito. Ella... Ya tiene novio.

En ese momento perdí toda noción de tiempo y espacio. Creo que Connie me dijo algo más, pero sinceramente, no la escuché.

Sólo reaccioné cuando me sujeto las manos entre las suyas y me dijo:

\- Stevie... ¿Estás bien?

Hice un esfuerzo heroico para sonreír. Para demostrar que la felicidad de Peridot sería mi propia felicidad, pero... Sólo lo logré a medias.

\- Bueno... Yo... E-espero que ella sea muy feliz...

Connie me miraba, con esa cara de afecto y preocupación tan suya, y yo... Me quebré.

Me tapé la cara y lloré... Lloré y lloré, como nunca en mi vida.

***

Justo después de eso, el entrenador del colegio me invitó a practicar la lucha libre olímpica. Se volvió el medio ideal para desahogar mi furia y  dolor.

Sí, yo estaba furioso. Furioso con mi mala suerte, con mis estupideces... Con la vida y el con mundo. Había perdido definitivamente al amor de mi vida por todas las estupideces que cometí. ¿Acaso les sorprende que quisiera desquitarme con todo y con todos?

Y para colmo, resultó que yo tenía talento natural para la lucha libre. ¡Desde el principio fui muy bueno! Tenía tamaño, fuerza, peso, reacciones rápidas, mala leche, destructividad, rencor, ganas de desquitarme con mis rivales... ¡Todo!

Aprendí muy rápido las técnicas, y entré a mi primera competencia un mes  después de comenzar a entrenar. No pude haber encontrado mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, porque además me he dedicado a estudiar el deporte. Me he puesto a ver y analizar muchísimos videos de los mejores combates. Los más grandes campeones. Y todo lo que puedo encontrar sobre mis rivales.

Todo eso es lo que hoy me trajo aquí. A la antesala del Campeonato Nacional. Y ustedes me disculparán, pero debo irme a la arena. Me gusta ver las luchas del resto de las categorías de peso corporal. Me motiva. Y además, aunque no van a estar mis padres, mi tía Bismuto me prometió que iría a verme.

***

Estás muerto, amigo.

Eres un maldito idiota. Ganar el campeonato dos veces consecutivas te ha llenado la cabeza de humo. Se puede decir que ya perdiste.

Volteo a la tribuna y veo a Lapis, a Connie, y ¡Sí! ¡Mi tía me vino a ver! Mis padres no pudieron venir, aunque lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Me encanta ver a mi gente entre el público. Me encanta que me vean ganar. Me motiva a dar lo mejor de mí.

El réferi nos llama al entro. Este idiota está tan confiado que lleva una media sonrisa de burla. Asumimos la posición inicial. El réferi da la salida. Comienza la lucha.

Imbécil... Echas el cuerpo hacia adelante. Ahí está... ¡Sí! ¡Qué fácil fue derribarte y ponerte en posición de peligro! ¡Dos puntos!

Se te quitó la sonrisa, ¿verdad? Estás enojado... Ya eres mío.

Te tiras al frente como un idiota. Me facilitas la maniobra. Nunca nadie te ha dicho que tus emociones influyen en tu manera de luchar. Modificas tu postura. Te vuelves vulnerable... Estás en mis manos. ¡Suplex!

¡Tres puntos! Lograste evitar que te levantara sobre mí. Lograste evitar la posición de peligro antes de la cuenta de cinco. No importa. En el siguiente clinch, te ganaré por superioridad técnica.

Me siento fuerte... Estoy listo para acabar. Dirijo una breve mirada hacia la tribuna... Y el corazón se me cae a los pies. Lapis, Connie y Bismuto están felices. Hacen sitio para que alguien se siente al lado de ellas: una preciosa mujer, rubia y menudita. La damita más tierna y hermosa que he visto en mi vida...

¡Peridot!

Apenas escucho cuando el réferi me llama al centro de la lona. No estoy distraído: estoy completamente ido. No puedo concentrarme. Ya ni siquiera quiero estar ahí...

Mi rival me concede mi deseo. No puedo dejar de voltear. Comienza el combate.

Lo último que veo es que el mundo gira de arriba hacia abajo. Mi rival me proyecta con fuerza brutal por encima de su cuerpo. Siento el tremendo golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y después...

Nada.

***

Abro los ojos poco a poco. Sé que estoy acostado de espaldas. Por el momento, no recuerdo qué me pasó. Por qué estoy ahí. Pero eso no importa.

Quizá estoy muerto. ¡Tengo que estarlo! Porque delante de mí hay una hermosa angelita de cabellos rubios, con los ojos verdes más increíbles que haya visto jamás.

Pero... ¿Acaso los ángeles tienen cicatrices? ¿Acaso los ángeles lloran?

\- ¡Stevie! Mi amor, ¿estás bien? -me dice, con su bello rostro apenas a treinta centímetros de mi cara.

Un demonio de bata blanca la aparta suavemente.

\- Un momento, señorita. Debo examinarlo.

Una luz me enceguece. Cierro los ojos para evitarla. Después me hacen muchas preguntas tontas, y me piden que me quede acostado de espaldas mientras manipulan mi cuerpo de muchas maneras.

Yo no hago caso. Cuatro ángeles hermosos esperan atrás del médico. Las reconozco: Son Lapis, Connie, mi tía Bismuto... Y Peridot, que llora mientras mi tía la sujeta por los hombros.

\- Debemos tomarle una radiografía de cuello. Y debe permanecer bajo vigilancia unas horas. Lo llevaremos al hospital.

Yo no quiero irme. Solo me quedo tranquilo porque ya no soy un niño, y se supone que sé cómo comportarme. Pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando la camilla avanza. Veo que Peridot no me quita la mirada de encima, mientras llora en brazos de la tía Bismuto.

Mi vista se nubla. Quiero llorar también. La dulce voz de mi Peri resuena otra vez en mis oídos, después de tantos meses de no escucharla.

***

\- Aparentemente está en buenas condiciones, pero debemos vigilarlo. Tiene una esguince de grado uno en la región cervical, y deberá llevar collarín por lo menos una semana...

Los médicos le explican a mi tía la situación, mientras Connie y Lapis están cada una a un lado mío. Peridot espera junto a mi tía Bismuto. Preguntan quién se quedará conmigo esa noche.

\- Yo -dice mi hermosa hermanita. 

Su mirada... ya no puedo descifrarla. Está muy preocupada. Sus ojos hinchados. Las últimas veces que la había visto así, podía percibir su odio, su molestia; pero hoy no hay nada de eso.

Lapis, Connie y Bismuto se retiran y nos dejan solos. Peridot no deja de mirarme. Se sienta en un banco al lado mío, y yo tengo que hacer esfuerzos desesperados por no ponerme a llorar. Por evitar que se humedezcan mis ojos.

Peri toma mi mano en su manita, cálida y suave. Dios mío... ¡Cómo he extrañado ese calor, esa dulzura! Ojalá que su... novio sepa apreciar esas sensaciones que solo ella puede transmitir.

Nos miramos. Ninguno puede hablar. Nuestros ojos se nublan, y veo que una lágrima comienza a resbalar por las mejillas de Peri.

Dios... Eso me duele tanto. Pero me da el valor para hablar.

\- Peridot... No llores, por favor.

Ella aprieta mi mano con fuerza, y toca mi mejilla con la otra.

\- Por favor, hermanito... ¡No me digas así! Sé que no me merezco que me hables de otra manera, pero, ¡Te lo suplico! Por favor...

Extiendo mi mano y toco una de las suyas, la que acaricia mi mejilla. Es curioso... Hubo días enteros en que sentí por Peri algo parecido al rencor. Al odio, quizá. Pero ahora que la tengo ante mí, llorando por mí...

Tomo su mano y la llevo a mis labios. Le doy un dulce y delicado beso en esa piel suave, que tantas veces me acarició.

\- Cómo tú quieras, Peri.

Ella sonríe y se acerca para besarme en la frente y en las mejillas.

\- Gracias, hermanito. ¡Gracias, mi amor! ¡Oh, dios mío! Te extrañé tanto...

No entiendo sus palabras, pero no me importa. Se tiende hacia mí, y yo extiendo mis brazos hacia ella. Nos unimos en un abrazo lleno de calor y sentimiento.

Ya nada me importa. No es momento para pensar. A ninguno nos interesa que ella tenga novio. Los meses de separación. Todo el daño que nos hicimos. Nada de eso importa ya. Nos besamos por todo el rostro hasta que nuestros labios se tocan...

Fue como retroceder dos años en el tiempo. El sabor de nuestros labios se mezcló con el de nuestras lágrimas. Eran besos plenos, llenos de emoción. Aquellos besos que eliminan completamente la necesidad de hablar y explicar. ¿Qué había que explicar, después de todo? ¿Acaso no me había pasado año y medio añorándola y soñándola, pensando que la había perdido para siempre?

¿Orgullo? ¿Amor propio? ¡A la mierda todo eso! El orgullo idiota no me iba a impedir abrazar a esa mujer que amo, por más que hubiera sufrido por ella. Lo único que quería era transmitirle mis sentimientos y mi arrepentimiento con mis besos y caricias. ¡Maldita sea, si esto es lo único que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo!

¿Quieren más amor propio que la capacidad de perdonar a quien se arrepiente de corazón? ¿Quieren más orgullo que el que se siente por haber conservado las ilusiones y la esperanza, cuando todo parecía perdido?

Si no lo entienden... Qué pena por ustedes. Me dan lástima. 

Jamás llegarán a ser felices.

Nuestras bocas se separaron, pero Peri no me soltó.

\- Mi amor, por favor... ¡Perdóname! Te hice sufrir tanto... Fui una maldita ingrata...

\- Shh... Peri, cariño... Perdóname tú a mí. Hice mal tantas cosas...

\- No, mi amor. Casi todo lo hiciste bien. Fui yo, mi vida. ¡Fui yo! Me dejé llevar por mi carácter... a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

\- Olvídalo, Peri. Ya no lo recuerdes...

\- ¿Olvidar? ¡Jamás, mi amor! Nunca logré olvidarte. 

\- Yo tampoco, mi vida -dije, y la besé de nuevo en los labios.

Nos dejamos llevar otra vez. Peri me correspondía con la pasión y la intensidad que tanto conozco y amo. Fue tan hermoso y placentero que comencé a sentirme culpable.

\- Peri. Si quieres que ya no te bese... Por tu novio...

Ella volvió a besarme, y me sonrió.

\- Ya no tengo novio, mi amor. Y si llegué a tenerlo... Fue porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

***

Se supone que debía descansar, pero no lo hice. 

Era Imposible. Peri y yo teníamos tantas cosas de qué hablar. Tanto que decirnos y explicarnos. Solo nos interrumpíamos para besarnos de vez en cuando y fingir que dormíamos para que la enfermera no nos llamara la atención.

\- Mi amor, yo... Te traicioné -dijo Peri, y bajo su mirada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A dos cosas. Primero, no supe apreciar tu sacrificio. Todo lo que hiciste por mí después del accidente. ¡Hasta te culpé por lo que me pasó, y yo era la que iba caminando distraída!

\- Peri. Ni siquiera vale la pena que te preocupes por eso.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mi única excusa es... Que me dolió tanto aquello. Cuando te vi...

Suspiré... ¡Me daba tanta vergüenza! No sé cómo logré sostenerle la mirada.

\- Ya no te preocupes, amor -dijo, cuando me vio tan perturbado-. Todos cometemos errores. Y además... Yo cometí el mismo error.

\- Mmm... ¿A qué te refieres? -dije, pero enseguida adiviné a lo que se refería. Se puso muy roja antes de contestar.

\- Bueno... me hice de un novio porque... ¿sabes? Primero me pudo el rencor. Ese maldito hermano del odio que te consume y no te deja sentir, ni pensar nada bueno. ¿Sabes que cuando te fuiste, yo me moría de miedo y angustia? Al principio pensé que era bueno que te hubieras ido. Pero solo un día después, me sentí tan preocupada... Tuve miedo de que te pasara algo. ¡No te imaginas cuánto lloré! ¿Pero sabes qué fue lo peor?

Negué con la cabeza. Creo que estaba comenzando a entender.

\- Ay, mi amor... Lo peor fue que... Ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hiciste con Lapis. ¡Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo! ¡De que no pudiera verte de nuevo! Dios... estuve a punto de salir a buscarte por mí misma.

¡Ay, no!

Entonces...

\- Cuando te trajeron, ¿sabes qué fue lo primer que quise hacer? ¡Abrazarte, besarte... tomarte en mis brazos! Pero enseguida... El maldito enojo. Te acercaste a mí y te rechacé, porque en ese momento quería matarte por haberme tenido en angustia todos esos días.

\- Peri... -dije, mientras cerraba los ojos-. Dios mío... ¡Dios mío!

Entonces, ¿eso fue? Dios santo... ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

\- Lo sé, ¡Fui una estúpida! Y cuando te fuiste de la casa... ¡Ay, mi amor! Te juro que nunca me sentí tan cerca de morir. Estaba hecha una perra rabiosa. Me puse furiosa con todo el mundo. Contigo por haberte ido. Con Connie y mis papás por haberte apoyado. 

\- Ay, Peri...

\- Sí, hermanito... ¡Diez malditos meses para tragarme mi enojo! Por eso nunca te contesté las llamadas, por eso mis desplantes todas las veces que fuiste a la casa. Te fuiste... ¡Me abandonaste!  Y la última navidad fue lo peor...

\- Peri -dije, mientras le tomaba la mano-. Ya no sigas, por favor... Ya no sigas.

Yo lloraba de enojo ante mi propia estupidez. ¡Yo me cegué tanto como Peri! Malinterpreté todos sus gestos y malestares. Nos hice sufrir inútilmente.

\- Está bien, mi amor. Solo te diré que mis emociones cambiaron poco a poco. Creo que me fui al otro extremo, porque sabía que tenías una vida bonita aquí, en Ciudad Imperio. Y para colmo, Connie me contaba de la cantidad de chicas bonitas que estaban interesadas en ti. No sé, creo que fue una manera de hacerme reaccionar y que no fuera tan necia. Pero, ¿te imaginas... cómo me sentí?

Mi hermanita lloraba otra vez. Me incorporé un poco. La espalda me dolía levemente, pero eso no impidió que atrajera a mi amada hacia mí. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos, y la besé una y otra vez.

\- Peri, mi amor. Los dos fuimos ciegos... Los dos tuvimos la culpa. Ya no te atormentes por eso, mi vida.

\- ¡Claro que sí! dijo, desesperada-. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que nos traicioné. A los dos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, mi vida? -dije, acariciando su espalda.

\- Es que... me hice novia de alguien más por las razones equivocadas. Peedee me estuvo insistiendo durante varios meses para que saliera con él. Y como pensé que te había perdido... Acepté, cuando se me declaró.

Suspiró. Yo no dejé de acariciarla ni por un momento.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad? El noviazgo no fue tan satisfactorio. Es un buen chico; me trató muy bien, pero... Nada que ver, mi amor. Incluso tardó un tiempo en proponerme que hiciéramos el amor. Yo no accedí inmediatamente, pero lo hice. Y ahora... Bueno, creo que te comprendo mucho mejor, mi vida.

Supe a qué se refería. A esos arranques de lujuria que te dan cuando te quedas solo y en la situación propicia con una persona atractiva.

\- No te preocupes, amor. Te entiendo.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo ella, tan sorprendida que se incorporó levemente.

\- Claro. Ya no tenías nada que ver conmigo. Estabas con tu novio. Eres hermosa y temperamental. Seguro que bastó con que te dejaras llevar.

\- Ay Steven...

Se puso muy roja y se refugió en mi pecho. La tomé suavemente por los hombros, y le hice la única pregunta que realmente me inquietaba.

\- Solo dime, Peri. ¿Aún lo amas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si aún lo amas.

Peri se incorporó, y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Te lo juro por lo que me pidas. Terminamos hace una semana. Después de que... estuvimos juntos, me di perfecta cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer con él... Mi amor. ¿De verdad, no te importa?

La atraje hacia mí, y le di un beso profundo en la boca.

\- Para nada, mi amor. Mientras no haya fantasmas en tu mente; tampoco los hay en tu cuerpo.

Me tomó las mejillas y sonrió. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas otra vez.

\- Ay, mi amor... Te amo. ¡Te amo, te amo!

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, y lo estuvieron por mucho tiempo. Apenas logramos separarnos antes de que la enfermera entrara trayendo una bandeja con alimentos. Me ayudó a incorporarme, y preparó todo para que yo pudiera comer.

Cuando la enfermera salió, Peri me quitó suavemente los cubiertos de la mano. Me besó en los labios y sonrió.

\- Permíteme, mi vida. Esta vez, es mi turno de atenderte.


	25. Epílogo

Vaya. ¡Cuánto tiempo si vernos, amigos!

Diez años ya. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Miren, esta hermosura de ojitos verdes que sostengo en mis brazos se llama Debbie. ¿Sí o no es idéntica a su mami?

Véanla bien, por favor. En dos minutos llegará la enfermera para llevarla a sus dos horas reglamentarias en la incubadora. Luego, a tomar su primera comida. Me pregunto si a mi Peri le irá a bajar la leche inmediatamente.

¡Oh, sí! Peri y yo estamos casados. Legalmente casados. Ambos figuramos como papás de nuestra hermosa bebita.

¿Que cómo lo hicimos?

Sencillo: vivimos en Suecia desde hace tres años, el país con la legislación más avanzada del mundo. Aquí las leyes nos permiten casarnos y hasta tener hijos, a condición de someternos a un riguroso y muy avanzado estudio de tamiz para detectar enfermedades genéticas.

¿Saben? Parece que hasta la naturaleza sabe que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Resulta que solo compartimos tres genes no letales, de esos que pueden dejar alguna secuela en la descendencia sin atentar contra su vida. Y los tres son recesivos.

Y nuestra nena, bendita sea, no heredó el par de ninguno de ellos. Tuvimos muchísima suerte, sí. Y nuestra nena también.

Peri está en la sala de recuperación. Como pueden ver, ya se llevaron a nuestra niña. La llevarán a la habitación en un par de horas, para que su mami intente darle de comer.

Le echo una última mirada a mi princesa en la incubadora. ¡Dios mío! Sé que está mal que lo diga, pero mi niña es preciosa. Tanto como su mamá.

Llego a la habitación. La enfermera me dice que traerán a Peri en treinta minutos. Todo va muy bien, pero ella se ha dormido.

Me siento tan feliz... Esto es solo la culminación de diez años de felicidad. 

No ha sido todo tan fácil, claro. Pero Peri y yo hemos aprendido muchísimo en estos años.

Ya se imaginarán, tan pronto como salí del hospital, mi hermana y yo nos fuimos a ver a nuestros padres, y les pedimos permiso para vivir juntos. Peri ya no puso ninguna objeción a que le colocaran el DIU para nulíparas, y aseguramos nuestra tranquilidad por muchos años.

Gracias a ello pudimos disfrutar, convivir, estudiar, viajar... Y por supuesto, aprender a vivir juntos. Como pareja.

En nuestro caso, pienso que el hecho de haber superado cosas tan difíciles nos ayudó mucho. Después de ver los horribles problemas que nos había causado el no hablarnos y no decirnos claramente lo que sentíamos, tuvimos que aprender a hacerlo. Además, nuestras necesidades amorosas y sexuales las teníamos plenamente resueltas. No se imaginan todo lo que Peri y yo hemos experimentado juntos.

Juntos. Ni ella ni yo hemos vuelto a tener otra pareja. Ni deseamos hacerlo.

 Y claro, papá y mamá nos siguieron apoyando.

Peri terminó brillantemente sus estudios preparatorios y se doctoró en biocibernética a la tierna edad de 22 años. Está haciendo y diseñando prótesis inteligentes para personas con minusvalía.

Yo me volví corrector de estilo y traductor. Me va muy bien, y a verdad no necesito invertir tanto tiempo en mi trabajo. Tengo tiempo de sobra para convivir con Peri, y ambos deseamos tener una familia de por lo menos tres hijos. Y como trabajo en casa, a mí no me es difícil ni pesado hacer la mayoría de los quehaceres domésticos.

Y sé que tampoco me será difícil atender a mis niños.

***

Por fin volvemos a casa. Mis padres están felices, y casi no nos han dejado atender a Debbie por nosotros mismos. Connie también está de visita con su marido y su pequeño Jeff. De verdad, me alegra muchísimo que mi hermana mayor haya encontrado a un hombre verdaderamente capaz de amarla y valorarla.

Peri ya casi está bien. El parto tuvo que ser por cesárea. Lamentablemente, como no terminamos la rehabilitación, padece de dolores en la cadera con cierta frecuencia. El embarazo no fue fácil; pero ahora que tiene a la pequeña Debbie en sus brazos, dice que está dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo para tener al niño. Le preguntó si cree que de verdad le gustaría tener otro hijo, y me contesta guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me encantará tener a mi pequeño Steven de nuevo. ¿Y sabes? Todavía no hemos registrado a la niña. Podríamos cambiarle el nombre a Peridot.

\- ¡Oh! -respondo, y me quedo asombrado y patidifuso.

¡¿En serio que Peridot  está pensando en eso?! 


End file.
